Harry Potter and the Accidental Time
by HoosierCullen
Summary: 24 year old Harry Potter is accidentally sent back in time with all his knowledge and power to the day he receives his letter to Hogwarts. There he finds he is still bonded to his wife (Ginny) and has the chance to relive and redo his life with his bond mate and as a powerful wizard. How will Harry change things to make his future better? Currently on Hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's character JKR is the owner and I thank her for allowing me to play in her world**

**A/N: This is my firtst fan fic and I would appreciate you taking the time and reviewing. I would like to say this story was inspired by many fics I have read but mostly inspired by the fic Harry Potter and the Bonds of Time and Bonds of TimeII by Vance McGill also the beginning and parts of the story was inspired by Harry Potter and The Gift of Time by DarkPhoenix89**

**Chapter**** 1:**

The ringing in his head was enough to wake him from the wonderful dream he was having and that irked him the most. Now waking up he felt some weight on his chest and he looked down and saw a head of fiery red hair that belonged to the most beautiful witch he had every laid eyes upon. Now if this would have been any other time in the six years previous this would be odd to the young man but for the past six years this was a common occurrence for him to wake up with her in his arms especially for the past four years since he made her his wife.

The young wizard untangled himself from his wife and went to the bathroom that was attached to the master suite that he called his bedroom. He turned on the shower and quickly got clean so he could start his day and once he was dried off he looked in the mirror. Staring back at him from the mirror was a young man with handsome features that were accompanied by an athletically build and a height of six feet. The man in the mirror had medium length messy black hair and emerald green eyes. And just under the fringe of said hair was the most famous scare in the entire wizarding world in the shape of a lightning bolt. The man in the mirror was the now twenty four year old Harry Potter.

"Harry?"' Ginny called from the bedroom.

"In here Gin" Harry called back staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Ginny stood in the doorway leering at her husband with loving eyes.

"What?" Harry asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Nothing. Happy Birthday Harry" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and soundly kissing him on the lips.

"Well it sure is now" laughed Harry as he kissed his wife again on the lips with vigor.

"So what are you doing today?" Ginny asked.

"You know I have to work today" Harry said knowing full well his wife was aware of his daily schedule.

"You really have to work on you birthday? You can't just skive off and say you are sick?" Ginny asked for the hundredth time in the past two days.

"Gin you know I can't the department is swamped and Robards won't let anyone have any time off even if it is for the Boy Who Lived" Harry stated using the nickname he hated most in the world.

"I know you have told me over and over for the past two days. I just thought maybe you would decide to just forgo work and stay around here with me." Said Ginny after pouting at Harry.

"Usually with you looking at me like that I cannot refuse to skive off work but not today dear. I am one of the top Aurors and they need me to be there for the most dangerous jobs." Harry told her.

It was true Harry was the most powerful wizard in the entire wizarding world. He had trained very hard after the Battle of Hogwarts returning to finish his seventh year of education and gaining to marks in all his NEWT's and after finding out about his inheritance and moving him and Ginny into Potter Manor he found his grandfather's library that contained many tomes of magic and Harry soaked it all up like a sponge. He could do any of the spells from any of the ancient books with powerful results. He had also learned how to do wand-less magic and cast spells nonverbally.

Once he joined the Auror division he decided that giving Occlumency another go was very wise and he mastered that along with Legilimency. This made Harry one of the most respected Aurors in the Ministry along with one of the most feared. Harry had helped round up all the Death Eaters that had escaped during the Battle of Hogwarts and was instrumental in the convictions and sentencing of many of the supporters of Voldemort.

The trials were long and very arduous for Harry the first being Fenrir Greyback. Harry had personally captured the vicious werewolf and had taken great pride in bringing in the tormentor of his father's friend. He found the vicious man in a cave in southern Wales and after a great fight in which he was only mildly strained and only received a minor cut to his left arm, due to a Diffindo spell, other than that Harry really had no real injuries from the conflict. Fenrir on the other hand was badly injured when he angered Harry by taunting him about Remus and Harry had taken his anger out on the bastard.

When he made it to trial the beaten werewolf was a shell of his former vicious and scary self. The beaten man was led in to the courtroom in front of the Wizengamot he was no longer as large or muscular a figure as he once had been and he was not as brazen or bold in his demeanor either. The man was beaten down and that was due to him being in the high security cell at Azkaban under the watchful guard of the Dementors, they had been hired back to watch only the most high priority cells in the prison and were not allowed to leave the cell blocks in which they patrolled.. No this man was a shell of his former self and seeing this Harry was very pleased.

In the end the former werewolf leader was sentenced to 7 consecutive life terms in Azkaban and if deemed necessary the Dementors kiss. Harry also sat in on the trials of Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy. The Narcissa and Draco were found not to be major players in the Death Eater ranks and were sentenced to 4 years of probation in which they would be watched by the Ministry and would have to serve no more than 400 hours of community service for their part in the Second War as it was being called. Lucius on the other hand was not as lucky he was found guilty of being a Death Eater and multiple crimes against the wizarding world including treason and bribery. His sentence was 3 life terms in Azkaban and all his possessions being immediately turned over to his wife and son.

"Harry?" Ginny called to her husband that seemed to be lost in thought of the past for a while but snapped out of it and gave his wife a smug smile.

"Sorry Gin just lost in thought there for a second" Harry said with the grin still on his face.

Harry finished getting ready for work and along with a now showered and dressed Ginny made their way down to the kitchen of the Manor to have some breakfast and talk before Harry had to leave for the Ministry.

When they entered the kitchens they were greeted by Kreacher and another elf that had been taking care of Potter Manor since Lily and James had left to go into hiding by the name of Delfy. The elf was just as small as Kreacher but had kinder gentler features and he also was a lot like Dobby was. The two elves tended to the Potters every need and only were required to take Sundays off for their work, a stipulation made by Harry. They were very well taken care of as far as house elves were concerned.

"Does Master Harry wish for Kreacher to fetch his bag for work?" Kreacher asked Harry and harry nodded in the positive and with a pop Kreacher disappeared, a second later he was back with a satchel that he hung on the back of the chair Harry was seated in at the quaint kitchen table with his wife eating the eggs, bacon, and sausage prepared for them by Delfy.

"So do you think anything "interesting" is going to happen at work today?" Ginny asked in a speculative voice. She knew her husband worked at a very dangerous job and worried a lot about Harry whenever he went to work.

"Nah I will probably just be doing paperwork all day to catch up on cases." Harry said waving off the comment of his worried wife. She gave him a small nod but was still not convinced he was completely safe when he went to the office.

"If anything happens I promise you Gin I will come back to you. I always do don't I?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face, a look he knew would melt her and comfort her at the same time.

"I know you always come back to me, but I worry one day you won't and I will be heartbroken" Ginny said a tear running down her cheek.

Harry left his seat and took his wife in his arms and embraced her and kissed her on the top of her head. She always felt safe when Harry would hold her like this and some of her worry began to melt away with his loving embrace.

"Gin don't worry I am sure you will not have anything to worry about while I am at work" Harry said reassuring his love.

"I know I am just being silly like usual" Ginny said with a small laugh. Harry kissed her on the lips and turned to the fire place to Floo to work. He turned to her and smiled and said "I love you Ginny Potter and don't you ever forget that"

She smiled at him and said "I know and I love you to Harry" and with that he threw the green powder in to the emerald flames and stated "Ministry of Magic" in a calm firm voice.

Harry spun in the network passing grate after grate until his feet firmly met the floor of the grate in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and quickly joined the throng of workers heading to the respective departments. Harry entered a lift and was quickly tapped on the shoulder. Turning to see who had done this he was greeted by his father-in-law who was beaming at him.

"Good morning dad how is mum doing?" Harry asked Arthur.

"Molly is fine how is my little girl and favorite son-in-law doing?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Dad I am your only son-in-law" Harry joked with him and both laughed at his comment.

"Gin is fine she was worried about me leaving for work this morning per usual but she was happy when I left." Harry informed his father-in-law.

"Good, Good" Arthur said "By the way Harry happy birthday lad" Arthur finished.

"Thanks dad I hope it turns out to be a happy one and not an abysmal one." Harry said half joking when the lift stopped and the voice informed the occupants that they were at his floor.

Harry said good bye to Arthur and made his way to the Aurors office down the hall from the lifts. Once inside of the office he made his way to his own personal office and sat down at his desk looking to see if he had any new messages or orders to take care of this morning. After finding no such thing he began to catch up on the paperwork that was piling up on the corner of his desk. About that time an inner Ministry note floated in to the office and onto Harry's desk. He opened it and read:

_Auror Potter _

_Could you please report to my office as soon as possible? I have a matter that needs your expertise to take care of at your earliest convenience._

_Kingsley Shackelbolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry finished the note and put away his quill and the paperwork he had just started and left the office and made his way to the first floor where the Ministers office is located. He exited the lifts and went down the hall and entered the door with the plaque that read in gold lettering "Offices of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Undersecretary P. Weasley". Once inside Harry looked around the waiting area the room was a good sized room and it had two doors one to the left past the large oak desk where a witch sat, apparently Kingsley's assistant, on the other side was another door with a plaque that stated it was Percy's office.

Harry made his way to the assistants desk and stated "Auror Potter here to see the Minister."

The assistant looked up at Harry and nodded and went to the large golden double doors that led into the Minister's office and stuck her head in. Harry could just hear her say that there was an Auror Potter here to see him then he could make out a muffled reply from within the office in the positive. The witch turned to Harry and ushered him into the office with a smile on her face and left him just inside the doors.

Harry took in his surroundings a subconscious habit he had picked up in his time as an Auror. The room was very opulent it had wood paneling from floor to ceiling in honey oak and prominent in the room was a grand fire place that was made out of obsidian and shone in the light of the small fire within. The other major focus point in the room was the massive honey oak desk that was where a large bald headed man was sitting smiling hugely at Harry and motioned for Harry to take one of the comfy looking armchairs in front of his desk.

"Good you got my note. Thank you Harry for coming in such a timely fashion" Kingsley stated.

"No problem Minister I just got to the office and was not really that busy at the time"

Kingsley's smile grew even larger after this statement. "Well Harry the reason we are meeting is because I have a job for you to do and it is of a high priority. We just received word that there was a murder in Surrey." At this Harry was shocked. His Aunt and Uncle lived in Surrey and Harry began to wonder if it was they who had been murdered. Kingsley must have noticed the look on Harry's face cause he hastily included "it was not your family Harry. It was an older couple from a prominent wizarding family by the name of Williams" Harry blew out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding at the time.

"So what do you need me to do it seems if you found them you have the murderers in custody and I would not be needed" Harry asked.

"Well Harry as I said they were a prominent family and the last of said family and what I was wanting you to do is go and head up the raid of the home and insure the items that are obtained are safe and that they are collected by our members and not some salvage expert like Dung" Harry scowled remembering the cowardly former member of the Order.

"Ok that sounds like something I should be able to handle give me the location and I will head there now. Is the Detection and Confiscation Department going to be joining me or are the un-speakables going to be obtaining any of the artifacts from the home?" Harry asked.

"Well I think both will be there. I have already sent Arthur a note stating he should meet you in the atrium so you should probably meet him there and make your way from there to the location in Surrey" said Kingsley with that Harry got up from his chair and shook hands with the man and left for the atrium.

Once the lift door opened Harry scanned the area for his red-headed father-in-law which he spotted almost immediately. He made his way to Arthur and greeted him.

"Hey dad I guess you got Kingsley's note?"

"Yes and I was very surprised do you know exactly what he wants us to do?" ask Arthur.

"Not really he just said that we were going to Surrey to take into custody the belongings of a wizarding couple that was murdered. Apparently they were a prominent family by the name of Williams." Harry finished and looked at Arthur.

Arthur frowned and explained to Harry that the Williams family was an old wizard family that was close to both the Potters and the Weasley's for years and were of the same mind when it came to Muggles and Muggleborns. They were very wealthy and very well respected. He bowed his head in silence for a few seconds then snapped up and said "Shall we" to Harry and disapperated.

Harry followed closely behind and appeared shortly behind Arthur in front of a set of large wrought iron gates with a large W in the center where the gates met. With a wave of his hand the gates opened and the two made their way up to the large manor house that was very similar to the home Harry and Ginny shared outside of Godrics Hollow.

The house was three stories tall with large pillars in the front. The whole house was made out of white marble and it shone in the morning sun. You could feel the magic that was surrounding and contained within this home. Harry was taken aback by the feeling of such power radiating from all around him in that minute.

They made their way to the front doors and were met by two men who nodded to Arthur and glanced at Harry. Harry recognized the two men as being members of Arthur's division at the Ministry. They greeted Arthur and Harry and the four men made their way inside once there one of the men turned to Harry and said "the spook in is the basement and said you should meet him there" the man shuddered at the reference to "spook" cause the un-speakables were very mysterious and nobody really spoke to them. Harry had been in contact with a few so they really did not bother him too much though he had to admit they were a bit creepy.

Harry left Arthur and his crew to take care of the upper floors while he made his way to the basement of the property. Once there he found the man who he was to meet and was happy it was one he had many dealings with in situations like these.

"Hey Croaker" Harry greeted the man with a firm handshake and a smile.

"Ah Auror Potter I figured you would be the one they sent for this mission" Croaker said to Harry with as big a grin on his face.

"This is a big one they have many interesting artifacts down here with a few protective curses and spells on them" Croaker informed.

"I will be careful so how far have you gotten down here" Harry asked looking around the cavernous basement. It had to be at least the size of a regulation Quidditch pitch and 20 feet tall.

"Just this shelving unit I am at now, but not too much here just books on old magic's and some amulets" stated Croaker.

Harry made his way down the room to the other end where he would start cataloging and obtaining the artifacts to take back to the Ministry once they were finished. He found many books and a few of them seemed like something he might find back in his library back home that belonged to his grandfather and father. He found many dark magic detecting devices and began to wonder just what Mr. Williams and his family did for a living. He could not recall any Williams in the Auror department when he was there, but thought he must have been there years ago maybe when his grandfather was an Auror. As Harry had found out later that his father's father was a very well respected Auror at one time.

Harry continued to look through the shelves and every now and again he would have to break a protective spell on an object or remove a curse from another. After a few hours and many shelves he took a break to check up on the progress of the others in the residence. He passed Croaker just as something caught his eye on a shelf. The object was made of solid gold and looked like a huge flat hourglass. Harry walked over to the object and sensing the protective magic surrounding it cast a quick spell and incantation to remove it. He reached out with his non wand hand and picked up the object and immediately wished he had not touched it cause as soon as the fingers of his left hand clasped the object he had a feeling of traveling by portkey and was soon engulfed in blackness. Harry felt himself stop traveling and he could not tell exactly what had happened but he had the strongest feeling that whatever happened was not good at all. He dreaded opening his eyes for fear of what he would find once he did. He knew he couldn't put it off any more so he slowly opened his eyes to find his vision was blurry. _"This can't be right my vision hasn't been like this for 4 years"_ it was true Harry had his eye sight fixed four years ago when the healers at St. Mungo's perfected the process and it helped in his job as an Auror not having to worry about losing his glasses. He felt around and found a pair of plastic rimmed glasses and placed them on his face bringing in to clarity his surroundings. "Ginny is going to kill me" is all Harry said as he passed out at the sight of his surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry regained consciousness a few seconds after he passed out and realized he was in the last place he ever wanted to see again in his life. The underside of a staircase was above his head and the unmistakable scene of the cupboard in which Harry had lived for 10 years of his life with is relatives. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the unmistakable voice of aunt Petunia shouting "Up, Get Up" and the sliding of the chain lock in which was put on the door to keep Harry in the "room" he was given.

Harry groaned and got up hitting his head on the stairs above him he silently cast a healing spell to help quell the throbbing to the crown of his head and trudged out of the cupboard and into the kitchen where he found his uncle, just as rotund as he remembered seated at the table reading the morning paper and glaring at him over the top of said periodical. His aunt was at the stove having started breakfast which Harry was undoubtedly expected to finish as he did most of the cooking and cleaning in the house. And right on cue Vernon spouted:

"About time boy now get my coffee and finish breakfast we have things to do today."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied knowing it would be better for him to just act normal for the time being and turned to the coffee pot and refreshed his uncles mug and then turned his attention to the bacon and eggs already frying in the pan on the stove.

While Harry was tending to this his oversized cousin entered the kitchen and flopped down in a chair next to his father and began playing a video game he had stuffed, somehow, in his back trouser pocket. Harry finished the cooking and dulled out the plates and sat down to his mediocre breakfast of toast with butter and some orange juice. About two bites into his toast he heard the mail slot open and close announcing the mail had arrived and Harry shot a glance at the calendar. The date was July 24, 1991, the day his first letter arrived. Harry wasted no time and offered to get the mail and received no arguments from the people around the table.

He left the kitchen and sprinted the short length from the door to the small pile of letters sitting on the floor below the mail slot. He leafed through the mail when he froze looking at the letter in his hands. I was a thick envelope with green writing on the front that read

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

On the back was a wax seal with the Hogwarts crest and Harry's heart swelled with emotion. This time his uncle was not going to ruin this momentous occasion for him he opened the letter and took the contents out just glancing at the note informing him of his new life. He took the two pieces of parchment and put them in his cupboard and walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face with the empty envelope and the rest of the mail and handed it to Uncle Vernon minus the empty Hogwarts envelope.

Harry quizzically asked his uncle "What is Hogwarts?" and Harry could see both his aunt and uncle physically pale at his question.

"What are you talking about boy?" Vernon asked in a husky and accusing voice, Petunia just stared at the envelope in Harry's hand.

"I received a letter from a place called Hogwarts and it says that I am a wizard and that a Professor Dumbledore may be stopping by to inform me on my education" this was not entirely true but Harry couldn't help but relish in the look on his relatives faces at hearing that.

"You are no wizard and I have no idea what you are on about" Vernon roared but Harry decided he would stand his ground and began to flex his magic so Vernon could feel it surround him. It achieved the desired affect and the overlarge man leaned back from Harry and stared with a fearful look on his face at the young boy before him.

"Vernon we may as well tell him now he must have read the letter before bringing in the mail, He was out in the hall for a while" stated Petunia in a quipped voice glaring at Harry all the while.

"Very well" stated Vernon and he told Harry in a harsh way how he came to be living with them with some added jabs here and there at Harry's deceased parents. Which angered Harry and he let them feel this as his anger rose so did the palatability of his magic as the dinner ware on the table began to shake and the lights in the room flickered as Harry began to fume.

"So my parents didn't die in a car crash they were murdered" Harry bellowed looking at the frightened faces of his aunt and uncle. Dudley had taken refuge under the table and shook with the rest of the dinner ware.

"And you have kept this from me for all this time now what I will be locked in the cupboard forever just so you won't have to deal with me" and at this Harry knew they would pale even further and they did. Petunia spoke first and it took Harry by surprise.

"No you will be placed in Dudley's spare room and you will be free to do as you like" she finished in a semi-calm and proper tone.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow that was not the reaction he was expecting but would go with it.

"Okay but what will happen when this Dumbledore comes and talks to me will I be leaving with him or what?" Harry asked though he didn't really care since Dumbledore was not coming to speak with him, at least not he was aware of.

Vernon spoke next stating "We will not worry on this for now. You should go to your new room and get it set up" he spat at Harry not too pleased with how the conversation had went. And Harry calmed his magic and collecting his things from under the stairs made his way to his new room upstairs.

It was exactly as he remembered it all of Dudley's broken or discarded former presents were strewn all around the room and there was a wardrobe, desk with desk chair, bedside table, and a single bed in the room. Harry began organizing the mess and placed his things in the wardrobe and his Hogwarts letter and booklist in the drawer of his bedside table. He went to the linen cupboard in the hall and retrieved a set of linens for his bed and made it up as he packed the rest of Dudley's discarded belongings in a box and placed them in the attic room above him.

He could hear Dudley ranting about him being in his spare room to his parents but that was a short rant for Dudley when uncle Vernon could be heard informing him of the new sleeping arrangements in a highly abrasive tone, one normally only for Harry. Harry smiled widely and settled in to his new bed and just laid there staring at his ceiling when he remembered, Ginny.

This brought his heart from his soaring high to the bottomless pit of want. He would not be able to wrap his arms around his wife and feel her warmth next to him at night, not for a long time at least. Then he began to think and a plan began forming in his head. He knew he had an inheritance his folks had set up for him for school and such and he would eventually obtain the rest when he was of age. He began to think that if he could do it he would not have to spend one more night in this house with these people or ever have to be near them ever again.

Harry had never truly forgiven Vernon or Petunia for how they treated him in his life, but Dudley had become a lot closer to Harry over the years and even had apologized for how he treated him in the past. Harry was quicker to accept this and had a good relationship with his cousin who was nothing like his obtuse parents. So Harry decided it was time to get on with his life and leave the Dursley's behind him.

Packing what few belongings he wanted to take with him in a rucksack he found in the room that Dudley would never miss he made his way to the front entry way. He could hear his relatives in the living room watching the telly. He quietly made his way out of the house and didn't give a second glance back as he made his way down the drive to the little park about a block away. When he passed the house of Mrs. Figg he waived at the old squib and continued on his way. She looked at him puzzled and Harry wondered if she would inform Dumbledore that Harry was walking down the street looking like he was running away from the Dursley's. Harry really did not care one way or the other.

He finally made his way to the park and looked around to make sure no one was watching and aparated to the alley way just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. This was a point Harry knew he could safely aparate to and not be seen by muggle or wizard alike. He made sure he was in ok shape, having never aparated at this age before in the old time-line, pleased with how he had done went ahead and entered the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way through to the back courtyard of the establishment where the entrance to Diagon Alley was contained. Not having his wand yet Harry used his wand-less magic to open the entrance and made his way to Gringotts Bank.

When he entered the bank he could barely contain the joy he felt being back in a familiar place like this and in the world he loved and knew he belonged in. He also was remembering the first time he stepped foot in the wizarding bank after the fall of Voldemort. It took some sweet talking from Harry and a large sum of galleons to mend the angry feelings the goblins had for Harry and his friends following their 'break-in' at the bank. Harry had to speak with many of the goblins and assure them they were only doing so for the good of all. They eventually realized he was speaking the truth and actually after that he had a very good relationship with them. He made his way up to the counter where a strict looking goblin sat scribbling on a piece of parchment and Harry cleared his throat to get the attention of the goblin who stared down at Harry with a questioning glare.

"Can I help you with something today" said the goblin in a strict and sharp tone.

"Yes sir," Harry started having dealt with some of the goblins in the bank following the Battle he gained some experience with the proper way to converse with them. "I would like to inquire about any vaults belonging to the Family of Potter" Harry stated sounding very proper and not at all like a 10 year old boy.

The goblin just leered at him but then asked "And who is inquiring about said vaults?"

Harry just looked the goblin in the eye and said "Mr. Harry James Potter is who is inquiring and that would be I sir."

This took the goblin by surprise and he asked another goblin to go get the manager of the Potter estate. The little goblin scurried off to an office in the back of the bank and returned with a very familiar looking goblin that Harry recognized as the same one who was his executor of his vaults and who was looking over Harry with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Mr. Potter my name is Goldak and if you would, could you follow me to my office?" he asked in a polite tone looking at the young man with no escort.

"Yes sir" was all Harry said as he followed the goblin into his office where he offered him a seat in front of his desk in which he took and after taking his seat behind the desk he pulled out a couple of folders one very thick one and one about 1/3 the size of the first.

"Now Mr. Potter if we begin we will discuss your primary vault the one your mother and father left you upon their deaths this said vault contains enough to see you through your education and any other wish you have during that time." With that he opened the smaller of the two files and began reading the contents of the vault. Then he turned and placed the thickest file in front of him and stated.

"Now for the vault you share with you wife" and with this Harry was brought up short. "My wife sir but you can clearly see I am no more than 10 years old I have no wife" Harry said to the goblin with a puzzled look on his face. "_How could they know me and Ginny are married_' it made no sense to Harry but the goblin went on.

"As I was saying the vault you share with your _wife_ is your families vault left to you by your father and has been in your family for many many generations" Goldak finished looking at Harry who was gob smacked. He knew he would inherit this vault later in life but he never thought this soon he would be able to obtain this vault and what it contained.

"Sir how can it be that I am both gaining access to this vault so soon and that I am married as well?" Harry politely asked Goldak.

Goldak looked at him for a second then stated "Mr. Potter for the latter I cannot answer but I believe it has something to do with the former. You sir are considered under wizarding law to be of legal age, at least where we goblins are concerned, giving you full rights to your family inheritance which includes a very substantial amount of gold and treasure along some properties and holdings." All of which Harry was aware of but was still stunned by hearing it when goblin continued "So since you are married I believe that is why you are considered as a legal aged wizard giving you certain options not normally given to one so young."

This peaked Harry's curiosity so he asked "What options sir?"

The goblin got a very large sneer on his face and informed him "You young sir are emancipated and are allowed the same privileges of a wizard of age. You can obtain a wand as well as your wife if I am not wrong, legally. You are able to do magic with no worry of breaking the law. You are your own wizard if you wish to be" finished Goldak.

Harry just smiled at the goblin across from him and he had a quick thought "Ok I wish to combine my vaults into the family vault and I would like 100,000 Galleons placed in the Weasley family vault. Another 10,000 placed in a vault for my wife, and another vault with the same amount in the name of Ronald Weasley. I ask you to please stay on as my executor to handle any business I may have with the bank in the future."

The goblin glowed as he smiled back at Harry and nodded in the affirmative. Then Harry said "I would like to withdraw some funds from my vault and see what is contained within it, but I don't have the key at this time will that be a problem?"

The goblin just shook his head no and snapped his long spider-like fingers and in front of harry was a key ring with five rings attached and said "These are the keys for your vault, the home called Potter Manor, the home in Godrics Hollow and the vaults you have asked be created for your wife and Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you" Harry said as the goblin rose from his seat and made his way to the door. "If you will follow me I will have Griphook escort you to your vault if that is okay with you sir." Goldak said to Harry who too made his way back into the main area of the bank. He was greeted at the entrance to the tunnels where the vaults are contained by a small familiar goblin, the same goblin that in the old time-line assisted Harry, Ron, and Hermione break into the Lestrange vault to get the cup Horcrux which should still be in there at this very moment.

This brought more worries to Harry's mind how would he get the cup so he could destroy those evil things and be able to defeat Voldemort sooner rather than later this time. This got Harry to begin even more plans and he was beginning to become over whelmed until he reminded himself one thing at a time, one step at a time. These thoughts carried Harry through to the bowels of the vaults where his families vault was just down the way from where the cup rested. When they were standing directly in front of a very familiar vault to Harry Griphook asked for his key and Harry handed the little goblin the key ring that it was hanging from. Griphook took the key and placed it in the key hole on the front of the vault door and then after turning the key ran his pointy finger along the bottom of the door and then there came a sound of locks releasing and allowing entrance to the vault.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. It was exactly as it had been the last time he was in here just the last week, at least when he was in his former time-line. The floor was covered in mounds of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts also there were piles upon piles of jewels of varying colors. Harry recognized some of the furniture that was his parents and grandparents. There were many portraits of ancestors and other priceless family heirlooms present in the confines of the vault.

He made his way over to a chest that was sitting just to the left of the vault door and with a flick of his wrist opened it. Inside were the deeds for both properties a stack of parchment detailing all his holdings and a jewelry box in which contained most of Lily and Harry's grandma Potter and Evans' most prized jewelry.

After placing an undetectable extension charm on his rucksack Harry placed the jewelry box and deeds inside and then turned and filled the large money bag that Goldak had given him while in his office with a bunch of Galleons, some silver Sickles, and a few bronze Knuts. When he was done with that he noticed that it seemed he had not taken anything though the three money pouches he now had in his rucksack were full to the brim and he had taken quite a bit out of the pile. This astonished Harry he really didn't realize just how much wealth he had, not that it mattered to him.

Once he was finished with this he left with Griphook back up to the main lobby of the bank where he thanked the little goblin for his escort to his vault and bowed to him and left the bank to do his shopping. His first stop would be Ollivander's, then Madam Malkins for some robes and then he would get his school supplies.

He made his way down the Alley to the wand shop that was where he obtained his wand the last time around. He entered the shop and as the bell above the door sounded announcing a customer had entered the wandmaker came to the counter. He looked exactly as Harry remembered from their first meeting. The man was older with white-gray hair and a very formal looking dress. The man smiled at Harry though Harry found this less comforting.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wondered when I would be seeing you" Mr. Ollivander said with a wispy voice. "Let's see what wand would suit you" the old wandmaker stated while pulling a tape measure from his pocket of his robes. "Which arm is your wand arm? That is to say which hand do you write with?" and at this question Harry raised his right arm which Ollivander began to measure with his magic tape. The tape measure wrapped around his hand, wrist, and forearm and then measured the length of his arm from armpit to his fingertips.

Once it gained all the proper measurements it fell to the counter top and Ollivander began rummaging around the shelves of his inventory of wands. He returned with three boxes: the first was a nice looking wand which Ollivander said was an 11 inch mahogany wand with dragon heart string. Harry flicked the wand toward a vase sitting on the counter and it exploded which Ollivander pronounced was not it. Next was a wand that was made of willow and was 10 ¼ inches long with a core of unicorn hair. Harry took this wand and tried to cast a few sparks but it just smoked and Ollivander said that was not it. The third box contained the wand that Ollivander was very curious to see this wizard hold because he had a strange feeling about this wand. The last wand was one Harry immediately recognized as soon as Ollivander took it from its box. The wand was made of holly and was 11 inches and Harry knew contained the phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

As soon as Harry gripped the phoenix wand his whole body vibrated with power connecting with the wand and bonding his magic with the wand. Ollivander was gob smacked he had never in his life seen a wand have this reaction with a wizard and it scared him a little at how much power was radiating from such a young wizard.

"Curious" Ollivander stated.

Harry looked at the man and playing along asked "Excuse me sir but what's curious?"

The wandmaker looked at the boy and said "I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather , just one other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry again playing along with the man then asked "And who owned that wand?"

Ollivander looked at him with sad eyes and said "The wand chooses the wizard remember, Mr. Potter. I think we must expect great things from you…After all, He-Who-Must-Not–Be–Named did great things…Terrible, yes but great" Harry just looked at the man still surprised at just how the man spoke of wands and how easily he could say such things in regards to Voldemort himself.

Harry took his wand and then the wandmaker asked "Is there anything else I can help you with today Mr. Potter?" Harry was about to say no when a thought crossed his mind. "Yes sir you would not happen to have a wand holder I could purchase along with my wand do you?" and the man just looked at him with more curiosity.

"I happen to have just begun offering just what you are looking for" said Mr. Ollivander as he disappeared into another storeroom where he returned with a black leather wand holster. "Now let us have your wand arm again if you please, Mr. Potter" and Harry again held out his right arm to the man as the wandmaker attached the holster to Harry's arm.

"Now if you would insert the wand into the holster, Mr. Potter" and Harry placed his newly acquired wand in to the holster and heard the familiar click which he had grown accustomed to for years. "Now if you would just move you wrist like this the wand with move to your hand" and Ollivander demonstrated the movement and when Harry did the same the wand moved from the holster quickly to Harry's right hand and with another motion disappeared right back into the holster.

The wandmaker had a large grin of pride on his face and stated "Very good Mr. Potter. Now your wand will be protected while in its holster and you will not be unarmed while it is there, due to the charms on the holster. Now is there anything else you wish of me Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head no and paid the man and wished him a good day in which Mr. Ollivander returned the courtesy and Harry left the shop and continued his shopping.

His next stop was Madam Malkins. He wanted to get new robes that fit so he was not walking around looking like ragamuffin. When he entered the shop keeper smiled at him and asked him what she could do for him today. Harry told the woman that he was shopping for his school robes and would like some others for everyday wear. She took his measurements and in minutes Harry was wearing a set of dark green robes that were tailored for him and his other robes and things for school.

With this stop done he decided to stop at the apothecary and get his potions supplies for school. When he entered the shop he was again tempted to purchase a solid gold cauldron but thought better of it and purchased a good sturdy one that would last well into his seventh year. With the cauldron picked out Harry purchased all the ingredients he would need for the year along with others he would need for the potions he was planning on brewing that were above first year potions. The man at the counter gave him an odd look when he saw just what was being purchased but shrugged it off when Harry paid for the ingredients and gave the man a generous tip. With his ingredients, cauldron, and scales purchased for school Harry figured it would be best to get his trunk next.

He found the wizarding luggage store down the Alley that was called "Trudging's Wizarding Luggage" and entered the shop. The man behind the counter was a man in his 40's with long sandy blonde hair and square framed glasses. He smiled at Harry and said "Good Morning. How may I help you today?"

Harry smiled back at the man and replied "I am looking for a trunk for school." The shopkeeper smiled again and came from behind the counter and started showing Harry the trunks that were most common among the students of Hogwarts. Harry was looking around when he spotted the trunk he was looking for. It was exactly like the ones that Mr. Trudging was showing him but it had multiple locks on the front that Harry knew would open multiple compartments depending on which lock you opened.

Harry turned to the shopkeeper and pointed to that trunk and asked "What about that trunk with the multiple locks?" Mr. Trudging just smiled at Harry and said "That is a multi-compartment trunk and very expensive not the normal first trunk for a student at Hogwarts."

Harry just smiled at the man and said "I will take that one if you please." Mr. Trudging levitated the trunk to the floor and showed Harry how each compartment worked and asked if that was all.

"No." Harry said "If you could I would like the initials HJP placed on either end and if you could attach a set of detachable carrier wheels to the one end so I can carry it easier that would be great" with this Mr. Trudging's smile grew greater calculating the custom work in his head. He informed Harry of the total cost involved and that it would be a couple of hours before it would be done and he could pick it up. Harry said that would be fine as he paid the man and gave him a little extra for agreeing to get it done in such a timely fashion. With that Harry made his way to the Leaky for a bite to eat since it was close to lunchtime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP character just the plot**

**(Dumbledore's POV)**

While all this had been going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school and one of the most well respected wizards in the entire world. Dumbledore had just finished a meeting with his other staff when he noticed the registrar for the school began to glow a very bright blue-white. This was typical for the book to do and when it did Dumbledore enjoyed finding out just who would be attending the school in the future. As when a wizard or witch is born, if they are to be taught at Hogwarts their name is magically placed within the book and only the headmaster or his deputy may look in the book at any time.

Today Albus would get the shock of his life. Because when he touched the book thinking it would go to the last page where the names of the newborn future students names were held he was looking at the current registration for the students starting this upcoming term. And what was most shocking to him was the name under one Harry James Potter. Because below that read Ginevra Molly (Weasley) Potter. Which to Dumbledore was odd due to the fact Ms. Weasley was not scheduled to attend the school until next year and why did it say Potter as if she was already married.

Albus was very curious so he decided to peak that curiosity and left a note for Minerva saying if she needed him he would be out running a few errands that needed to be taken care of. He sorted through the letters to be sent to the students for the year taking the one for the young witch and her siblings, as he would personally be giving them to their recipients and leaving the office via his fireplace.

Dumbledore's first stop was the Ministry where he made his way down to the Records office and asked to see the most current marriage records and census. There he found just what he was looking for on the record was Harry James Potter married to Ginevra Molly Weasley June 14, 2001. At seeing this Albus was beginning to put the pieces together and was seeing something odd with how they fit. He was distracting the witch in the office while with a wave of his hand he made the information about the marriage of the Potter's disappear.

With that part of his wonderment satisfied he made his way to Ottery St. Catchpole and the Burrow the home of the Weasley family. He aparated to the lane that led to the quaint home of Molly and Arthur Weasley and their family of seven children. The Weasley family was well known in the wizarding world as very kind but also very despondent in the world of finances. Albus waked at a leisurely pace towards the home and knocked on the back door of the quaint dwelling and was greeted by a smiling woman with red hair and a very kind smile.

"Headmaster is there a reason you are here? Did the twins do something already?" Molly blurted out to a snickering Dumbledore who raised his hand to quell her from asking any more.

"No my dear Molly the twins are not in any trouble as of yet and I don't doubt that will be the case once the school year gets going" the Weasley twins, Fred and George, had a very well-known reputation for being pranksters and Dumbledore quite enjoyed their pranks though he would never admit it to anyone "I have come to ask you and your lovely daughter some questions if you do not mind?" he asked the woman.

"Not at all Professor" Molly said and Dumbledore smiled at her "Molly I have neither been your Professor nor your Headmaster for some time now. Please call me Albus" at this Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at her former Headmaster and said "Okay Albus let me just fetch Ginny" and she left the kitchen and could be heard ascending the stairs and calling her daughter.

While she was gone Dumbledore took in his current surroundings. The Weasley home was very much that a home, it was comfortable and very nice and very cheery. The kitchen was not overtly large but held enough room at the table for the large family that lived there. Dumbledore knew that Arthur and Molly had five of their seven children still living there as her oldest two were employed out of the country. Dumbledore smiled at the feeling he got from the love in the home he was standing. If he could have he would have rather left Harry somewhere like this, but it was in Harry's best interest that he be left with his mother's sister. What with the blood link to his mother and her sister kept Harry that much safer there. But Albus couldn't help but wonder if this family wouldn't have been better suited for him sure they could easily have protected the infant and would undoubtedly raise him in a very loving environment.

As that thought slipped past his conscious thoughts Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen followed by a lovely 9 year old red haired little girl who took the seat across form him. She just looked at him with a wondering look on her face as her mother offered him a cup of tea.

"I would love one Molly" Albus replied to the offer "with a touch of milk and two sugars please."

And then the man turned his dazzling blue eyes on the young witch in front of him who he was looking at with wonder. This young witch had power radiating from her core of her being. She would surely be a powerful witch when she was done with school. He smiled at her kindly and the face he was looking at beamed at the old man with kind chocolate brown eyes and the expression her mother also wore that was kind and loving to everyone.

Albus smiled at the young witch and then looked at her mother. "Molly if I could, first I want to ask you and your lovely little girl here I believe her name is, Ginevra a few questions" Albus stated to the two sitting across from him.

"It's Ginny" stated the little girl at which her mother scolded her for being impolite and apologized to Dumbledore on behalf of her daughter.

Dumbledore just shook his head and said "No need Molly it is my fault" and he smiled at Ginny and said "I am sorry Ginny. I did not know that was not the name you prefer to be called by. I hope you can forgive me."

The little girl just smiled back and said "That is ok sir but I prefer Ginny to my given name" at which she shot her mother scowl at the fact of how much she disliked her given name.

"Well" Albus started "As you know your son Ronald will be starting his schooling at Hogwarts this year and your other older sons will be continuing their educations if I am not mistaken, and I rarely am" in which got a nod from Mrs. Weasley.

"Here are the boys' letters" and he handed her the four letters from the pocket within his robes and held the fifth in his hand, in which Mrs. Weasley looked at curiously. She took the letters from him and he continued "Now for one of my reasons for coming to see you all today. I have been made aware through the Hogwarts Registrar that we have an unexpected student that will be starting their learning at my school a year earlier than expected" at which point both adults glanced at Ginny who was sitting there with a gob smacked look on her face mirrored by her mother "It seems that young Ms. Weasley will also be attending our fine school this year as long as you agree to allow her to do so Molly that is."

Mrs. Weasley finally finding her voice asked "Are you sure Pro...Albus she is not of age yet she will only be 10 in August"

"It is what the Registrar says and you know full well that the letters are not printed out until today and only if that student is to be attending the school in the coming year" Albus stated matter of factly.

"Well then I guess she will be going to be attending at the same time as Ron then won't she" Mrs. Weasley said beaming but still confused.

Albus just smiled and taking the letter and booklist out of her envelope handed Ginny the two pieces of parchment. The little girl just beamed and you could tell she wanted to jump out of her seat and cheer which made Dumbledore's heart swell with pride in his future student.

"Now on to my other question" he began and Mrs. Weasley's interest was piqued even more "Have you or any other member of your family ever met one Harry Potter?"

"No" Mrs. Weasley began not knowing where this train of thought had come from the man in front of her "Not to my knowledge we have only ever told our children stories of the boy as you know that it is common form for most wizarding families to tell their children of him. I know it is Ginny's favorite story her father tells her" and at this the little girl got very shy and her cheeks glowed bright red.

From hearing this Dumbledore was even more perplexed by the information he had seen this morning. How was it that a 10 year old boy and a 9 year old girl could be married legally in their world and never had met? When he remembered the date of their marriage 2001, which would not be for another ten years in the future, then it began to fit a little better one or both of them must have some fated connection in the future. At this conclusion Dumbledore had made up his mind to go visit the young man in Surrey and see what his reaction would be when a barn owl flew in the open window of the Burrow and dropped a letter in the open hands of Albus and flew back out the way he came.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read it when another owl deposited another letter in front of him and also exited the house. The first read:

_Albus,_

_I witnessed this morning young Harry walking down the drive with a large rucksack on his back heading away from his family's home. When he noticed me watching him from the window he just waved and smiled at me. It looked like he may be running away from home. I had warned you they were mistreating the boy and now he has left and he did not seem to be coming back. You did tell me to inform you if anything odd happened with the boy and this does seem very odd for him._

_Arabella Figg_

With this information Dumbledore was very concerned if the young man had received his letter and been made aware of whom he truly was then he may have left his home and decided to run away. Then Albus read the other letter.

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore,_

_I hope this letter finds you sir, for I currently have one Harry Potter staying at my establishment and he seems to not have any adult supervision. The young man informed me that he would be staying here until such a time as he would be leaving for school at Hogwarts. As you are the head of this school I figured you would like to be made aware of this fact and would want to know where the boy was seeing as who he is. So if you wish to speak with the lad he said once he was finished with his shopping he would be liking a room here. I have set him up with a room and await your decision. _

_Tom _

_Leaky Cauldron, London_

Albus just smiled at the last note. It seems the young man was bright enough to make it to Diagon Alley. This was something that intrigued him and he would indeed like to speak to such a young man. So he bid farewell to the Weasley women and said he would be looking forward to seeing her children at school on the first of September and wished them a good summer hols when he got up and departed their home and aparated to the Leaky Cauldron to have a chat with the young Mr. Potter.

**(Harry POV)**

Harry had just finished his lunch at the Leaky when he informed the bar man Tom that he would be wanting a room for the remainder of his time till he would be leaving for school at Hogwarts. The man said that he would arrange for him to have a room and showed him to one he had vacant at the time. Harry said he would take it and paid Tom in full for the whole time of his stay. He informed the man that he would be shopping for his remainder of his school needs in case any one came looking for him, expectantly Dumbledore because Harry knew Tom would inform him of him staying here as soon as he could due to who he was.

After that Harry took some of his buys from this morning from his rucksack and placed them on the table in the room and with the sack over his shoulder made his way back out into the Alley. He removed his list from his pocket and looked at what he would need for his school year. He looked over the booklist and determined that he would get his books before getting Hedwig, who he knew he would get from the Owl Emporium. So he went towards Flourish and Blotts.

Once he entered the store he found the school books required for his first through seventh years and bought them all, this way his knowledge of magic would be covered by him saying he read about it in his school books. Along with the school books he purchased a highly advanced defensive book and an advanced potions book. These would help some though Harry mainly purchased them to help his excuse. With all his books purchased and in his rucksack he decided to see if his trunk was ready so he went back to Trudging's to see if he was finished with the customization of the trunk Harry had purchased.

To Harrys delight the man had and to show how appreciative the man was for Harry's business he threw in an added protection charm on the trunk that would make it nearly impossible for anyone but Harry to open the trunk. The trunk would only open at the tap of Harry's wand and could be set for another or anyone Harry gave the password and instructions to perform to open the trunk. Harry thanked him and after being shown how to make the wheels appear, tapping in a pattern on a certain end of the trunk, Harry exited the shop and pulling his trunk along made his way toward Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Once he was inside the shop he noticed it was particularly dark but figured that was more for the Owls than anything else. He made his way over to the counter where a wizard was with brown hair and glasses that made him look much like the owls around the shop. The man asked what he could do for him and Harry said he was looking for an owl for himself for school. The man showed him a few different breeds; a large barn owl that reminded Harry of Errol, the family owl of the Weasley's, A medium sized eagle owl which was not something Harry was interested in, a screech owl that annoyed you cause it didn't seem to want to shut up, and then he led Harry to the most beautiful snowy that Harry could see. Hedwig stared at Harry and it was all he could do not to get emotional at the sight of her. He never thought he would ever see his first friend ever again but was so happy she was there in front of him. He told the wizard he would take her and paid him and made his way down the Alley.

On a whim he stopped in at the second-hand robes shop near Ollivander's and purchased a set of dingy black robes that looked older than his new dark green ones he was currently wearing with that purchase made he slipped into an alley between two shops and banished his trunk and Hedwig's cage to his room in the Leaky. He let Hedwig out to fly around and hunt while he went to a couple of other shops including the Quality Quidditch Supply where he purchased a Nimbus 2000 and some other Quidditch gear for future use, he planned on getting on the team again if he could.

After he was done at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor he went back to the Leaky for the night. When he came through the back of the establishment Tom stopped him and told him someone wanted to talk to him and he led Harry to a private room in the back of the bar. Once inside Harry saw his former headmaster and mentor sitting by the fire smiling at him with twinkling eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own these character they still belong to JKR**

**Chapter 4:**

Harry stared at his former mentor and just cocked his head to the side and had a puzzled look on his face as the old wizard just smiled at him. Making sure his Occlumency shields were firmly up he walked over to the wizard and put out his hand and said;

"Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter and who might you be?" asked Harry though he knew full well who the man was seated before him.

Dumbledore a little confused shook the young man's hand and replied "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" stated the man with a wry smile across his face.

Harry figured he might as well go along with what the man has to say and said "Ok but why did you want to speak with me sir?" and looked the old wizard in the eyes.

"Well Harry" Albus began "I have been made aware that you are here by yourself and also that you have left your aunt and uncles house" ah Harry figured this was where Albus was going and decided to head him off by saying "Yes I have and I have no intentions of ever going back there and you cannot make me, sir" Harry stated giving just a little bit of courtesy to the man before him.

"Harry I don't think you understand it is safer for you to return to your family's home as soon as possible" Harry had begun to get upset with how this conversation was going and showed it in how much power he let show to Dumbledore who's eyes began to grow with the feeling he was getting from the amount of power this young wizard had and seemed to be able to control. Harry cut him off before he could say another word to the matter by saying "Sir I don't think I can call Number 4 Privet Drive my home, not that it ever really was one to begin with" and with those words he could see the man's expression go dark because Harry just broke the wards with those simple little words that Dumbledore had placed around that very dwelling.

"Harry do you know what you have done?" asked Dumbledore and Harry just looked at him and shook his head no. Dumbledore stared at the young wizard before him and sighed knowing full well there was nothing he could do so he went to his next question for the young man.

"Harry do you know who the Weasley family is?" this worried Harry had Dumbledore found out about what he had done at Gringotts that morning. Not wanting to show his hand Harry just shook his head no and asked "Should I, I don't believe I have met any family by the name of Weasel you said?" Harry asked with his best acting he had done so far.

"Weasley, Harry and I guess you have not. Well as you will be staying here for a while I will ask the barman Tom to keep an eye on you for me and I ask you Harry to not venture too far from the Leaky Cauldron. If you feel the need that you must do so please contact myself by owl and I will escort you to where you wish to go. Other than that please do not go too far am I understood?" stated Dumbledore more than asked and Harry nodded in the affirmative to the man. With that Dumbledore led Harry up to his room and said goodnight to the young man as Harry unpacked his newly acquired purchases.

Once Dumbledore was gone Harry began to put the next phase of his plan into action as he began packing most of the newly acquired books into their own compartment of his trunk and his school robes and other clothes into another compartment, then finally his broom in a magically expanded compartment with his other Quidditch gear. With that done he noticed Hedwig had returned and after watering her and placing her in her cage he crawled into bed and wishing Ginny a good night fell asleep.

The next two days Harry spent all his time in Diagon Alley keeping his eyes open for a certain red headed family of interest to him. Two days after getting his letter he was sitting at the Ice Cream Parlor when he saw or more rather heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley coming from the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Harry looked and sure enough Molly and her children were entering the store and Harry just caught a glimpse of Ginny before she was being hauled into the store by her mother.

Harry finished his ice cream and ran to the store and looked in he saw his future, and current, wife through the window. It was all Harry could do not to run in there and swoop her up in a passionate hug and kiss her. But she did not know him yet and this would be very strange behavior. So he made a quick plan in his head and went into the store and to the aisle in which Ginny was currently looking at books.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was that did this and he smiled at her and asked "Hello my names Harry and I am going to be going to school at Hogwarts are you going to be going there too?" She looked at him with a puzzled look wondering 'why this boy is asking me if I am going to Hogwarts?' Harry noticed that she was looking at him with a an odd expression and added "I'm sorry I don't know a lot of people and you seem to be about the same age as I am and I was just wondering if you may be in my year that way I may know someone when I get there.

After him saying this she began to understand his question and she smiled back at him which made Harry smile even more at which she blushed and said back "Hi my name is Ginny and yes I am actually along with my other brothers" which she indicated the other red headed males in the shop "what house are you wanting to be in, I hope I am in Gryffindor that is where all my brothers have been placed so far." She finished with a glowing smile on her face.

Harry couldn't help but smile back and he said "I don't know but where ever you are would be nice" which made the little girl turned even redder in the cheeks. About that time Molly came to see where Ginny had gotten to and noticed she was talking to a young black haired boy who in Molly's opinion was rather skinny looking. She walked over to the two children and asked her daughter to introduce her to this young man.

"Mum this is Harry, Harry this is my mum" Molly presented her hand to Harry and he shook it though he had to fight the urge to hug the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had the privilege of having. "It is very nice to meet you Ginny's mum" Harry said which got a giggle from Ginny and a small laugh from Molly. "It's Mrs. Weasley dear, and it is nice to meet you Harry…"

Harry realized she did not know his last name and said "Potter, Harry Potter mam" in which she and Ginny both had very shocked expressions on their faces and stared open mouthed at the young lad. Mrs. Weasley finally found the ability to speak and said "Well Harry Potter it is very nice to have met you." Then looking around the shop inquired "Where is your family at?"

Harry looked down at his worn trainers and said "I don't have any family" and was shocked when he was engulfed in a Mrs. Weasley hug but it was not Mrs. Weasley giving it to him it was Ginny. She was hugging him so hard and her mother was watching with a tear in her eye and more threatening to fall very soon.

Harry breathed out "Ginny can't breathe" and the little girl let him go and stepped back mouthed 'Oops' and giggling. Mrs. Weasley saved her daughter from further embarrassment and asked Harry "Dear would you like to join us in our shopping and have some lunch a little later?" in which Harry violently shook his head yes to and went with her and Ginny to find the boys. Once they had all their purchases from the bookstore made Mrs. Weasley led them out of the store and said that she needed to make a quick stop at the bank before continuing on with their shopping.

Harry was wondering what type of reaction Molly would have at finding out that their account had been increased by 100,000 Galleons anonymously. Harry walked with Ginny who introduced him to her brothers and Ron was shocked when Harry shook his hand and started talking to him about Quidditch and other wizarding things while they made their way to the bank.

Ginny had taken up the position of walking on the left side of Harry while he talked to her and Ron who was on his right. Once they entered the bank Mrs. Weasley told them to wait in the waiting area in the lobby of the bank while she went to make her withdrawal. Harry continued talking to Ron and Ginny about Quidditch when a flustered Mrs. Weasley made her way back with a large sack filled with coins and muttering to herself some 15 minutes later.

"What's wrong mum" Ron asked his flustered mother.

"Oh well there seems to have been a banking error in our favor made and I am just wondering just how such a thing could have happened" said a distracted Mrs. Weasley.

"How big?" asked Percy at which Mrs. Weasley finally snapped out of her reverie and scolded her son for asking such a question that he knew was none of his worry.

They left the bank and continued shopping for the kids' school things which went much better since she did not have to stress soo much about the money. They went to Madam Malkins where all five got new robes. Then to the apothecary and cauldron shop where Ron and Ginny got new cauldrons and their supplies then they went to Ollivander's, which surprised Harry, to get Ron and Ginny their wands. This stop took an hour for Ollivander to find the perfect two wands to choose their wizard and witch. Ron's new wand was a 14 inch willow wand with a unicorn hair core. Ginny's was a holly wand like Harry's only with a core of unicorn not phoenix.

Before leaving Ollivander's Harry purchased all five Weasley children their own holster for their wand, with much arguing with Mrs. Weasley and some quick talking and negotiating from Harry. Once they were done there they made their way to the Leaky where Harry informed Mrs. Weasley he was staying until he went to school. He saw the wheels turning in her head and was not surprised when she said she had to make a quick floo call shortly after they ordered their lunches.

When they were finished she asked Harry if he would like to come and stay at their house for the remainder of the summer. Harry had never heard a better question since he had been back in this body. "I would love to Mrs. Weasley on one condition. I will not be a burden to either you or Mr. Weasley so I wish you to take the same amount I was paying here for room and board while at your home." Mrs. Weasley made to argue but after seeing the look Harry was giving her, which was one he learned while being an Auror to get his point across and one _his_ Ginny loved, she relented and said that would be fine.

So with that out of the way he went to Tom and told him he would be staying with the Weasley's and would no longer need the room in which Tom reimbursed him and Harry generously tipped him and thanked him for looking after him during his time there. Once he had all of his belongings, which Mrs. Weasley sent ahead, they all flooed to the only place besides Hogwarts Harry was ever able to call home "The Burrow".

Harry went through the now familiar sensation of flooing spinning and passing grate after grate until his feet hit firm ground in which he stumbled out into the living room of the home of the Weasley's. Harry stood up with help from Ron who was just ahead of him in the order of those going home and heard giggling coming from his left where he saw a smiling Ginny trying hard to suppress her laughter to no more than a giggle. Last to arrive was Mrs. Weasley who with a flick of her wand cleaned the room and its occupants of all the soot and dust.

When she was finished with that she turned to Harry and said "Why don't you, Ron, and Ginny take your things to Ron's room where we will set you up a bed until we can decide on other arrangements dear." Harry and the other two nodded and Harry and Ron grabbed either end of his trunk which Harry had magically made to be lighter with a wave of his hand and Ginny took Hedwig and her cage up to Ron's room.

Harry entered the familiar room of his best mate and placed his trunk against the wall near where the camp-bed would be set up in the near future. Ginny was admiring Hedwig when Harry startled her by saying "Her name is Hedwig. You can let her out if you want she may need to stretch her wings." Ginny just nodded and opened the cage the snowy owl hopped out and flew over to Ginny's shoulder and nuzzled into her cheek.

"I think she likes me" Ginny said blushing again when she looked into Harry's eyes.

"I do to" said Harry not noticing exactly what he said and Ginny blushed even further but Ron's reaction was different.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed gaining him a death glare from his little sister and a puzzled look from Harry.

"Are you saying you like my sister, Harry" Ron said and it just dawned on Harry how he said his last statement and he was wondering how he should answer.

"Yes I do like your sister, Ron. Mate look I was meaning that with how Hedwig was reacting to Ginny she seems to also like her. Any way is it a bad thing that I like your sister?" Harry finished and looked at Ron who was contemplating his answer and a little shocked that Harry was already considering him a friend. Ginny just glared at Ron though her blush in her cheeks was very rosy.

"You think of me as your friend?" Ron asked going with getting out the last part before the first.

"Yeah I do Ron and you are my first real friend next to Hedwig and Ginny of course" Harry added looking at Ginny who just smiled sheepishly and her cheeks tint got even darker, if physically possible.

Ron just stared at him open mouthed and was doing a good imitation of a goldfish out of water. Then he found his voice and said "Well I guess if you're my mate and she is okay with it you can like Gin all you want Harry. But if you do anything to hurt her I WILL hurt you got it?" Ron posed to Harry who nodded and looked over at Ginny who was trying to sink into the floor with how embarrassed she had become.

They were all saved when Mrs. Weasley yelled for them to come down because she had some things for them to do around the yard. Hedwig flew from Ginny's shoulder as she made for the door and rushed down the stairs just ahead of Harry with Ron following him. They skidded to a halt just inside the kitchen and were told not to run on the stairs by Mrs. Weasley "You could break your necks" Ron and Ginny chimed in unison having heard this many times before, truthfully so had Harry and he too had to stop himself from saying it with his two friends.

Mrs. Weasley tasked Harry, Ron, and the twins with degnoming the garden while Ginny was told to help her mother clean the kitchen. The four boys trudged out to the garden where Ron explained what they would be doing.

"You have to get them and spin them around and then you throw them as far as you can away from the property. Usually we see who can throw one the furthest winner gets to set out the rest of the time." Ron informed Harry.

Harry just shrugged and said "I'm game". Receiving a grin and a pat on the back by the twins.

Ron was first and caught his gnome quickly spinning the little potato like creature till his eyes wobbled and threw him a good 500 ft. over the stone wall that marked the nearest edge of the Weasley property. Next was George and with his size difference he threw his gnome a good fifty feet further than Ron, mussing Ron's hair as he went by. Fred was next and he made it a foot further than his twin and turned to his brothers with a grin on his face. Harry went last and after spinning his gnome like a pro out did all of them by gaining a good 600 feet worth of gnome throwing distance. All three Weasley boys whistled at the distance Harry got and all congratulated him and grudgingly told him he was excluded from having to do any more.

Since he was excused from doing any more degnoming Harry made his way back into the kitchen and decided to offer his help to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. When he neared the back door he heard Mrs. Weasley chiding an upset Ginny by saying "I know you may like him dear but he is helping your brothers and you cannot monopolize his time. Besides how do you know he likes you dear?" and Ginny stated to her mother "Because he told Ron that he liked me when we were in Ron's room and I had let his owl out and she was nuzzling my cheek."

"Well" was all Mrs. Weasley got out before Harry opened the door and walked in smiling at her and her daughter who was blushing wildly at the sight of Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and asked "Harry dear I thought you were helping the boys in the garden?" at which Harry replied "I was but since I threw my gnome the furthest they said I was excused from having to do any more. So I decided I would come and help you and Gin clean in here. I did most of the cleaning as well as the cooking when I lived with my relatives." Harry had told Mrs. Weasley about most of his life with the Dursley's while they ate lunch and she was very upset by what he had told her.

Molly Weasley was of a mind that children were not to be used as one would use a house elf. So once Harry was done she felt very sorry for the young man was reassured what she was doing was for his best. She just smiled at Harry and said he would be welcome to help Ginny finish cleaning the cupboard and start on the laundry that she would show him how it was done.

With that Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and drug him over to the cupboard where the two of them cleaned the shelves taking the cans of food and other groceries off the shelves before cleaning the shelves themselves. After another 2 hours had passed and 4 loads of magically cleaned laundry were completed the kids were told to wash up and go to the living room until supper was to be served. Harry had to be shooed out of the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley after refusing to allow him to help her cook supper.

They all ended up in the living room where the twins and Ron set down to a game of Exploding Snap as Harry took one of his advanced defense books and set on the couch with Ginny next to him reading a Quidditch book he lent her. Ron kept an eye on his new friend and his little sister as she was sitting close to Harry on the couch, but then again for some reason he couldn't explain it seemed right and it really didn't bother him that much.

After another 2 and a half hours and 10 hands of Snap Mrs. Weasley called them all in for dinner, they all sat down at the table with Ginny setting next to Harry on one side and Ron setting on the other. The friends were discussing some strategy about Quidditch which the twins were also interested in when there was a faint pop from outside and they all looked at the door where in walked Mr. Weasley.

Arthur looked just as Harry had seen him just two days ago, at least to Harry it was two days ago, only he was a little younger looking and had a little more hair than his future self. Which got Harry to thinking was that future even there anymore. Not like he would be going back, but it did make him wonder. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mr. Weasley start explain his day to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well dear we had some raids on a location in Wales in which some poor bloke had obtained a shipment of biting toilets that would attack the unsuspecting person who sat on them" stated Mr. Weasley with a grin to his children when he noticed one more than usual and one without red hair. He looked at his wife and asked "and who might this young fellow be Molly?" at which Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and smacked her husband on the head with the wooden spoon she was holding and saying to her husband "This is Harry, Arthur, I told you we met him in Diagon Alley and you said it was fine if he stayed here with us. Or has our conversation at lunch slipped your mind."

Mr. Weasley had a sheepish grin on his face apparently he had forgotten as he turned to Harry and said "Well welcome Harry and I apologize for my forgetfulness, but with the goings on at my job I get kind of scatter brained." Harry just nodded with a smile and asked "What do you do Mr. Weasley it sounds very interesting" which gained him a snort from most of the Weasley children which gained them a glare from their mother.

"Harry I am in the department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office." And Harry just got a confused look on his face and asked "Muggles?" which Mr. Weasley replied "It is a term used for those humans that have no magical powers or magical parentage." At this Harry said "Oh like my aunt and uncle" looking at Mrs. Weasley who nodded.

With this information Mr. Weasley began asking Harry all sorts of questions, again, about what he knew about muggles and their technologies and what he called a felly tone. Before Mrs. Weasley could admonish Arthur for his questions he finished with his last of "What is the function of a rubber duck, and what is it used for?" at which Harry burst out laughing telling Mr. Weasley that it was mainly used to entertain oneself in a time of taking a bath in which everyone began laughing and the night went on in a very jovial manner of Harry getting to re-know the Weasleys and them get to know him better.

Once every one was finished with their dinner they made their way into the living room where Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizard chess which Harry accepted. His best mate was very good at this game and Harry had only beaten the other Ron 4 times in the 14 years they had known each other. Though Harry was very good and had more years of playing on Ron he was still soundly beaten by his friend and decided to play 3 more games before having to go to bed. Ron, Ginny and Harry made their way up the stairs stopping only at Ginny's door where Harry wished her a good night and the boys continued up the stairs to Ron's room where Mr. Weasley had conjured Harry a nice single bed, much like the one he had at Privet Drive, for him to sleep in The boys stayed up for another 2 hours talking about nothing really before sleep finally took them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own JKR's characters just what I thought up **

Harry was woken by having his shoulder shook and he rolled over and groggily said "Five more minutes Gin please." Which he was answered with "Ok Harry but mum will be up here to get you up before then and if you want any breakfast you better come down now" which when it finally sunk in Harry shot bolt upright in his bed and was looking at a beaming Ginny in her jeans and t-shirt for the day.

"Hey Gin" Harry said to the giggling red head who replied "Yes Harry now get dressed and get down stairs and bring Ron with you when you do please." As she started walking toward the door Harry just said "Will do" and she smiled at him and walked out the door shutting it behind her. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt from his trunk and prepared for the day. He woke Ron who also got dressed and the two boys went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was placing two plates loaded with scrambled eggs and bacon for the two late comers.

"Good morning boys" said Mrs. Weasley to the two of them.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Harry said sitting down next to Ginny who was about a third of the way through her own breakfast as the twins and Percy made their way in sleepily to the kitchen table. They all finished their breakfast and everyone started their chores for the day in which Harry did with enjoyment just being with the people he loved and who it turned out still felt the same about him.

Ron and Harry were tasked with cleaning their room and Harry was cleaning the desk he and Ron shared when he spotted the sleeping rat in the cage on the edge of the desk. Anger rushed through Harry as he suddenly remembered that this was the cowardly git who betrayed his mother and father and himself for that matter to Voldemort and caused Harry to be raised an orphan. It was all Harry could do not to curse the living daylights out of him then and there. Instead he came up with a quick plan that he knew would work and get Sirius out of Azkaban two plus years earlier. He quickly placed several charms on both the cage and the rat keeping him from escaping and changing and also placing a homing charm on him to keep track of him if he ever did escape now or in the future.

With his plan in motion Harry made his way down to the kitchen to talk with Mrs. Weasley and set in motion phase two of getting his godfather out of prison as soon as possible. When he entered the kitchen he began sobbing and that got her attention and she came and gave Harry a hug and asked him what the matter with him was. Harry looked at her with puffy red eyes and broke down even more.

Once he figured he had milked it enough he squeezed out "I… need… to…speak…with…Dumbledore." And with that Molly rushed over to the floo and after setting the fire emerald green thrust her head in and was speaking to Dumbledore in his office. After a few minutes she removed her head from the fire and out stepped his former mentor and looking very forlorn at Harry. He went to Harry's side and in a calm grandfatherly tone asked the young man what was wrong.

Harry began to slowly calm a bit and began telling Dumbledore what he planned to set his plan in motion. "I had a dream last night" Harry began "and in it I was playing with a man that would change from a big black dog into a man with longer dark hair. And then there was another man who would change into a rat and the dog would chase it and I would laugh and giggle." Harry wasn't sure if he really ever had experienced this but it did seem familiar to him when he was saying it.

He continued "And then it changed and I heard my mum and dad tell someone called Sirius that they were ok with Peter being their new keeper of secrets. Then it changed again and it was my mum asking someone not to kill me and then there was a bright green light and I woke up very quickly" Harry finished breaking down again for added effect. He hated playing those he cared for but he knew he had no other choice.

Mrs. Weasley was there first comforting him with a hug and rubbing comforting circles on his back. By this time the rest of the Weasley family had made their selves known and Ginny had joined her mother in hugging Harry and trying to get him to calm down which he did very quickly at her touch, _"huh she still has that effect on me"_ Harry thought. As soon as he calmed enough for her liking Mrs. Weasley looked him straight in the eyes and asked him a simple question that had many possible answers.

"Harry dear what brought all of this on since most of the morning has past and you have seemed fine up until now?" Here Harry had his opening for his plan and he grabbed at it.

"I saw Ron's rat upstairs and he looked exactly like that Peter from my dream and it just brought it all back to the surface" and Harry started to sob a little and glanced at Dumbledore who had been deep in thought ever since hearing Harry say that Peter was the Potter's 'Secret Keeper'. He had always had his doubts about Sirius' guilt and this just confirmed his feelings from the vivid dreams of a 10 year old boy. And now compound that with the fact that the boy was saying a rat that looked exactly like the animagus form of said Peter was upstairs right now compounded his theory. Harry saw the Knut dropped and silently cheered inside his own head as he witnessed the comprehension dawn on Dumbledore's features.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and asked him to please go fetch his rat. Ron just nodded and ran upstairs and a few seconds later was in the kitchen setting the cage down on the table. At this point Mrs. Weasley shooed every one form the kitchen but Harry, herself and Dumbledore. Dumbledore just looked at her and said "Molly would you be so kind as to send word to Arthur that he is to come home and bring Kingsley and Dawlish with him when he comes. Use your patronus if necessary and please tell him to make haste."

With a curt nod she left for the backyard and at that point Dumbledore lent down to the cage and said "Hello Peter" at which point the rat went nuts trying to escape though it was all for not because Harry's charms were way more powerful than he could overcome. And after Dumbledore ran a hand over the top of the cage the rat quieted down but not before Dumbledore got an odd look on his face. _"Can he sense the magic I put on both the cage and Peter"_ Harry wondered but could not think more on it as he heard the unmistakable three pops of the 2 Aurors and Mr. Weasley.

The three men entered the kitchen all looking bewilderedly at Dumbledore who nodded to them with a smile on his face. Mr. Weasley was the first to react. "What is it you wanted me to drop everything and come home with escorts for Albus?" questioned Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore just grinned at Arthur before stating to him.

"They are not here as escorts for you Arthur they are here to take a murderer into custody finally after 9 long years." With this statement all eyes focused on Harry who had a dumb struck look at the four staring fully fledged wizards who were beginning to raise their wands toward him, and Harry almost drew his own to defend himself when Dumbledore laughed and finally spoke up.

"Not young Harry the rat in the cage on the table" at this he got even stranger looks from all but Harry who was still reeling from the Weasley's thinking he was a murderer. Mrs. Weasley must have realized this because she walked over to Harry and with an apologetic embrace hugged him and said she was sorry. After she backed away Mr. Weasley asked her to go make sure the kids were not tempted to enter the house until he came and got them. She nodded and headed out beginning to drag Harry with her when Dumbledore again spoke.

"I believe Harry should be allowed to confront Pettigrew before he is taken away we at least owe him that much today." And he said it with such finality that no one present doubted him or gave it another thought. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry's arm nodded encouragingly to him and made her way out the backdoor. After it shut Dumbledore looked at Arthur asking his permission to proceed and Arthur just nodded his approval.

With that Dumbledore waved his wand over the cage and at the exact time unnoticed Harry released the charms on the cage with a wave of his hand allowing the rat to be let loose of the cage and allowing him the ability to be transformed back into a man. Once the cage door opened the rat made for a hole in the wall but Kingsley was too quick and stunned him and laid him on the floor near the table. Dumbledore used the spell that reverses the animagus transformation and the unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew lay on the clean wooden floor of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. Arthur gasped, Dawlish cursed under his breath and Kingsley just looked shocked. Harry on the other hand was beginning to swell with anger at the man whose cowardice cost him his family and 9 years of misery.

Dumbledore felt the great upsurge in magical power in the room and stared at Harry for a moment and he saw the anger etched on the young man's face and feared what he may do. Dumbledore instructed Dawlish to revive Pettigrew but only after Kingsley placed him in restraints and cast an anti-animagus charm on the man. When Pettigrew was revived it took him a while to realize just where he was and when he did he began to fidget and squirm within his restraints and that is when Harry really lost it.

"Don't even try to escape Wormtail" Harry shouted with venom in the final word he spoke. "You have no way of squirming out of this one you pitiful rat" Harry again was very blunt and he allowed some of his power to wash over the git who flinched as he felt it.

Then Pettigrew began his begging. "Please I'm so sorry you don't know what strain I was put under. The Dark Lord is very demanding and he always gets what he wants I had no choice in the matter" and with that Harry lost some control and the plates began to rattle in the cabinets and the pots and pans began clanking where they hung and Harry got a look of fury on his face that he unleashed in his words.

"You had no choice… you were their friend they loved you and you just threw them aside like a day old biscuit" and Harry didn't shout this time he spoke in a calm clear voice which was much scarier and gained it's intended effect on the rat as he cringed back from Harry who was standing not far from him. Harry continued "You killed them and would have killed me if it not for my mother's sacrifice" at this Dumbledore looked at the young man and Harry realized he let more slip than he intended while confronting the rat and he needed to steer this back where he was in control.

"You who they trusted to play with me even in your 'rat' form" Harry spat the term at the short bound wizard. "You who they made their 'Secret Keeper' one trusted to protect us, How could you?" Harry posed to the bound man. Pettigrew sniffled a couple of times a wailed looking to Harry for his forgiveness.

Harry looked away and said "I am done with you Peter you are dead to me" he said in a defeated voice and with that Harry left the kitchen and went into the backyard with the rest of the Weasley family. He was immediately caught up in a hug by Ginny who could see he was upset. He just hugged her back and began to cry in her embrace not only because he had let emotions he held bottled up for 23 years but because he had his wife in his arms again and it hurt how good it really felt to have her there.

**(Dumbledore's POV)**

As soon as Harry shut the door behind him Dumbledore rounded on Pettigrew and asked him the question he knew he needed to know. "Did James and Lily make you their 'Secret Keeper' in place of Sirius?" And all the rat did was nod yes to Dumbledore. Kingsley gasped this time and stared at Dumbledore saying "Albus this means Sirius is innocent and has been in Azkaban for the past 10 years under unlawful terms." Dumbledore just nodded yes and again Dawlish cursed under his breathe. Arthur was standing rooted to the spot dumbfounded looking at what was the pet rat of two of his sons over the past 10 years and this fact horrified him to no end.

Albus turned to Pettigrew again and asked another question "Did Sirius cast the spell or did you cast it after cutting your finger off in the process?" and the man looked at Dumbledore with sad eyes and said "I cut my finger off and then blew up the muggles and the street. Then I escaped in the sewers and then was found by Percy and have lived here since then." And he dropped his head to the floor realizing he just sealed his fate.

Dumbledore looked at Dawlish and Kingsley and said "You heard his confession. Now you know what you must do. You need to take him to the Ministry and let Madam Bones know that she has an innocent man imprisoned in Azkaban and needs to set an emergency trial. She may contact me to clarify that fact as I will be escorting you two to the Ministry where I will be having a conversation with my old friend Cornelious along with Barty." And with that said the two Aurors grabbed Pettigrew and led him into the fireplace where they flooed with him to the Ministry followed by Dumbledore himself.

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry finally was calmed down with the help of Ginny; everyone could see how close the two were even with not knowing each other that long. They made their way into the living room where the only thing that could be heard was Ron muttering over and over again "He was Scabbers". Arthur returned home 2 hours after he and Dumbledore left and informed them that the trial would be tomorrow at 10 and that Harry was to be present as a witness. Mrs. Weasley was not sure that everyone should go until Ginny screamed she was not letting Harry go without her and she and her husband relented to their daughter wishes only after Ron spoke up and said he was not letting Harry go without him either.

So it was agreed that they all would go seeing as it was a former family pet, as much as that thought disturbed the Weasley parents, standing trial. So after a very subdued dinner everyone turned in for an early night since all would be having an even earlier morning. The boys trudged up to their room and after changing into their night clothes and crawled into their respective beds did Ron speak up.

"So he really was the reason why your folks were killed wasn't he?" The question hung in the air for a moment until Harry said "Yeah"

Ron took a deep breath and said to his best friend "Sorry mate" Harry rolled on his side and stared at Ron and said to him "Why are you sorry Ron it wasn't you who did it that was all Pettigrew. You had no idea he was even an animagus. He was just a pet rat you got from Perc." Harry said trying to let Ron off the hook he was really never on in the first place.

"I guess your right but I still feel rotten about it Harry you are such a great friend and I have only known you for a little over twenty four hours and now I find out my "pet" was the main reason you have no mum and dad to love you like I do. I just feel bad that you have to go through that mate." Ron said and Harry could feel the emotion behind his friend's words not pity but understanding and hope that Harry can get past this.

"Well with friends like you and Gin and your whole family behind me I think I have a good way to get past those issues Ron. Thanks" Harry said and he could see the smile on Ron's face as they said goodnight to each other and before falling asleep Harry set his magic to wake him up at 7:30 the next morning so he could prepare for the trail and seeing Sirius again alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own the HP characters but the plot only *Inspired by the great Vance McGill and the Bonds of Time series**

**Chaprter 6:**

Harry was awakened by the ringing in his head as his magic alarm went off. He just waved his hand over his eyes and sat up on the side of his bed and summoned his glasses to him from the bedside table when he heard a gasp. He looked and saw Ginny standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face. Harry just put a finger to his lips and pointed at Ron then the door indicating he would follow her out and not to wake Ron. Harry followed Ginny to her bedroom where he closed the door behind them and cast privacy and silencing charms on the door before turning to face her. She still had a shocked look on her face but she also had an expectant look as well.

She just stared at him until he began "What do you want to know?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow at him at his question to her. She thought for a second before answering him "Everything." That was what he feared she would say to him but he said to himself she would know whatever she asked of him and he would not stop now. So he took a deep breath and began.

"I know wand-less magic. I can cast spells without incantations. I know things about you and your family that no one else knows like your brother Ron is named after you great uncle Bilius Weasley or that you had a crush on me since you were six. I know that your father calls you mother mollywobbles but only when he slips or when no one else is around. I know that under your third drawer on your dresser you have a picture of Gwenog Jones. And that unbeknownst to your brothers and most of you family you sneak out at night and practice flying by picking the lock on the broom shed and alternating which broom you use." Once he finished he could see that she believed him and she had an even more shocked look on her face all she could say was "How do you know those things?"

Harry looked into those chocolate brown eyes that could see in to his very soul and said the truth "Cause I have lived in this life before. I mean while I was on the job as an Auror in my 24 year old self in the year 2005 I was sent back to my 10 year old self after finding a time artifact and I have been trying to fix things that went wrong the first time." He finished expecting her to scream and try and run from the room but she didn't she just ran at him and hugged him and after a while backed away from him and smiled up at him.

Harry didn't know what to do this was not the reaction he was expecting from her. So he went on "You're not mad or afraid of me now are you?" he slowly asked and she shook her head no and said "Of course not. Actually it explains a lot now I think about it." And she just smiled more at him. Then she asked the one question he did not know if he could answer "Harry were we together in the future?" There it was the question of all questions the one he was not sure he could answer her and it killed him and she could see it and she quickly said "I mean you don't have to tell me if we were or not I just feel like we were." And she looked down at her feet.

Harry couldn't take her looking like this so he just stated "Yes Gin we were." And her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She launched herself again at him and hugged him with even more emotion then she ever had "I knew it and mum said my feelings were just a silly crush. But I knew they were more than that I mean I did have a crush on you but after we first met the feelings changed and I was just soo happy being around you but it was stronger than silly little girl feelings it just felt right." Was all she could say and Harry understood just how she felt. He loved her and she loved him just as much. And Harry wondered how this could be happening so much sooner this time than last.

Of course he knew he loved Ginny but her feeling this way about him this soon before the incident in the Chamber made little sense to him though he was not complaining one bit. But he knew that they would be together but not as intensely as they would in about 3 to 4 years from now. And Harry was fine with that he had no need to push things and he was just happy someone knew exactly who he was and what he had to deal with. The two sat on Ginny's bed for about a half an hour before there was knock on the door and Harry dropped the enchantments on the door and it was opened by Mrs. Weasley who looked shocked at seeing Harry sitting with her daughter on her bed.

But her worry quickly faded when she noticed Ginny was sitting at the head of the bed cross-legged and Harry was sitting at the foot in the same fashion and the two adolescents were talking. Harry looked at her and said "Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Ginny came up to wake me and asked me to come in here and talk to her for a few. I hope you don't mind?" Harry finished and she just smiled back at the polite young man realizing that he was a very good and trustworthy young man. "Not at all dear, but you do need to get dressed so we can get going soon so go up and please wake Ron and then both of you can meet Ginny in the kitchen for breakfast while I get everyone else up to go." Harry just jumped up from the bed and said "Ok Mrs. Weasley" and as he was heading out the door he looked over his shoulder he smiled at Ginny and said "I'll see you at breakfast Gin" and she got a fit of giggles and nodded that she would see him there.

Harry literally bounced up the stairs to his and Ron's room and when he entered he found his best mate sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking suspiciously at Harry he asked "What has you so bloody cheery this morning?" Harry just shrugged at him as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom and a shower. When he returned Ron was mostly dressed in his finest robes he had and Harry decided to wear the same as Ron and not his new dark green set. So he dug out of his trunk the robes he purchased from the second-hand robe shop. Once they were dressed the two made their way down to the kitchen where they found Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Percy waiting and eating some sweet rolls and drinking hot co-co.

After seeing Ron and Harry in their robes Mrs. Weasley smiled and told them to grab a bite they would be leaving soon as she hurried to the stairs and yelled at the twins to hurry up. Shortly after she screamed at them for a second time their loud footfalls could be heard coming down the stairs at a hurried pace. Each grabbed a sweet roll before joining the group near the fire to floo to the Ministry.

Mr. Weasley went first followed by Ron. Then it was Ginny's turn that was followed shortly by Harry who again stumbled out of the fireplace and was caught by Ginny who was blushing as Harry righted himself, and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer as the color rose in them as well. Ron just shook his head seeing the exchange between his best friend and his sister and turned to follow Mr. Weasley just as Mrs. Weasley was exiting the fireplace. Once they checked their wand at the security desk with Officer Eric they made their way to an empty lift and entered. With all of them in it the lift was pretty much just them as there was no room for anyone else and Mr. Weasley hit the button for the ninth floor where the courtrooms are located.

Once the lift doors opened they filed out and Mr. Weasley led them to a courtroom that was very familiar to Harry. The trial would be held in courtroom 10 which happened to be the exact court room his trial was in his fifth year in front of the Wizengamot as well as most of the Death Eater trials he attended in the other time-line. Harry followed the Weasley's to the seats on the left hand side of the courtroom where the witnesses normally would sit for a trial.

Harry looked up at the Wizengamot and noticed Fudge was sitting up there on the left of Dumbledore but a bench or two lower down then where he was. Dumbledore was seated in the middle of the group in the place where the people who would be running the trial sat and next to him was a witch he recognized as Madam Bones who was present for his trial in his fifth year but was killed by Voldemort himself in the last time-line. Harry also noticed Barty Crouch Sr. who was on the right hand side of Fudge and below Fudge Harry saw a short chubby witch with a face like a toad that made him shake with hatred.

Ginny must have sensed his anger because she put her hand on his sitting on the bench between them and he instantly calmed though he still was focused on one Deloris Jane Umbridge who caused so much terror for Harry and his friends in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Then he looked around more and he saw more people he knew. In the stands on the opposite wall sat one Remus John Lupin, one of Harry's father's best friends. He figured he would be here but was still thrilled to see him none the less. He looked younger than the last time Harry saw him with less grey hair and not as many scars do to his "furry little problem" as Sirius had dubbed it.

Harry looked around more and then he saw a person that would only instill more hatred in Harry then Umbridge the smug and pompous white blonde wizard being Lucius Malfoy. Harry would never forget or forgive this man for putting Ginny in danger because of the diary Horcrux. Harry figured he would get ole' Lucy out of the way early this time and make it to where he could get hold of that book and destroy it sooner this time avoiding having Ginny to have to go through the torment it caused the first time round.

Harry knew he would get a chance to speak so he would see how far he could take this and would see if he could write a few wrongs with this trial today. And not just for him but for possibly the entire wizarding world. He just needed the right situation and timing to pull this off right. He would have to bide his time to make the plan he was quickly coming up with he just need to wait until he was asked to speak in front of the court.

Dumbledore started the proceedings at this time "We are here for the "re-trial" of one Sirius Orion Black. Though Black was not given a proper trial the first time around" and Dumbledore paused and glanced over at Fudge and Crouch. The two men paled and only looked down at their feet. This would quite possibly be the end of the career for one of the men and if Harry could help it both. Then Dumbledore continued "We will hear testimony in regards to the events that happened on the night of the 31st of October 1981, in which Black was convicted of killing 12 muggles with a single curse and the murder of one Peter Pettigrew. We will hear from an eyewitness that was present that night and he will give testimony under Veritaserum as to the facts pertaining to that night." With this there were murmurs throughout the courtroom from both the audience and the Wizengamot surrounding Dumbledore.

Dumbledore called for order, in which he got, and proceeded "Would Auror Jacks please administer the Veritaserum to the prisoner" and with that one of the Aurors who escorted Sirius in walked toward him with a vial in his hand in which he un-stoppered and was about to empty into Sirius' mouth when Dumbledore interrupted him by saying "I believe only four drops will be necessary' and with a nod Jacks administered that exact dose and put the stopper back in the vial and resumed his previous position. At which time Dumbledore began his interrogation.

"If you could please state your full name for the court" Dumbledore began making it clear that the serum was working properly.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius croaked out with a hoarse voice from non-use. Dumbledore nodded indicating that the serum worked and began the more important questioning.

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater in the employ of Lord Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"No" Sirius said in the strongest voice he could.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"No" again from Sirius in an even stronger voice.

"Did you kill 12 muggles with a single curse and killing Peter Pettigrew in the process?" posed Dumbledore to Sirius.

"No" Sirius said with conviction looking directly at Fudge and Crouch who sunk further in to their seats if at all possible.

"Well we will now hear from our eyewitness if Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish would please" said Dumbledore loudly and very clearly and the doors to the room opened again and in walked both Auror with a bound Pettigrew. At seeing the thought to be dead wizard many gasped and had very shocked looks on their faces none more so than Remus who was staring gob smacked at his thought to be deceased friend. A chair just like Sirius' was produced and Pettigrew was placed within it and was magically bound to the chair exactly like Sirius was next to him.

Dumbledore again asked for the Veritaserum to be administered in which Kingsley gave four drops to Pettigrew and joined the other three Aurors at the back of the courtroom. Then Dumbledore focused on Peter.

"Please state your name for the court"

"Peter Christopher Pettigrew" Pettigrew said in his shaky little voice.

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater in the employ of Lord Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore the same question asked of Sirius earlier.

"Yes" was all Peter could get out and there was another round of murmurs from the court. Dumbledore raised his hand and silence was returned to the room.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?" again the same question from before. Dumbledore was going to make this very clear to all what was what in this case.

"Yes" squeaked out from the man and at these words Sirius came back to reality and was thrashing against his restraints. The two Aurors made to approach and stun Sirius when Dumbledore stopped them and looked at Harry who took it to mean he would be needed to calm Sirius. Harry left the Weasleys with an encouraging smile from Ginny and approached the thrashing Sirius and placed a hand on the man's shoulder calming him and at that point Sirius stared at the spitting image of an 11 year old memory of James except for the eyes of the mother who bore him.

Sirius stared mouth hanging open and found somewhat of his voice and croaked out "H…Harry?" Harry just nodded at his godfather and gave him a quick squeeze of his shoulder and looked at Albus giving him the ok to continue. Dumbledore waived his wand and a chair appeared in which Harry could set next to Sirius as he continued with his questioning of Pettigrew.

"Did you kill 12 muggles with a single curse framing Sirius Black in the process and cutting your own finger off to throw the Ministry off your trail?" was the next question asked.

"Yes" the little wizard answered.

"Well does anyone have anything to say in regards to this case that has not yet been said?" and this was the question Harry was waiting for and was about to say something when Kingsley spoke first.

"I was witness to all that was admitted by Pettigrew at his capture in the Weasley home and I can vouch that all that was said today in court is the same he confessed to before being taken into custody by myself and Auror Dawlish" at which Dawlish nodded his acknowledgement that what Kingsley said was true.

Dumbledore then looked around the other members of the Wizengamot for approval and smiled "Very well is there anyone else?" Harry wasted no time and jumped to his feet saying under his breath to Sirius "Let the festivities begin" and got a mild chuckle from his godfather and Harry began.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I too was present at the capture of the traitor Pettigrew and will vouch that all that he has said is true. I would also like to point out that we are here to hear testimony that is 9 plus years later than it should have been and a man has suffered needlessly for those actions. I can only wonder what other incompetence's and corruption has been committed by this court over those same years" at which there was a major uproar in the courtroom and Dumbledore had to shoot sparks from his wand to gain control. Then Madam Bones looked at Harry and asked.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" and Harry smiled at her and said "This trial never happened 9 years ago after I and my parents were attacked and Sirius was captured for his supposed crime was it?" and she shook her head and said "No".

"So suffice it to say Sirius was imprisoned with no trial and no way to prove his innocence at said time am I correct Madam Bones?" she just smiled back at Harry and stated "No he was not but I was not the head of the DMLE at the time" and she glanced at Crouch who was looking like he was going to be sick.

Harry smirked at him and continued with his plan "So what other atrocities could have been committed if this happened in the court that is to promote justice in our world when they seem not to care of justice for an innocent man who sat in hell for almost 10 years before a boy, a boy got you all to see his innocence." And Harry got an odd reaction from the room. Some cheered saying "Here, Here" others just whispered to their neighbors while some, one being Lucius Malfoy glared at Harry, feeling this boy had just slapped them in the face with his words.

Harry brushed all this off and continued "Since re-entering the world I was born into I have done a lot of reading and I read a lot on the trials that were held after the fall of Voldemort and I noticed that many of the high society purebloods that were supporters of him were let off claiming to be under the Imperius curse the whole time." Again a flood of commotion but this time Harry got them to come to order. "Now I know I am not as knowledgeable as some in this room" he inclined his head to Dumbledore who nodded back to Harry in acknowledgement and he continued "but I have read enough to know that the Death Eater's mark is not given to any unwilling recipient, the magic would kill both the one giving the mark as well as the one receiving it so those who have the mark must have lied about being cursed into following Voldemort yet they are still walking free today. As an example I point out one Mr. Lucius Malfoy who is in attendance of this hearing today" and Harry pointed right at the man as he made pull his wand from his cane in which Harry waved his hand and sealed the wand within the cane though Lucius struggled to pull it free causing everyone to look at him.

Kingsley walked up behind him and took the cane from him and Harry allowed the wand to free itself once he had it and immediately Kinsley took him and bound him and escorted him from the courtroom to more murmurs and whispers. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was beaming at the young man and Harry thought _"Two down one to go"_ as he focused on Fudge and continued.

"See Mr. Malfoy was so angered he tried to attack me in this very court. Now how could a man like that be allowed to walk free in a system such as we are meant to have?" and Harry looked directly at Fudge who was now looking green around the gills. Harry was readying to begin again when a short "Hem, Hem" was heard and Harry was incensed because he knew what this meant and whom it was coming from. He glared at the toad faced witch sitting just in front of Fudge with a wide mouthed grin on her face.

"Mr. Potter I do not believe you are accusing high ranking officials within the Ministry with taking bribes to assist these such people from escaping justice do you?" asked the toad bitch. And Harry just glared at her and continued.

"Actually I am saying just that Madam…?" Harry indicating he knew not who this hideous woman was.

"Madam Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge, Mr. Potter" she said in a voice full of contempt expecting Harry to know who she was.

"Well Madam Undersecretary I am saying that those who are known as having close dealings with Mr. Malfoy or others like him are highly likely to be guilty of just that but that is for the DMLE to decide and investigate isn't that true Madam Bones." Harry said smiling at the witch next to Dumbledore who was beaming at the boy and agreed with him.

Harry figured he was done lobbing grenades as is it was at the wizarding court and decided to wrap up his testimony.

"As we all have witnessed today even the mightiest of our world can be wrong and not like to admit it and cover up what is wrong and unjust in the world for their own benefit but today we have a chance at fixing a wrong that never should have been in the first place so I ask you all to look at what has happened before you today and do what is right not just for our world but for yourselves." And with that Harry returned to his seat by Ginny giving Sirius a squeeze on the shoulder for support.

Once he was seated Dumbledore spoke "We will not vote on what is to be done with the information we have recently been given" giving the feeling that a few matters would be discussed and decided upon today. After an hour or so of deliberation Dumbledore turned to the court and spoke.

"In the matter of the case against Sirius Orion Black we the Wizengamot vote unanimously that he shall bet set free and cleared of all charges, he will also receive double the monthly allowance of that of an Auror for the term of his imprisonment to be recompense for any inconvenience to him." And the chains disappeared and Sirius stood and walked over to Harry and joined him in the audience gripping him in a hug.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "Now as for the traitor Pettigrew we have unanimously found you sir guilty and you will be sent to spend the entirety of your life behind bars at Azkaban prison where a Dementor will be constantly on guard at all times." And with that he was escorted from the room screaming the whole time only to have his screams cut off by the closing of the doors to the court room when the head of the court began again.

"As for the other information we have been given it is my understanding that an investigation will be held where every member of the Ministry will be subjected to questioning under Veritaserum to find any unlawful activity." And a cheer again went through the courtroom, Sirius joining in with them getting a little more of the look Harry recognized in his eyes and on his face. "Then if there is nothing else I would like to bid you all good day" and with that Dumbledore closed the hearing.

Sirius, Harry, and the Weasleys sat there for a few minutes chatting while the courtroom cleared when a familiar figure made his way over to the group tapping Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned to see who it was and was engulfed in an bone breaking hug from Remus who was tearing up and had a huge grin on his face mirrored by all around them especially Harry. Once they broke their brotherly embrace Remus stared open mouthed at Harry.

"My god you look just like James when we started school, if only the difference in the eyes that is" stated Remus.

Sirius just nodded his head and added "I thought the very same Moony when the boy approached me on the floor down there" Sirius said in indicating the chair he was previously bound in.

Harry just nodded and said "I hear that a lot everyone says I look like dad only I have mum's eyes." And it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke to this.

"I had only met them a few times in passing but it is very true Harry dear you do look exactly like you father and you do have the very same eye color of your dear mother." And Harry smiled at his surrogate mother and hugged her causing her to gain a shocked look and adoring once from those around them.

After a few more minutes of getting re-acquainted it was determined that Sirius would be coming to the Burrow with Remus after taking care of some paperwork and clarifying some issues, also it was decided that Sirius would be staying at the Burrow, at the persistence of Molly, so he could get back on his feet before re-entering the world of wizard. So with that all figured the Weasleys with Harry flooed back to the Burrow after reassurances from Sirius that he would be there before dinner with Remus and was looking forward to getting to know them all better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

As Harry's feet met solid ground he stumbled out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow. Harry was helped steady himself by Ginny who had arrived just before him. Harry could feel the color rise in his cheeks as Ginny took his hand to help him find his feet. Harry could see the color rival the shade of her silky red hair appearing in her cheeks.

"Thanks Gin" Harry said with a grin forming at her.

"Any time, Harry" Ginny giggled mirroring the look Harry had.

Just as the two youngsters were realizing that they had an audience Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace to the kitchen filled with his family of red heads and Harry's black the standout in the group. He had a huge smile when he saw how Harry was with his daughter and sons. A thought struck Mr. Weasley at that point and knew he had to speak with his wife immediately.

"Molly dear can we speak in the living room for a second?" Arthur asked his wife and the children were looking at their parents with puzzled looks as this was quite abnormal for them to speak in private like this.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the living room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were in the children minus Percy who had already made his way to his room prior to his parents going into the living room made their way to the door separating the kitchen from the living room. The three youngest placed their ears to the door and could hear the muffled voices on the other side. The twins stood back and just smiled at the three with devious grins on their faces.

"What?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Well Ronniekins" Fred started

"If you want hear what mum and dad are discussing" George continued

"Then you may need these" Fred finished and pulled out five flesh colored pieces of string.

Ron just looked at him with a puzzled look on his face as the twins just continued to grin at him.

"What are those?" Ginny asked since no one else seemed to be able or willing to.

"Well dear sister" George began

"These are Extendible Ears" Fred stated with a proud look on his face.

"What?" Ron asked again and the twins just got a gleam in their eyes.

"These will allow us" Fred began

"To hear what mum and dad are discussing in there" George said feeding the ends of the strings under the door and handing the other ends to the other four.

Once Harry had the string placed in his ear the voices cleared as if he were standing in the room with the elder Weasleys and heard Mrs. Weasley speaking in a hushed voice with her husband.

"I think that would be a very good idea Arthur, but I am not sure how Harry will react when we ask him. I would have no problem with him living here. He seems so close to both Ron and Ginny already even though they have known him for a short time, and the twins seem to be comfortable with Harry as well. I think we should discuss this with them before filing the papers and making this finality." Harry could feel his heart grow with emotion as it was dawning on what he was hearing. They were discussing him and his future with them.

When he looked over at Ron and Ginny he could see the joy etched on their faces as they heard their father continue with the discussion in the other room.

"I agree Molly but if we are going to file for temporary guardianship for him and not be contested we need to do it soon and by that I mean we must file the paperwork before the end of today."

The children all gasped at hearing this and all eyes were focused on Harry who was looking just as shocked as the rest. Harry took the string from his ear and handed it to a wide eyed George and walked over and sat down at the table to collect his thoughts.

Harry knew the Weasleys cared for him in the prior time-line but he never would have imagined that they would feel this much for him. He was shocked when he felt someone take his hand and grasp it then he looked and was looking in the loving chocolate eyes of Ginny who was smiling at him and she squeezed his hand reassuring what he was feeling. Ron was behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave his own reassurance that he agreed with what his parents were deciding he was agreeing with. The twins just smiled at him and nodded that they were in agreement with their folks and younger siblings.

Shortly after all of this happened the elder Weasleys came back into the kitchen and beamed at the children currently sitting around the table and especially at Harry. They asked them all to stay where they were and they had an important issue to discuss with them as Mrs. Weasley called for Percy to join them from his room. Once everyone was seated and the attention was squarely on the adults sitting at the head of the table they began to discuss what they were thinking with the rest of them.

"Your mother and I have been thinking and we would like to discuss something with all of you" as Arthur said this his eyes settled on Harry as he said "all of you" and continued his thought "We were thinking that since Harry has no one to look after him even with Sirius out of prison we were discussing possibly becoming his guardians, with his approval of course" Arthur said looking at Harry at this point. Molly spoke before Harry had a chance to react.

"Harry dear would that be alright with you it is your choice in the end after all. I know Sirius is your godfather and he would actually have claim to being the one to look after you, but you must agree he is going to not be able to do so for quite a while. Until then we would love for you to stay here with us and we would be delighted for you to do so" She looked lovingly at Harry the whole time she was saying so.

Harry just grinned at the two and began "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley I would be very happy for you to be my guardians and I would like nothing more than to stay with all of you. I feel as if you are all already my family and I have only 2 requests if we are to be doing this"

At this the two Weasley parents were wearing weary looks as Harry went on.

"I would like for you to allow me to update and strengthen the wards present on your home. Also I would like to pay for my share of the groceries during my stay here" The look on the parents faces were first shock then indecision. Harry saw the argument coming and cut it off at the pass.

"I am only asking this because you all know that there are those who would be willing to do me and those who care about me harm and will not think twice about it. You all know that Voldemort was defeated when he tried to destroy myself but he did not die" at this and the name many around the table gasped, Ginny's grasp on Harry's hand tightened. "That is why I want to do this not only for your protection but for mine as well. The other is because I know that my staying here means you will have to feed another mouth and that I know will be a burden to you and your finances and I will not allow you to do such a thing to you or your family so then neither is up for discussion and will not be debated" and with how the finality in his voice rang neither adult Weasley argued they only nodded that they agreed with his terms.

Once everyone had their say and all were in agreement with the decision, Percy being the only one skeptical with the decision of Harry becoming an adoptive family member Mr. Weasley aparated to the Ministry to file the paperwork for guardianship of Harry until Sirius is declared fit to be his full time guardian. After two hours away Mr. Weasley walked through the backdoor with Sirius and Remus in tow.

Sirius looked much better. He was wearing new dark silver robes and his hair was no longer matted but was silky and shoulder length now and wavy. His face was glowing with pride as he caught a glimpse at Harry. He looked years younger as the grin split his face and the twinkle in his expressive grey eyes. Harry raced over to his godfather and was caught up in a very warm embrace. It was all Harry could do not to breakdown in the arms of his godfather, Harry had never realized until now just how much he missed Sirius and he vowed never to lose this man ever again.

Once the warm welcome and greetings were over everyone made their way into the living room except Sirius, Remus and Harry, Harry had made up his mind that he was going to tell them the truth of just who he was and were Harry had come from. So he asked the two Marauders to accompany him into the backyard of the Burrow where they could have a private word. Once they were in the Weasley garden well out of earshot Harry began to explain just that.

Harry had just finished and the look on the two grown men's faces was priceless. Sirius was very much gob smacked where Remus just had a look of befuddlement on his face. Once they let it all sink in the questions began.

"So let me get this straight you were sent back to your eleven year old self after picking up a time artifact in the basement of the Williams home?" Sirius asked trying to wrap his head around what Harry had just told him.

"Yup" Harry replied

"And you have all the knowledge and magical powers you had gained from the age of 24?" Remus asked in mild awe.

"Right in two" Harry said with a cheeky grin forming that reminded the two so much of James it was scary.

"And you are bonded in marriage to Ginny and she knows not about it?" Sirius asked.

"Not really she knows we were together in the future I just didn't tell her we were married." Harry answered as his cheeks grew bright with embarrassment. The two men looked at each other and in unison asked.

"Does anyone else know the truth" Harry just shook his head no.

"Well what are you planning to do about Voldemort and the Horcruxes you told us about?" Sirius posed the question Harry wasn't so sure at that moment about.

"I really haven't ironed out those plans as of right this moment" Harry clarified and was impressed by how well they were taking this revelation in their lives.

"Well we have plenty of time to discuss this later let us just get back to the others and enjoy our night together" Remus said turning to walk back into the Burrow as Harry and Sirius followed him. They walked into the kitchen and into the living room where they joined in on the conversations going on while waiting for supper to begin.

Mrs. Weasley out did herself with dinner she prepared a very large meal for all in attendance with many things to choose from and many deserts to go along with it. After three helping of both dinner and desert everyone retired to the living room where they relaxed and continued getting acquainted with each other. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess with Ginny watching sitting beside Harry on the floor. The twins were asking Remus and Sirius questions about the pranks they had pulled at Hogwarts since discovering that they were their idols and members of the Marauders group.

After a while Remus bid his farewell and wished everyone a good night and took his leave saying he would be back to visit as often as he could. The twins and Percy made their way to bed as they all seemed very tired from the day's events. Shortly after Ron and Ginny did the same with Ginny wishing Harry a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek much to the surprise of her parents. Once they were upstairs the discussion of Harry's guardianship came up.

"You are sure you are fine with this Sirius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I believe it is for the best for Harry as of right now and I really am happy that he has met a family as great and loving as yours Arthur to keep him happy and healthy." Sirius finished

"Well we love Harry very much and would not think twice about him being part of our family and we already feel like he is a part of this family other than not having red hair or our last name" Molly said and Harry was embarrassed and getting very emotional at her words.

"Well then that is settled if you do not mind Molly, Arthur I will take my leave and retire to my room. Goodnight all" and Sirius got up and made his way to Bill and Charlie's old room where he would be staying while at the Burrow.

"I am going to go to bed also" said Harry as he got up

"Goodnight Harry" Mr. Weasley said

Molly got up from her chair and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the top of his head before wishing him a good night and he ascended the stairs to his and Ron's room. When he arrived in the room he found Ron in bed waiting for him to get there. The two boys discussed what had happened that night and how great it was going to be that Harry was going to be a part of the Weasley family. They finally drifted off to sleep both having been very excited about the turn of events.

The next few day passed in a blur while Harry, Ginny and Ron spent most of the day either playing in the lake on the Weasley property or Harry and Ron played one on one Quidditch, Ginny was not allowed to play because her brothers did not know that she could fly, or they spent time with the twins hearing about their ideas for pranks and products to pull them off. While all this would be going on Mrs. Weasley was planning for Harry's Birthday party and helping get Sirius back on his feet.

The hearing for Harry's guardianship was scheduled for the 5th of August, five days after Harry's 11th Birthday. No other person had filed for guardianship other than the Ministry and the Weasley family so it was really just a formality where Harry would be asked if he would prefer to live at the burrow or the wizarding orphanage at least that is what Harry was guessing will happen.

Two days after Sirius was released and a free man he was beginning to feel much better and was beginning to look more like his younger self. His hair was getting more of its silkiness and luster back, his face was a lot fuller and less pale. Thanks to full meals three times a day forced by Mrs. Weasley. He was also beginning to aparate to Diagon Alley in the couple of days since his freedom to purchase new clothes and other things he needed, his wand was returned to him by the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) before he left the Ministry on the day of his release. So Harry asked if he would be willing to take him to Potter Manor so they could get the place squared away since Remus and Sirius would be moving in there soon and Harry would eventually come and live with them when the time is right.

Sirius thought that would be a great idea though he informed Harry he would have to wait until after his birthday for them to make the trip, so Sirius could be sure he was up to the trip physically. So it was just hanging out and getting to know one another till they would be able to take Harry back to the home he and his parents had to flee from Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Harry was awakened by a gently shove of his shoulder. He just rolled over and mumbled something incoherent and tried to brush away the hand trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Harry if you don't wake up this instant I will pour this whole glass of water on you head" Ginny threatened. Harry just groaned in his sleep and rolled away from her.

"Have it your way then" Ginny said as she poured a whole glass of cold water on his head soaking the pillow and Harry all in one.

"GAW" Harry screamed as he shot upright on his bed rubbing the water from his face and glaring at the beautiful red head laughing openly at him.

"Thanks Ginny I appreciate nearly drowning when I am asleep" Harry chided the grinning little girl looking at him in mock shock.

"I did nothing of the sort Mr. Potter and by the way Happy Birthday Harry" She said as she was making her way to the door.

"Why you little brat" Harry said at the retreating back of Ginny and she froze in her tracks and turned to face Harry with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're up aren't you?" She asked and left the room with Harry gaping at the spot where she was just standing.

"You know mate at least she did you one favor" Ron stated finally announcing he was awake and snickering at the look on Harry's face.

"And what would that be Ron?" Harry asked a little peeved at his best friend.

"At least now you don't have to worry about taking a shower" Ron said and immediately burst out in laughter.

"Shut up you" Harry chided as he threw his soaked pillow at Ron hitting him full in the face climbing out of bed and getting his clothes from his trunk. Ron dressed as well and the two boys made their way down to breakfast.

Once they entered the kitchen Harry sat down in the empty seat that happened to be next to Ginny who was in the middle of her breakfast. As soon as Harry was seated a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon was placed before him by a smiling Molly Weasley.

"Happy Birthday, Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a tender motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" replied Harry with a hug in return.

"Yes Harry Happy Birthday" said Mr. Weasley

"Happy Birthday Harry" came from the twins in unison.

"Thank you everybody I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me in the short time you have known me" said Harry a little choked up with emotion.

"Think nothing of it Harry dear" came Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"So Harry what are your plans for today?" questioned Sirius who was sitting beside Arthur.

"Not sure Sirius I figured I would just play some Quidditch and hang out with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George" stated Harry

"Well that sounds like a good idea dear" said Mrs. Weasley sitting down with her own plate of breakfast.

Once everyone was finished with their food the younger inhabitants decided to retreat to the outdoors where the boys played a two on two game of Quidditch, while Ginny watched and gave pointers. This gained some friendly ribbing from the twins and just made Ginny cross with them.

Once the fun of Quidditch wore off they decided that a dip in the lake was a good idea so they went inside and changed into their swim clothes. Harry came down wearing only his swim trunks with a towel draped over his shoulder he was just passing Mrs. Weasley when he heard a gasp from her general direction. He then found himself engulfed in a bone cracking embrace from a sobbing Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear where ever did these scars come from"

"Oh that well I was being punished for getting a better grade than Dudley for the first time…"

"First time you mean this happened more than once?" asked a shocked and appalled Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah whenever Uncle Vernon thought I did something 'freaky' he would take a belt to me and that was just about every third day on average. He broke my arm and beat me pretty badly one time before throwing me into the cupboard. I was unconscious for two days before they took me to Hospital to get me fixed up" Harry said deadpan

"How could anyone treat a child like that and did you say cupboard"

"Yeah that was my bedroom for the past ten years from two till I left"

"That is unacceptable well I will fix up those scars and by the time you leave for Hogwarts you will also have a potion in you that will fix everything else they have done to you" said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley it's nice to have people care about me and to care about" and Harry hugged the woman and then headed out to join his friends.

They made their way to the favorite swimming spot of the Weasley children. The twins had gone to the shed and retrieved their inner tubes and other inflatables that they normally swam with. Harry and Ron in their trunks ran for dock and one after the other jumped into the water splashing Ginny with their wakes. The two boys just laughed at the soaked little red head that was progressively getting angrier with their laughter.

"That is payback for this morning, Gin" Harry said after calming his laughter.

"Now you have done it Potter" said Ginny with a mischievous grin on her face and Harry knew he was in for it now.

Ginny lunged at Harry and dunked him under the water repeatedly while Ron just laughed at the two of them. Once Harry regained himself he smiled at Ginny who tried to make her escape from him but found herself lifted out of the water by Harry and flung away from him. She came up to the surface with a shocked look on her face which was quickly replaced by a huge smile.

"Good one mate. No one has ever gotten Gin back like that" Ron said with a huge smile also.

"Well she is a mischievous little minx and I had to get her back it was only fair" said Harry who was smiling at Ginny who was currently making her way to the two person raft floating near her.

Ron and Harry continued to dunk one another and see who the better swimmer was. Harry it seemed was a better swimmer than Ron due to the years he had spent at the Burrow swimming in the exact lake they were currently in at the time. Harry had spent many a weekend in the summer swimming and enjoying his free time with both Ginny and Ron here in the other time-line. Harry was getting out of the water by climbing out on the dock when he heard a gasp from behind him. Harry turned around to see Ron and Ginny staring at him with shocked looks on their faces and Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes. Harry looked at them and then quirked an eyebrow at the pair.

"What?"

"Harry where did you get those scars?" asked Ginny with a worried look on her face

"From my uncle, they were punishment for doing things he thought were from my 'abnormality'"

"He beat you"

"Not really just whipped me with a belt, backhanded me, broke my arm, shoved me into the wall, grabbed and tugged on my hair, threw me in my cupboard…"

"Cupboard?!" the two shouted

"Yeah that is where I was kept to sleep until I got my letter from Hogwarts"

"They locked you in a cupboard mate? What kind of monsters did you grow up with?" asked Ron with a disbelieving voice

"The kind that thought that being a wizard was the worst and that hated my parents and told me that they died in a car crash instead of being murdered by the most vile and hateful dark wizard to ever grace the earth with his presence. The kind that told me my parents were no good drunkards who didn't care enough about me to stay alive. The kind of muggles who tried to beat the 'freakishness' out of me whenever I showed any magical ability. That kind of monsters mate"

Harry said and was bull rushed by two red missiles that leapt out of the water and embraced him. Ginny was hugging him very tightly and Ron was hugging the both of them.

"Hey don't worry I am not worried about them any more I have you guys and I am not going anywhere" said Harry as he hugged the pair back just as fiercely.

A little while later they were all called into the house for some lunch by Mrs. Weasley who had set out some onion soup and sandwiches for them to eat since they were having a large dinner for the celebration of Harry's eleventh birthday later that evening. After getting some food in their stomachs they were assigned some chores to do to get ready for the guests that would be arriving later that evening. Fred, George, Ron and Harry were asked to pick up the yard around the Burrow while Ginny would be helping Mrs. Weasley clean the kitchen and the rest of the house. This took the rest of their time and when it began to get dark outside they were instructed to help Mr. Weasley and Sirius with the tables they had magically put in place in the backyard. The kids were told to get cleaned up and help set the table.

Mrs. Weasley called Harry into the scullery to put a scar healing salve on his back and had a potion vial that he gulped down in one go. She told him the salve would have to be applied every evening till they left for school and they would be completely gone by then. She also told him the potion would counter the effects from the treatment by the Dursleys and would return his body to how it would naturally be if he was treated and fed properly. Harry thanked her and then left the small room leaving a teary Mrs. Weasley.

Harry went upstairs and after taking a quick shower changed into a Quidditch jersey and jeans. Ron followed suit by wearing his Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans after he had taken his shower. The two boys made their way downstairs discussing what team was going to win the next seasons cup and who the best players in the league was when they were met by a flummoxed Ginny who was stewing and mumbling to herself.

"What's up Gin?" asked Harry who was thoroughly enjoying seeing her smile at him when he said her name.

"Oh nothing mum just has been on my case all day ever since she found out I woke you up"

"Well why would she do that and what did she say?" questioned Harry

"Not much just that she was wondering why I felt like "I" had to wake you up every morning and that I mustn't bother you too much" she said with a frown.

"Well you have not been bothering me at all and I am happy you like waking me up, because I like seeing you when you do, Gin" said Harry with a grin that was mirrored by Ginny.

"Yeah why do you wake Harry up every morning you never did anything like that with me before?" asked Ron who was rewarded by a glare from both Ginny and Harry.

"Well Ronald I don't know why I feel like I have to wake Harry up I just do. Do you have a problem with that?" Ginny said giving her brother a murderous glare in which Ron gulped loudly and replied;

"No I have no problem with you waking Harry as long as he is okay with it then you can do as you wish"

"I have no problems at all with Ginny being the one to wake me every morning, actually it is a very nice way to start my day and I rather look forward to it to be honest" said Harry looking directly at his best mate who was beginning to wish he had not said anything to begin with.

"Any way let's all go outside before your mum comes looking for us, I don't doubt the guests have begun to arrive and she will want us out there to greet them. The other two just nodded and let the previous discussion lie.

Harry was correct when they made their way out back they found that Remus, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore had arrived and were speaking with Sirius, Molly and Arthur in depth. Once they noticed the three walking in their direction Mrs. Weasley introduced them to Hagrid who was smiling at the group of soon to be Hogwarts first years.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry this is Hagrid. He is a good friend of ours and is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley informed the three.

"Nice to meet ya all, specially you Harry, knew your folks I did" said Hagrid with a smile for each.

"It is nice to meet you Hagrid" said Harry with a huge grin on his face.

"Well let's all sit down and enjoy the meal and each other's company" said Mrs. Weasley ushering them all to the tables where everyone else was already seated.

Harry sat next to Sirius who was in a conversation with Remus. When Harry sat down the two Marauders looked at him and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday Prongslet" said Sirius with a hug

"Yes Happy Birthday Harry" said Remus with a large smile on his face and added quietly so Harry could only hear it "What is it like 24 for another time?" Harry just smiled at him and whispered "I am eleven and that is good enough for me no matter how old I was before". At this the two laughed with Harry and turned back to the others around the table.

"Well now that we are all seated" Mrs. Weasley began "I would just like to say again Happy Birthday Harry dear and I hope you all enjoy the dinner before you"

"Here Here" cried Sirius and Mr. Weasley rose and snickered at Sirius' response.

"Yes Harry Happy Birthday and I would like to thank everyone for joining us on this special evening to celebrate a special young man. I guess all that is left to say is "dig in" and with that everyone began filling their plates and their stomachs with Mrs. Weasley's best cooking. They had many varieties of potatoes; roasted, cooked, mashed and fried. She had a nice roast beef that she got from the local butcher shop. Many vegetables both fresh and cooked. Some mince pies and steak and kidney pies. All things she found that Harry liked from asking him some questions earlier in the prior days.

Once everyone was filled to near stuffing Mrs. Weasley went in to the kitchen and came out levitating a huge sheet cake that was decorated in a very delicious looking butter cream with the words "Happy Eleventh Harry" written on the top in scarlet frosting and eleven everlasting candles were placed around the writing. She placed the cake in front of Harry and told him to blow out the candles and make a wish. Harry closed his eyes and thought _what can I wish for that I don't already have _he opened his eyes and blew out all the candles in one go and sat back while she cut a piece in which Harry placed in front of Ginny and took the next one for himself.

Once everyone had their fill it was time for the presents to be given out. Sirius was first he had gave Harry a large box filled with vials of potions that were used for pranks with instructions and suggestions on how best to use them. Remus gave him a book on defensive spells and another on dark arts defense. Ron gave Harry a set of Quidditch gloves that were monogramed with HP on the inside of them. Professor Dumbledore gave Harry his father's cloak of invisibility with a note that read _use it well_ in which Harry thanked him. The twins gave Harry what appeared to be an old bit of spare parchment, much to the disappointment of their mother who was about to let into them for their unacceptable present, when Sirius and Remus looked at them with impressed looks.

"I haven't seen that since ole' Filch confiscated that from James at school" Sirius stated looking at the twins.

"Yeah we nicked from him in our first year when he was giving us a lecture on school rules and was called away because of something Peeves was doing on the fourth floor" said George with a grin.

"I have suddenly gone temporarily deaf" stated Dumbledore smiling at the two pranksters who were warily looking at their headmaster.

"Well thanks guys but what is it?" asked Harry though he already knew the answer and was going to tell the twins and Ron the whole truth and fill Ginny in on what he had yet to tell her, and the map was the best way to do so.

"We'll show you later Harry" said the twins together.

Next came the present from Hagrid which was a photo album of pictures of his parents and himself that were given to Hagrid by friends of his parents and schoolmates of theirs from Hogwarts. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a new wrist watch that was really nice. Last but certainly not least was Ginny's gift which Harry especially waited to open last. Inside the neatly wrapped paper was a box that contained a pendent in the shape of an owl that was made of white marble and resembled Hedwig. After unwrapping it Harry looked at Ginny shocked.

"You don't like it do you, that's ok you can take it back and get something else" Ginny began in a rushed tone and Harry stopped her from saying anything more by giving her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek which made her cheeks flush bright red with color.

"No Gin this is perfect I love it and will wear it all the time" Harry said placing the pendent around his neck and tucking it in his jersey. Ginny's smile just grew larger and her blush grew redder.

After all the many "thank you" were given by Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanked everyone for coming the guest left for their own homes and the inhabitants of the Burrow cleaned up and made their own way to their beds since they were all tiring from the events of the day they had just been through. Harry was on his way up to his and Ron's room when the door to Ginny's room opened and he was drug into it by Ginny where Ron and the twins were already waiting.

Harry looked at the Weasley kids and wondered why he was in this room with them when Fred spoke up

"Harry you have the parchment we gave you right" Harry just nodded at him and sat down on the floor next to Ginny who had drug him into the room and sat on the floor near her bed. "Good well we figured we would show you and these other two just what it is" George finished his twins thought.

"You mean this map?" Harry asked as he placed the map on the floor and activated it with the special passphrase. The others in the room just looked at him in shock when the map appeared on the parchment.

"You know what it is?" asked George gob smacked as was Fred.

"Of course I do I owned it and have used it before" said Harry which gained him a puzzled look from all.

"How is that possible we have had it for the last three years or so and it was in Filch's possession before that?" asked Fred. Harry just grinned at Ginny who began to catch on and grinned back at him and nodded.

"Well I have to tell you guys something that you must not tell another sole outside of this room unless I say otherwise K?" asked Harry and Fred, George and Ron said "K"

That is when Harry told them everything about his time travelling and his past and where he came from. Everything up until the time in which they found themselves setting in that room at the Burrow, once finished he was greeted by a variety of expressions from his audience; Fred and George had a look of awe on their faces at the trick Harry had pulled on them all. Ron looked shocked and a little like he did not believe Harry. The face that Harry was not really was wanting to look at was wearing an expression of understanding and love in one. The red headed girl who he was seated next to was just smiling at him and had taken his hand and lovingly squeezed it during his telling of his story. She knew the majority of what he was telling her brothers but she did not get upset at what he left out even when she found out they were married and their bond that they shared. Fred was the first to break the silence in the room.

"You are from the future and you and our little sister here are married in the eyes of magical law" he finished with a smile. He patted Harry on the back and said "Welcome to the family mate" and George gave him a huge smile and reciprocated the gesture his twin had just gave Harry. Ron just sat in shock but finally found his voice.

"Yeah mate I guess I now know why you act like you do around her and all" he said with a grin beginning to grow on his face.

"Well I am glad you guys know other than Remus and Sirius everyone in this room are all that know the truth about this" he finished in a tone of 'and don't tell anyone about it'. They all agreed not to breath a word of there discussion to another sole. Once they were done asking questions about the future the twins made their way to their room with a new bounce in their step. Shortly after Ron and Harry made their way to their room after saying goodnight to Ginny and Harry giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek which she gladly returned and wished them both a goodnight.

The two made it to their room and changed in to their nightclothes before crashing on their beds and immediately falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Harry was floating through the air he had the feeling like he was weightless. Then he began hearing voices around him many were cheering and jeering to one another around him, he also heard sobs coming from directly above him. He began to realize just where he was. Hagrid was carrying him out of the forest towards the castle. Harry could hear the Death Eaters around him that were all cheering and celebrating the death of the "Boy who lived". Harry knew to keep his eyes shut but he was beginning to wonder just why was he here this already happened which did not make him feel any better. Then they came to the front of the castle and he heard Voldemort order Hagrid to stop. Harry was not looking forward to what was coming. He knew exactly what everyone was seeing an apparently dead Harry being held in the arms of Hagrid. Then Harry heard the voice he dreaded Hearing:_

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Harry wake up!" Harry sat bolt upright and was aware that he was drenched in sweat and had tears running down his face. He looked over to see Ginny and Ron by his bed staring at him and he realized that it was all a nightmare. He had not had this particular or any other about that day in well over 3 years. He looked at the two Weasleys that were watching him with worry etched on their faces.

"Morning guys" said Harry "What?"

"You were moaning and rolling from side to side when I came in and Ron said you had been doing so for a few minutes. Are you okay?" asked Ginny with pure worry on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah just a nightmare about something from the other time" Harry said.

"What was it about mate?" asked Ron just as worried for his friend as his sister was.

"You know I told you about how the next to last Horcrux was destroyed and how it was brought back to the castle to show all that were there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you were that Horcrux and you said You-Know-Who had Hagrid carry your supposed dead body back to the castle" Ron said and Ginny gave a visible shutter at the thought of seeing a dead Harry being carried toward the castle.

Harry noticed this and gave her a meek smile in which she returned in kind and continued "That was what I was dreaming about and when I heard Ginny calling my name it was similar to that day" he had not told them all the details of what happened when he was feigning death to fool Voldemort. He had not told how Ginny reacted to seeing the thought to be dead Harry before her.

"Oh" was all Ron could say

"So let's not let this put a damper on our day lets go down for breakfast" Harry said trying to cheer up his two friends. They both smiled and agreed that was the best. Ginny went out into the hall and let Ron and Harry dress, she was not willing to go too far from Harry at the moment after seeing him sweat soaked and crying when she tried to wake him. A few minutes later the three made their way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was finishing up breakfast. On the table was currently a large platter of sausages, bacon and a huge pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. She was finishing up the scrambled eggs that were cooking in the large skillet on the stove top.

She smiled at the children as they entered and greeted them

"Good morning dears, how did you sleep?" she asked

"Fine" said Ron and Ginny but gave a look at Harry who did not speak this gained the attention of Mrs. Weasley who placed the platter of eggs on the table and came over to Harry.

"Harry dear did you not sleep well last night?" she asked taking Harry's face in her hands and inspecting his face.

"Not entirely I had a nightmare" Harry stated figuring in this case the truth was the best.

She clicked her tongue and pulled him into a warm embrace and said "Well dear when and if you want to talk about it I am here" as she rubbed circles on his back to sooth him. Harry's chest swelled with emotion at the motherly love he was being shown and he just hugged Mrs. Weasley back and said he would come to her and talk the next time he had one. She let him go and kissed him on the top of his head and ushered him to a seat at the table to join the other two.

The twins and Percy arrived at the table shortly after and asked what everyone was planning on doing for the day. Harry said he was going to start doing some morning exercises to get in shape for the school, seeing as from the map it was a large building with many sets of stairs, or at least that was his excuse. Harry had a pretty good workout regimen in the other time-line that he had started during his Auror training that included morning runs, weight training, mixed martial arts, and meditation. He had decided that he would try and resume that now and help gain some size that the potion would not totally give him and it would help with Quidditch and other "things" he may come across at Hogwarts.

"I figured it would help if I was in better shape to get around the school and keep the bullies at bay" said Harry to the confused looks the twins were giving him.

"Well that is a positively great idea Harry dear. I am happy to see you are that worried about your health and safety" Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

"Ron would you like to join me?" Harry asked

"Sure" was the reluctant reply

"Can I join?" asked Ginny to the shock of all at the table.

"Sure Gin" replied Harry the shocked look leaving his face.

So once everyone was finished with breakfast Harry, Ron and Ginny began warming up for their exercise regimen by doing some simple stretches then they began to jog the perimeter of the Weasley property. Once they had completed 3 circuits of the grounds Harry stopped them and began showing them some simple katas to begin their training in muggle fighting techniques. While they were doing this Harry transfigured some rocks into some dumbbells they would use to begin some light weight training. They spent the next few hours exercising and going over some holds and striking maneuvers when they decided to have some fun and go swimming.

Harry and Ron along with Ginny spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon swimming in the lake pausing only to go in for some lunch with Molly and Sirius. Sirius was discussing with Harry that in two days they would be able to make the trip to Potter Manor and sort out the condition of the house. Harry asked if Ron and Ginny could accompany them and Sirius said he could not see why not. The rest of the day was spent talking and having fun as Sirius was even included in the fun and was spending much of his day outside with the three friends.

The next day went much the same as the last with the three young friends doing their exercise regimen in the mornings. After their workout Harry remembered he had a letter he needed to send to Gringotts and went up to his and Ron's room to write it. He sat at the little writing desk and wrote out the letter to Goldak stating:

_Mr. Goldak,_

_I am writing to ask a few things that I request your assistance with. I would like to know if you could get me any information on the dealings that transpire between one Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge. If you could obtain any information on if there are any dealings between these individuals I would appreciate it seeing as it may be of some assistance in my guardianship hearing upcoming on August 5__th__. I know it is short notice but if you could I would be very grateful to you for your much appreciated assistance in this matter. Also if the bank has any reason to send any information or anything to one Ginevra or Ginny Potter please insures it is labeled Ginny or Ginevra Weasley until further instructed otherwise. This will help avoid any misunderstandings for the immediate future. Also please transfer another 10,000 galleons into the Weasley family vault anonymously again. I appreciate your haste in the response to these matters and look forward to your response._

_Hoping your fortunes is always in your favor_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

Harry read and reread the letter twice to assure it was worded properly and he gave the goblin the proper respect. Once he was certain all was in order he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and instructed her to deliver it to Gringotts and await the return message from Goldak. After seeing Hedwig off Harry returned to the back yard to find Ron and Ginny chasing a gnome around the yard wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's yard hats. The rest of the day went much the same the three friends playing and swimming and having fun. Around dinner time Harry was delivered his response from Goldak while outside with Ron and Ginny. He opened the letter which read:

_Mr. Potter_

_It is with great pleasure that I am able to report that your inquiry into the dealings of said members of the wizarding world are available for you to pick up on the morning of August 5__th__ prior to your guardianship hearing. As to your other requests they have been fulfilled as you have asked and have been taken care of as well. It has been an honor to help a wizard such as you and I will be glad to continue doing so._

_May your gold always flow,_

_Goldak_

_Executor of the Potter Estate_

Harry was thrilled with this information and rushed inside to inform Sirius of the new information. He found his godfather in his room and hurriedly began explaining his plan to get Fudge out of office.

"Well Harry that is quite a plan you have there, very marauderish of you if I do say so" Sirius said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well it is in my blood" Harry started with a mischievous grin "But after the statements made during your trial it is pretty much done, but if he tries any of his tricks during my guardianship hearing to try and get custody of me for the Ministry than I am going to destroy not only his reputation but his career as well" Harry finished with a hard look in his eyes. Sirius was both proud and worried at the same time.

"Harry you do realize what you will be doing you will ruin the man's life" Sirius said looking at Harry.

"Sirius that man unlawfully had you sentenced to Azkaban until a few days ago with no intention of ever hearing the truth" Harry said looking at his godfather "He also in the other time-line accused me of being a liar and trying to stir up things when Voldemort return, which he denied until a full year after he was back and had gained most of his power and position. So I don't bloody well care about the man's life or his career as Minister. He had his chances to prove his worth in the position and all he cares about is his bottom line and what his public image is so if he is gone and can be replaced with a more suitable Minister than all's the better in my opinion"

Sirius just nodded and said "I see your point and I agree Harry he should be made to resign his post if that is how he is and has been"

"Good" Harry said as he smiled at Sirius who reciprocated the gesture.

"So are you looking forward to our outing tomorrow?" Sirius asked changing the subject

"Yeah it will be great to see the house again I have almost forgotten what it is like" said Harry with a gleam in his eyes

"Well it will be interesting to visit the manor I have not been there since…your parents left with you to go into hiding" Sirius said choking on his emotions at the last.

"I know and you never got the chance to take me there the last time-line and I did not find out I inherited it until I was eighteen" Harry informed Sirius

"So it will be a treat for us both then eh' Prongslet" he said ruffling Harry's hair

"Yup Padfoot it will be

About that time Mrs. Weasley called for them to come down for dinner and the two walked down to the kitchen for a great dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley which was followed by an early night for the four leaving in the morning for the manor.

On the morning of the trip to Potter Manor Harry was awakened by a giddy Ginny who was bouncing up and down at the idea of getting to see Harry's home. Ron was just as excited and kept thanking Harry for convincing Sirius to let him come along. The four left the Burrow around 10:00 that morning and with using side-along apparition landed outside a pair of large wrought-iron gates with a large P on them and 10 foot stone walls surrounding the property.

Harry looked at Sirius and winked at him as he pushed open the gates and proceeded up the lane to the manor house. The house was a large white house that had three stories with a wraparound front porch. The house is located on what appears to be at least 100 acres and visible in the distance near the back of the home is a Quidditch pitch. The lawn around the home is very nicely manicured and looked to have been well taken care of. The house also had a very tangible feeling of magic surrounding it. Harry looked at the group behind him and was amused at the different looks on their faces.

Ron had a look of awe that only grew once he noticed the pitch in the back and mouthed "WOW" over and over. Sirius had a look of one who had come home and was consumed with emotion evident by the tears in his eyes. Ginny was looking at the house with similar emotions to Sirius, though she had never lived here she felt like this was just as much her home as the Burrow had always been. Harry broke them all from their reverie by asking;

"Shall we all go inside and see what that looks like, or do you all want to stay out here and catch flies in your mouths" they all glared at him at this and nodded that they should proceed inside.

Harry removed the key to the house from his jean pocket and placed it in the lock on the door, then he tapped it with his wand and stated "I Harry James Potter ask Potter Manor to allow entry for myself, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Potter" Ginny grinned at hearing this name and the doors opened to a large entry hall. They all entered the hall and were greeted by a soft pop which made them all jump.

"Master Harry is home how I am so pleased" stated a small round faced elf with pointy ears and a button nose.

"Yes I have and who might you be?" Harry politely asked the elf who bowed before him.

"My pardons Master Harry, I am Delrina" said the elf in a meek voice. Harry smiled at the elf before addressing her and she returned it.

"It is very nice to meet you Delrina. How long have you been here?" He asked

"I have served Master and his family since my birth twelve years ago" she stated. Sirius gave a slight gasp.

"No way little Delly?" he asked and the elf shook her head yes.

"I completely forgot that you were still here where is your mother Delfy?" Sirius asked and the elf bowed her head and sobbed a little.

"Mother past three years ago, Mister Sirius. Delrina has been here alone since then waiting for young master and mistress to arrive." Ginny looked at Harry in confusion at the mention of "mistress".

Harry smiled at her and explained "Since we are married in magical law you are considered her Mistress and me her Master as in she belongs to us." Delrina grinned and shook her head yes affirming Harry's assumption.

"So you both own a house-elf and this house?" Ron asked in awe at the pair.

Harry just nodded "Yup" then he spoke to Delrina "Now we have to get some things straightened out for now ok" and she just shook her head acknowledging she understood "You are not to call Ginny "Mistress" while any other guests are here, you are not to punish yourself for any reason, and you are to take Sunday's off unless asked otherwise okay?" he looked at the elf who was on the verge of tears who shook her head yes and said;

"Master is fair and very kind to Delrina, she will serve him and his friends well and will do as Master says" she smiled at Harry who said "Good"

He further informed the elf "Now for the time being you will accompany us to the Burrow when we return there until Sirius has decided to come back here at which time you will be here with him and Remus who will be moving in with him in the near future. They will take very good care of you." Harry stated looking at Sirius who nodded his agreement. " I will be visiting here when I can but will be living at the Burrow until Sirius is ready to take care of me here then I will be living here with you and the two Marauders okay Delly" Harry posed to the elf.

"That sounds good Master would you like to look around the manor for now then we will go to this Burrow" asked Delrina Harry shook his head yes. "Okay Master just call for me when you is planning on leaving and I will be happy to go with master and mistress" with that the elf bowed to the four and with a soft pop vanished.

Harry and the rest wondered around the manor. Harry showed Ron and Ginny around as Sirius had already been here before and made his own way around the house. The house was very nice it had a huge basement that contained a potions lab that belonged to Lily a large vault that contained some important documents and heirlooms that belonged to Harry's relatives. The main floor had an event room that could be used for parties where many guests would be around, a very nice library that contained many books that belonged to Harry's grandfather, father, and other many generations of Potters before him, the dining room was very spacious with a large mahogany table that seated some 20 if necessary, The kitchen was very nice and spacious with a small country style table to eat at, every inch of the house was immaculately kept with very little if any dust present. The group began to wonder where Sirius was and decided to go look for where he had gotten to.

They found him on the second floor where most of the bedrooms were setting on a large king-size bed sobbing holding a framed picture. Harry rushed over to him and asked him what was wrong when he noticed what room they were in. The room they were currently in was the master suite that Lily and James had inhabited when they lived in the manor. Harry looked around remembering the first time he and Ginny had seen this room when he had found out he inherited the house and the emotions he felt then came back to him. He looked at the picture Sirius had clutched in his hands and he to begin to cry.

Ginny came over and grabbed Harry's hand asking what was the matter but he only pointed to the picture of his parents clutched in Sirius' hands and she now understanding just rubbed his back in a soothing manner and whispered comforting things in his ear. This seemed to work because Harry began to compose himself and he did the same for Sirius who too seemed to regain his composure. They all left the room and continued looking around the house a little more subdued.

The three finally made their way to the back patio where the grounds seemed endless in how far they stretched out. The back patio was a concrete slab with a large swimming pool set in it that was well cared for, the Quidditch pitch was not far from the back of the house and of course had all the charms set around to allow anyone to play on it without being noticed. There was a small shed not too far from the back where there was a private training area underground that could be used for spell and athletic training. The grounds also had a lake and large wood near the back edge. The whole place just screamed serenity to all who entered it.

Once they had checked every inch of the grounds out, including a thorough going over of the pitch by Harry and Ron which included inventorying the brooms in the broom shed. Harry giving Ron and Ginny each a more up to date broom then they currently owned. They went back inside to find Sirius so they could go. Before leaving Harry decided to update the wards on the property and add names to those who would be allowed to enter and floo onto the grounds.

He asked Ginny to follow him to the ward room that was located at the center of the house in a room off the main hall. Once they entered they found a large room that contained a huge blue pulsating stone. Harry went over to the stone and placed his hand on it and instructed Ginny to do the same.

"Now Ginny repeat what I say" she nodded at his request "I Harry James Potter give permission for Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger to enter the property and home when they need" Harry nodded at Ginny and she stated "I Ginevra Molly Potter" blushing at using the name "give permission for Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger to enter the property and home when they need." As she finished the stone glowed a blinding blue and then went back to how it natural state. Ginny looked at Harry and asked;

"Why did we just do that and who is Hermione Granger?"

Harry smiled and said "First we did that to give a list of who is permitted to enter the wards of the property safely, and the second Hermione is a friend we will gain at Hogwarts who is very close and special to us. She is a muggleborn witch who is very smart and talented and will be your future sister in-law if your brother doesn't screw it up" Harry finished with a grin.

"Oh" Ginny said "So when does he get with her?"

"Not till seventh year, but I am planning on sooner rather than later on that one" Harry said then added "Don't tell Ron or Hermione, this needs to stay between us love" at which Ginny blushed hearing him call her that for the first time. Harry realized what he had said and began to blush as well.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I have no choice but to keep it secret" Ginny said hugging Harry and kissing him on the cheek.

"Good" Harry said then turned to the stone waving his wand in a certain pattern and using special incantations placing the wards he wanted on the property and strengthening the current ones present.

Once they were finished with this task and after collecting some books from the library then summoning Delrina they made their way to the apparition point in the front of the gates and aparated back to the Burrow. They entered the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting talking and drinking a cup of tea. Once they noticed the group had returned Molly rose from her seat and addressed the group.

"So how did it go?" She asked looking around the four and noticed a new arrival.

"Oh my and who might this be?" she asked indicating Delrina who was holding on to Ginny's hand and smiling meekly at Mrs. Weasley.

"This is Delrina, she is my house-elf that was born a year before me and has been taking care of the manor. If it is alright with you Mrs. Weasley I would like for her to stay here until Sirius goes to live there permanently" said Harry looking at Mrs. Weasley with a pleading look.

She smiled at him and said "Well of course she can stay here it would be our pleasure Delrina, but I ask you not to expect to wait on anyone here while you are with us at the Burrow, unless you wish to"

The elf smiled at Mrs. Weasley and squeaked "I would be honored to stay with such a kind family until mister Sirius returns to the manor and Master Harry is able to return as well. I would be honored to help around the Burrow any way I can miss" she finished with a bow.

"Well I would be delighted with any help you may offer Delrina and I say again you are under no obligation to wait on any of us here" Mrs. Weasley said then showed Delrina where she could sleep while staying at the Burrow.

When they returned they found the kids showing Mr. Weasley the things they brought back from the manor including the brooms Harry had given to Ron and Ginny much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley until Harry explained they would go to waste at the manor just sitting in the broom shed. She was much more excepting after that realizing it was a gift from Harry to his friends for what they had done for him in return. They all retired to the sitting room shortly after the fours return where Harry began reading some of the tomes he had brought from the Potter library while Sirius and Arthur discussed the guardianship hearing and Ron, Ginny and the twins played snap. Percy was in his room as always and was not usually seen unless it was a meal time. Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner with the help of Delrina who had took an instant liking to the kind woman and was discussing things she felt were proper for her to do while staying at the Burrow.

The book Harry was reading was one of the tomes he had yet to get to in the previous time that belonged to his great-great grandfather Potter. It contained spells and charms that were used in wand-less magic and defensive charms and incantations for use against forms of dark arts. Most were very easy to comprehend but some were well over Harry's knowledge base as vast as it was. He was reading about a counter curse to a particular spell when Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner. Using the bookmark he found in the tome he put it on the couch to finish later and joined everyone for a delicious dinner of steak and kidney pie and mashed potatoes.

When they finished dinner Ron, Harry and Ginny decided to turn in so after retrieving his book and wishing Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Sirius a good night the three trudged upstairs where Harry paused by Ginny's door to wish her a good night with a hug and unexpected a quick kiss on the lips which took both by surprise and both experienced an odd feeling run through their bodies.

Ginny giggled at the feeling and pecked Harry on the cheek and wished him and Ron a goodnight. The boys continued up to their room with Harry in a daze after what had just happened. Once in the room and the door closed Ron looked at Harry with a shocked look on his face.

"You just kissed my sister on the lips goodnight, what was that about?" he asked Harry who was just coming back to reality.

"Not sure mate it just kinda happened it's not like I planned it to. It may have to do with going back to the home we shared for the past few years coming back to me. Believe me mate it won't happen again unless she wishes it to" Harry said in defense of Ron's reaction.

Ron just smirked at Harry and said "I know mate it was just a little weird to see. I know you two are married but if mum had seen that she would have had kittens. You have my approval and Fred and George's also but until they know all the truth it could get dicey" said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So you think I should let your parents in on the truth soon?" Harry asked feeling it may be best as well.

"Yeah maybe but I would hold off until after the hearing they have a lot on their plate as it is mate and this is a huge thing to drop on them and have them understand it and believe it." Ron said smiling at Harry "But that is up to you mate"

Harry just nodded and left it at that. The two changed in to their night clothes and crawled in to their respective beds. Harry couldn't help but place his fingers on his lips and feel just where Ginny had kissed him back and feel great about it. It was in this train of thought that he fell into a deep relaxing sleep, unbeknownst to him it was the exact way and feeling Ginny did floors below.


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own the characters only my thoughts.**

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning Harry woke up not to Ginny but a light shaking of his shoulder by Mrs. Weasley who was smiling at him as he woke.

"Good morning Harry dear you need to get ready and get a bite before we leave for the hearing" she said quietly with a smile

"Kay Mrs. Weasley I will be down shortly" Harry said fighting a yawn in the middle

"Good I will see you downstairs then" she said and left the room.

Harry took a quick shower and changed into the second-hand robes he purchased in Diagon Alley then made his way to the kitchen where Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting. Sirius was not going with them but was staying to keep an eye on things at the Burrow till they returned. Before they left Harry told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they had to take a quick side trip before going to the hearing that he wanted to stop off at Gringotts. They looked at him with confused looks but said that would be fine.

They flooed to the Leaky and from there made their way to Gringotts where Harry was given the information he had asked for. Once that was taken care of they aparated directly to Ministry and made their way to the courtroom the hearing was being held in. When they entered they noticed that one Albus Dumbledore was to be heading these proceedings. He was at the head judge's position with about ten other members of the Wizengamot including Madam Bones. There were two tables on the main floor and one was already occupied by the Minister while the other was empty for the Weasleys and Harry.

Once everyone was seated and the doors closed Dumbledore addressed the room.

"We are here today to determine the guardianship of Harry James Potter"

"There have been two claims filled for said guardianship. The first filed by Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and the other by the Ministry of Magic. We will hear from representatives for both parties beginning with the Ministry being represented by Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Minister if you would" Dumbledore finished acknowledging the Minister.

"Thank you Dumbledore. As representative for the Ministry I am here to make our claim for the guardianship of young Mr. Potter. As we all know he has lost his parents in a horrific tragedy by the hand of You-Know-Who and during the same time was deprived of his godfather due to unfortunate circumstances" started Fudge but was interrupted by Harry.

"That you caused" which gained him a stern look from Dumbledore and a glare from Fudge. Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He smiled at her and gave her a look indicating he would not give another outburst.

Fudge continued "Be that as it may, but we at the ministry have a plan in the works that would allow us to see to the upbringing of the young man in a secure environment until his godfather is deemed fit to take over the care for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore intrigued spoke up.

"And what plans are those Mr. Minister?"

Fudge looking thoroughly taken aback stated "He would be allowed to remain at Hogwarts during his holiday breaks and summers and would be given a patrol of Aurors when not at the school. He would also be advised on his finance by a Ministry appointed guardian that would look into his financial needs until Mr. Black is deemed able to continue being Mr. Potter's legal guardian" Harry was doing everything in his power to control himself. The Minister wanted to keep him under his authority in every way. That was all Harry needed to see to determine he was going to ruin this man and his career right here today.

"Well Minister I have never been made aware of these plans and seeing as I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts I believe I should have" said Dumbledore glaring at Fudge who looked as though he was going to be sick.

"My apologies your honor, I have given the point of the Ministry in regards to Mr. Potter's temporary guardianship and I thank you for your time" with that Fudge sat down at his table.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the Weasleys and Harry when Arthur made to stand and give his pitch for guardianship when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and stood instead.

"I would like to make the claim for guardianship on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley" Harry said with a grin on his face. Dumbledore looked amused as the rest of the room were wearing looks of shock especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were about to argue but Harry assured them he had this.

"I see no lawful reason why you should not Mr. Potter commence" said Dumbledore with a grin and a nod to Harry.

"Thank you your honor" said Harry with a grin "the claim provided by the Minister on behalf of the Ministry was very interesting. To me it sounded as if I would be placed under control of the organization not cared for, the Weasleys can care for me and give me a home to live in until such time as my godfather can care for me. The Weasleys can also keep me safe at their home just as much if not more than I having a patrol of Aurors who would be better used catching dark wizards and witches or keeping the public safe. Now I have made arrangements with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley that if I were to be residing at their home that I would, at my expense, upgrade and strengthen the wards present to insure my safety as well as theirs. Now I understand that the Ministry has ways of keeping me safe also but I have to wonder how safe I can be with people who have dealings financially with those who are currently being investigated for dealings as a Death Eater for so many years and are making the claims on behalf of the Ministry itself" there was a murmur from the Wizengamot and Madam Bones was first to speak.

"Do you have any proof of such Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled at the witch.

"Yes Madam I have it right here" and he raised the file sitting on the table he got from Goldak that morning.

"And what information is in that file Mr. Potter"

"It contains detailed information on the dealings of one Cornelius Oswald Fudge has had with Mr. Lucius Malfoy pertaining to transfer of an nominal amount of funds from Mr. Malfoy's vault to Minister Fudge's vault and a detailed account and the totals of the transfers over the last few years leading from his appointment to today" Harry stated handing the file to Dumbledore who quickly looked it over and passed it to Madam Bones who looked it over and then glared at Fudge who was turning red and looking as if he were about to explode.

"Well Mr. Potter this is indeed some very interesting information we will look further into, thank you" said Madam Bones giving Harry a large smile.

"You're welcome Madam Bones. As for the matter of finances my parents left me a very generous inheritance that is to cover my school expenses as well as my living and safety until I am old enough to inherit my family vault which I have been made aware is more than enough to allow me to survive on. This money is more than enough to cover my financial needs and expenses while I am with the Weasley family. So all I can ask of you is to decide which situation is best for me a home with love and care or a time where I am to be guarded and kept in a castle" with that Harry sat down and was hugged by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were both extremely touched by Harry's words.

"We will deliberate our decision and will be back with our answer within the hour" stated Dumbledore as they all rose and left the room to discuss their decision.

At this time Fudge got up and made his way hurriedly over to Harry and shouted at him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT INFORMATION MR. POTTER BUT YOU WILL REGRET MAKING ME LOOK A FOOL IN FRONT OF THIS COURT!"

"Minister how dare you" Mrs. Weasley started but Fudge raised his hand to silence her and glared murderously at Harry who just smirked at him.

"Well "Minister" I will not tell you where I obtained my information from but if you ever threaten me again you will be the one to regret it. As far as I can tell your tenure as Minister may not be much longer so I would not be making such personal threats in such a public place if I were you Fudge" said Harry in calm yet determined voice. Fudge looked as if someone had just slapped him cross the face.

"You listen here Mr. Potter I am and will continue to be the Minister of Magic and no snot nosed little piss ant like you…" suddenly Fudge stopped speaking and was opening and closing his mouth unable to form words.

"What's wrong minister cat got your tongue" asked Harry with a grin on his face at the silently spluttering Fudge.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking confusedly at Harry wondering how the Minister was unable to speak. About that time the Wizengamot had reentered the room and Harry wand-lessly released the tongue tying charm he placed on him as he sat back down at his table. Dumbledore stood to announce the decision to the room.

"We the Wizengamot find the claim of guardianship in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley in regards to the temporary guardianship of one Harry James Potter. They will be responsible for the welfare of Mr. Potter until his legal guardian Mr. Sirius Orion Black is able to resume guardianship of him. Also we ask for the resignation of Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge for crimes of accepting bribes and conspiring with known unlawful members of the wizarding world effective immediately." At that Fudge was spluttering and cursing Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot. Then he turned in Harry's direction and began to draw his wand when he was thrown across the courtroom by Harry casting a wand-less banishing spell where Fudge struck the wall and fell in a heap on the floor.

Dumbledore reacted by ordering the Aurors in the room to place Fudge in custody and to charge him with attempting to attack Harry and the Weasleys. The Aurors bound the former Minister and levitated his unconscious body from the court room. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a questioning glance and Harry felt a presence in his mind and he sent a mental message to Dumbledore that he would need to speak with him in the hall before leaving. Dumbledore just gave a slight nod to Harry and called the hearing over.

Harry told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he wanted to privately thank Dumbledore for his handling of everything and they said they would meet him in the atrium to head home for a celebration lunch. They left for the lifts when Harry was approached by Dumbledore who led him to a private room just down from the lifts. Once they entered the room Harry placed privacy charms on the room and looked at Dumbledore who was giving him an inquisitive glance.

"Harry you have been keeping secrets from me haven't you" it was a rhetorical question but Harry answered it none the less.

"Yes sir I have but for honorable reasons. I did not know how you would react to the knowledge that I believe you now need to know" Harry said looking into the twinkling eyes of his former mentor.

"Well Harry if you would like to explain them now I am willing to listen and save my judgment for after your explanation"

"Thank you sir I appreciate that well I guess there is no better place to start but the beginning" Harry started

"I have found that the best place to begin so I am all ears Harry" he said with a grin on his face. And with that Harry told him everything from his time travel to everything that happened up till they were standing in that room. Once Harry finished Dumbledore had a look of amazement on his face and he grinned at Harry and said;

"Well Harry you have been through quite a lot and you have given me a lot of information. I appreciate you trusting me with this knowledge and I will help you any way I can with whatever you ask of me in the future. I only ask you discuss what your plans entail with me before bringing them to fruition" Harry nodded his agreement he had told Dumbledore everything except about the Horcruxes he was going to take care of those himself.

"I appreciate that sir and I will do just that but know this just because I have told you this information does this mean that I wish you to speak of this with anyone else. Especially your Death Eater spy, yes I know Snape is working both sides and as long as you keep him out of my way and business we will have no issues there. But I will tell you this he will not treat me the same this time around I will not tolerate him bullying me for things that happened between him and my father in the past. No matter how much he cared for my mother he was still a contributing factor in her and my father's deaths and I will never forget or forgive that" Harry stated looking directly in the eyes of Dumbledore who hung his head and nodded.

"I know Severus has a hard time dealing with how he was treated by your father and his friends at Hogwarts and I do not doubt he will try and take that out on you. So though I am not giving you permission to do so I will not punish you for making a point to stop him from doing so Severus I know still blames himself for Lily's death at the hands of Voldemort and though you are her son he will only see James in you so Harry all I can ask you to do is try and not kill the man cause he is a hard professor to replace" said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

"I will try sir and I understand but he never seemed to feel remorse towards me and his treatment and words toward me until the end" said Harry looking at the old wizard who just nodded and raised from the chair he was seated in.

"Well Harry if that is all I will escort you to Molly and Arthur and the take my leave to Hogwarts" Harry also got up from his chair and nodded his agreement.

The two wizards met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who was worriedly looking between the two until Harry gave them a huge smile at which they seemed to physically relax and after thanking Dumbledore and saying their goodbyes proceeded to leave for the Burrow. Before they left Harry asked if they could return to Gringotts so he could thank Goldak for the information on Fudge and make other arrangements. They agreed and they aparated back to Diagon Alley and escorted Harry inside.

Once inside Harry asked them to wait for him in the lobby and he would like a private word with the goblin about some matters he needed to take care of. They hesitantly agreed and left him in the company of Goldak.

"What can I help you with now Mr. Potter?" asked Goldak once they were seated in his office

"First I would like to thank you for the information you obtained on my behalf it was very useful and I would like to inform you that the Minister has been ordered to resign and a new Minister will be named soon" Harry stated

"We have been made aware of the Ministers resignation and are looking forward to seeing who his replacement will be" said Goldak with a smile.

"I see" Harry said then continued "Well I have decided to at my expense upgrade and strengthen the wards on the Burrow. I would like for you to design the proper wards that would protect a wizarding home to the max. I would like said wards to deter everything from those with a dark mark to Dementors if necessary. This should be arranged as soon as possible preferably within the next week or two if possible. I also ask that one of the crew members that is installing and strengthening the wards be Bill Weasley seeing as it is his family home that they are being placed around he not only knows the property very well but would be very meticulous with their installation" Harry looked at the goblin who was taking notes of everything he was asking for.

Goldak smiled at him and said "I believe this all can be arranged but it will be very expensive as you know but you will not have to worry about that seeing as it will not deplete your account much seeing as we have found you also inherit the Peverell account as well which is a very old and lucrative account. So you should not worry. As for having Bill Weasley on the crew installing the wards I see no reason why that is not possible. I will come up with the design of the wards to your specifications and will assign the best crew possible to fulfill your request Mr. Potter. Is there anything else I can take care of for you today sir." Harry thought for a minute before a thought came to his mind.

"Yes I am wondering if you can answer a question for me?" he asked Goldak

"I will try Mr. Potter"

"Well if an owner of a vault is a member of a family and they are incarcerated in Azkaban on a life sentence is the head of their family house able to gain procession of their vault and its contents?" Harry asked the goblin who smiled and replied

"Yes Mr. Potter if they come into the bank and ask to gain possession of the family vault and there are no other members as in spouse or heir of their vault then they can take possession of that family members vault" said Goldak and Harry got a huge grin on his face and he looked at the goblin and thanked him and shook his hand. Then he left the office and met his guardians in the lobby and proceeded to the Burrow and the celebration of the day for more than one reason it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I still don't own any of what JKR is responsible for just my own plot *Inspired by the Bonds of Time series by Vance McGill and other great fan fics***

**Chapter 11:**

Harry and the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived back at the Burrow and when they entered the kitchen they were greeted by Ron, Ginny and Sirius who were playing a game of Exploding Snap at the kitchen table while Delrina was cooking some lunch. When they noticed the three had arrived they began asking how everything went.

"So" Ron, Ginny and Sirius asked when they entered the kitchen alerting the rest of the house that they were back which resulted in the twins and Percy rushing into the kitchen and asking the same question.

"They decided" Harry began with a solemn look

"That I am now an honorary Weasley" he finished with a huge grin on his face.

The room erupted in cheers as the twins interlocked arms and chanted "WE GOT POTTER" at the top of their lungs and Percy just smiled at Harry as Ginny engulfed him in a warm embrace and kiss on the cheek. Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder saying "Welcome to the family" with a wink as Sirius got up and after Ginny released him hugged his godson saying "Congratulations".

Once the celebrations calmed down Mrs. Weasley made her way over to Delrina and assisted her with lunch for all and informed them they would be having a large celebration dinner that evening. While everyone settled in to their prior activities Harry pulled Sirius to the side to inform him on Fudge's forced resignation and how that went and his discussion with Dumbledore after the hearing. Sirius asked if he believed that was for the best and Harry said he wasn't sure but believed it would be.

Harry asked Ron and Ginny to accompany him to his and Ron's room where he told them all that had happened and what he discussed with Goldak and had found out there. The two were excited that they would get to see Bill so soon and were told they had to swear to keep this secret from their parents seeing as Harry wanted it to be a surprise for the family. They agreed and began discussing the new inheritance Harry had obtained.

"So you have more family then you knew don't ya mate" Ron said

"No I knew the Peverells were my family but you know who they are don't you?" he asked Ron though he already knew he didn't.

"No who are they?" asked Ron with genuine intrigue

"They were the three brothers from Bard's tales" said Harry to a shocked reaction from both Ron and Ginny

"You're kidding" said Ron in awe

"Nope they were the inspiration for the story, Antioch, Cadmus & Ignotus they were the three who the story was supposedly based upon. Ignotus is the brother I am descended from. He was the original owner of the cloak that my father owned. The other two owned the other two "gifts' from death. Antioch the Elder wand and Cadmus the Resurrection Stone. Both died horrible deaths due to the power and want those items brought them. Some call them the Deathly Hallows and if you obtain all three you are said to be the "Master of Death". But no one has ever possessed all three at once" Harry finished leaving out that he was and technically still was that person.

_Wow Harry really is a special wizard_

"Yup Gin I guess I am" said Harry not realizing she did not say that out loud.

"Harry I didn't say anything" _Did he just hear my thoughts?_ Ginny said and thought

"Wow" _Yes Gin I did this is unexpected!_ Harry returned.

_Harry what is going on I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine are we doing this telepathically?_

_I guess Gin I have no idea why but we will figure it out K, don't worry I will never let anything hurt you even if it is me._

_I know Harry this is just a little freaky to be able to speak to you in my mind._

_Believe me Gin I know and this is new even for me._

_You mean we didn't have this power before in the other time_

_Nope we never were able to speak to each other this way though you always said you could "Read my mind" _Ginny giggled which gained a puzzled look from Ron

"What is going on with you two?" Ron asked the giggling pair

"Nothing" they said in unison which made them laugh out loud and Ron just stared at the two.

"Whatever" Ron said and looked at Harry for an explanation.

"We apparently can now speak telepathically for some reason" Harry explained

"What?! Could you do that before you know in the other time-line?"

"Nope this is totally new and unexpected, but not entirely bad right?" Harry asked looking at Ginny

"I don't think so it is kinda cute we are so connected that we are this close" she said beaming at Harry who kissed her on the cheek and made her blush even more than she already was.

"Yuck" said Ron who was awarded with a pillow to the face from both Harry and Ginny and they all began laughing and discussing this new and interesting development.

After an hour or so of discussion they were told to come down for some lunch. The three went down to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny continued to test and use their link with one another the entire time they were eating. Harry got up and went in the sitting room to get a book before going outside to read when another unexpected thing happened he began hearing what was going on in the kitchen by hearing everything that Ginny was. He opened his link to Ginny to ask her what she was doing;

_Gin is your mum talking to Sirius about when he is planning on moving in to Potter Manor?_

_Yeah how do you know that?_

_I can hear her as if I was setting with you at the table right this second._

_Wow so now we have what audio sharing or something. This is getting weirder and weirder._

_Tell me about it._

_We really need to find out what is causing all of this Harry before something really unexpected happens._

_I agree and I only know of one person who is smart enough to understand this._

_Dumbledore?_

_Yup_

_I agree we really need to get this figured out and soon_

_I will go see him today Gin I promise you need to cover for me and get Ron to help._

_I will let's go outside and fill him in on what we need to do._

_K_

Harry met Ginny in the kitchen and informed Sirius and Mrs. Weasley they would be outside. They said to have fun and watched them leave the kitchen.

"They really are cute together aren't they" Molly said and Sirius nearly choked on his tea

"What I can see they are really close and more than friends you can tell and I trust Harry with my little girl though I would probably never come out and tell the young man that but I can see he truly cares for my Ginny" she said beaming at the two walking across the yard hand in hand.

"Molly Harry is the best kid I have ever met even with who brought him up so far, and I agree you can certainly tell they truly and fully care that much for one another and I know for a fact Harry would do everything in his power to protect Ginny" Sirius said matter of factly to her and too watched the two walk over to Ron and begin conversing with him.

"So you know what to do Ron if your mum wonders where I am?" Harry clarified what he was asking of him and his sister.

"Yeah it is simple if she wonders where you are I tell her you wanted to read in private and you are in the orchard reading, and if she tries to go look for you I just tell her that you need some time to think to yourself. That should keep her happy" said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Right, perfect" said Harry then Ginny asked him

"But what if Sirius goes looking for you, you know he won't buy the same tosh mum will"

"True but if Sirius asks just tell him where I am and what I am doing he would understand and he will keep it quiet, heck he may even help with your mum come to think about it. He is a Marauder after all" Harry said smiling at the two.

"K, but be careful Harry" Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah mate be careful only I am not kissing you" said Ron with a smirk

"That's not what you said in the other time" said Harry to a shocked Ron

"Just kidding mate" laughed Harry and Ron slugged his shoulder and joined in with him.

Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek and with his book in hand headed toward the orchard where he would aparate from. Once he got to where the wards would allow him to aparate from he made his way to Hogsmeade. He arrived in a spot where he knew he would not be seen and from there he made his way up to Hogwarts. Once he got to the main gate he realized it was locked and he was not going to gain entrance that way he decided to use a hidden passage way to get into the school. He went back down the road and once in Hogsmeade he made his way to Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Once inside he waited until no one was paying him any attention and slipped into the back and down in to the cellar of the shop where the hidden entrance was located. He made his way into the castle from there and went to Professor Dumbledore's office on the seventh floor.

Harry approached the gargoyle and realized he needed a password to gain entrance to the office within.

"Um could you tell Professor Dumbledore that Harry Potter is here to speak with him please" Harry asked the gargoyle who after a few seconds moved aside to reveal the spiral moving staircase behind it. "Thank you" said Harry as he stepped on the stairs and made his way to the landing above.

He stepped off the staircase and knocked on the door where he was greeted with an "Enter Harry" from the headmaster.

"Well what do I owe this unexpected visit from you Harry?" inquired the white haired wizard who was sitting behind his desk with his hands steepled and looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well sir I do not mean to come unexpected but I have an urgent matter that I needed to speak immediately with you about and it could not wait for the start of term sir" Harry began to explain what him and Ginny were experiencing to the intrigued wizard.

"Well Harry from what you have filled me in now and from what you explained to me earlier today I believe what you are experiencing is a part of your soul bond that you have between you and Miss Weasley or should I say Mrs. Potter." Harry just smiled

"Figured that out did you sir?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry I have known of that fact since the 24th of July when you apparently came back from the other time let's call it. I was informed by the Hogwarts Registrar that Ginny was to be placed in your year and her name appears as Ginevra Potter not Weasley so I went to the Ministry and found a record of your marriage which is no longer there but I know in most cases in a magical marriage a soul bond is created by both parties that is forever binding so when you returned to your younger self the bond was brought with you and formed with the same soul it had in the other time. Now I know you do not have the exact same feelings for Ginny but you both feel a very strong connection am I right?" Harry nodded yes

"Well you see Harry with a strong a bond as you two have at a young age and you being as powerful as you are. Yes Harry I can feel even now just how powerful a wizard you are and you will only become stronger with time and coming of age. It is my belief that the bond is like none other in existence in our world when it comes to you two. You have the ability to speak telepathically and share what each other hears at the moment as you have told me. But I believe the stronger you two get magically the more you will be able to do. Now this is only a theory but I believe you two may eventually be able to share sight with one another as in seeing what the other sees much like your audio sharing. Now again this is only theory so we cannot be sure, but I would not doubt you will experience more unexpected things with this bond. I will do more research on the subject and I believe I know a couple who I can speak to about this who have some knowledge on the subject and may be able to help you and your young wife." Dumbledore said with a smile at Harry

"Thank you sir I figured you would be the best to speak to about this and I know this will be kept confidential between us for now." Harry said to Dumbledore who nodded at him. Before Harry left he thought of something else he could discuss with Dumbledore before returning to the Burrow.

"Sir you know the information I shared with you earlier today?"

"Yes"

"Well I left something out that may interest you" Harry said noticing the gleam in Dumbledore's eyes

"And what would that be Harry?"

"You are a believer in the Hallows are you not sir?" Harry asked gaining an inquisitive look from the old wizard.

"I am and what do you know of the Deathly Hallows Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"Well sir I have held all three in my other time and I just wanted to warn you not to search them too closely it may cost you dearly" Harry said gaining a smile from his mentor.

"I will take your words into consideration and do my best to heed them Harry" said Dumbledore mindlessly stroking his wand.

"I would do that sir and the wand you hold I know it's true name and power and if time does not change as I hope it does Voldemort will to" Dumbledore looked very worried at this revelation.

"When Harry I must know" asked the worried headmaster

"If my plans go not as I wish by my seventh year and you will not be there to stop him sir" Harry said in a grim voice.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Harry "Then we shall be certain your plans go off as you wish won't we Harry" he said smiling a little at the end

"Yes sir we do and we will" said Harry in a sure voice

"Well I must get back sir if you could escort me to the gates as they are locked I will make my way back to the Burrow before I am too missed" Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore got up and escorted Harry down to the main gates and wished him good luck and that he would see him in a few weeks at the beginning of the term. Harry thanked him for his time and headed off toward Hogsmeade where he aparated back to the Burrow to a worried Ginny.

"What's wrong Gin" Harry asked seeing the worry on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"I was just worried you were gone so long and I began to really miss you so I came out here and after a while the worry got so much I began to cry. What's going on Harry" Ginny said before breaking down in tears.

Harry grabbed her up in an embrace and kissed her head and rubbed her back to sooth her. His touch seemed to do just that and when she seemed calmer Harry let go a little of her and looked her in the face and explained Dumbledore's theory about their bond.

"So he believes that this is happening because of us being married in the other time and us connecting at such a young age? Then why is all of this just now starting to happen we have been near each other for days and only today did we start this other stuff" she said looking up at Harry

"I don't know Gin but maybe it was due to that kiss last night did you feel something when it happened cause I sure did" Harry asked looking at her.

"I felt a warmth run from my lips through my entire body if that's what you mean you don't think that has something to do with this new stuff that is happening with us do you?" She asked looking at him a little worried.

"I think it does Gin and if I am right and Dumbledore is right then it may get even more complicated. That and you are now not comfortable with me being away for long periods of time means we will have to stay close to one another from now on until we get things figured out"

"Good thing I am going to Hogwarts this year and not having to stay here while you go to school" she giggled and smiled at Harry.

"Yeah about that it is because of me you are going a year early, you see the Hogwarts Registrar notices our marriage and that is why you jumped a year ahead" Harry said with a wry grin.

"Oh well that explains why Dumbledore hand delivered my Hogwarts letter and spoke with me and mum before we met you in Diagon Alley"

"I figured as much with the odd expressions you and your mum gave me when I said I was Harry Potter" Harry said with a laugh

"What do you expect we were asked if we had ever met you and then we do the next day it was a little odd" Ginny stated

"I guess, we better get back to the house before your mum calls us in. She was not suspicious was she?" Harry asked

"Not after Sirius told her he came out here and you gave him a verbal thrashing for bothering you" Ginny giggled at the reaction her mother had at hearing that.

"I told you the old Marauder would help" Harry said as he walked toward the Burrow hand in hand with Ginny.

"He did and he was great" said Ginny leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

The pair entered the kitchen to the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The woman in question turned and beamed at the pair before instructing them that dinner would be in 1 hour and they were to go get washed up and entertain themselves till then. The two said they would and after washing up they joined the others in the sitting room. Harry sat on the couch with his book from Potter Manor while Ginny sat on the floor next to him reading her charms book for school. The twins were in their room and the subtle sounds of explosions could be heard from downstairs. Ron was playing a game of wizard's chess with Sirius and was handedly beating the older wizard. Arthur was in his favorite armchair reading the evening edition of the Prophet that had an article of the resignation of Fudge on the front. The moving picture depicted incarcerated and unconscious Fudge as he was being levitated by two Aurors and the headline read Former Minister Held for Attempted Attack during Hearing of "The Boy Who Lived". Harry just smiled at the paper and seeing the man who was a thorn in his side in his previous time got what he deserved.

It was a while later that Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the kitchen for dinner. They arrived to a large feast that was prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Delrina who was in her room eating her meal, she politely refused Mrs. Weasley's request to join them at the table during meal times and Mrs. Weasley understood and accepted it. They all sat down and Mr. Weasley made a toast;

"To Harry Potter welcome to the Weasley Family, we are glad you are an honorary member and will be from now on" with that there were a round of "Here Here's" from all seated. Ginny took Harry's free hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. Once everyone began eating the conversation shifted to more mundane issues. Harry was talking with Sirius who was seated on his other side when he asked;

"So what do you plan on doing now that you are free Sirius, sorry I haven't asked sooner" Sirius just let out a bark like laugh and said.

"I actually have been asked to resume my position as a high ranking Auror, once I am feeling up to it and I have been cleared to return to duty by St. Mungo's" he informed those listening and smiled at Harry.

"That sounds great Sirius how long do you think that will take" asked Mr. Weasley

"Not sure Arthur but the way Molly has taken care of me so far I would guess about two to three more weeks" Sirius said shooting Mrs. Weasley a smile which made her blush.

"Thank nothing of it Sirius you are Harry's godfather and as such we consider you as much family as we do him" which made Harry blush and Sirius mouth "Thank you" to both Weasley parents.

After that emotional exchange Sirius was engulfed in a discussion with the twins who were asking him to tell them in-depth stories of his time as a Marauder at Hogwarts and what he and his friends got up to while students there. Harry was talking with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about the next birthday that would be coming up, Ginny's, and if she would like to hold it at Potter Manor. Mrs. Weasley believed that would be a great idea and they would have to go there and decide what they would do for the occasion. Harry said that would be fine since they had five more days until the 11th that being Ginny's birthday in which time he and Sirius could get the floo at the house connected to the network for easier travel to and from the Manor. Shortly after that conversation reached its end everyone decided to retire to the sitting room and to their own devices. Harry went back to reading the spell book he had been poring over since he last visited the manor while Ginny just sat with him on the couch leaned up against his side where she began dozing.

A few hours later Mrs. Weasley decided it was time for everyone to make their way to their beds and Harry woke Ginny up and escorted her to her room and said goodnight with a kiss on the cheek and made his own way up to his and Ron's room where he changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed shortly followed by Ron who after exchanging goodnights fell asleep and was gently snoring. Harry too fell asleep shortly after though it was not as deep or comfortable as usual.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I only own the plot the rest belongs to JKR**

**Chapter 12:**

Harry kept having these strange dreams and they kept waking him up after a while. After the third time of this happening he decided that he would stop trying to get back to sleep and decided to go and sit in the sitting room instead of just lying in his bed. He was nearly to the bottom of the staircase when he saw shadows outside. He immediately twisted his wrist to bring his wand from its holster and crept quietly across the room to the front door. He quietly opened the door and quietly made his way out to the front of the Burrow.

With his wand at the ready he scanned the property for intruders when he noticed what had been making the shadows across the ground. A small figure on a broom was flying in graceful motions in the small Weasley family pitch near the barn on the property. The moon every once in a while catching Ginny's flaming red hair and shining in the moonlight. Harry crept over to the broom shed and took out his Nimbus and quietly flew up behind the hovering young witch. He smiled at himself when he spoke nearly making her fall off her broom.

"Couldn't sleep either I see"

"Harry! You nearly made me fall off my broom never sneak up on me like that again" she said with a small smile on her face.

"I promise but what are doing out here in the early hours of the morning flying for? Your brothers know now you can fly since I gave you your own broom and they have seen you fly since then." Harry wondered

"I do my best thinking while flying and I couldn't sleep so I decided this was the best way to sort through my thoughts. What's your excuse" Harry just laughed at her and said

"Much the same as yours, I was having trouble sleeping and decided to go downstairs when I saw shadows and thought the worst, then I was happy to find they were only my favorite flyer putting her broom through its paces" Harry said with a smirk that was rewarded by a smile from Ginny.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked

"Always say the right thing to make me feel better and understand just what you are thinking and feeling" Ginny replied with a smirk

"Well we can read each other's minds" Harry said with a grin

Ginny just rolled her eyes at his explanation and went on "You know what I mean you always say what I need to hear to make me feel that much better"

Harry just smiled then answered "You are my life Gin I guess I can do that because I can tell what you need to feel better and I can just say the right thing"

Ginny smiled at him with a loving look and said "Good, now let's go in before mum wakes up and finds us up early flying. She normally gets pretty upset when she catches me doing this" she said with a smile.

The two landed and placed their brooms in the shed and made their way back into the house they decided to go to Ginny's room and talk more about some of the things they were dreaming about that kept them up. About two hours later Mrs. Weasley found them laughing and talking in Ginny's room and told them they needed to get ready for breakfast since Harry was going with Sirius to the Ministry to get the floo connected and Sirius could fill out some paperwork for the Auror department getting his position back then they would be going to his first checkup at St. Mungo's before returning to the Burrow.

A half hour later Harry and Sirius were standing in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and headed to the security desk to check in their wands, after the security officer a wizard named Eric handed them back their wands and their visitor badges he wished them a good day and instructed them on which floors they would be heading to for their business. They thanked him and headed off towards the lifts and entered a semi-empty one and Sirius press the button for the sixth floor which held the Department of Magical Transportation where the Floo Regulation office is located. They entered the office of a Madam Edgecombe who is in charge of the Floo Regulation. They asked her to connect Potter Manor to the network and informed her of the special wards that were in place to allow only a certain few access to the property. She assured them the floo would be connected to the network within the next twenty four hours. They thanked her and left her office and made their way to the lifts and headed to the second floor and the Auror offices.

They exited the lifts and made their way down the hall to the door marked Auror office and The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. They entered the room to find it was just as Harry remembered. He smiled at the site of all the cubicles that he at onetime had occupied one for a few years until he was promoted and was given his own office that he noticed was the one that had his godfathers name currently emblazoned on the door across the room. Sirius smiled down at him and led him over to an office that the door read Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Amelia S. Bones. Sirius looked at Harry and asked him if he wanted to go in with him. Harry shook his head no and said he would go see what Mr. Weasley was up to. Sirius just smiled and said he would come and get him when he was done there so they could go to St. Mungo's for his checkup.

Harry smiled back and said that would be fine as he made his way around the office and down the hall to the dinky office that belonged to his guardian and his partner a wizard by the name of Perkins. Harry knocked on the door and heard his guardian's voice say "Enter" he pushed open the door and found Mr. Weasley sitting at his desk examining a toaster oven. He looked up to see Harry standing in the door way and smiled at the young man and with a wave of his hand indicated he should enter.

"Harry what do I owe this pleasure" Mr. Weasley asked pulling a chair up next to his desk for him to sit in"

"Well Mr. Weasley Sirius is currently filling out some paperwork in regards to his return as an Auror and I figured I would see how you were doing" Harry said with a smile for his surrogate father

"Harry you don't have to call me Mr. Weasley anymore nor do you have to call Molly Mrs. Weasley, if you like you can either call us Arthur and Molly or if you are comfortable with it mum and dad. Though don't misunderstand we will never replace your real parents but if you are comfortable calling us that we would be fine with you doing so" said Mr. Weasley with a grin.

"K dad I just wondered what you were up to" Harry said with a grin that was reciprocated by Mr. Weasley

"Well if you should know Harry I am inspecting this here toaster oven, it seems someone has charmed it to shoot toast out of it at an alarming rate and right in the face of the owner" Mr. Weasley explained returning to his examination of the appliance.

"Oh I see why would anyone want to do that in the first place?" asked Harry getting up to join him in the examination of the toaster.

"Well Harry there are those much like Fred and George who like to pull pranks on those un-expecting folks for a laugh. Now my boys would never do this to an un-expecting muggle but there are those in our world who find much humor in doing so to those unfortunate souls" said Mr. Weasley shaking his head in disbelief that anyone would do such a thing.

"I agree dad but you know there are those in our world that believe the muggles are no more than just beings that are around for our amusement not to be treated as we would like to be treated by them" Harry finished and gained an awed look from Mr. Weasley who smiled and said

"Very well said Harry I agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments which is why I have submitted an idea to the Wizengamot for the fair treatment of muggles in the near future I hope" Harry just smiled at him

"That sounds like a very good idea dad" after that they sat and discussed Quidditch and Hogwarts and at one point Ginny, which was an odd conversation to have with Mr. Weasley though he did give his backing for Harry and her relationship now and in the future.

"I can see how much you care for my little girl Harry and I could not ask for a better young man to care that way for her. I know you would never do or let any harm come to her and for that I am very grateful you have entered our lives" Harry smiled at him and thanked him.

That was when there came a knock at the door and Sirius opened it peering into the room.

"How's it Arthur, Harry you ready to go?"

""Very well thanks Sirius was just having a talk with Harry here and discussing my current investigation. How was the paperwork not too boring I hope" Sirius just gave a huff and went on

"Not too bad Amelia wants me back as soon as I am cleared. She did give me my badge and office so I can come in and work in the office if the healers say it is okay to do so that way I am not bothering Molly all day at the Burrow and I can feel like I am actually contributing something to the wizarding world" he finished with a wry smile

"I know you want to get back into the world but I also know Molly has no problem with you being at home recuperating from your time in that horrid place. I once had to go there for an investigation for a few hours and it impacted me soo much I cannot comprehend what it must be like to have to be there as an innocent man for nearly 10 years" when he finished he gave an physical shudder.

"Thank you Arthur and I can tell you I would never want to experience that ever again in my life if I can help it. Those monsters are very terrible to experience and the things they do to you by just being around" Sirius to shuddered at his memories of his time in Azkaban.

"Well thank Merlin Harry here was able to spot that 'rat' and get you the justice you both deserved" at which both me smiled at the young man who was looking quite sheepish.

"Yes thank Merlin for Harry" Sirius said with a smile for his godson.

"Well Arthur we must be off. I have a checkup at Mungo's and then I think we are heading back to the Burrow from there. We will see you when we get home" Sirius said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand heading for the door.

Harry hugged Mr. Weasley and said "See you at home dad" as he left with a puzzled looking Sirius and Mr. Weasley said "I will see you both at home" with a big smile on his face for Harry.

Once the pair was in the lift alone Sirius looked at Harry and asked "What was that Prongslet"

Harry just looked at him and said "What was What Padfoot?"

"The whole see you at home 'dad'" thing" Harry smiled at him then said

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley said I can call them mum and dad if I wanted and I figured it would be ok to do so" Harry said with a grin on his face

"Oh well that makes sense if you feel comfortable calling them that then I cannot complain. I know James and Lily would be happy knowing people such as the Weasley's are looking out for you since they are unable to do so" Sirius said with emotion in his voice

"I do wish they were here for me to call them that Padfoot I really do. You know I miss them soo much even though I really never got to really know them" Harry said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey now none of that Prongslet I know they are watching over all of us and smiling at the person you have become in your life. And I know they are very proud of you as am I" he said wiping the tears from Harry's eyes with his thumbs and giving him a hug and kiss on the top of his head.

He then ruffled the head of the raven haired young man and said "Now we have a checkup to get to then how about you and me head to Diagon Alley for a treat at Fortescues and a little get-happy shopping?" He asked Harry

"That sounds great Padfoot. Ginny's birthday is coming up soon and I would like to get her something special" Harry said smiling at his godfather.

The two went by floo from the Ministry to St. Mungo's where Sirius was having his checkup to determine when he could return to active duty with the Aurors. Once Sirius was finished he told Harry they said he was cleared for office duty only. This made Sirius happy knowing he could resume some semblance of normalcy and he would be in the loop with the goings on within the Ministry and the Aurors that were on active duty.

They aparated to Diagon Alley and decided to get a cone apiece on Sirius at Fortescue's. Harry got a chocolate vanilla swirl while Sirius wanted a hot fudge sundae with extra whipped cream. Once they finished their treat they walked down the Alley deciding what they were wanting to buy they went into Quality Quidditch where Sirius bought Harry, Ron, and Ginny Quidditch jerseys of their favorite teams Harry and Ginny receiving Holyhead Harpies jerseys with Jones on the back and Ron getting a Chudley Cannons jersey with Gudgeon on the back of his. Harry decided he wanted to get Ginny a necklace for her birthday so they made their way down the Alley to the jewelry shop.

When they entered they were greeted by a very polite wizard who inquired about what they were looking for. Harry explained to him that he was looking for a gift for a special friend of his that he cared deeply for. The wizard gave him a smile and showed him pendant ring set that were in the shape of a phoenix. He explained to Harry that they were enchanted so that when the wearer of one was thinking of the wearer of the other each would get warm and glow so they knew the other was thinking of them. Harry told him that was exactly what he was looking for and paid the man for the set and after getting instructions on how to activate the enchantments on the objects left with them gift wrapped and in a nice bag.

After this Sirius decided that it was close enough to lunch time and they went to the Leaky and ordered two lunch specials and butterbeers before flooing back to the Burrow. Once they stepped out of the fireplace Harry was knocked off his feet by a red blur and found Ginny sobbing into his chest. He got up not relinquishing his hold on her, with great effort and help from Sirius, to set on the nearest kitchen chair and sooth her by rubbing circles on her back. She finally calmed and looked up at Harry with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you're back" she said in a choked voice

"I can see that are you ok Gin" Harry said with worry in his voice

She shook her head and looked around at the others in the room wearing confused expressions. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak and she directed her words to Harry.

"She was worried about you being gone for so long and then began crying and everything I tried didn't help. All she would say is she wanted you" she said with a smile on her face.

"Mum we have a lot to talk about tonight it seems" said Harry and gained a shocked smile from Mrs. Weasley at him calling her mum.

"I see you spoke with Arthur while at the Ministry" she said with a grin and Harry nodded his head yes.

"Good I am happy you feel comfortable calling me mum you do not know how good it makes me feel to hear that name from you Harry dear" and she walked around the chair and embraced both he and Ginny who was in no way letting go of him anytime soon.

"Me too mum, well we will talk about the other issue when dad gets home but for now you will be happy to know that Potter Manor is or will be connected by the floo network within the next twenty four hours at the most. The call word is "Potter Manor" obviously" Harry said and Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Good".

After that Harry and Ginny went out back after Harry gave Sirius Ginny's birthday present to hold onto for the next four days for him and Sirius decided he would hold off giving the others their presents for later. When the two were outside Harry steered Ginny to a lounge chair out back and pulled her onto it with him where they laid with Ginny in his arms resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her and began;

"Gin you know I will always come back. I have proven that in an immense way here recently"

Ginny just smiled up at him and nodded "I know Harry it's just that I cannot control how I react to how I feel with you being away, I mean far away for a long period of time. I know you will always come back but I just can't help it" she said burying her face in his chest.

"I know Gin and I don't blame you I have similar feelings when I am away from you, believe me but at least something good came of this whole situation" Harry said looking down into her chocolate eyes.

"What's that?"

"Your dad told me he knows how close we are and he is fine with it also I now have a good reason for telling them the whole truth and I know they will understand and believe me when I tell them my story" Harry said smiling at her

"That's true and I knew daddy would be okay with our relationship, he loves us both and wants what's best for the both of us and that is that we are and will always be together" She said looking up and him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I agree Gin and I am glad he does because you and I are always going to be together and nothing and no one will ever come in between that" Harry said hugging her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. The two stayed in this position until someone cleared their throat and Harry looked up to see Ron smirking at the two on the lounge chair.

"Would you two get a room" He said smiling at his sister and best mate.

"Well if you insist" Harry said getting up and dragging a shocked Ginny by the hand towards the house

"I was kidding" Ron yelled running after Harry and blocking his way into the house.

"So was I said" Harry as he and Ginny laughed at the look on Ron's face

"I knew that" said Ron though not entirely in a sure voice.

Harry and Ginny just laughed with him and the three went over to the broom shed and retrieved their brooms and played catch with the spare quaffle Harry brought from the Manor. After a few hours of catch the three returned the Quidditch gear to the shed and made their way into the house. Mrs. Weasley informed them that dinner would be ready after bit and they should go into the other room and relax until then. They entered the sitting room where Sirius and the twins were discussing ideas for pranks they could pull at Hogwarts with guidance from Sirius. Percy was nowhere to be found so he was apparently in his room studying as was normal for him.

Just before dinner Mr. Weasley had arrived from work and Percy had decided to come down from his room. Sirius decided this was the best time to distribute his gifts he purchased while out with Harry. He began with Percy whom he had gotten a fancy stationary set with a very nice phoenix quill and onyx ink well. Percy thanked Sirius and was extremely happy with the set. The twins received a whole wooden box similar to what Harry was given for his birthday with vials upon vials of prank pulling potions. The twins were ecstatic with the gift and thanked Sirius over and over. Mrs. Weasley received a new set of kitchen knives and utensils, she thanked Sirius and told him it was really not necessary that he got them anything but Sirius said they were doing so much for him and Harry that it was his pleasure. He gave Mr. Weasley a muggle radio that could be used with the Wizarding Wireless Network. He smiled at Sirius and thanked him and began fiddling with the radio. Last Sirius gave the three youngest kids their jerseys. Ron was thrilled and speechless when he pulled out his Cannons jersey and was stunned when he saw Harry and Ginny both had the same jersey of the Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny smiled at Harry and he winked at Ron. When everyone went back to their other activities he came over to them and asked Harry about his jersey.

"I didn't know you were a Harpies fan mate" Ron said looking at the jersey Harry had on his lap.

"Yup I became one when a certain chaser joined the team" He said smiling at Ginny who looked at him in shock.

"Me?" she asked and Harry nodded

"Wow" she and Ron both said and Harry just laughed at their faces.

"I may have to change the name and number on the back of mine but you will always be my favorite Harpy, Gin" he said making Ginny blush bright crimson

"Well I'll be" said Ron after Harry ran his hand over the jersey changing the name to Potter and the number to what Ginny wore when she played in the other time-line. She just beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will let me wear yours now and again right?" she asked with a pout

"Great now she knows how to get what she wants from me earlier this time" Harry joked nodding and kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Well mate she is a female and they have a way to make us do what they want" Ron said which resulted in Ginny sticking her tongue out at him.

About that time Mrs. Weasley saved Ron from getting hexed by calling them all to dinner. The kids put their gifts from Sirius away thanking him again and made their way back down to the kitchen for dinner. The meal was as always very good and they discussed many things over the meal. Harry was discussing plans for the party with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny while everyone else was discussing with Sirius if he was looking forward to returning to the Auror Department seeing as he was owled by Madam Bones that he was to return to his office duties the following day. Once dinner was finished the boys minus Percy and with Ginny decided to play some three on two Quidditch in the twilight hours.

The teams were Harry, Ginny and Ron versus the twins seeing as they believed that was the most fair. They were surprised when Harry and Ginny were easily scoring on them and Ron was not letting much of anything past him as keeper. The game ended when they were called in since it was getting darker with a score of 130 to 40 with Ginny scoring the majority of the goals. The twins were praising their little sister for how well she did and it was a shame first years were not allowed to try out for their house teams. They all entered the house in good moods and spent the rest of the night telling the adults in the house in detail of how the game went.

A few hours later they all went to bed where they all fell into a deep comfortable sleep happy with everything that happened that day.

The next few days were spent getting everything ready for Ginny's 10th birthday party at the Manor. The first day was spent giving Mrs. Weasley a tour of the house and grounds in which she was extremely impressed with the house and the surrounding grounds. The next day they began purchasing the decorations and setting up the event hall to hold the party. Then they decided who was going to be coming to the party they settled on the whole Weasley family including Charlie who had requested leave from his duties in Romania for a few days. The only Weasley family member who said he would not be there was Bill because he was to be on a special assignment during that time. The rest of the guests were to be Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and Remus. It was decided that the day following the party Remus and Sirius would be moving into the Manor and Delrina would be returning with Sirius to keep an eye on the Marauders for Harry.

The next morning Harry woke early because the day before he received an owl from Goldak stating that the wards crew would arrive the next morning which just happened to be August the 9th the two days before the party. Harry went down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley starting breakfast. It was a Thursday so that meant Mr. Weasley would be leaving for work pretty soon.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he was welcomed by Mrs. Weasley;

"Good morning Harry dear. Why are you up so early?" she asked

"No reason mum" Harry said with a smile when he heard a faint pop in the distance.

Mrs. Weasley looked toward the apparation point up the driveway and let out a loud squeak.

Coming up the drive was the oldest Weasley child, Bill. The tall wizard was just as Harry remembered him from the other time his slim build and dress was just as he remembered. Bill's long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and his dragons tooth earring glowed in the early morning light. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dragon skin leather pants and jacket and he had a pair of biker boots with his pants tucked inside them. He smiled at his mother as he sped up his pace to meet her at the gate at the entrance to the yard of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley immediately caught her oldest up in a bone crushing hug which he reciprocated and stood holding his sobbing mother in his arms. Harry could see him saying something to her but couldn't hear it and was smiling at them as they came toward the house and entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley through her tears began questioning Bill;

"Why are you here Bill not that I am upset you are but your owl said you were on a special wards job?"

Bill smiled at Harry and replied "Well mum I am the job is for the young Mr. Potter here and the location is the Burrow" Bill said with a smile for his mother. Mrs. Weasley just stared flabbergasted at Harry.

"Surprise mum" Harry said to her and she ran over and gave him hugs very similar to what he witnessed her give Bill earlier. She let him go and kissed him on the forehead.

About that time the whole house came down hearing a voice many recognized but was sure was not possibly there. Ginny was first to make it through the door and she saw her oldest brother standing in the kitchen she was nearly in tears before launching herself at him.

"Bill!" she screamed and hugged him as well as her mother had

"Hey Ginny aren't you getting big" Bill said hugging his little sister who released him and went and stood next to Harry and took his hand. Bill gave a wry smile and shook his head at the pair.

Next Mr. Weasley came in and gave his son a hug and asked why he was there.

Mrs. Weasley answered "Well it seems we have Harry to thank for this Bill is here to work on the wards crew" at this information Mr. Weasley looked to Harry to acknowledge this as being true, he just nodded yes and Mr. Weasley smiled at him in gratitude. The remaining four entered the kitchen and hugged their brother followed by Sirius who walked in and sat at the table near Harry.

"Who's this mum?" asked Bill indicating Sirius setting at the table chatting with Harry and Ginny.

"William this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He has been staying with us while he was recuperating from his stay in Azkaban under false pretenses" Molly informed him. Bill greeted Sirius and shook his hand. He turned to his family and said;

"Well I better begin my inspection of the wards before the rest of the crew arrives with the new stones and other pieces" and he exited to the backyard followed by his siblings and Harry to a warning by Mrs. Weasley to stay out of his way in which was answered by a chorus of "Yes mum" by all.

Bill began his inspection by walking the perimeter of the grounds stopping here and there and taking notes on a piece of parchment with his quill and waiving his wand here and there testing the current wards. He would pause every once in a while to ask his siblings and Harry what they had been up to and at one point in the beginning he was talking to Harry asking;

"So you are the one who has set this up eh Harry?" he asked with a knowing smile. Harry just smiled back at him and answered his question.

"Yup, I wanted to assure the families safety since they have taken over my guardianship temporarily. I know there are entities that wish me harm and I would not wish our family to be hurt by them" Bill cocked an eyebrow at his words and Ginny just giggled at Harry.

"Our family?" Bill asked

Ginny grinned at her big brother and answered for Harry "Bill mum and dad are Harry's legal guardians until Sirius can handle the job plus they have already made Harry an honorary Weasley just without the name. That and he is my boyfriend that makes him a part of our family" both Harry and Bill looked shocked at her last.

"Your boyfriend" he asked looking at Harry

"News to me Bill" said Harry looking at a blushing Ginny

"We will tell you later Bill" she said then looked at Harry and continued

"I am not allowed to call you that?" she asked with a pout defeating any retort from Harry

"No you can call me whatever you like Gin it just was a shock but if that is how you feel I would be thrilled to be able to call you my girlfriend" he finished with a huge smile and a kiss on her cheek.

Ron made a gaging sound from behind them that earned him a glare from the two and a mild stinging hex from Harry wand-lessly to his foot, making Ron jump up and down on one leg yelping. Bill just smiled at the two and let it go decided to change the subject.

"So Goldak has come up with some pretty major wards in his design and the crew that is responsible for their installation is the best in the world. I heard I was personally asked for by the wizard who was having all this done at his expense I am guessing that would be you Harry" and Harry nodded yes to him. "Well than I would feel sorry for whatever or whoever tried to get in here unannounced or unwelcome after everything we are doing to this place is done. Just to give ya all a little bit of what we will be putting up there are major anti-apparation and port-key wards being put up with only one special point being designated within the wards, there will be anti-intruder and Dementor wards being put in place and anti-floo wards that will not allow anyone who has not been designated by mum or dad entry through the floo network" all the kids including Harry looked gob smacked at the amount of wards that would be placed on the Burrow. "But that is not the half of it" Bill went on "There are special wards that have only been invented just for this job one of which is the Dark Mark ward that will prohibit anyone with it tattooed on them from entering the grounds. That and many others that I really can't tell you about"

"Bill do you think you could put up that Dark Mark ward on the Manor tomorrow during Ginny's party for me?" Harry asked looking at Bill

"I guess Harry but you mustn't tell a soul that I did"

"I would never tell a soul Bill" said Harry with a grin

"K well I need to finish my inspection the rest of the team should be along soon" said Bill going back to his work.

The rest of the crew arrived a half hour later with a laurie that was weighed down with large onyx stones with runes carved into them. There were a group of 10 wizards that exited the back with two more exiting the front. The wizard who seemed to be in charge began ordering the others to unload while Bill walked up to him giving his results from his inspection. The wizard looked at him with an impressed look on his grizzled face and nodded in his approval of his assumption. Harry noticed some of the crew was shooting Bill some disgruntled glances. They soon got to work laying out the stones in the appropriate places indicated by both Bill's inspection notes and Goldak's designs.

They placed four very large black stones in the four corners of the property at exactly the same distance from each. Each stone had a slight blue glow to it that seemed to pulsate slightly. The original ward stone that was in the center of the Weasley home was removed and replaced with a larger magically stronger one. Then the perimeter stones were incased in with protective huts that would not be able to be tampered with in any way. Then the crew was stationed around the grounds and began placing the wards in place by waving their wands in complicated ways and chanting the incantations. Bill was placing his assigned wards on the grounds and was the first finished.

He then decided to double check the strength and just how well the others were placing their wards. He stopped at one spot in particular and waved his hand in the air where the ward spell was felt. Harry could see it was not as tightly cast as it should but since he was only an eleven year old who should not know that much about wards stood back and watched Bill work. Bill took out his wand and began chanting an incantation and running his wand up and down over the spot in front of him. The ward spell that was there began to glow a bright green color and with every wave of his wand it grew brighter. Then there was a sound like a cannon and they all looked at Bill who was arguing with the member of the crew who was responsible for that ward spell they could hear him yelling at the wizard;

"That was not nearly strong enough Givens if it was I would never have been able to bring it down" Bill shouted at the older wizard who was looking very agitated that a younger wizard like Bill was telling him off.

"What do you know Weasley the only reason you are on this job is because it is your family's home" the wizard Givens shouted back the lead wizard went over to them and began to intervene.

"He is right Givens if your spell work was better than he would not have been able to bring it down so quickly why don't you go help Collins with the security spell they are easier and not so hard to botch" said Gallows the lead wizard on the crew. Givens stormed off to the crew that was mostly younger wizards who were securing the huts around the perimeter.

"Very good Weasley why don't you go ahead and set up the Dark Mark spells since Givens seemed unable to do so competently" said Gallows giving Bill a congratulatory look and pat on the shoulder.

"Yes Sir Mr. Gallows" and Bill turned on the spot and began waving his wand and chanting the special incantations until a bright neon green net seemed to cover the entire of the property and tighten in on itself until it disappeared with a soft pop.

Once all the ward spells were put in place for the day the crew began to leave stating they would be back tomorrow to finish the job. Mrs. Weasley after feeding the men wished them a good night and ushered her family into the house. Bill was staying at the Burrow and would be bunking with Sirius since he was in his and Charlie's old room, Charlie was arriving the next morning at 10 in the morning and they were not leaving for the Manor until 5 p.m. seeing as they would all be staying there the next night and the wards crew said they would be done at 2 p.m. that day.

Everyone adjourned to the sitting room which found Sirius and Bill in an in-depth discussion about the majority of the wards being placed on the property. Many times Sirius would glance at Harry after hearing from Bill just how powerful the protections they were placing on the grounds were. Harry just smiled at Sirius who would shake his head and return to his discussion with Bill. Once everyone was in their beds and asleep the house finally grew quiet and seemed at ease even with all the changes made to it and its security.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own only the plot JKR owns the characters **

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning Harry woke up first and made his way down to the first floor to Ginny's room where he stood watching her sleep her fiery red hair fanned out on her pillow and she looked so peaceful. Harry gently shook her shoulder.

"Ginny wake up" Harry said quietly gently shaking her again she just groaned and swatted his hand away.

Harry thought of a simpler way of waking her up and pecked her on the lips. Her eyes shot open and she stared right into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Harry what are you doing in here?" she asked shocked at his way of waking her up though she smiled at him

"I just figured since you like waking me up on a daily basis and you woke me up on my birthday that I would return the favor today" he said smirking down at her

She gave him a peck on the lips and sat up smiling at him then sighed and said "Well I guess it was a good way to wake up for my birthday" she said with a smile

"I aim to please" said Harry with a smirk

"Ginny get up dear" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the door

Harry jumped off Ginny's bed quietly and aparated up to his and Ron's room after winking at a stunned Ginny. Harry dressed in his jeans and jersey that Sirius had gotten him and made his way down to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and asked if she was descent. She said she was and he could come in. When he opened the door he found Ginny sitting on her bed tying her trainers wearing the exact same thing he was, her Harpies jersey and jeans. She looked up and smiled at him then ran across the room wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The pair was met outside Ginny's door by Ron who also was wearing his present from Sirius. The kids made their way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was placing the final plate of breakfast on the table. The sounds coming from outside indicated that the wards crew had already showed up and were beginning their final steps and installing the last of the wards on the grounds.

The next group to arrive at the table was Sirius and the twins who were already in the middle of a discussion that seemed to be very elaborate prank that involved many of the prank potions they were given as presents. Mrs. Weasley was shooting the trio upset looks but decided not to scold them on Ginny's birthday. As was tradition they were having all Ginny's favorites for breakfast. Which included fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, and kippers with bacon; they all sat down and were about finished with breakfast when a pop was heard at the new apparation point that was located just outside the backdoor and to the right of the walk way out to the gardens.

The door opened and in walked a stocky built red headed man. His hair was long but not as long as Bills. He had many freckles on his face and a smile was growing larger as he noticed all of his family was seated at the table beaming at him. He was wearing robes that were singed in places and rolled up to his elbows allowing his burn scars on his forearms to be visible on his thick arms, one of which was angry looking red which indicated it was new. Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice it and just shook her head; she had given up worrying over it years ago since it seemed to bother Charlie even more.

"Morning family" he announced to the room

"Morning Charlie" they chimed in unison

"So who are the new comers" he said indicating Sirius and Harry

"We told you who they are quit being such a cad Charlie" said Mrs. Weasley with an edge to her voice.

Charlie just smiled and looked at the two "Well it is nice to meet you Harry and Sirius, yes they did tell me about you two and I am glad to see I have another little brother" he said smiling at Harry

"And it is very nice to meet you Mr. Black" he addressed Sirius "Meeting a Gryffindor legend such as yourself is truly an honor sir" he finished with a bow.

This started the twins going into hysterics slowly followed by Ron, Harry and Ginny. Mr. Weasley called them back to order though he himself was fighting to keep himself from laughing. Sirius just beamed at the wizard and clapped him on the back as he rose and went around shaking his hand in greeting. After all the commotion calmed down they all went into the sitting room where the Weasley's were all asking Charlie to tell them about his newest stories from his time in Romania as Harry and Sirius gave them some privacy and were sitting away from the group. They were both reading, Harry the spell book he had been studying from the Manor and Sirius a new copy of Witch Weekly that belongs to Mrs. Weasley.

Once they had discussed all that was going on with Charlie and the rest of the family Charlie came over and sat with Harry. He looked at the young man and cleared his throat. Harry looked up at Charlie and put his book down looking at him and seeing an odd expression on his face.

"So I hear you are my little sister's boyfriend" he said in a seemingly threatening tone

Harry just sat up straighter and smiled looking Charlie right in the eyes and said "Yes, Yes I am" not seeming scared at all of the larger built Weasley brother. Sirius noticed what was being said and laid down the magazine taking more notice of the two on the couch.

"Well good" Charlie said smiling then his face took on more of a hard look as he said to Harry "If you ever hurt her we will hunt you down and we will "hurt" you" Harry just laughed at Charlie who took on a puzzled look.

"Don't worry Charlie Ron already beat you to that threat besides I have no intentions of ever hurting Ginny, I could never do that to her" said Harry with a wink at Ginny who was glaring at Charlie from across the room.

"Well okay then" stated the wizard as he looked surprised by how the young wizard seemed to carry himself.

"See Charlie we told you our Harry was special" said Mrs. Weasley beaming at Harry and lightening the tension in the room that was palpable.

"So what is all the commotion outside?" Charlie asked thankful he could change the subject and attention from him and Harry.

"They are strengthening and installing more wards around the grounds" said Mr. Weasley

"Why? And isn't that a little expensive?" he asked his parents who looked a little taken aback by his question.

"I asked that they be done this way because of my past and knowing some people may try to do me harm. I do not want a single member of this family harmed because of me" Harry stated flatly

"Harry dear you have no reason to think that way" said Mrs. Weasley bringing him in a one-armed hug

"I know mum but look at my past and what happened to the last people who loved and cared for me. Both my parents were killed by Voldemort" a collective shudder went through the other occupants of the room at the name. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at them and went on "and my godfather was framed for a crime he did not commit and was sentenced to life in Azkaban until I proved his innocence and got him released" finished Harry in tears. Ginny came over and put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and looked at the caring looks he was getting from the rest.

"We know that Harry dear and we all appreciate that you care soo much for us that you are that worried about our safety but you really did not have to do this for us. Though it does mean a lot to us that you did dear" she said kissing him on the forehead and hugging him and her daughter.

"Wow you are something Harry" said Charlie looking in awe at the eleven year old standing hand in hand with his now ten year old sister.

"Thanks Charlie" Harry was struck with a thought and decided he would ask Ginny telepathically what she thought.

_Hey Gin?_

_Yeah Harry _

_What do you think about me telling the rest of your family my whole story now and not waiting any longer?_ Harry asked her

_I think that is a great idea Harry but it is up to you it is your story to tell._

_Yeah but today is your day love and I don't want to ruin it._

_I don't think you will Harry, but it is your decision in the end._

_K let's call Bill in and we will tell them now_

_Sure that sounds good Harry_

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley and asked if they could all go to the kitchen and if Mr. Weasley would go and get Bill to come in he had something to tell them all. The elder Weasley's looked at him confused but the twins and Ron just smiled at him with knowing as did Sirius. Mr. Weasley agreed to do as Harry asked and went out back and shortly entered the kitchen with a bewildered looking Bill in tow.

"K Harry what did you need to tell us" Mr. Weasley asked as they sat with the others at the table. All eyes were on Harry at that moment and he felt a bout of stage fright taking him over until Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze and him a reassuring look. He cleared his throat and told them the whole story about him. Of how he was sent back from the future how he and Ginny are married according to magical law how they are a bonded pair and how that bond has been acting with them. Their telepathy and the theory of Dumbledore's about the future of their bond. And the whole truth about Voldemort and his return in his other time-line and how he was able to rise to power and the battle that was fought to end it all. So in short everything.

The looks around the table were priceless: Both Weasley parents were wearing a look of shock, Bill had a mixed look of both shock and awe at the knowledge Harry had, Charlie was wearing a look of worry not for his or his family's safety but for what Harry must have went through, Percy held a superior look he normally wore but behind it was shock and acceptance, the rest already knew so they were all looking at Harry with smiles and acceptance of what he had said was the truth. Mrs. Weasley broke the silence by taking Harry's hand from across the table and looking him in the eye and saying.

"Thank you Harry I know it took a lot for you allow us all in on your secret and we are very appreciative of you have soo much trust in us with this knowledge"

Harry struggled through his emotions to reply to her "I would not have expected anything less from any of you. You have all been a big part of my life for so long and I have absolute trust in all of you and always have. Mum and dad you have done more for me than you could ever know, Bill though we now have only met I have known and trusted you with my friendship for years, Charlie the same goes for you, you are as much my brother and have been as any of the others, Percy though in the other time we didn't always see eye to eye you were there for your family through thick and thin and you showed me what loyalty to family in a time of need really meant, Fred" Harry really had to fight his emotions here "you were my laughter always, I know I told you of what happened to you during the battle and I am promising you it will not happen this time, George you were the other half of my joy you two could always bring a smile to my face no matter how down I felt, Ron you have always been my first friend and best mate and I don't know how I could have survived the wizarding world without you mate, Sirius you are my only like to my parents and that life and love you are my spirit and that is why I need you to be here for me through it all, and last but certainly not least you Gin you are my heart and my soul without you I am nothing and would be nothing, I care for you more than words could ever say" and with that he lost control of his emotions and put his head down on the table and sobbed his eyes out.

He did not see the emotions that were going through the room around him both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were silently weeping and all had tears in their eyes. Harry sat there until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself. He looked up to find Fred had come from his place at the table to comfort him and he looked at the broken young man and smiled at him.

"Harry I know you have said what happened to me in your other time-line but I am here and I know you will do all you can to keep me that way but you can't take all this on yourself mate" and Harry just looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. He had never heard Fred speak like this and it made him realize he was not alone in this he had a family who loved him for him and cared deeply for him. He had brothers who would fight for him and parental figures who would stand beside him through it all.

"Thanks Freddie" Harry said as he hugged his honorary brother and then was hugged by everyone else that was around the table. Ginny was the last to hug him and she did not let go for the longest time and laid her head on his chest and did all she could to continue comforting him.

After a while like this he pulled her a little away from him and looked down into her eyes. They both mouthed "I love you" to each other and then went and joined the others in the sitting room. When they entered they got caring looks and Harry smiled at them letting them know he was better. They all let out a collective sigh and began discussing what they were doing for the rest of the day.

Bill had returned to the crew outside after a little while to regain his composure as he was just as choked up by Harry's emotional release as the rest and just before two he and the wizard Gallows entered the kitchen to inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were finished with the wards and that they were leaving soon. He handed them a thick file with all the information about the wards and what to do in case of emergency. He also described how the detection center that was stationed near the back door worked explaining in detail what would happen if a ward was set off by an intruder on the grounds and what to do in case they were not a hostile.

After the crew had said their goodbyes to the family and were pressed with sandwiches from Mrs. Weasley to take with them they one by one left via the new apparation point leaving only the Weasleys and Sirius and Harry behind. The rest spent the remainder of their time before having to depart for Potter Manor by packing an overnight bag and in Sirius' case all his belongings seeing as he would be permanently moving into the Manor that night.

They were all packed and ready and with Delly going ahead with their bags everyone flooed one at a time to Potter Manor. Harry was the first to arrive via the floo and was quickly followed by Ginny, then Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and finally Mr. Weasley. Harry used his wand to clear the soot from the room and cleaned them all up with another wave of his wand.

The ones who have not been there before were wearing looks of awe at the kitchen they were standing in. After a quick tour of the house and ground given by Sirius and showing everyone where they would be sleeping that evening it and then a quick game of Quidditch on the pitch out back. It was time for the party. The guests arrived via floo in the order they were asked to come right on time the last being Hagrid via Sirius' flying motorcycle since that is the best way for him to travel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nope still don't own HP but what I do own is the plot**

**Chapter 14:**

The party was a grand affair. Dinner was spectacular as always since it was prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Delly. Then the cake was brought out and it was almost identical to Harry's from his birthday. Once the cake was all eaten then Ginny began opening her presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her an owl that was white with blue tipped wing feathers named Persephone so she would have a way to write them, seeing as Harry bought Ron Pigwidgeon to replace the traitor Pettigrew when he was in Diagon Alley with Sirius. Bill gave his sister a scarab ring he picked up in Egypt before coming home, in which he would be closer to home since he proved himself so well on the job at the Burrow. Charlie gave her a plushy of a dragon that when you tapped it with your wand it flew around about three feet off the ground and growled. Percy gave her a leather diary, which at first reminded Harry of the Riddle diary but saw it was monogramed with her name on the back in gold. The twins gave her a big bag of sweets from the sweet shop in Diagon Alley with all her favorites. Sirius gave her an autographed picture of Gwenog Jones who he knew from when he was at Hogwarts, the signature had a personal message from the Harpies beater addressed directly to Ginny. Ron gave her a book on all the best chaser moves and tips on the game for them. She left Harry's gift for last and gasped when she opened the box containing the ring and pendant. Harry took it from her and lifted the necklace from the box and affixed it around her neck. He then took the ring from the box and slipped it on his right hand ring finger. Then explaining to her about the enchantments on the two pieces of jewelry he instructed her on how to apply the enchantment. Taking his wand and tapping the phoenix on the chain around her neck he said "My love for you is eternal as the phoenix can never die neither will my love for you" and then he tapped it again, the phoenix glowed a bright white then returned to its normal state. Ginny did the same with the ring and it had the same reaction. The look on her face was pure joy and she kissed him fully on the lips which got a shocked expression from everyone in the room.

After the reactions from Harry's gift they all went to different parts of the Manor enjoying the night. Some went to the library to peruse the vast collection of magical tomes, while others found the telly in the sitting room intriguing. The main constant the whole night was the glow coming from the ring on Harry's hand and the necklace around Ginny's neck. The night went very well and only concluded in everyone making their way to their respective rooms. Harry wished Ginny a goodnight kissing her cheek and getting a peck on the lips from her as he made his way to his father's old bedroom next door to Ginny's.

The room was Gryffindor red and gold with a large four poster bed with the same coloring, off the room there was a large walk-in closet that contained some of James' old clothes from Harry's age and all the way up to when James was seventeen. Harry had placed the framed picture of his parents that Sirius had found on his bedside table. The room also had a large writing desk that was by a window in the room that over looked the pitch and back of the grounds. Harry changed into his night clothes and crawled into his bed. Before falling asleep he looked down at his phoenix ring and noticed it was glowing. He telepathically told Ginny he loved her and she giggled in his head and said she loved him too and thanked him again for her gift. The two fell asleep talking the only way the two could in each other's minds.

The next morning found everyone conversing around the table in the kitchen of the Manor enjoying the food provided by Mrs. Weasley and Delrina. They were served platters of scrambled eggs, sausages of every kind, and many strips of bacon. There was also pumpkin and orange juice to choose from in large pitchers. Most of the conversations were of the reaction of Ginny to Harry's present many were still shocked as to how she acted. The rest was of how nice the Potter Manor and grounds were.

By the end of their breakfast a game had been arranged between the Weasley children and Harry that they were going to play immediately following breakfast. Once everyone was finished they all made their way out back into the very nice August morning. I was a clear day and very mild for this time of the year. The teams were set with the six Weasley children and Harry Mr. Weasley agreed to play to make the teams even. The teams settled out as such Ron, Bill, Ginny and Harry on one team with Mr. Weasley, Charlie and the twins on the other. Ron and Mr. Weasley would be playing keeper for their respective teams and the twins, Ginny and Bill playing chaser. Harry and Charlie were going to be the seekers which all were looking forward to the two facing off against each other.

The captains were determined to be Harry and Charlie they all lined up across from each other to begin the game. Sirius was to be their referee with the trunk containing the Quidditch balls he was standing between the two teams. He opened the trunk and released the snitch since this was a friendly game with no beaters the bludgers were not going to be in play. Sirius blew the whistle that was in the trunk and signaled the game to begin then he threw the quaffle into play which was deftly caught by Ginny who tore off for the goal posts protected by Mr. Weasley.

The game was very fun for everyone even the spectators. Ginny was proving her skill at flying and how well she could play, her and Bill was a very formidable pair of chasers. They flew in sync throughout the game and scored many times. The twins on the other hand were better suited at being beaters and were not as good as their counterparts for the other team. Harry and Charlie spent most of the game hovering high above the rest commenting on how well the others were doing. Charlie was most impressed with how well Ginny was doing which she giggled telepathically at what she heard through Harry.

About an hour into the game the snitch finally made its appearance. It was hovering near the middle of the pitch and Harry just caught a glint of gold before he tore off after it. He was streaming off in the direction he saw it when out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie headed in the same direction. The two were neck and neck since they were both on the same model broom since Sirius and Harry had purchased new Nimbus 2000s for the Manor guests to use. Charlie was very skilled as a seeker from his years at Hogwarts but so was Harry.

The two were streaking toward the ground at an immense speed. Harry was pushing his broom to its limit as was Charlie. The two were narrowing the gap between them and the snitch with every second. They were within feet of it and the ground was quickly coming towards them and they both had to make a choice go for the snitch and quite possible plow in to the pitch below, or admit defeat and pull out of their dive. To Harry the later was never an option. He could tell Charlie was debating on taking the later and at the last second he did. Harry took this opening and with one last push stretched his hand out and clasped his fingers around the little golden ball.

He then immediately hauled his broom upward brushing its tail on the grass of the pitch and shooting into the sky to the cheers of the observers and the rest of his team. They all landed and congratulated Harry on his capture of the snitch along with Charlie who said he was a complete nutter for not pulling up sooner. Mrs. Weasley came and inspected Harry for injuries and admonished him for taking such a risk then hugged him. Sirius came up to Harry with a look of immense pride in Harry for his capture. Once they all got a chance to congratulate Harry's team they all decided to go back into the Manor.

The younger kids decided that a dip in the swimming pool was what was needed after the match and all five changed into their swimming clothes and after grabbing some towels and having the sunscreen charm placed on them by Mrs. Weasley dove in to the clear blue pool. They had many pool toys to choose from to pass the time in the water. Harry spent most of his time lounging on a raft with Ginny until the twins or Ron would knock them off of it and into the water in which a round of revenge would be had until they would again settle back onto the raft.

After a few hours of having fun in the pool they all decided to go inside for some lunch. Mrs. Weasley had prepared some sandwiches for everyone for lunch and after changing into clothes the kids sat down and ate some lunch then went to their own enjoyment. Harry and Ginny sat in the sitting room and watched the telly with Ron and the twins with Mr. Weasley who was very intrigued with the muggle contraption. After a couple of programs Harry went to find Sirius to discuss some things he had been mulling over for a while.

He found his godfather in the library looking over a book about animagi. When Harry entered the library he closed the book and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry what can I do for ya mate?" Sirius asked

"Can we go speak in private Sirius I have some things I need to talk to you about."

"Sure mate lets go into the study that your grandfather kept we should have some privacy there" Sirius said leading Harry to the study at the other end of the hall from the library.

Once the two entered Harry set privacy charms on the room and shut down the bond with Ginny to be sure of their not being overheard.

"Okay Harry what do you want to talk about" asked Sirius settling into an armchair Harry took the one across from him.

"Well I want to discuss my plans for getting rid of Voldemort's Horcruxes"

"Well what do you have planned may I ask? And don't you want to let your love know?" He said with a grin.

"Ha Ha Padfoot, no I don't want her involved it could get dangerous at some point. And you are more able to help and Gin would just worry about me if she knew the truth" said Harry

"I know it is not right to keep this from her and I will tell her after we destroy them, all the truth. But till then I think it is best she not know the whole truth"

"That's your choice mate I just think you may regret not telling her everything"

"I will deal with that issue if and when it comes up. Okay now I know where all the current Horcruxes are. The diadem of Ravenclaw is at Hogwarts, the Slytherin locket is at Grimauld Place, the cup is in the Lestrange vault and the diary is at Malfoy Manor" Harry finished

"So the locket is at my parents old house and the cup is in Bella's vault, great" Sirius exclaimed in horror.

"What are you worried about those will be the easiest to get you own both Grimauld Place and you can take possession of the Lestrange Vault" Harry said to Sirius' shock

"Yes Sirius you can take possession of the vault I discussed the issue with Goldak after my hearing and he said you have every right as the head of the Black family to take possession of the vault. And since you will soon be returning to active duty as an Auror you can get the diary from Malfoy Manor" said Harry. Sirius looked at him puzzled

"You can raid the Manor under the pretext of an anonymous tip that there are dark artifacts within the home"

"And who is the anonymous tip from?" asked Sirius

"Me" stated Harry with a grin

"There is a hidden room under the sitting room floor of the Manor, under the rug there is a trapdoor and within the room Lucius has a large amount of dark artifacts some of which belonged to one Tom Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort"

"Well that sounds good when do you want to go get the locket and the cup?" Sirius asked

"Anytime you have free next week will be fine but I almost forgot about the Gaunt ring. It is in Haggleton in the Gaunt house"

"Gaunt?" questioned Sirius

"Yeah Riddle's grandfather. He was an heir of Salazar and his daughter was Voldemort's mother" Harry informed his godfather

"The ring is also a Horcrux and has a curse that had killed Dumbledore's hand in the other time. So we have to figure out how to counter it" Harry said and Sirius had a huge grin on his face

"No worries Harry after growing up in my family I can recognize pretty much every dark curse there is and know well how to counter them" Sirius said with pride on his face

"Good so first ones we will go for are the cup by going to Gringotts and then the locket at Grimauld Place"

"Okay" said Sirius with an apprehensive look on his face

"What's up Padfoot, you will be alright going back to Grimauld Place won't you"

"Yeah I think I will Harry it's just that I have not set foot in that house since I was sixteen years old" said Sirius with an apprehensive look

"I understand and if you don't want to go in I can get the locket and you can stay outside. If I would need you I can always shout for you" Harry said trying to reassure his godfather

"Okay that sounds like a plan well I have next Wednesday off so we will go to get the first two then and then what are we going to do with them. How do you destroy a Horcrux anyway?"

Harry looked at him with a worried look "Well you can either use Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre. I am not going to go with the later because I have seen firsthand how uncontrollable it is. When I was looking for the diadem in Hogwarts Crabbe used it against me, Ron and Hermione and it resulted in him losing his life and us about falling to the same fate since he could not control it. If we used it I am worried I would burn down the Manor killing anyone unfortunate enough to be here so that way is a no-go" Sirius nodded that he agreed

"So what are we going to use Basilisk venom?" asked Sirius

"That is exactly what we are going to use" said Harry smiling at a gob smacked Sirius

"How are you going to get your hands on that?" he asked

"Well I am going to go into the Chamber of Secrets while I am at school and kill the giant snake with a rooster. Then I am going to sever some fangs from it and use those and if I can use it impregnate the sword of Gryffindor with its venom" said Harry as though he was commenting on the weather.

Sirius just looked at him as though Harry had two heads. He shook his head to clear it then asked his next question "You said there were seven last time we have been discussing five of them what were the other two?"

"Well his pet snake Nagini will be one but I will deal with her in the graveyard in my fourth year and I was the other though I believe that since he destroyed that Horcrux in the other time-line and I was sent back to my younger self and did not merge with that self it is still been vanquished by Tom himself" explained Harry

"That makes since but we should try to find out for sure so you won't have to worry about that in the future" Harry just nodded agreeing with Sirius.

The two were discussing more plans of how they were going to deal with the Horcruxes when a force suddenly began making itself known in Harrys head. Harry opened the bond with Ginny who was shouting at him with a semi-worried tone.

_Harry!_

_Harry Potter where are you?_

_I am with Sirius in my granddad's old study Gin why what's wrong?_

_I have been looking for you. I couldn't hear you and you left me in the sitting room hours ago and I began worrying about you._

_I am talking with Sirius love if you want you can come here. _

_K I am on my way it is at the other end of the hall from the library right?_

_Yup_

_K will be there shortly_

_See you soon love_

_Soon!_

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked seeing the worry in Harry's face

"Ginny is getting upset and worried since I left her in the sitting room and shut her out a few hours ago. Part of our bond has a longing between us and it seems to affect Ginny stronger than it does me. If we are apart for too long at a good distance she begins to worry immensely. Like when we came back from Diagon Alley the other day. If it is too long she gets very emotional" Harry explained to Sirius who said he understood. Just as they finished Ginny rushed into the room throwing herself into Harry's arms and hugging him. Harry smiled at her and mouthed over her shoulder to Sirius "See what I mean" and he nodded at him.

Harry held Ginny for a while so she could calm down and after a few minutes she did just that. He kissed her on the top of the head and escorted her to the back patio where they settled into a lounger near the pool and just sat there in each other's company. This really helped Ginny calm down. She just lay in Harry's arms and rested her head on his chest. Harry just sat there with her in his arms stroking her hair and saying consoling words to her through their bond.

After a few hours Mrs. Weasley came out to the patio to find the two asleep on the lounger. She smiled at the pair and thought twice about waking them they just looked so peaceful and happy there together. She finally decided that it was best to wake them so she went over to them and gently nudged them awake. The two smiled at her and apologized for falling asleep. She told them it was fine and suggested they go in for some dinner since they would be leaving for the Burrow after it was finished.

The three walked back inside and into the dining room to join the others. The dinner was a very large spread with many things to choose from. Once everyone had their fill the Weasley's and Harry collected their belongings and after wishing Sirius, Remus and Delly a goodnight flooed back to the Burrow where they all adjourned to their respective beds for a goodnight sleep. Harry fell asleep staring at his brightly glowing phoenix ring knowing just like himself Ginny was thinking about him and he was sure her necklace was glowing just as brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own Harry Potter JKR does**

**Chapter 15:**

The next few days went very quickly for Harry and he found his self being woken up by a smiling Ginny on the Wednesday he would be spending with Sirius retrieving the Horcruxes. Once he was fully awake he showered and dressed in his jeans and polo. He arrived in the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table talking with Ginny and eating a plate of eggs and bacon with toast. Ginny smiled at Harry when he sat next to her and Mrs. Weasley greeted him with her normal hug and "Good morning Harry dear".

Harry ate his breakfast of eggs and bacon and two slices of buttered toast with marmalade. Once he finished he asked Ginny to accompany him to the sitting room so he could talk with her in private.

"Gin now I know how you get when I am gone but today you are going to have to try and cope with me being gone for a while" he said looking her in the eyes with love and admiration

"I know Harry and I will try"

"That's all I ask. Just remember we have our link that you can use to speak to me whenever you need and we have the ring and your necklace so you know I am thinking about you and you me. Just think of those things and that I will be back with you before you know it K?" he asked and she smiled at him and nodded that she understood.

"Good, now you know I love right?"

"I know and I love you too Harry. Just come home quickly please" she said eyes shining

"Anything for you love you know that" Harry said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead. She just returned the hug and backed away enough to give him a kiss on his lips and released him and ran upstairs to her room.

Harry just sighed and returned to the kitchen to awaiting Sirius and a perplexed Mrs. Weasley.

"Is everything alright Harry dear? I thought I heard Ginny's bedroom door slam"

"Yeah mum she is just upset I will be away from her today you know bond issues and all. But I think she will be okay. I will try to make my day away from her short so and I will keep our link open" he smiled at her and she looked like she understood but was still worried for the both of them.

After that Sirius and Harry made their way to the Leaky Cauldron via the floo network and from there to Gringotts. Once inside the bank they asked to speak with Goldak and were shown to the goblins office.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Black what do I owe this pleasure?" asked the goblin

"I would like to inquire about taking possession of my Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange's vault seeing as I am the proper head of the Black family and she and her husband Rodolphus is currently serving life plus sentences in Azkaban" stated Sirius in a proper manner

"I see well that can be arranged let me just get that paper work together here" and he opened a drawer of his desk and took out stack of parchment and fingered through it and pulled out a sizeable amount of pieces and set them in a pile. Once he was done he looked across the desk at Sirius and smiled.

"Now Mr. Black if you will sign these documents where there is an X we will get this matter squared away" he said sliding the parchment across the table toward Sirius who using the quill and ink from the corner nearest him signed many of the pieces where indicated. Once he was done he slid the documents back to the goblin that looked them over and smiled broadly at the two wizards.

"Okay that should do it would you like to see the vault?" Goldak asked and Harry and Sirius both replied yes. The goblin snapped his fingers and another goblin entered the office. Harry recognized this goblin as Griphook the one who first showed him his vault in the other time and also who helped and then betrayed him and his friends when retrieving the cup the last time. Ironic he would be the one leading them to the vault again for the same purpose.

The two wizards and diminutive goblin made their way down to the former Lestrange vault which was located deep within the bowels under the bank. They made their way to the door after using the clankers to get passed the dragon that protected the vaults this deep. Griphook inserted the key in the lock and placed his palm on the door releasing the locks on the door. He stepped away from the door and allowed the wizards to pass him to enter the vault. Before entering the vault Harry stopped at the entrance and felt for the magic within the room. He immediately recognized the "Gemino" and "Flagrante" curses and with a complicated wave of his wand he cancelled out the curses. He felt others and was unable to recognize them so he turned to Sirius.

"There are some security curses in here that I don't recognize you think you would be able to Padfoot?" he asked looking at Sirius who just grinned at him.

"I feel them to Prongslet and yes I can get rid of them give me a second" he entered the vault and waved his wand and said a few incantations and Harry could feel the curses cancelling.

"That should do it. Now where is this cup we are looking for?" he asked looking around the room then settling his gaze on Harry

"That's it up there on the shelf next to that goblin made armor" Harry said pointing to the Hufflepuff cup.

Harry climbed up the ladder near the shelf and without touching the cup placed it in the knapsack he was carrying. He went back to Sirius' side and looked around the vault. He really didn't get to check it out very well last time he was in here he was in too big a hurry. The vault was huge with many shelves that held many artifacts, many of which were probably dark in origin. There were mounds upon mounds of treasure and huge piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. On many of the shelves were suits of armor or helmets and other medieval era weapons and armor. Harry just looked around it with awe. Sirius saw the look on Harry's face and snickered at him.

The pair left the vault and then the bank only stopping at their other vaults and filling their money bags. They then made their way back out to the muggle world and walked the short distance to Number 12 Grimauld place. When they arrived they walked up to the door and Sirius tapped his wand on the handle and the sound from the other side of the door was the many locks and bolts sliding away to allow entry. Sirius looked at Harry with apprehension in his eyes.

"I told you Sirius you don't have to come in I will be fine" Harry said trying to reassure his godfather.

"I will go as far as the front entry hall that way I will be able to hear you if you need me" Sirius said with a strained smile.

"K but if it gets too much for you get out for me okay" Harry said and his godfather nodded and said "I will"

Harry stepped into the entry hall and looked around at the decrepit old house. He raised his wand and cast the "Homenum Revelio" spell and two balls of light flew toward Harry. One he knew was Kreacher the other he was not so sure about. He looked at Sirius and an idea came to his mind.

"Sirius call for Kreacher" Harry said in a low voice. Sirius just looked at Harry then shrugged

"Kreacher" he said softly and a soft pop was heard and standing before Sirius was the old house-elf

"Master Sirius calls old Kreacher" said the elf bowing to Sirius who was wearing a disgusted look on his face then the elf added in aside "The blood traitor brat dares step foot in my Mistress' home after all these years as if he owns it" Harry just smirked at the elf he was just as he remembered him though he did turn out to be a good elf in time.

Harry looked at Kreacher and said "Kreacher can you tell us who else is in the house with us"

The elf glared at Harry and said as if speaking to himself "The one who defeated the Dark Lord dares speak to Kreacher the half-blood son of a mudblood what would my Mistress say"

"Well seeing as the old hag has been dead for the past six years not much of anything now I order you to answer his question" Sirius spat at the elf who just smiled at Harry

"My Master Regulus is in the kitchen getting ready for some lunch" said the elf to a disbelieving Sirius and Harry

"Really and how is Reg alive when old Voldie killed him years ago?" asked Sirius, Kreacher just looked up at him questioning.

"Sirius I will check it out give me a minute okay" said Harry pulling his invisibility cloak from his knapsack and throwing it over himself and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

He quietly opened the door and looked inside at the table sat a very handsome and healthy looking wizard who resembled Sirius though he was leaner than Harry's godfather and slightly shorter. Harry made his way back to Sirius removing his cloak and smiling at his godfather.

"Seems he was telling the truth Regulus is in the kitchen" that was all Harry got out as Sirius brushed by him and hurriedly headed in the direction of the kitchen. Harry hurriedly ran to catch him up and got to him before he could open the kitchen door. Harry drug his godfather away from the door and silently cast a "Muffliato" charm on the door he spun Sirius around.

"You have to do this right Sirius. In the other time he was killed by Voldemort but before he tried to destroy the locket Horcrux he double crossed him and that is why Voldemort had him killed. So this Regulus probably did the same but escaped or was allowed to live. We never knew who was ordered to kill him. It may have been Snape and he just told Regulus to disappear and what better place than somewhere no sole knows exists but his family who think him dead anyway" said Harry seeing if he was making sense to his godfather. Sirius nodded and simply said "Your right". Harry lifted the spell from the door and watched as Sirius opened the door and followed him into the room.

The wizard setting at the table quickly got up and pointed his wand at the two entrants. Once he noticed who one of them was he cocked his head to the side and said in a questioning voice

"Sirius?"

"Hey Reg long time no see" said Sirius smirking at his little brother who lowered his wand and sat back down in his chair.

Once he noticed Harry he raised his wand and pointed it at him and Sirius stepped in between the wand and Harry and shook his head at his brother telling him to lower his wand. Regulus complied with the non-verbal request and looked at Sirius for an explanation.

"How, why are you here Siri. I know you were released from Azkaban but I never thought I would ever see you here and who is that with you. He kind of looks like James" said Regulus glancing from Sirius to Harry

"Reg this is Harry, Lily and James' son and my godson. We are here because this is where one of your former masters Horcruxes is" at this Regulus' face took on a look of shock. He never believed anyone would know about the Dark Lord's secret.

"How do you know about them?" asked Regulus. Harry was the first to speak.

"I know they are the main reason he cannot be killed and I plan on making that untrue" at this the wizard looked shell shocked at the young wizard

"And you know what they are and where to find them?" asked Regulus trying to comprehend the situation.

"I do and I know how to destroy them and him. If you could help us I can guarantee I can clear your name and get you back your freedom as I have done for Sirius" at this Regulus looked intrigued

"What do you need me to do?" he asked

"Tell me where the Slytherin locket is" Harry said flatly

Regulus looked at him with a strange look and got up from his chair and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the drawing room and over to one of the glass cabinets. Harry was next to him and watched as Regulus opened the door and took out the locket. Harry looked at the item in his hand and told Regulus to drop it in the knapsack which he did and looked at Harry.

"What will you do with it" he asked

"I will destroy it as soon as possible" he answered

"Good I have no allegiances to that bastard anymore and wish to help any way I can" said Regulus

"Reg we know but how are you not dead?" asked Sirius

"Well I was asked by Voldemort if he could use Kreacher for a mission. I let him use Kreacher but I was not feeling so good about it and I was already having doubts about him and this just cemented those doubts. When Kreacher returned I asked him what Voldemort wanted and when he told me I ordered him to take me to the cave. I replaced the locket in the basin with a replica and in doing so I had to drink the potion in the basin. It made it like I was dying and I told Kreacher to go home and when he did he took me with him. When we arrived back here in the kitchen I told him to get Severus. He left and returned in less than a minute with him and when I described to him what the potion was like he gave me a glass of water and I was able to return to normal health in a couple of hours after. Then the Dark Lord found out I was not as loyal as before and he ordered Severus to kill me. When Severus came to me he told me what the Dark Lord order him to do and he told me to stay here and not show myself. He then instructed the Dark Lord that I was killed. I have been here with Kreacher ever since" He finished

"Wow Reg that is a lot to have gone through. I am glad you saw the truth of him before it was too late"

"So am I Siri" said Regulus

"Well now we have the locket we need to get going Sirius" said Harry

"Your right Harry, Reg I will be back later to see you and we can talk more then" said Sirius

"K Siri I will see you later"

Harry and Sirius said goodbye to Regulus and left Grimauld Place. They aparated to the graveyard in Haggleton, the same one he faced off against Voldemort the first time and would probably be doing so again in a little over three years' time. Harry shuddered at the thought of having to face Voldemort again. They made their way towards town Harry really did not know for sure where the Gaunt house was since he did not actually go there with Dumbledore when he collected the ring. The large manor home became visible in the distance. Harry knew the Gaunt house was south of there. Harry and Sirius were walking down the road when Harry began to recognize the area and soon found the lane that ran up to the house.

They approached the house and before reaching the door Sirius stopped Harry. Harry turned and looked questioningly at Sirius wondering why he was stopping him from going inside.

"I can feel a strong curse on the door can't you?" Sirius asked

Harry felt around with his magic and he too could feel the dark curse on the door Sirius waved his wand and again muttered an incantation similar to the one he used in the vault.

"We can go in now Harry"

Harry opened the door and walked into the rundown shack. He felt around with his magic and sensed the ring in the secret place in the wall of the house. He went over and studied the stones and found there were some powerful magical curses present and he knew he could handle them the one on the ring he was not so sure of. After a few minutes of working he finally banished the curses on the wall. He removed the stones and found a box in the small opening he once again used his magic to sense if there were any curses on the box and found none so he picked it up from its hiding spot and placed it on the rickety table in the room and looked at Sirius.

"Well here goes nothing" he said

He opened the box but made no attempt at picking up the ring. Sirius looked at the ring and then at Harry.

"Harry I know this curse it was one my family knew well. This particular curse is a decomposition curse. Meaning whoever touches an object which contains the curse will begin to die and decompose from the point of which it is touched" Sirius explained

"So can you get rid of it?" Harry asked

"I can and it shouldn't take me long. This was one of the curses that we were taught and how to get rid of it" Harry looked at him in a strange way

"So that is something you learned from your time with your family?"

"Unfortunately I did and much more I don't like to speak of" Sirius said bowing his head

"It's okay Padfoot I understand" said Harry placing a comforting hand on his godfathers shoulder.

"Let's just get this curse taken care of and get back to the Manor so I can get back to Ginny"

"Sounds good to me this place gives me the creeps" Sirius said taking out his wand and removing the curse from the ring. Harry levitated the ring into the knapsack with the cup and the locket.

The two aparated directly to the outside of the gates of Potter Manor and made their way to the vault in the basement. Harry stood before it and hummed the school song for Hogwarts and it opened the door. Sirius smirked at him once the door was opened.

"That is soo like James to have the song be the password for the vault" Harry just smiled at him

"Actually it was granddad's doing" and Sirius let out a bark like laugh and shook his head

Harry entered the vault and with a key from his pocket opened a lockbox that was affixed to one of the shelves he placed the Horcruxes inside the box and locked it back up. Looking around the vault he recognized many of the artifacts and personal possessions of his family members and parents that he had discovered in the other time. He decided they had done enough and left locking the vault door behind him. About that time Ginny called to him through their link.

_Harry are you coming home soon?_ She asked in a harried voice

_Yeah Gin how are you holding up?_

_Not too bad Harry but I will be tons better once you are back here_

_I know so will I me and Sirius are just getting ready to head there now so I will meet you by the fireplace in less than ten minutes k_

_K see you soon_

_See you soon Gin_

Harry looked at Sirius and told him they needed to hurry back to the Burrow because Ginny was coming close to her breaking point. Sirius agreed and the two made their way to the fire place and Harry took a handful of the green powder and after shouting "The Burrow" he was soon coming out of the fireplace and engulfed in fiery red hair. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Harry was happy to be home to Ginny and the two spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch each reading a book. They were not bothered by anyone and were free to be with each other. While Harry was gone they all could sense the worry in Ginny and knew she was using all her strength to keep it together while he was gone. And then when he returned they could tell she was much calmer and more like her normal self. They were all beginning to realize the bond the two shared was very special and good for them both.

Dinner was the normal affair with Mrs. Weasley's best cooking and once everyone was finished they all made their way to the sitting room enjoying a nice night chatting about everything and anything except what Harry was doing earlier. They all went to bed at a decent hour and all had a goodnight sleep. The rest of the week went very well and the kids went back to their normal routines. Harry was thinking of something he wanted to propose to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and that Saturday he decided he would see what they thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own HP though I do own what my mind thought up**

**A/N I may have forgotten chapters back to thank Vance McGill for the use of his vision of Potter Manor, I apologize if I did so but he was the main inspiration for the layout and design of the mansion. **

**Chapter 16:**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were setting with Harry the morning after breakfast and Harry was plucking up the courage to start the conversation he wanted to have with them.

"Mum, dad I have something I wanted to ask you" Harry began

"What is it Harry is everything okay?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yeah dad everything is great. I was just wondering, Sirius took possession of a family vault and gave the contents to me as an inheritance. I was wondering if you would allow me to use that money to remodel the Burrow" they both shook their heads 'no' but Harry pushed on "I know what you are going to say it is my money and you don't want me spending it on you guys but I really want to do this. You have decided to take me in as one of your own children and it was tight going before I arrived. Just think what it will be like when you have grandchildren running around it will be even more cramped then" the looks on their faces were ones where they were thinking about the offer and it was beginning to make sense.

"We will think about it Harry but you do make a very good point" said Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"That's all I can ask" said Harry standing and walking out the back door to meet Ron and Ginny outside

"What do you think Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"He made some very good points Molly dear. We could use the extra room in the future and we would be able to expand the kitchen and sitting room. We could also add another bedroom next to Ginny's room and a couple of guest rooms to the other floors as well as a couple of bathrooms that would help with the morning routines" he finished with a smile.

"That's all true dear but should we let Harry spend his money on us for all of that" she asked wringing her hands

"It is his decision dear and he seems pretty set on the idea" said Mr. Weasley

"Well I am fine with it if you are but where will we stay while the remodeling is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I would guess Harry would want us to stay at the Manor until the remodel is finished" and Mrs. Weasley nodded

"Well should we tell him and the rest?" Mrs. Weasley asked and her husband said yes he thought that would be best.

They called them all in and gave them the news. Mr. Weasley said he would contact the wizarding remodeling company and would get everything started soon. They asked Harry if they would be able to stay at the Manor until the remodel was finished and Harry said that would be perfect and he would owl Sirius immediately telling him they would be staying there during that time.

The reply from Sirius was short and sweet:

_That is a brilliant idea Harry of course you all can stay here while the remodeling is going on. Remus and I will be thrilled to have you all here with us and Delly. Just let me know when you are coming (hopefully sooner than later)_

_Padfoot_

Harry informed the Weasley's of Sirius' reply and the remodel was scheduled to begin Monday morning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided they would leave for the Manor on Sunday evening and Mr. Weasley would return to the Burrow Monday morning to greet the crew and let them in through the wards and inform them of what they were wanting done to the Burrow. He and Mrs. Weasley had drawn up the blueprints for the new floor plan keeping the look and feel of the old Burrow just a little larger with the added floor space and rooms. Mrs. Weasley was just beaming at the idea of her new kitchen and on Sunday night they had a large dinner before heading to Potter Manor. Once the meal was done they flooed to the Manor and was greeted by Remus and Sirius.

The next few days were spent either swimming in the pool or lounging around the grounds. Mrs. Weasley would check in at the Burrow to see how things were going the head of the crew said it would be about two weeks to finish the Burrow remodel. That was just fine with the rest of the family as they were settling in to life in the Manor well. Harry had shown Fred and George the basement potions lab and they were normally found there creating new ideas for their pranks. Percy found the library to be much to his liking and spent most of his time there. Ron was just happy to be doing anything with Harry and Ginny so they spent most of their time either in front of the telly or on the pitch. The time spent during the days at the Manor were never boring or unenjoyably. Harry found he did not explore as much of the Manor as he originally believed in the other time and was finding many new passageways and rooms he had not known were there before.

One such room he found with Ginny and it had a family tree much like the one found at Grimauld Place. It was a tapestry that was affixed to the wall and had pictures of the wizard family member next to their names and there was a gold line connecting each to the other. He spent a little while looking when he found a picture of a black haired man with glasses that was connected to a picture of a pretty red headed woman the names under each was James Potter and Lily Potter (Evans) and connected to them was a picture of the eleven year old Harry that had a line connected to his and the picture was of the ten year old girl who was currently holding his hand.

Harry looked at her and noticed she had a tear on her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. The two continued to examine the tapestry and after a while left the room to find Ron. They found him in the sitting room watching a game of football on the telly. He just looked at the pair and shook his head and then went back to watching the game.

The rest of the time spent at the Manor during the remodel went just as smooth and comfortable. Sirius and Remus were thrilled to have the company and were often found either talking to the twins about their time at Hogwarts or showing the younger three some new spells that were not taught at school. They even made the offer to them to show them how to begin training to become animagi. They found this most interesting and thought it would be really cool to learn.

Sirius began by showing them a book that they had used with James to begin that was in the library. So from then on out they could be found reading and studying the book with interest. No more so than Harry who really wanted to learn how to become an animagus, something he never did in the other time. Harry found a spell in the book they could use to determine what they would possibly turn into once they could do the spell and after telling the other two about it they decided they wanted to know what they could transform into. Harry cast the spell on them each in turn and they seemed to go into a trance.

Harry was looking out over a meadow and a stag walked up to him and dipped his head to him in greeting Harry put out his hand and stroked the animals head. Ginny next to him was looking over the same meadow and she was approached by a large doe with chocolate eyes. She petted the beautiful animal and kissed her head. Ron who was not overlooking a meadow but a vast wood was startled when a russet wolf came from the trees. The large wolf walked right up to Ron and stared at him with eyes exactly like his own he stretched his fingers out over the fur on the head of the beast and gently patted him then scratched behind his ears and was rewarded with a soft growl of pleasure from the wolf. After a minute they all three came out of the trance and looked at each other.

"Wow" said Ron "What did you two see I saw a russet colored wolf in a wood"

Harry smiled at his friend "I saw a stag in a meadow much like my dad and my patronus"

Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling at him "I guess that explains why I saw a doe in a meadow" and the two just giggled. Ron rolled his eyes at the pair "Of course" he thought.

The three friends spent the rest of the day discussing how cool each of their forms were and informed Sirius and Remus of what they saw. The two Marauders were shocked that Harry had found a spell that would tell them what they could be since they never found it in the book before. Though they didn't read it cover to cover or that thoroughly in the first place still they were proud of them and were extremely happy that Harry's form was like James'.

"Congratulations Prongslet, you too Ron and Ginny you will make some interesting animagi once you learn how to do it" Said Sirius smiling at the young wizards.

"I agree you three are very determined to do this and that is good. That means you will be more apt to succeeding in the task of transforming. Determination is one of the keys to doing it" Said Remus with a proud smile on his face

During their time with Sirius and Remus the Weasleys and Harry were able to catch up on some things with the two Marauders and find out how they were doing. Sirius' last checkup went very well and the healers said he was allowed to go back on active duty next week. As for Remus he was still finding it hard to find anywhere that would hire him due to his "furry little problem". Sirius had spoken to Madam Bones and other members of the Wizengamot and proposed an act that would be less discrimitive when it came to werewolves and their ability to obtain gainful employment. The idea was very well received and there was to be a vote on the matter within the next month.

The three youngest wizards had kept up with their exercise regimen and it was beginning to show. Ron was gaining some lean muscles and his gangly build was beginning to be more of an athletic build and his chest and arms were very well toned and muscular. Harry who was skinny when he arrived at the Burrow was now very athletically built with lean muscular arms and a well-toned to torso he was also about the same height as Ron if not a smidge taller thanks in part to the potions Mrs. Weasley had him taking since finding out about his treatment by the Dursleys. Ginny was leaner and had lost some of her baby fat and was starting to get the perfect muscular build for an athletic pre-teen. All of them noticed their stamina had improved which helped with their flying for long periods of time.

The muggle fighting techniques had also improved and they had begun sparing taking in turns with Harry a while ago. Ginny was very quick and favored using kicks as opposed to throwing too many punches. Ron was very powerful in his style and could pack a heck of a punch as Harry found out one day while sparring with him when Ron got a right cross past Harry's defense that connected with his jaw nearly knocking him out. Ron was both surprised and upset he had hit Harry soo hard and spent most of the rest of the day apologizing to Harry who said he wasn't upset and that Ron did very well. Harry having learned all of this while in the Auror department as a means of defense in case he was unarmed during a duel or on duty was using all of this time to hone his skills and knock of the rust of not having to use them for so long.

Almost two weeks had passed since the Burrow remodel had started and when Mr. Weasley arrived at the Manor that evening he informed all of them that when he stopped by the house on his way home to checkup on the progress he was informed that the job was done and they could move back in the next day. Everyone was ecstatic at this news even Remus and Sirius though they would miss them they were happy that they could return to their home. They knew how much the Weasleys had missed being at the Burrow the longer they were at the Manor though they enjoyed staying there it was not really home to them. This was the case even for Harry who two days before Mr. Weasley had given them the news about their return had taken Sirius to the side to speak to him.

"Sirius I need to discuss something with you"

"What is it Prongslet?" he asked with a look of concern on his face at Harry's tone

"Well I know you are willing for me to move in here with you and Remus when you are able for me to but I was wondering" and he looked at his shoes at this

"What mate?" asked Sirius looking at his godson

"I don't want to hurt or disappoint you Sirius but I wanted to stay at the Burrow until I get out of Hogwarts" He said looking at Sirius and hoping for the best

"Harry if that is what you want to do I have no problem with that. I can visit you whenever I want and you can do the same here. It is your house after all. And I know Ginny would be happier with you there with her and it would keep Molly from worrying over how you are"

"So you're not upset that I don't want to live here sooner than later?" Harry asked looking at Sirius to gauge his answer.

"Not at all Harry I am a little disappointed I was looking forward to you and me and Remus living together but I do get your reasons for wanting to stay at the Burrow. And look at it this way you all can stay here for a week or so during your summer break as a sort of holiday if you wanted" he said with a grin on his face

"Deal" said Harry hugging his godfather who embraced him and ruffled his messy raven hair

The next day was a mad rush the Weasleys and Harry were running around the house collecting their possessions and packing for their return to the Burrow. The twins were looking all over the Manor for their belongings and Mrs. Weasley was making sure they only took what they brought, knowing they had made some prank potions in the lab and would probably try and sneak them home which they did. Once all their bags were packed Mrs. Weasley sent them to the Burrow ahead of them and then one after another they flooed to the newly remodeled Burrow.

When they arrived they were standing in the newly expanded sitting room. It was twice the size of the old which had made room for two more couches that were very similar to the original ones. They then went into the new kitchen that was just as big as the one in Potter Manor and had a new stove that was an industrial model as well as the fridge that was a restaurant quality one. The new kitchen table was not entirely new but an extended version of the old one in the kitchen/dining area it was large enough to comfortably fit the whole Weasley family, Harry and any guest that may be at the house.

The house was fitted with electricity, which was new and Harry had purchased a large flat screen telly that no one noticed in the sitting room. The lights in the Burrow were now electric lamps instead of kerosene. There was a new bathroom on the ground floor off the kitchen that was much more convenient than having just the single one on the third floor. The scullery was larger than before and held a brand new washing machine that Harry would have to show them how to use.

They then ventured to the first floor. Ginny's room was enlarged and had a private bathroom added to it, which was a reoccurring theme with the remodel. Next to her room was Bill's old room but the plaque on the door was not Bill and Charlie's names but one single name. In the same fashion as the sign every bedroom door was a plaque that read "Harry Potter". Ginny squealed with delight and Harry just looked gob smacked at a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who nodded that yes that was his own room. He hugged them both and they opened the door to a decent sized room with blank walls.

"We wanted you to pick your own colors to paint your walls there are some cans over there" said Mrs. Weasley indicating the many cans of paint in the corner of the room.

"Once you choose your colors and how you want them applied I will magically take care of it and you will be able to sleep in here by tomorrow night" said Mr. Weasley with a grin.

"Great" said Harry with a huge smile

They left the room that also had its own bathroom and proceeded to the second floor where Percy and the twin's rooms were. They were both enlarged and both contained their own bathrooms. Percy's had the addition of a wall of bookshelves that was filled with magical reference books. Once he entered his room that was the last anyone saw of him for the remainder of the evening. The twin's room was one of the largest in the house since it was the only one that had two occupants, other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room of course. The room's walls was enchanted with flame-retardant walls and silencing charms as well so they could work on their products and not burn the house down or disturb anyone.

The third floor which used to have the only bathroom in the house had four new rooms. The first was Bill's room for when he was at home and the next was Charlie's new room. Both had a small private bathroom. The other two were similar to the boys' rooms but were set up as guest rooms with nice comfy beds and comfy arm chairs. The fourth floor was the master suite and it was much larger than before with a walk in closet and master bath with a tub and shower.

The fifth floor was the last before the attic and Ron would be sharing this floor with the other guest room. It was just like the other two guest rooms and had its own bathroom. Ron's room was more than twice the size of his old one and had a bathroom for Ron that was decked out with Cannon's everything. Ron was shocked when he walked in and turned and hugged his parents and then Harry. Finally the tour was over and they all returned to the sitting room to check out the new telly except for Ron, Ginny and Harry who went to Harry's new room to help him paint it.

Harry had told Mr. Weasley what colors he wanted before leaving the room and he said he would show the kids what to do to paint it with magic. So after stopping at Harry's room on the way down to the sitting room he showed them how to conjure the paint onto the walls and create the border Harry had asked for. The room was scarlet with a thick golden boarder running around the room. They finished it in no time and would have to wait for a good twelve hours before any furniture could be moved in which was coming the next afternoon. Ginny was in absolute bliss at the idea of Harry being right next door to her room and Harry felt the same. Even Ron was happy for Harry though he was a little sorry that he was no longer sharing a room with him, he quite liked having him as a roommate.

Once they finished painting the room they joined everyone in the sitting room to find Mr. Weasley checking out every inch of the new telly. He looked up when the three entered the room and smiled at Harry.

"Good Harry you are here. I was wondering how do you turn on this telly. It is not like the one in the Manor" he asked Harry who was suppressing a chuckle he walked over to the end table next to Mr. Weasley's favorite recliner and picked up the clicker.

"Dad you use this here" Mr. Weasley walked over to Harry and he showed him how to use the object to turn on the telly and change the programs and volume.

"Well I'll be, what will these muggles come up with next" he exclaimed with a look of awe on his face as he began turning the volume up and down. Receiving glares from his wife.

Next was Mrs. Weasley's turn to get Harry to show her how her new appliances worked. Harry started with the washing machine showing her where to put the softener and the detergent and how to set the machine up to wash the clothes. She was amazed at how it worked and commented that it would be a big help for her. The appliances in the kitchen didn't take much time to show her how they worked since they were similar to what she had before just larger.

Dinner was served and the conversation amongst the group was how nice all the additions were and how much easier things were to get around with since it was less cramped. Harry was the center of attention since it was revealed that he had been the one to give them the money for the remodel and as usual he just said it was worth it to make everyone more comfortable now and in the future.

The next day in the early afternoon a delivery truck pulled up to the Burrow with Harry's new bedroom furniture. They had purchased for him a full size four poster much like the one in his room in Potter Manor. Along with that were an oak writing desk and eight door wardrobe and dresser. Also there was a bedside table that went with the oak four poster. Harry's room was all Gryffindor red from the drapes to the duvet. He had some banners and wall hangings that were depicting the Gryffindor lion. Harry loved his new room and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley over and over again.


	17. Chapter 17

**I still don't own HP JKR has those rights she just lets us play in her world**

**A/N: This chapter is the long awaited arrival of the "Boy Who Lived" to Hogwarts. Some parts will be familiar from the Sorcerer's Stone by JK Rowling I don't claim any rights to this material and found why mess with something that isn't broken but I did put my own spin on many different situations. Just sayin'**

**Chapter 17:**

It was only two days until they would be leaving for Hogwarts after Harry's bedroom furniture was delivered. So those days were spent making sure they would be ready to leave on time. The night before they were all told to pack their trunks. Harry had his packed and set next to his door ready to go as did Ginny. Percy was mostly done but was having trouble sorting out exactly what he wanted to take with him and prioritizing what was necessary and what was not. The twins were trying to put it off as long as they could as was Ron.

Harry had gone up that night and helped him pack getting it done in no time and placing the packed trunk next to his door. They all had a nice dinner and were sent to bed earlier seeing as they would be up by eight the next morning and leaving by nine for Kings Cross. They all went to bed and were eager for tomorrow to come. Harry went to his room and brushed his teeth and changed into his night clothes and crawled into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he was awoken by a beaming Ginny who had taken a page out of his book and gave him a kiss to wake him. He smiled at her and wished her a good morning. She did the same and told him he needed to get showered and dressed and then bring his trunk down to the kitchen and she would meet him there. He saluted her and sat up on the edge of his bed and then made his way for his shower as she left to go and wake up Ron and then head downstairs. Twenty minutes later Harry arrived in the kitchen with his trunk and rolled it over to the door and sat it next to Ginny's. He then took the empty seat next to her and began fixing himself a plate of the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had set out.

Mrs. Weasley wished him a good morning and then began shouting at the rest of the boys to get a move on. Shortly after Harry was sat down to his breakfast Ron came down dragging his trunk behind him and looking still half asleep. After putting his trunk with Harry and Ginny's he flopped down into a seat next to Harry and began fixing himself a plate of breakfast. The twins were next down with Percy following closely behind looking very smug with his school robes already on with his prefects badge pinned to its front.

It was exactly at nine when they departed from the Burrow having to make two trips back because first Fred forgot his broom and then because Ron had forgotten his transfiguration text book on his writing desk. They were making good time and arrived at Kings Cross at ten thirty. Mr. Weasley parked his Anglia and went inside the station and returned with four trolleys for their things. Harry and Ginny were sharing one with Hedwig and Persephone in their cages on top of Harry's trunk. Ron had one to himself with Pigwidgeon in his cage. Percy had one with Hermes in his cage. And the twins shared a trolley between them. The group made their way to the barrier and going through in pairs arrived on the platform with ten minutes to say their goodbyes before the train would depart.

After getting many hugs from Mrs. Weasley who was extremely weepy and a couple from a sad faced Mr. Weasley the three made their way onto the train with Fred and George who left them in the corridor and headed off to find their friend Lee Jordan. The younger three made their way down the train towards the back and Harry noticed some familiar faces. He saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Further down he saw Cho Chang and with a group of her friends chatting animatedly to one another. They found an empty compartment in the same place as the last time and Harry and Ron put their things up in the overhead and they sat down in the seats Ron on one side and Harry and Ginny on the other.

They ride was just as it had been last time except this time Mrs. Weasley hadn't bothered with making them sandwiches. About half way through the sound of the witch with the trolley could be heard clanking down the corridor. About that time she opened the compartment door and asked "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry got up and bought at least two of everything and dumped it in the empty seat next to Ron. The three began eating the sweets with vigor. Harry had a pumpkin pasty and a cauldron cake. Ron had gone immediately for the chocolate frogs and mumbled under his breath when he got 2 Dumbledore's and 2 Agrippa. Ginny was chewing on a licorice wand when the door opened again and a round faced boy looked in at the three.

"You haven't happened to see a toad have you, I seem to have lost mine?" he asked the three shook their heads no.

"Oh ok well I see you are busy eating your sweets I will leave you alone" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Hang on. What's your name?" Harry asked and the boy just looked at him with the same sad eyes.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville said in a meek voice

"Well Neville it's nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter and this is Ginny Weasley and her brother Ron" he told the boy indicating Ginny and then Ron. Neville looked at Harry in shock and his eyes immediately went right to the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry just smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit down and I will go look for your toad" Harry had just finished his thought when the door opened again and a girl with brown bushy hair stepped in.

"Oh there you are Neville have you found Trevor yet?" Neville just shook his head 'no'

The girl then turned to the others in the compartment and introduced herself "Hello I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" asked looking at the other three.

Harry took the lead again and introduced her to the three of them and she took the empty seat next to Ron. Harry told them he was going to go take a quick look for Trevor and stepped out in to the compartment. Looking around to see if anyone was roaming this part of the train and finding no one he said "Accio Trevor" and the toad came flying toward Harry and he caught him gently and returned to the compartment.

He entered the compartment to find Ron and Hermione in a discussion about what magic each knew. Neville looked up at Harry when he entered and his face went from being solemn to one of pure joy at seeing Harry holding his pet toad. Before handing Trevor back to Neville Harry whispered to the toad.

"Now Trevor you be good for Neville and don't go leaving him again understand" and he handed the toad to the boy who placed him in his robe pocket.

The group of first years spent the next half hour talking about family and how they were raised. Neville like the Weasley kids was pureblooded and lived with his grandmother, a stern witch who was very strict with Neville. Hermione was a muggleborn and was surprised to hear of how Harry was treated by his aunt and uncle and was grateful for Ron and Ginny and their family for how they took him in though she did not voice this to the group.

Not too much time after they had settled back into diving back into the sweets did the compartment door open again and in walked a smarmy looking boy with slicked back blonde hair and a pointy shaped face. He was bookend by two burly boys who appeared to be his bodyguards. The boy looked around the compartment and focused on Harry and addressed the group.

"Well the rumors are true. Harry Potter has at last come to Hogwarts" The boy looked around the compartment again and then went on "Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle" he said indicating his bodyguards.

"And I'm Malfoy; Draco Malfoy" Ron coughed trying to hide a snicker. Malfoy glared at him and said "Not that I have to ask who you and she is" pointing at Ginny "My father said you can spot a Weasley by their red hair and freckles and more children then you can count" he finished with a smirk and Ron made to lunge at him but Hermione stopped him whispering to him "Don't".

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threatening and Draco turned back to Harry again "You should really watch who you associate with. I could help you with that" and he offered his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry looked at the pro-offered hand and laughed at the boy who glared at him.

"You know what Malfoy I think I would rather kiss a Basilisk than be your friend so you can piss off" Harry said as Malfoy began to turn red with rage.

He made to draw his wand but Harry was too quick for him and had disarmed him before he even got a fingertip on it. Draco sneered at him and Crabbe and Goyle made to lunge at Harry but with two flicks of his hand he opened the compartment door and the two were thrust into the corridor and with another flick the door shut and locked. The two brutes looked in at Harry and the others not knowing what to do. Malfoy looked as though he was going to be sick and scrambled for the door. He turned to find Harry standing before him and he didn't realize just how muscular Harry was or how tall Harry was while he was sitting next to Ginny. Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes and pushed him up against the door. He glared at Malfoy who was whimpering in fear at him.

"Now you listen here you little spoiled prat. I will not tolerate anyone talking about my friend and girlfriend like that. I am actually a member of that family you were taking a shot at and I don't like it when people talk down about those I care for. So if you have any notion as to doing that again with them or my friends here you will have to answer to me. Got it Malfoy" The pale boy just nodded and Harry wordlessly opened the compartment door and shoved him into Crabbe and Goyle and he just ran down the corridor with them in his wake.

Harry sat back down and the others were wearing shocked looks on their faces. Harry just looked at them with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"Harry you could get in trouble for fighting if Malfoy were to report you or if a prefect would have seen you with Malfoy" said Hermione.

"He won't tell a soul he is just a spoiled pureblood prat who thinks since his daddy is a Death Eater he can bully anyone and they won't stand up to him. Well I showed him that is not the case with me" said Harry bluntly to Hermione who looked shocked.

"I'll say mate he looked like he was going to wet himself when you had him against the door" Ron said with awe.

"You were great Harry. I wish I could do things like that" said Neville mildly.

"Like I said to Malfoy I don't like people talking bad about those I love" he said smiling and winking at Ginny who just giggled and her cheeks turning red.

"So you two are really a couple?" Hermione asked "But Ginny is only ten and Harry your just eleven. Isn't that a little young?"

"Not necessarily, see Ginny was the first friend I had besides Ron and we grew close over the last couple of months and we became a little more than friends" Ginny nodded and added "and we decided that our feelings for one another were genuine and my parents already love Harry like a son so we decided with their approval to become boyfriend and girlfriend" she finished with a smile.

"I see" said Hermione though the look on her face said otherwise.

"I think you two are cute together" said Neville in a small voice. Ron just rolled his eyes and made gagging sounds gaining him a murderous glare from his sister which sobered him up quick.

The first years just spent the rest of the ride to Hogsmeade discussing Quidditch or spells and which house they were hoping to be sorted into.

"I hope I will be in Gryffindor" said Harry "That's the house my dad, Sirius, and Remus were in"

"Well we are pretty much guaranteed to be sorted into Gryffindor seeing as all us Weasleys have been" said Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

The other two also wanted to be in Gryffindor, but Neville was not so sure he would be. He told them that he was thought to be a squib until his great-uncle Algie dropped him out an upper floor window and he bounced. Harry knew better than anyone that Neville was a true Gryffindor and a very loyal friend. A voice was heard throughout the train announcing they would be arriving at Hogsmeade in about ten minutes.

At this Hermione and Neville left to allow Harry and the other two to change in to their school robes seeing as they were already wearing theirs. Harry and Ron left the compartment first to allow Ginny to change in private then she left and let them change. Once they were in their school robes the train slowed and the voice was heard again informing them they were to leave their things on the train and that they would be taken to the castle for them.

The three met Hermione and Neville outside on the platform and were ushered with the rest of the students toward a seemingly floating lamp. Harry heard Hagrid calling over the throng of students.

Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" bellowed Hagrid who smiled at the three as they approached him "Alrigh' Harry. Ron. Ginny?" he asked the three. They replied in unison "Good Hagrid"

He smiled at them and looked at the group of shocked looking first years around him and said "Alrigh' follow me-any more firs' years? Mind ye step now" the group followed Hagrid down the slippery path toward the lake.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts around the bend here. Shortly after this announcement there were many "Ooos" and "Ahhs" as they saw the magical castle sitting on the cliff across the lake.

The group made their way down to the shore and Hagrid instructed not more than four to a boat. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got in one and Harry watched a dejected Neville climb into one with Dean and Seamus with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry noticed he began chatting up Dean and Seamus shortly after sitting down and smiled at how much braver he seemed after just a train ride. The boats began floating towards the castle and came to a halt in the small docking area under the castle.

They all disembarked from the little boats and followed Hagrid up to the huge oak main doors. He wrapped his knuckles on the door and it was opened by a very stern witch wearing forest green robes and a black witch's hat with a long feather sticking out of the band. Hagrid addressed her;

"The firs' years for ya Professor McGonagall" He said nodding to the witch.

She nodded at Hagrid "Thank you Hagrid that is all" and the half-giant bowed to her and left the group in her care.

"Follow me please" said McGonagall leading the group of nervous first years through the doors into the entry hall.

It was just as Harry remembered the huge hall was made all of stone and the doors to the Great Hall were to the right off the Hall, directly across from the main doors was the staircase to the first floor with the stairs leading to the dungeons on the left of it and the stairs leading to the Hufflepuff common room and kitchens to the right. There was a corridor to the left that led to classrooms and the entrance to the courtyard at the end.

Professor McGonagall told them to wait here as she went through the doors to the Great Hall and shutting them behind her. The sound of the rest of the school was very clear and then was muffled once more when she shut the doors. The nervous group around Harry was whispering between themselves and Ginny just hung on to Harry's hand gripping it tightly. Harry just squeezed her hand and smiled at her speaking through their link to her.

_Gin are you okay?_

_Not really Harry what if we are placed in separate houses? _She asked with worry in her mental voice.

_Don't worry Gin that is not going to happen I will make sure of that_

_How can you Harry the hat sorts us into our houses you told me that earlier remember._

_That's true but you ultimately have the final choice in where you go remember. I said it gave me a choice last time. This time will be no different and if he does try to split us up I will make him pay for that decision._

Ginny just smiled at him and leaned her head on his arm.

"Awe isn't that just sweet" came the unmistakable drawl of Malfoy

Harry wasn't in the mood for his antics and he turned and with a flick of his wrist made him trip over Crabbe's foot. This made everyone around him laugh and point at him as he was held up by Goyle by the robes. Harry just smirked at the red faced pureblood.

"Should watch were you put those feet of yours Malfoy wouldn't want to trip and hurt yourself now would you?" said Harry with a smirk

Malfoy just glared at Harry "Why you…" he began but was cut off by a scream that was multiplied by others as about twenty ghosts came floating into the hall talking amongst themselves.

"Forgive and forget I say. We should give him another chance Nicolas" said the Fat Friar

"But he isn't even a ghost and he would just cause trouble. Besides that the Baron said he is not to come anywhere near the feast" said Nearly-headless Nick

They then noticed the group of shocked young witches and wizards. The two stopped and addressed the group.

"Well what have we here the next group of first year students I would say" said Nick

"Welcome to Hogwarts I hope you enjoy your time here and hopefully some of you will be sorted in to Hufflepuff my house you know" said the Fat Friar with a jovial smile. The two then proceeded to glide through the doors and disappear to the other side.

Shortly after they disappeared Professor McGonagall came back out to face the group "Now you will be heading into the Great Hall shortly to be sorted into your houses. While here your houses will be your home and your fellow housemates will be like your family. You will eat meals together at your house table, you will have class with you housemates in your year, and you will sleep in your house dormitories and spend most of your free time in your house common rooms. Now there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" she said the last with a sneer "You will be representing your house while here your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now if you will form a line by twos and we will enter the Great Hall and begin the Sorting Ceremony."

And with that they began to fall in line Harry with Ginny by his side stood together and behind Ron and Hermione with Neville in front of them with Justin. They entered the hall and were led up to the front where the Staff table was located. In front of them sat a four-legged stool with an old wizard's hat on it. McGonagall just stood next to the hat when a rip at the brim formed a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_(SS JKR page117-118)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Nope I am not a wealthy British mum so I don't own HP just a fan with an imagination**

**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter than most but I wanted the first day of class to be special**

**Chapter:18**

Once the hat settled back on the stool still and quiet the hall burst into applause. Then Professor McGonagall took the roll of parchment and began reading off names;

"Hannah Abbott" Harry smiled at the future Mrs. Longbottom as she sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. After a short while the hat roared "HUFFLEPUFF" and she jumped off the stool and ran over to the table that was loud with applause.

Next Professor McGonagall stated "Susan Bones" and a shy strawberry blonde walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The hat was on her head for about five seconds when it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF". She bounded off the stool and ran to set next to Hannah at the table.

Next was "Terry Boot" who was placed in Ravenclaw. Then "Mandy Brocklehurst" who was also placed in Ravenclaw. "Lavender Brown" was the first Gryffindor. The first Slytherin was "Millicent Bulstrode" then "Justin Finch-Fletchley" was placed in Hufflepuff. Then "Seamus Finnigan" was placed in Gryffindor.

Then McGonagall called "Hermione Granger" Hermione walked up to the stool mumbling under her breath. The hat was placed on her head and she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. It took what seemed like forever for the hat to decide and Harry began to worry 'What if he places her in Ravenclaw this time' but just as his fears began to form the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR" and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Hermione placed the hat on the stool and ran over and sat next to Percy.

Next was Neville and after a little while he was placed once again in Gryffindor. A Slytherin Harry didn't recognize was sorted next then McGonagall called "Draco Malfoy". The pompous blonde headed boy casually strolled up to the stool and sat with his hands on his knees and the hat barely touched his slicked back hair and shouted "SLYTHERIN". Malfoy smirked and sauntered over to the table and sat with his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. Then came more of the junior Death Eaters; Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Then the Patil twins were placed in separate houses, Parvati in Gryffindor and Padma in Ravenclaw. Then there was one girl who Harry didn't recognize and then McGonagall said;

"Harry Potter" the hall was awash in whisper and every eye was on Harry. He looked at the Staff table for the first time and was greeted by a nodded of encouragement from Professor Dumbledore and Harry just smiled at him as he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head and it slid down to cover his eyes.

_Hmm, this is very interesting I have never sorted someone twice before._

_Well there's a first for everything _

_Very clever Mr. Potter, but I see you have plans and they are very interesting you have a very good mind for Slytherin_

_Oh no you don't you listen here you, You are not doing this to me again I belong in Gryffindor and that is where you will put me you hear_

_You dare to order me for that I may just place you there for spite_

_You do and it will be the last sorting you ever do my friend_

_Well I never_

_And probably will never, now if you will allow me to explain you will see where you will have no choice but to place me in Gryffindor, and while we are on the subject coming up is Ginny Weasley and she is my wife by magical law and then her brother Ron will be sorted. Both will be put in Gryffindor or you will be retired and I don't mean voluntarily if you cross me. I know you can sense magic and you can tell just how powerful I am so you know I can do what I say._

_Yes I can and I can also tell you are deathly serious in your threat._

_Not a threat a promise. Now I will be vanquishing the Darkest of wizards as was prophesized and if you look inside my head as you claim to do you will see my bravery and chivalry far outweighs my cunning and drive to get what I want. _

_I do and you were right Mr. Potter you do truly belong in Gryffindor _

_Thank you; oh before I forget next year a young witch by the name of Luna Lovegood will be sorted if you can please place her in Gryffindor. Last time she was in a different house and was hazed and treated poorly by her housemates. She is a good friend and deserves better. _

_I will think about it but I will not make any promises if I see she has qualities befitting a Gryffindor then I will place her there otherwise I will have no choice but to place her in another house_

_That is all I ask thank you_

_Now Mr. Potter let's place you in your house_

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted and the sound of a bomb went off in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Everyone was clapping and whooping and hollering and the twins were linked arm with arm and chanting again "WE GOT POTTER" "WE GOT POTTTER". Harry removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall who smiled at him and he ran to set at the table across from Hermione.

Dean went next and he was placed in Gryffindor and sat next to Seamus then another person was sorted but Harry wasn't paying any attention Ginny was next to be sorted. Harry was on pins and needles waiting for his wife to be sorted.

Ginny made her way to the stool slowly. She sat down and crossed her ankles and the hat dropped down over her eyes much like it had on Harry. Harry opened his link to her and began listening to what was going on;

_Ah Mrs. Potter _

_How do you know that?_

_I am the Sorting Hat I know a lot of things_

_Yeah and you better not mess about with her_ said Harry making Ginny jump and the hat nervous

_How are you speaking in her mind?_

_We have a bond and Harry can communicate and hear things I can_

_Really?_

_Yup_

_This is very interesting_

_Thank you_

_You are much welcome Mrs. Potter. I see you are just as much a Gryffindor as your husband and if it were not for the fact that it would cause a stir I would have you placed in the spouse's dorms. But as it is I see you truly belong with Mr. Potter so…_

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat. With that Ginny ripped the hat from her head and launched herself toward Harry at the table as it erupted in applause.

Next was Ron and his ears were about as red as his hair meaning he was embarrassed and nervous. He walked cautiously up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head it was less than half a minute before it exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR" and Ron let out the breath he was holding and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and quickly made his way over to the table and sat next to Hermione.

Harry paid little attention to the sorting after that and it ended with Blaise Zabini being placed in Slytherin. With the sorting over with Professor McGonagall rolled up the list and tucked it under her arm then picked up the hat and the stool and took them to the antechamber off the back of the hall. Then Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall;

"I would like to say a few words and here they are; Oddball, Dribble, Nidd, and Tweak. With that being said let the feast begin" and he clapped his hands and the golden platters before them filled with delicious looking food. Harry looked at Ginny who glanced at him and gave him a smile he returned it and turned back to the food filling his plate with many of his favorites.

Once everyone was settled and eating the conversations began and they were eerily very much the same as Harry remembered. Seamus told the story about how his mom fooled his da by not telling him she was a witch till after they were married. Dean was telling Seamus about things in the muggle world. Neville strangely enough was telling Hermione about his parents and how they were in St. Mungo's due to being tortured. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and then hugged him. Neville really was a lot more outgoing this time. Harry wondered if that was all the push he needed was just someone to stickup for him and call him a friend.

The rest of the feast went by quickly. The dinner food disappeared and the deserts showed up in their place. There were blocks of different flavors of ice cream, puddings, cakes, sweets, pumpkin pasties, treacle tart, and many pies of different flavors. Harry helped himself to some treacle tart and Ginny was eating a piece of peach pie. Once the desert disappeared Dumbledore rose from his seat and again addressed the students;

"Now that we are fed and watered it is time for some start of term notices. First years will note the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds as some of our older students should know" and he gazed at Fred and George who feigned an innocent look "our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic done outside of the classrooms and the list of the items that are to be confiscated is located on the door to his office and on your house notice boards. Also the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a painful death." He then smiled and clapped his hands "With that done and over with lets sing our school song" he flicked his wand and out came a golden ribbon that formed itself into the lyrics of the song. The whole school sang along at their favorite tune and in the end everyone was finished but the Weasley twins who were singing the song in the tune of a funeral dirge with Professor Dumbledore conducting them with his wand. Once they finished he wiped a tear from his eye and said;

"Ah music the true magic now off you trot" and with that the prefects rose and called the first years to follow them.

Percy was leading the Gryffindor first years to their dorm. Harry was walking hand in hand with Ginny and noticed a pair of giggling voices coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispering to each other and giggling at Harry and Ginny. Harry hoped Ginny didn't notice them but was quickly made aware otherwise.

"Can we help you two" Ginny said in a harsh tone to the two behind them stopping in the middle of the staircase.

"Um No" said Lavender as Parvati shook her head at Ginny.

"Then why are you whispering and pointing at me and Harry?" she asked with malice in her voice

_Gin leave it they are gossiping little tarts._

_Oh really_

_Yeah so don't bother with them love_

_Stay out of this Potter_

_Yes mam_

"Well" Ginny asked when they gave no answer

"We noticed you two were holding hands and were wondering if you were together. You do make a cute couple" Parvati said in a meek voice

"Well it is none of your business if we are or aren't now is it" said Ginny as her Weasley temper began to show

Before either of the girls could respond Percy came down the stairs to see what the holdup was all about.

"What is going on down here?" he asked looking from his sister to the two ashamed looking girls.

"These two gossips were whispering and giggling at Harry and me and were not brave enough to just ask if we were together. Instead they just were gossiping between themselves and drawing attention to us" said Ginny rounding on her brother. Percy looked taken aback and looked at his sister then at Harry.

"Well then if you are done admonishing these two can we get to the common room Ginny or would you like it if I personally escorted you and Harry to your dorms myself" Ginny glared at Percy but didn't say anything she looked at Harry who decided he better intervene before this got out of hand.

"Lead on Perc" he said smiling at his adopted brother. Percy just gave Harry a small smile and immediately replaced it with his pompous expression and went back to leading the group.

_I cannot believe Percy would go at me like that and embarrass me in front of our classmates. _

_Well I did tell you to leave it love_

_Shut it you_

_I love you_

_I love you too just not so much right now_

Harry just laughed a little in their minds. Ginny glared at him and he sobered up immediately.

They finally made their way to the seventh floor and at the end of the corridor they were in was a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. When Percy approached the portrait the woman spoke;

"Password"

"Caput Draconis" said Percy he then turned to the group of first years as the portrait swung open to reveal a circular entrance "You will need to remember the password and check for the change of it on the notice board. It will change from time to time for security. Now if you all will follow me inside"

They entered through the portrait hole and were in the Gryffindor common room. This was one of Harry's favorite places at Hogwarts and it felt good to be back here. Percy was explaining that the girl's dorm was through one door while the boy's dorm was through the other. He further explained that boys were not allowed in the girl's dorm and there were precautions put in place to keep that from happening. Harry mindlessly rubbed his backside at the memory of what happens to boys who try to enter the girl's dorms.

After being shown where the notice board was and Percy explaining their timetables for classes would be handed out the next morning at breakfast. When he was done he instructed them that curfew was at ten every night unless they had Astronomy which would be past curfew. Then he instructed them to go to bed and Harry wished Ginny a goodnight and followed Ron up to their dorm. The two entered their dorm which was just as Harry remembered it there were five four poster beds with scarlet curtains around them their trunks at the foot of their beds and Hedwig was on a perch next to Harry's bed and Pig was on a perch next to Ron's. Harry sat at the small writing desk to write home to Mrs. Weasley.

Mum,  
We miss you and dad soo much and everyone says hi. We were sorted into our houses and Me, Ron and Ginny were all sorted into Gryffindor. We did make a couple of friends on the train ride here you remember Hermione I told you all about the other night well she met us on the train along with Neville Longbottom. We also had a run-in with Draco Malfoy but I don't think he will be a problem for any of us here at school. The feast was very cool but your cooking is much better mum. I promise to keep the owls to you from school to a minimum seeing as you will probably get enough from Fred and George. Ron said to make sure you knew he was going to keep out of trouble. I also promise to keep Ginny safe while at school. And Ron though he can take care of himself. I will try to write soon.

Love  
Harry

Harry sealed the letter and was going to wait till the morning to send off the letter to the Burrow It felt good to write home to his adoptive parents. Ron had been reading over his shoulder and giving his advice on what to put in the letter. After Harry was finished and set the quill down he got up and headed for his trunk. The boys changed into their pajamas and crawled into their respective beds.

"Harry?" Ron said lying in his bed

"Yeah Ron?"

"This is going to be so cool" he laughed

"Yup it sure is" laughed Harry back and after exchanging goodnights the two fell sound asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the HP characters I just own the plot**

**A/N: again some things may be very familiar in this chapter (SS by JKR) though parts are a little different, potions found on Pottermore and HP-Lexicon. Hope you enjoy. May be a while before next post I am currently rereading my story to work out the bugs... bear with me I am not yet done.**

**Chapter 19:**

_Harry was walking amongst the rubble of the castle, the ruminants of the battle that had been fought here just hours before. He was walking with a purpose he knew just where he was going and though he was sure he did not want to go there his feet seemed to be acting on their own accord. He was walking down a corridor in the upper levels of the school he had been so secure in enough he would have called it home. He was trying to keep his eyes facing at his destination and not his surroundings because he knew if he didn't he would see the slain body of someone he knew. He had blamed himself for years for the deaths that happened that day and even though everyone told him that it was not his fault he always felt it was. If only he had given himself up to Voldemort when he offered how different would things have gone? Would Fred have still been alive or Remus and Tonks to raise Teddy? Would the others survived, and if they did what life would they have without him if he was not to succeed in ridding the world of the 'Dark Lord'? Harry couldn't answer these questions for it was too late for that he knew all those he was wondering about was dead they were all in the Great Hall being mourned by their loved ones. Harry had seen them and felt he was a stranger there and that is why he left. That is when he made the decision no other witch or wizard was going to lose their life for him. He was going to meet Voldemort and fulfill the prophecy. "Neither can live while the other survives" Harry knew in his soul that meant he would finish this and he was willing to do so as a way of insuring the life of those he loved dearly. He was doing it for Ron and Hermione his two best friends who had just got together, their life would be long and happy. Sure they would miss Harry but they would have each other, which was what Harry told himself. Ginny she would take his death the worst but she would find someone else she could find love again. And the other Weasleys they had already lost one son and he would hate for them to lose any of their family that was what made them the Weasleys, Family. And everyone else would find their way past losing "The Boy Who Lived". He was coming down the Grand Staircase and he knew if he was seen they would try and stop him but he didn't care he was going to do this, he had to do this, for all of them. He was just out the large oak doors when a voice called him…_

_Harry!_

_Harry!_

_Harry Potter you get up this instant _shouted Ginny through their link.

Harry shot upright in his bed and realized he had another dream of what happened in the other time. He was back at Hogwarts what else did he expect. Really not that but it bothered him none the less. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and answered his irate girlfriend.

_I'm up Gin what time is it?_

_Six thirty and you need to get dressed so we can go to breakfast._

_Where are you?_

_My dorm I am about ready_

_Where are you?_

_Well seeing as you just woke me up my bed _

_Well get yourself dressed and meet me in the common room _

_Yes dear_

_That's better_

_Love you Gin_

_I love you to Harry now get dressed so I can see you_

_K_

Harry got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom taking a quick shower and was dressed in twenty minutes_. _He had just put on his robes when Ron came in looking harassed.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked

"My sister and if you don't get down there soon she is going to come up here and kill you"

Harry just laughed at Ron who shot a murderous glare at him

"You think I'm kidding just you wait. She has a temper like mum and you have seen how she can get"

Harry's smile was immediately wiped from his face. He had indeed seen his adoptive mother in a state, normally directed at one of the twins but it still was effective on anyone in the general area. Harry looked at Ron with pleading eyes.

"Help" he squeaked out and Ron had to stop himself from laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Don't panic if we get down there soon she will calm. Especially once she sees you that always helps get her to settle down" He smiled at Harry and that was all Harry needed to settle him and he was out the door in a flash with Ron in tow.

Harry was on the last step when he was met by a glaring Ginny.

"I thought I said to get down here" she growled

"I had to shower before dressing love"

"Then next time get up sooner and I won't be as mad"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Not so sure I had this feeling of foreboding and loss and then something was making me feel angry. Like someone was making a choice they shouldn't and I woke up and was feeling agitated at you"

Harry just stared at her most of those feelings were the ones she told him she was having just before he went to face Voldemort and he knew she would think that way if she knew he was doing what he was in the dream for the reasons he had decided to. Was she really getting a sense off his nightmare? Not possible Harry thought and brushed that idea away.

"I am sorry I took so long. Let's go get some breakfast, besides we get our timetables soon so we will see what we have to look forward to" He said smiling at Ginny who reciprocated with one of her own.

The pair holding hands followed by Ron and Hermione deep in conversation themselves headed down to the Great Hall. Harry then remembered he had to send the letter off to the Burrow so he quickly ran to the owlery to send the letter via Hedwig. Harry joined the others in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. The tables were about three quarters full and the four sat down about half way up the table and began filling their plates with food.

"So what do you think we will have first?" asked Hermione filling her goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Well I'm not sure but I know we will find out soon because Fred and George said she gives out our time tables at around half an hour before the first class and that would be about ten minutes from now" said Harry covering up the fact he knew when to expect the timetables.

"Well I hope we have Transfiguration first. Percy was telling me about it last night and it sounds very interesting" said Hermione with a smile.

"I can't wait for potions" said Ron with a smile and wink at Harry

"But from what I overheard from the older students last night that Professor Snape's class is one of the worst. He favors the Slytherins and takes points from Gryffindor as often as he can" said Hermione

"Yeah well I have other reasons for looking forward to his class" said Ron glancing in Harry's direction. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had got up from her spot at the Staff Table and was handing out the timetables, distracting Hermione. Harry stomped on Ron's foot and Ron looked at him puzzled. Harry just mouthed at him "She doesn't know yet" and Ron looked sheepish.

He was saved for having to apologize for his near slip-up when Professor McGonagall handed the four of them their time tables. Harry glanced at the parchment and noticed it was the exact same as he remembered;

Monday/Wednesday:  
A.M.  
8:00 - 9:40 – Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Quirrel – Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

10:00 - 11:40 – History of Magic – Professor Binns – Gryffindor/Hufflepuff  
P.M.  
Noon - 1:30 – Lunch/Free Period  
2:00 - 4:00 – Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall – Gryffindor

4:30 – 6:00 – Potions – Professor Snape – Gryffindor/Slytherin  
11:00 – 12:30 A.M. – Astronomy – Professor Sinistra (Wednesday only) Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

Tuesday/Thursday:  
A.M.  
8:00 – 9:40 – Charms – Professor Flitwick – Gryffindor/Ravenclaw  
10:00 – 11:40 – Herbology – Professor Sprout – Gryffindor/Hufflepuff  
P.M.  
Noon – 1:30 – Lunch/Free Period  
2:00 – 3:00 – Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall – Gryffindor  
3:30 – 5:00 – Flying Lessons – Madam Hooch – Gryffindor/Slytherin (Thursday only starting second week)

Friday:  
A.M.  
8:00 – 11:40 – Potions – Professor Snape – Gryffindor/Slytherin  
Noon – 1:30 – Lunch/Free Period  
P.M.  
2:00 – 3:30 – Herbology – Professor Sprout – Gryffindor/Hufflepuff  
4:00 – 6:00 – Charms – Professor Flitwick – Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

Saturday:  
Free Day

Sunday:  
Free Day

Harry noticed that they were all looking a little overwhelmed by the length of some of their classes but he knew that they were not that bad. The group finished their breakfast and headed off to their class. The day went as expected; DADA was a little boring due to the stuttering Professor Quirrell whom Harry was keeping a close eye on or at least his turban. Next was History of Magic and just as Harry remembered the ghost Professor Binns was very boring and he like many of the others was nodding off by the end of class. Thankfully he remembered to purchase a dictating quill to take his notes from the ghost professor. Then after lunch was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry liked this class and was happy to be here with one of his favorite Professors.

"Good afternoon class" greeted Professor McGonagall

"Good afternoon Professor" chimed the class

"Welcome to Transfiguration. In this class you will learn how to change one object into another. Now this is one of the most complicated fields of magic and I do not expect all of you to grasp it right of." She looked around the room at the faces focused on her.

"Now to give you an example of what you can achieve with years of practice in this field I will demonstrate" and she turned to her desk and with a flick of her wand the desk turned into a pig that gave a loud squeal and then with another flick of her wand it turned back into her desk.

The students erupted into applause and Professor McGonagall just bowed to them as a sign of thanking the class. She then passed out matchsticks to each student and when the last one was handed out she returned to the front of the classroom and instructed them on what they would be doing.

"Now for the remainder of the class you will be attempting to turn the matchsticks you have been given into needles. This is a very basic form of transfiguration of elemental change. So changing the wooden matchstick into a metal needle" she showed them the wand movement and had them practice the incantation. She then let them try their hand at changing them to needles.

Harry figured it was best to give a little effort until one person was able to do the transfiguration. So he was spending much of his time purposefully messing up the wand movement and getting the incantation perfect. Professor McGonagall was watching him and kept telling him it was his wand movement that was wrong and showed him over again how to do it properly.

About a half hour after beginning Hermione was able to change her matchstick into the perfect needle. 'Finally' Harry thought and he did the wand movement perfectly and he changed the match stick into a shiny perfect needle. Professor McGonagall beamed at her two students and gave them each ten points apiece. The rest of the class was able to at least turn their matchsticks into wooden looking needles. Ron was able to get his to turn into a metal needle with a cool looking wood grain look. They were dismissed and their homework was to read the next chapter before their next class.

They left the Transfiguration classroom and headed to the dungeons and their first Potions class. Harry knew what to expect from Snape and was ready for it this time. They arrived at the door to the Potions classroom to find the Slytherins already awaiting their Professors arrival. Harry had what he was going to do all ready in his mind. He was not about to let Snape bully him this time and he was going to make sure the slimy Professor knew he was not going to get away with it this time.

Harry was speaking with his friends when he heard the sound of a rustling cloak when he turned to see the figure of the man that had bullied him for six years of his life. Striding toward the group of students was the form of Severus Snape. A man of average height with greasy black hair that curtained his face and a large hooked nose. The Potions master wore black robes and the way they billowed behind him it made him look like an overlarge bat.

Not saying a word to any of the students he passed them by and opened the door to the Potions lab and strode in ahead of them. The rest followed and made their way to their seats. Ginny and Harry took a seat together and Harry took out his parchment, ink and quill to take notes with and sat back in his chair and waited for the class to begin.

As with every class Snape began with the role. He just called Harry's name when he paused and looked at him "Ah Harry Potter our new celebrity" he said with a snide voice, Harry could hear Malfoy and his cronies snicker at comment from their head of house.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" Snape began "There will be little foolish wand-waving or silly incantations. I do not expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death" He said with longing in his voice. Harry noticed that he did not realize just how he sounded last time. The man really did love his potions probably more than he did Harry's own mother. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he never did like the idea that the man that had a hand in him losing his mother was a main reason he lost her.

"Potter" Snape said glaring at him "Let's see what you know. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry smiled at him and answered.

"I believe sir when you combine those ingredients you get a potion by the name of the Draught of Living Death" Harry said looking at the mild shock on Snape's face.

"Correct Mr. Potter. Tell me where would you find a bezoar?" Snape asked wanting to make Harry look unprepared.

"I believe Professor you would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and if I am not mistaken, sir, it will save you from most poisons" Harry said smirking at the angry looking Snape who was not giving up.

"Again correct, now Mr. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?" Harry just smiled at him and easily answered.

"I believe you are mistaken sir?" Harry asked and was pleased at the fuming expression on Snape's face.

"And how is that Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir monkshood and wolfs-bane are actually the same plant also known as aconite. So you see sir there cannot be a difference between the two plants" Harry just smiled at him and he fumed further.

"Fine tell me Mr. Potter what would you get if you combined these ingredients: dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills?"

"I believe sir if you combine those ingredients you get a boil cure potion and if the porcupine quills are not added at the correct time you get a very nasty result" at this Snape was visible fuming and grinding his teeth but was not giving up so easily.

"Well Mr. Potter answer this what do these ingredients make: Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries, and Valerian Sprigs?"

"I believe Professor those are the ingredients for a Forgetfulness Potion" Harry smiled at Snape who was looking like was going to shout at Harry when a smile crossed his lips.

"Very good Mr. Potter but see if you can answer me this one. What do these ingredients produce: Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, and Skin of Boomslang?" and Harry thought for a second then smiled at Snape who's smile slipped off his face.

"Well Professor you would have all but the most important ingredients create the Polyjuice Potion if I am remembering correctly" Snape just glared at Harry.

"And what Potter would be the most important ingredient?" He asked in a venomous voice.

"Well Professor that would be a portion of whom you are wanting to transform into" Harry said with a smirk.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor" Snape said returning to the front of the class.

"Sir why am I losing points for answering your questions correctly if I may ask sir?" Harry asked in a plain voice. Snape just glared at him not answering his question.

"You will copy the notes from the board and begin the potion" He said flicking his wand at the blackboard and the notes on the Boil Cure Potion appeared before them. They were put into pairs to work on the potion and Harry urged Ron and Hermione to pair up so he was free to pair with Ginny. Harry was going to make sure there was not a repeat of last time when Neville was hurt and had melted a cauldron by adding the porcupine quills at the wrong time. So he made sure he and Ginny were at the table next to Neville and Dean.

Harry began placing his cauldron on the table and then had instructed Neville on how to prepare his ingredients, while Ginny prepared their ingredients. He worked on the potion throughout class with Ginny who was very good at potions on her own. Harry made sure to keep an eye on Neville who was paired with Dean and gave them tips and instructions on what to do and when to do them.

During the class Snape was wondering from cauldron to cauldron commenting on the students' progress, he avoided Harry and Neville's cauldrons. This actually helped Neville without the presence of the Potions Professor he was doing quite well with Harry's help. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were doing just a well as Neville was doing and smiled at his friends.

When Snape called for them to bring their potions up to him to be graded, Harry ladled his and Ginny's product into a phial and after placing an unbreakable charm upon his and his friends' placed it on the Professor's desk. Harry was walking back to his seat when he heard the phial bounce along the stone floor and roll under Snape's desk. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the shocked and angry look on the man's face as he ducked under his desk to pick up the phial. Then again Harry heard the unmistakable sound of glass bouncing off stone.

Shortly after that they were dismissed from the class and as they were walking up the stairs from the dungeons toward the Entrance Hall Harry could hear the unmistakable drawl of his least favorite Slytherin.

"Well Potter it seems you again were the center of attention I bet you loved that didn't you" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Sorry Malfoy did I take some of the spotlight away from you" Harry said in a mocking voice. The blonde headed boy just glared at Harry.

"You better watch it Potter"

"Or what you git, I am not afraid of you or your hollow threats" Harry said rounding on the shocked faced boy

"They are not hollow Potter" said Malfoy though in a mild voice.

Harry just smiled at Malfoy brining his free hand up to run through his hair which made the Slytherin flinch back from him "Really Malfoy then why so jumpy?" asked Harry with a laugh.

Draco didn't reply he just pushed roughly past Harry with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. The Gryffindors made their way out onto the grounds seeing as dinner was not for another couple of hours. The four friends decided to set down in the shade of a large oak tree near the bank of the lake. Harry sat down with his back against the trunk and Ginny sat right next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry took out his transfiguration book, parchment and self-inking quill and began doing his homework for the class. Ron looked at him and shook his head as he noticed the position his best mate and sister were sitting in. Hermione had done the same bringing out her book and to starting on her homework.

They were just getting up with an hour before dinner and with Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand they made their way up to their dorms to put their things away and then made their way down for dinner. The quartet arrived at the Great Hall and sat in their usual place and began eating their food. The twins leaned over to Harry and asked.

"Hey Harry mate" Fred began

"We heard a rumor about you and a certain Potions Professor" George finished.

"And?" Harry asked looking at the two.

"We heard that you"

"Made him look a fool" they smiled at their adopted little brother with a proud smile on each of their faces

"All I did was answer the greasy gits questions" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Ginny smiled at him with pride and nodded.

"That's what we heard but we also heard he was fit to explode at one point" Fred said in awe

"And he tried twice to smash your phial of potion with no luck" replied George with a questioning look.

"I knew he would try something like that so I just placed an unbreakable charm on mine and Gins phial as well as Hermione and Ron's and Nev and Dean's" said Harry in a low voice. Ron and Hermione gave him a shocked look and Harry forgot Hermione did not know about his abilities.

Harry was still contemplating when it would be best to tell her the truth about him but he knew it needed to be sooner than later with how smart Hermione was, she would figure it out soon if he didn't. He used his link to speak with Ginny.

_Gin I need to tell Hermione about the truth in regards to me._

_I know Harry but when and how_

_How about following dinner we can go to the Room of Requirement and I can tell her there_

_The Room of Requirement?_

_Yeah it is a room on the seventh floor that becomes whatever you need it to be._

_Ooh that sounds like a neat room and very useful we could use that room to continue our exercise regimen._

_Huh good idea love I never thought of that_

_You have had a lot on your mind Harry_

_I know but I have a few things I need to do and the other will also be taken care of tonight_

_What's that?_

_Nothing important just something I need to do before too long._

_Ok well we will tell Hermione right after dinner and then we can relax in the common room_

_Deal_

Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a peck on the cheek. This gained a shocked reaction from some of their housemates and the other members of Ginny's family. Harry just smiled as Ginny blushed and smiled back.

The dinner was very uneventful after that and finished soon after. The four got up from the table and headed for the seventh floor and toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry steered them away from the Fat Lady and led them to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. The three just stared at Harry as he paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. After his third pass they gasped as the doors to the Room of Requirement materialized before them.

Harry smiled at the three and opened the doors bowing them inside. The three entered to find a room that was eerily similar to the Gryffindor common room only smaller with a nice fireplace. Before the fireplace was a comfy looking couch that had a plush looking arm chair on either side of it. In a corner was a work desk with four chairs surrounding it and bookshelves filled with tomes and reference books.

Hermione beamed at the room looking over at Harry who was leading Ginny over to the couch where the two sat together. Ron had made his way over to one of the armchairs and settled into it.

"This is brilliant mate" stated Ron in awe looking around the room.

"This is nothing Ron I just asked the room for somewhere to talk and study" said Harry

"Harry can this room take this form again?" asked Hermione looking over some of the books on the shelves.

"Yeah Hermione as long as you ask for it all you have to do now is ask for the room to become as it did today" He told her with a smile

"Now for the reason I have brought you here" he looked pointedly at Hermione and continued "Hermione there is something you should know about me"

Hermione just looked at Harry with a confused look on her face "What is that Harry?"

"Well I am not from this time Hermione, what I mean is I am from the future" he stated looking at the shocked look on Hermione's face "I was sent from my 24 year old body back in time to my then 10 year old body at the beginning of the summer" He paused as Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny who grinned and nodded at her. Harry then went on to tell her everything that had happened in his other time only leaving out certain things that he didn't think she needed to know at the time.

"So you see that is how I can do things you have seen and questioned and answers why I will be able to do and know things you will notice in the future" he said with a smile.

Hermione took a minute to collect her thoughts and come up with a response "Harry I…"

"I know Hermione it is a lot to take in just know I am your friend then and now and you have meant more to me than you can ever know. You have always been and I hope you will still allow me to think of you as my sister" she just smiled at this and then turned to Ginny.

"So this is why the two of you are as close as you are and so happy with each other" Ginny just grinned at her and nodded moving closer to Harry who wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Hermione asked. Harry just smiled at her.

"Well we can stay here until curfew then return to our dorms for the night seeing as we have about an hour until that time" Harry said relaxing with Ginny on the couch.

"That sounds good to me mate" said Ron with a smile as he and Harry began a conversation about Quidditch that Ginny happily joined in as Hermione went to check out the books and tomes on the bookshelves behind them. She pulled a few off the shelves and sat down at the work desk and began fingering through them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nope still dont't own HP or the characters, but I do own my own thoughts**

**A/N some thinkgs may be similar to SS by JKR but I put my own spin on them**

**Chapter 20:**

With ten minutes until curfew the four returned to the Gryffindor Tower and then preceded up to their dorm rooms to settle in for the night. Ron changed in to his night clothes and Harry did the same only he took out an old pair of jeans and t-shirt and placed them in the top of his trunk before closing it. He also removed a sizeable stone he had picked up outside that was in his knapsack.

Once Harry was sure his dorm mates were all asleep Harry crept out of his bed and opened his trunk taking out his clothes, in which he changed into, his map and cloak. He made his way down to the second floor and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry entered the bathroom and sensing that Myrtle was not there made his way over to the faucet with a snake etched into the side of the fixture.

"Open" hissed Harry in paseltongue more out of memory than actually speaking it.

The sink began to move down into the floor that had opened up and revealed the pipe that lead into the tunnels under the school. Harry checked to make sure the noise did not bring anyone to the bathroom thank double checked to make sure his knapsack was securely around him he jumped down the pipe sliding on the slimy thing until it leveled out and spat him out onto the floor of the tunnel.

Harry stood up and used his wand to clean himself of most of the grime then sent two balls of light into the passage to light his surroundings. He noticed that there were still bones of the vermin the snake had preyed upon almost fifty years prior. Harry suppressed a small shudder at the memories that came flooding back of the last time he was here. He shook his head ridding it of these thoughts and continued down the tunnel with the two conjured balls following him lighting his way.

Harry made his way up the tunnel and came to the end where the door was with twin snakes intertwined upon it. He approached it and with another hissing order it opened up. _'Well I'm glad I can still remember what to say and how to say it otherwise this would never work'_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way into the chamber. The dark place was just as he remembered and after suppressing another shudder as he made his way to the end of the chamber where the statue of Salazar Slytherin's head was located. Harry stood before the statue and after taking the stone from his knapsack and transfiguring it into a rooster inside a cage focused upon it and hissed.

"Speak to me O' Slytherin master of snakes" and with that the mouth of the statue opened and Harry closed his eyes tight as a humongous snake slithered out of it.

A loud hissing began to fill the chamber and after a quick prodding from Harry the rooster woke up and crowed. The next sound that filled the chamber was a shrill shrieking sound and then an almighty thud. As the great serpent was dead, Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the snake that was motionless on the floor with its mouth open wide revealing a mass of huge fangs dripping with venom.

Harry transfigured the rooster and cage back into a stone leaving it on the floor of the chamber and then made his way over to the beast. Harry looked at the creature and then thought to himself. '_The school is now free to do what the greatest wizards have wanted within the school without the interference of Slytherin's pet. Gryffindor would be happy that his students are now safe and this time for good"_. After finishing his thought Harry heard the rush of wings and looked to find the source. Soaring down the chamber was Fawkes but it was what he was carrying that caught Harry's eye.

The great bird was carrying a gleaming sword with rubies incrusted in the hilt. Harry caught the sword as Fawkes made a swooping turn and flew out the way he came. Harry just smiled as he gripped the sword in his hand. He then turned to the beast dead on the floor and stabbed it in the skull about where the venom ducts were contained. He withdrew the sword that was glistening with the purplish venom of the Basilisk.

Harry moved his wrist and out came his wand from its holster. Harry pointed the wand at the snakes open mouth and without muttering a word he made a slashing motion with his wand and a great number of the fangs fell with a clatter onto the stone floor. Harry took the knapsack he was carrying and after placing an undetectable extension charm on the bag levitated the fangs inside he then placed the sword of Gryffindor within it and then turned to leave the chamber.

He glanced back toward the great snake before leaving the chamber. He wondered what he could do with the remains of the beast and then a thought struck him. He would tell Dumbledore about the creature and ask him if there was any monetary value of the carcass. Harry then made his way back to the pipe that led to the bathroom.

Once he reached this point he placed a hand in his robes and removed what appeared to be a miniature version of a Nimbus 2000. He waved his hand over the object and it began to return to a full sized broom in his hand. Harry mounted his broom and flew up the pipe and back into the bathroom above. Harry dismounted from his broom and shrunk it back down and placed it back into his pocket.

Harry then returned to his dorm where he placed the knapsack that contained the fangs and sword into his secure chamber of his trunk and then made his way to the bathroom to shower and then changed into his night clothes and crawled into his fourposter. Harry smiled at himself as he rolled over onto his side and drifted off to sleep proud of the way his plan was going.

The next morning Harry was up earlier than all the rest of the members of Gryffindor house. He made his way down to the Room of Requirement where he asked the room to turn into a place he could exercise in. When the doors open he found the room contained a full mile track with all the weight equipment he used to use to work out. After he did his normal routine he took a quick shower and changed into his school robes. Harry then waited in the common room doing his homework until Ginny came down and the two followed by Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The four made their way to the charms class room and entered when Professor Flitwick entered the door. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione took their seats together and waited for class to begin. Professor Flitwick began class with the role and then began explaining to the class the types of charms they would be learning over the course of the term. Class ended with Flitwick assigning them twelve inches on the necessity of proper wand movement.

After charms was Herbology which was held on the school grounds in the green houses that were always filled with interesting magical plants. The class went well and just as Harry remembered. Professor Sprout was a plump kind witch with salt and pepper flyaway hair that was normally covered by her hat. The class worked in groups of four so Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron worked together as a group. The only difference in this class from most of the others was the fact that Neville answered most of the questions instead of Hermione.

The class was dismissed and had been given homework of 10 inches on the properties of the plant they were working with in class due next week. Once they left the greenhouse they made their way up to their dorms to clean up and change into clean robes and then they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. They would be having Transfiguration after lunch so they had their bags containing their books with them.

They were seated at lunch when the owls entered the Hall delivering the afternoon mail. Harry was surprised when a brown school owl landed in front of him with a letter attached to his leg. Harry relieved the bird of his post and the owl flew off and Harry looked down at the letter he received.

**Harry,**

**I was wonderin' if you and your friends would like to come down ter' me house and have some tea?" If so jus' let me know.**

**Hagrid**

Harry just smiled at the note he received and showed it to Ginny who was looking at the note with a puzzled look. She quickly read it and handed it back to Harry with a smile on her face.

"Harry what is it mate?" asked Ron as he looked up at Harry from his fried chicken.

"Hagrid would like us to come down and have a cup of tea with him after classes today. So what do you all say? Want to go have some tea with Hagrid after class today?" Harry asked looking at the three around him.

They all nodded agreeing that they would be willing to go to tea with Hagrid. Harry then looked up towards the staff table searching it for Hagrid. It didn't take very long to find the massive groundskeeper. Hagrid looked up and met Harry's eyes and after a nod from Harry letting him know that he was answering his request with a positive response the half-giant gained a huge grin and Harry swore he saw a tear form in the corner of his beetle black eyes.

The group left the Great Hall and headed off to McGonagall's classroom and another great class with the stern Professor. The quartet then deposited their school books and changed out of their robes into their everyday clothes and then headed off to Hagrid's hut. The group walked down to the dwelling of their friend and knocked on the door. They heard a loud barking come from the other side of the door and then heard Hagrid.

"Get back you mangy dog" he opened the door and peered out at the four Gryffindors standing on his doorstep. A smile broke across his face at the site of them and he ushered them into his house.

Hagrid's cabin comprised of only one room. Hams and dead birds hung from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire in the fireplace. There was a massive bed in the opposite corner from the fire place that had a massive patchwork quilt draped over it. In the center of the room was a scrubbed wood table which the four seated around it. Fangs basket was near the door of the cabin, and there was an oversized arm chair near the fire in which Hagrid sat chatting with the group about their classes so far.

Fang was sitting on the floor with his head in Harry's lap. Harry was absentmindedly rubbing the dog behind the ears when he looked at the table and noticed the copy of the Prophet setting there. On the front was the story about the break-in at Gringotts. Harry grabbed the paper and read the article then he looked over at Hagrid.

"Hagrid Gringotts was broken into?" Harry asked looking at his friend for any indication of him giving any information.

"Yeah them goblins are very upset because of it" Hagrid said with a sad look on his face

"So who did it? Do they know what was stolen" Harry asked fishing for more information, which he already knew.

"Don' know what was taken or who might have dun' it. Had to be a Dark wizard to get pass ther' security precautions" said Hagrid

"Well it had to be very valuable to be locked up in a vault there" said Ron smiling at Harry

"Yeh' it was" said Hagrid

"So you do know what was contained in the vault" said Harry and Hagrid gave them a worried look

"I should not have said that, no more questions" The four decided to leave it at that and they discussed more about the classes.

After spending around two hours with Hagrid the four then spent the last hour or so before dinner in their common room doing their homework and relaxing on the couch by the fire. They made their way down to dinner at 8:00 that night. The dinner was very welcoming and after they ate their fill they began making their way back to their common room for the night.

The four were walking up the stairs between the second and third floor when the staircase all of a sudden shifted throwing them against the arm rail. The stairs shifted to the third floor corridor on the right hand side. The four hurried off the stairs before they could shift again. It was then that they realized just where they were. They entered the corridor and were greeted by a sight they were not looking forward to.

Mrs. Norris was standing in the middle of the corridor looking at them with her lamp like eyes. Harry just glared at the annoying cat and yelled at her to get lost. The four then heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor and figured it was Filch so they ducked into a nearby hall that ended into a door at the end. They ran to the door and found it was locked. Not panicking Hermione twisted her wrist and her wand shot out she tapped the lock and said "Alohomora". The door clicked meaning it was unlocked and they rushed in closing it quietly behind them.

"That was close" said Ron

"The door was locked" said Hermione

"For a good reason" said Ginny looking at Hermione with wide eyes and then turned to the massive three headed dog in the room that was glaring at them and snarling.

Harry just smiled at the dog and with a twist of his wrist and a flick of his wand he conjured a harp that began playing a soft melody. The massive beast laid his three heads down and was instantly asleep. The other three just looked at Harry with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" said Harry shaking his head and turning back to the door where he heard the retreating footsteps of Filch.

The four left the room and Harry banished the harp before he closed the door and relocked it. The others had made their way down the hall when Harry faced the door and with a wave of his wand placed the intruder identification spell he used many times as an Auror. The spell would let Harry know who had touched any part of the door. He created this spell himself with the help of Hermione. The spell was used on safe houses that were used by both the Aurors and Death Eaters to allow him to know who had entered them and allow him to capture those he was after.

He then met up with the others on the landing outside the door to the corridor. They proceeded from there to the Gryffindor common room. Harry then informed them he was going to see Dumbledore to discuss some things. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead and left the common room and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

After telling the gargoyle that he was there to see the headmaster and gaining entrance to the stairs that led up to the office. He stepped onto the revolving stair case and once he was at the top of the stairs he stepped off and knocked on the door. He was greeted with an "Enter" from the other side of the door. Harry pushed open the oak door and walked inside to find his mentor seated at his desk and smiling at him.

"Harry what brings you to my office at this hour of the evening?"

"Well Professor I did tell you I would let you know of my plans when it was necessary well now is the time"

"Well what would you like to tell me Harry" said the old wizard peering over his half-moon spectacles at Harry the twinkle in his blue eyes extremely evident.

"I have placed an identification spell upon the door to the forbidden room in the forbidden corridor" Harry said with a smirk and Dumbledore just nodded at him.

"I see that is very wise of you though I have never heard of such a spell"

"You wouldn't sir it is of my own creation. I created it with the help of Hermione in my other time to help with my job as an Auror.

"Well that is very interesting Harry"

"Thank you sir the only other thing I can tell you is that when the person who is working with Voldemort touches that door I will stop them" Harry said Dumbledore began to say something but was stopped by Harry

"Don't even say it sir I know you don't want me to do anything and that you want me to let you take care of it but this is my fight and I know how to handle Voldemort. You don't have to worry about that" Harry said with a look at his headmaster.

"I know you can Harry it's just we all would be in grave danger if you ever died"

"I know sir but that is never going to happen I am not the defenseless little infant of before nor am I the same little boy from the last time we faced"

"I agree Harry you are not the same boy you were then"

"Then you understand that I can take care of myself and not need to be taken care of or protected by you or anyone else"

"I do Harry and if you expect me to tell you otherwise I will not" said the wizard with a sad look on his face.

"Well I know what I have to do and I will take care of it"

"I do not doubt that Harry"

"Well sir I will take my leave now and head back to my common room and my friends"

"That would be a good idea Harry and I will remind you that I am always here for you whenever you need to speak to me" he said with a smile. Harry decided that was the best time to leave. He headed out the door and down the stairs. He arrived back in the common room to find his friends sitting on the couch by the fire.

The first face he saw was the beaming smile of Ginny who immediately got up and hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well that is what I call a greeting" said Harry smiling at her blushing face.

Ron and Hermione looked at the pair with a smile on their faces. They did make an incredibly cute couple.

"So mate what did you need to speak to Dumbledore about?" Ron asked

"It had to do with an important matter between me and him" Harry said

"So are you going to keep things from us now?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at him

"No Hermione I am not it is just that I don't want you guys to worry unnecessarily about this issue" he said

"Well you will tell us if we need to know right?" asked Ginny with a worried look

"I promise Gin I will tell you guys if you need to know, but for now you needn't worry about it" Harry said reassuring Ginny and the rest

"Alright Harry we trust you and we trust that you will tell us if and when we really need to know" Ron said smiling at his best friend

"Good now that we have that matter behind us let's relax and enjoy the rest of the evening" Harry said leading Ginny and his friends back over to the seats near the fire.

A short while after they had gotten comfortable around the fire Harry thought of something he wanted to talk to the three about.

"Hey I had a thought Gin, Ron you remember the exercising we were doing during the summer?"

"Yeah" they replied in unison

"You guys did exercise programs during the summer?" Hermione asked looking at her friends

"Yup I had been doing them for years in the other time and when we were at the Burrow I got Gin and Ron to join me" Harry said and the other two nodded.

"Well that is a good idea" Hermione said

"Yeah and I was wondering if you guys wanted to keep doing it here at school"

"Really where on the grounds?" Ron asked

"No I thought more like the Room of Requirement Ginny suggested it the other night when I showed it to you and I went and used it earlier. I figured we could get up early before breakfast every morning and get in some sessions. That way we don't draw so much attention to our training and work. Besides using the room I may be able to teach you guys some spells and charms if you like" Harry said to the excited three faces around him.

"That would be great Harry" said Hermione

"I figured you would like that" said Harry with a smile

"So when do we start?" asked Ron

"How about tomorrow morning" said Harry and the others nodded.

"Well then we should probably get to sleep" said Harry and they all agreed and made for their dorms.

Harry didn't follow instead he sat at one of the tables and pulled a blank piece of parchment and quill to him to write a letter to Sirius.

_Padfoot  
I am writing to let you know how things have been going here. As you know from experience the classes here are great but I know all the information so they are easy for me so I am focusing on helping Ron, Ginny and my friend Hermione. I had my first potions class on Monday afternoon with Snivelus and he tried to make me look stupid but I turned that around on him. He will probably be trying to get back at me for that but I will not let him bully me this time. We have been enjoying our time together here in the school. I figured I should let you know Gin and I am a couple now. Also I ran into Lucius Malfoy's son Draco who is just as big a git as his father. He thinks he is something special but I am not afraid of him so don't worry. I also took care of the issue of how to get rid of our project from the summer. I will bring them home with me for Christmas and we will take care of it then. I promise to write soon. I miss you and Moony tell him I say Hi and I miss him._

_Prongslet_

Harry folded up his letter and took it to his room with him. He figured he would just send the letter in the morning to Sirius. Harry changed into his night clothes and crawled into his bed and laid there thinking about what next he would do. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep his identification spell activated and the name Albus Dumbledore came to his mind. Harry just smiled '_He is testing the spell_' Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own HP or the characters created by JKR she still owns them just allows us to play in her world**

**Chapter 21:**

Thursday morning Harry was awakened just as he had been every day since they started term. Ginny was his wake up call and Harry loved hearing her voice every morning telling him to "get up" through their link. Harry got himself ready for the day and after getting dressed he and Ron made their way down to the common room. When they had made their way to the room the two boys found most of the Gryffindor first years huddled around the notice board. Once they made their way to the board through the excited voices from their class mates Harry and Ron were surprised to find the notice stating that they would be having their first flying lesson that afternoon.

"Ugh we have to have the lesson with the Slytherins" Ron said in disgust

"It appears so" said Harry though he was not surprised

"This is going to suck" said Ron as he looked saddened by the idea that they would have to put up with Malfoy and the other Snakes.

"Well last time it got real interesting" Harry said in a whisper that only Ron could hear

"Really?" Ron asked his interest peaked at Harry's words

"Yup and maybe we can get a repeat of the events today" said Harry with a smile.

Before heading for the Great Hall and breakfast Harry and Ginny made their way to the owlery on the other side of the castle. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and then looked at her and said:

"Now girl I need you to take this to Sirius for me" Harry said to the snowy owl who hooted her understanding and fondly nipped his finger before flying out the open window of the owlery.

The classes seemed to drag on during the day but finally 3:30 came and with it their first flying lesson. The four Gryffindors left the front of the school and made their way to the training grounds that Madam Hooch used for their flying lessons. Once they arrived they found that there was a large group of Slytherins whispering and giggling at the Gryffindors that had arrived.

"Well, well well" came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"I see Potter and his Weaslet have come to try and fly. And looky here the mudblood thinks she can as well" Draco smirked at the four as the Slytherins around him broke out in laughter.

"What did I tell you Malfoy about insulting those I care about" and with a wave of his hand Harry had jinxed Malfoy. Draco was hopping up and down trying to pull the atomic wedgie from his backside and failing miserably.

Harry noticed Madam Hooch coming and with another wave of his hand Draco stopped hopping around and glared at Harry who just smirked back at him. The flying instructor told the group to take their place next to a broom and then instructed them how to call the broom to their hand.

With the command of 'UP' Harry's broom shot up into his hand on the first go. Ginny got hers on the second try as did Ron and unfortunately Malfoy. Once everyone else was able to command their broom Madam Hooch informed them of how to mount the broom and hold it properly. She walked down the lines of students helping to correct improper grips or in the case of Harry, Ginny, and Ron praise them on the proper technique they were exhibiting. Harry was pleased to see Madam Hooch scold Draco for not properly mounting or gripping his broom.

"But this is how I was taught to do it" he whined.

"Well who ever taught you was wrong" said the hawkeyed witch with a stern glare.

She turned to the rest after coming to the head of the double lines of students and addressed the group "Now on my whistle you will kick off from the ground with a firm grip hover for a few seconds and then tipping your broom handle down return to the ground. On the count of three: One…Two…Three" and with a shrill sound of her whistle the group did as told, except for Neville whom was slowing ascending further and further into the air.

Neville screamed in fright as Madam Hooch yelled at him "Mr. Longbottom come down this instant"

"I can't" he screamed as he continued to drift upward. Then when he tried to direct the broom back down it began soaring around the grounds and after he tried to make a turn he slipped off the broom and fell a good 20 feet and the surrounding group heard a muffled thud and a crack as he hit the ground.

Madam Hooch rushed over to him and began lifting the whimpering boy from the ground that was clutching his wrist. Madam Hooch looked at it and said "Looks like a broken wrist must get you to the Hospital Wing to get it taken care of" then she looked at the rest of the students "I will be back shortly. No one is to leave the ground. If I see a single broom in the air the rider will be expelled from Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'" and she left for the castle with Neville nursing his injured wrist to his chest.

The group was standing wondering if Neville would be ok when Harry noticed Draco bend down near where Neville was standing in line and picked up a clear small glass ball. _"Here we go"_ Harry thought.

"What have you got there Malfoy?" asked Harry making everyone turn and look at Draco.

"Nothing Potter just Longbottom's Remeberall. If he would have remembered to squeeze this before getting on that broom maybe he would have remembered how to fall on his backside seeing as it would have cushioned his fall" and the Slytherins again laughed with the blonde boy.

"Give it here Malfoy"

"Or what Potter you think you scare me" Malfoy asked with a sneer

"Well yeah I do" Harry said wiping the look off the pureblood's face

"We'll see" Draco spat as he mounted his broom and flew off waving the ball at Harry mocking him

"What Potter bit out of your reach?" asked Draco with a laugh.

Harry mounted his broom when Ginny and Hermione both shouted "Harry No" but it was no use he was already in front of a shocked Draco in a flash. The crowd on the ground looked in awe at how well Harry could handle a broom.

"What not so confident up here without the dimwit duo?" Harry asked with a grin

Draco just sneered at him and spat "You don't scare me Potter"

"Yeah you keep saying that but I still don't believe you Malfoy. Now give me the ball and I will let you land of your own accord"

"Really of my own accord?" Draco asked in a drawling voice

"If you don't give it to me Malfoy I will knock you off your broom" Harry threatened and after Draco just tossed the ball into the air and caught it with a smirk Harry directed his broom right at the boy. Draco was just able to swerve out of the way before Harry knocked him off his perch.

"Have it your way" Draco said over his shoulder before turning and throwing the ball towards the castle.

Harry just sped past him nearly unseating him again and tore off after the glass ball that was hurtling towards the stone wall of the castle. Harry caught the ball doing a small somersault in midair and deftly catching the small ball. What Harry didn't see was the face of Professor McGonagall that happened to be looking from her office window when Harry made his catch.

Harry landed on the ground holding the ball high to the cheers of the other Gryffindors. He turned to see the dejected face of Malfoy when he heard Professor McGonagall call his name.

"Mr. Potter, Follow me please" she said beckoning him with her finger.

Harry turned to Ginny and handed her the ball telling her to make sure Neville got it back. She assured him she would and Harry made to follow the Professor with his broomstick still in his hand. He glanced back to see the smirk on Draco's face at the thought of Harry being expelled for getting caught flying.

Harry just smiled thinking of what Malfoy's reaction would be when he found out he was not going to be expelled but a member of his house Quidditch team. Harry had to jog to keep up with the pace Professor McGonagall was taking leading him to the DADA classroom where she stuck her head in and asked for Wood to please see her in the hall.

Oliver Wood stepped out of the classroom and Harry forgot just how burly his friend was. Oliver was a fifth year and he was a tall boy with brown hair and a very muscular build. McGonagall smiled at Wood and said to him.

"Wood I have found you a Seeker"

"Really?" he asked looking at Harry and then at McGonagall with a questioning look.

"Mr. Potter just made a spectacular catch and the flying I witnessed him doing was very good" she said beaming at Harry

"Well if you say so Professor. Welcome to the team Potter" Wood said extending his hand and shaking Harry's.

The rest of the day the whole school was whispering about how Harry Potter was the new Seeker for Gryffindor. Even the ghosts were found to be conversing about the new development none more so than Nearly Headless Nick who was telling everyone who would listen to him that his house had the youngest Seeker in a century. Ron and the rest of Harry's friends had congratulated him on becoming Seeker, even Neville who was released from the Hospital Wing just before dinner and thanked Harry for retrieving his Rememberall from Malfoy.

The next few weeks passed with nothing of importance happening. Harry would occasionally get a response from his identification spell but it normally was Dumbledore. The three had followed through with their plans and were exercising every morning before breakfast. Harry had begun integrating more of the muggle fighting and was impressed with how well the others were doing. Ginny was very quick and favored using her legs and agility to defend and attack. Ron was a beginning to be a bruiser and fought accordingly, using his brute force more to attack then finesse. Hermione was the one that shocked Harry. She was very astute in picking apart the weaknesses of her opponents. Harry found more times than not she was able to gain the upper hand even with him.

Classes were just as they were in the other time for Harry with the exception he knew what he was doing in them so he was the top of his class for the most part. The top two grades always seemed to come out either Harry or Hermione. Ron was doing better as well this time with Harry and Hermione's help. Ginny was very good in school and was getting third best grades in every class behind Harry and Hermione. The four spent as much time as they could when they had a free period either at Hagrid's or on the grounds enjoying the last few weeks of nice weather.

The only class where he had any problems was Potions. Snape had indeed not let up on Harry though Harry did get him off his case more than once. During one class Snape tried to sabotage Harry's potion and though it began to go wrong Harry countered the effects Snape had caused by quickly counteracting the wrong ingredients. Another was when they were doing a simple potion Snape had purposefully given the wrong notes on the board and once Harry noticed it with a wave of his hand he fixed the wrong notes and pulled off a perfect potion much to the dislike of the greasy Professor.

Quidditch practices started for Harry three weeks after the start of term began. Harry loved every minute of it and the team was very happy to have him be a part of the team. The twins had taken their role as beaters to a new level with the skill they knew Harry had at the position of Seeker. They took to aiming most of their bludgers at him since he was the fastest and most elusive on the pitch. It got to the point that most of practice was Wood screaming at the twins to stop trying to kill his Seeker. Harry had told Wood he was fine and it would help if they could hit him then they could hit anyone.

Wood decided that Harry had a point and had Professor Flitwick charm a bludger repelling hat that Harry would wear during practices and the twins could aim as many bludgers at him and all Harry would then have to worry about was his flying and not avoiding the bludgers. They also decided to up the amount of bludgers that were being in play to four which made the practices more interesting for all on the pitch. Not only was this helping the twins with the beater position but all positions were improving with the new tactic.

Harry was shocked to realize that he had spent four months in this new time-line. He was just as happy being with Ginny and his friends as he had before that it felt to him like he had always been in this time. Ginny was the greatest thing in his life. He was soo happy to be with her this soon; it was one of the things he feared most when he woke in that cupboard. Harry had feared he would have to wait years to have Ginny love him as he did her. The two were nearly inseparable whenever they either were not sleeping or using the toilets. Harry found that he wondered if Ginny was happy with spending so much time with him or if she felt smothered by him.

"Gin do you like spending all the time together we do?" Harry asked as they were setting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course I do Harry why would you even ask such a question?" she said looking up at him with a worried glance.

"I just wondered we spend most of our time together and I wonder if you are spending the time with me instead of spending it doing what you want"

"Well I like spending time with you and we do a lot of the things I want to do while we are together. Why are you not happy with spending soo much time with me?" she asked hurt coming through her voice

"Of course not Gin I love spending as much time with you as we do I will never regret spending a second of my time with you ever" Harry said reassuring her with a kiss on the top of her head.

Ginny smiled and snuggled into his chest which made Harry feel even better but he had to know for sure if only to reassure himself they were meant to be in this position in time.

The morning of October the 31st found Harry waking to his normal morning wake-up call from Ginny and then after a quick shower he put on his school robes and made his way down to the common room to meet Ginny. When he arrived he received a peck on the cheek from her and a "Happy Halloween". Harry smiled at her and reciprocated the greeting. The two accompanied by Hermione and Ron trekked down to the Great Hall where they were welcomed by the transformed room.

There were many live bats flying across the ceiling and in all four corners of the room were giant pumpkins large enough to comfortably sit inside of. The pumpkins were carved with the symbols of the four houses on them and other medium to small pumpkins were placed here and there around the hall. Also all the tables were now covered with orange and black table cloths and the rest was decorated in more Halloween decorations.

The classes for the day were themed to go along with the day. In charms they learned how to animate jack-o-lanterns to scream at passerby's. Then in Transfiguration they were taught how to turn a cup into a bat. The Halloween feast was scheduled to start at 8:00 so the four had some time before the feast began so they spent that time in the Room of Requirement learning some magic that they asked Harry to show them.

They had begun with some simple disarming spells like expelliarmus. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were able to cast these spells very quickly with little problems. Then Harry progressed to more difficult shielding charms. By the time they were done with those they were able to do a very strong shield that blocked most spells that were cast at them. Then Harry decided to move onto the more offensive spells. First he taught them the "Stupefy" spell and how to counter it and revive a person with "Ennervate". Once they had a handle on those two he taught them others.

Harry had just begun showing them how to banish and summon objects. He taught them first "Accio" which would summon items to them. They began with cushions supplied by the room at Harry's request. They also worked on their levitation charms, especially Ron at the request of Harry. The banishing charm was cast with the incantation of "Depulso" and the group had a fun time banishing the cushions from onside of the room to the other and at times at each other.

The four made their way down to the Great Hall for the feast and were entering the Entrance Hall when the Slytherins were coming up from the dungeons. Harry looked over to see Malfoy smirking before he spoke.

"Hey look the mudblood has worn a bushy haired wig like the muggles do for Halloween. Granger couldn't you have gotten a better one than that. Oops sorry that is your real hair isn't it?" he said as he and the rest of the Slytherins began to roar with laughter.

Harry was just able to catch a glimpse of a robe as Hermione ran off in the direction of the girls' bathroom. Harry looked murderously at Malfoy who was entering the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins in tow. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and then at Ginny who looked in the direction Hermione had just ran. She looked back at Harry and said;

"I'll go see if I can calm her down you two go ahead to the feast. We will be there shortly" she then pecked Harry on the cheek and tore off in the direction Hermione had just gone before Harry even had a chance to stop her.

"Ron you remember what I told you happened last time right?" harry asked

"You can't mean?" Ron started with a worried look on his face. Harry nodded at him but before either of them could turn and follow after the girls they were interrupted by a snide voice.

"Now what do you two think you are up to" came the snide voice of Snape from the stairs to the dungeons.

"Well sir…" Harry started but was cut off by the drawl of the Potions master.

"Well nothing you and Weasley get to your seats before I deduct points from the two of you" with a worried glance back in the direction the girls had gone the two made their way into the Great Hall and sat down in their usual seats.

Harry and Ron both were on edge. Neither had touched their food at all and was staring at the doors to the Great Hall waiting for Quirrell to enter and announce the loose Troll. They were just getting ready to get up and leave when the doors burst open and in ran Professor Quirrell. He sprinted to the Staff table shouting to the hall:

"T…T…Troll, T…T…Troll, T…T…Troll in the dungeons" he was just in front of the Staff table when he finished "Thought you ought to know" and passed out.

Pandemonium spread through the Great Hall and every student began screaming. It took orange and black sparks being shot from Professor Dumbledore's wand to silence the room. He calmly stood and addressed the students:

"Prefects would you please lead your housemates to your dorms where you will stay until instructed otherwise by your head of house, Professors if you would follow me to the dungeons" and he made his way out of the hall followed by the other staff members. Percy rose and called for the Gryffindors to follow him as the other Prefects were instructing their houses to do the same.

As Ron and Harry made their way out with the other Gryffindors they hung back to the back of the queue and when they were able to slip away to the bathroom the girls were in. They were near the end of the corridor directly across from the bathroom when Harry's identification spell told him "Severus Snape" had just touched the door. _"Well at least I know he got there first this time"_ Harry thought then focused on the door to the bathroom he was about to head for it when he heard the large clomping footsteps coming down the hall to his left.

Harry grabbed Ron and hid in the alcove near them. The two glimpsed around the corner and were greeted with the sight of a twelve foot mountain Troll strolling down the corridor dragging his club in his hand. The Troll paused at the door to the bathroom and then opened the door and ducked in. Ron looked at Harry with a very worried look.

"Harry, Ginny and Hermione are now in there with that Troll" Ron said and the two heard a pair of screams from the bathroom.

Harry was first to react and he dashed into the bathroom to see a scared Ginny and Hermione huddled together in the corner under the sinks with the Troll advancing towards them. Ron was at Harry's side in a second and the two were wondering what to do. Harry shot a spell at the Troll to get his attention away from the girls and that was all that Ron could handle. Harry heard him gasp from his side and turned to see the Troll coming at them with his club raised over his head.

Harry decided to give Ron the glory with this one again and he just froze the Troll in his tracks and turned to Ron and shouted:

"Use "Wingardium Leviosa" on his club"

Ron looked like his brain was not comprehending what Harry had said then he raised his wand and doing the wand movement perfectly he shouted "Wingardium Leviosa" in a clear strong voice. The club lifted from the frozen Trolls grip and floated above his head. Harry unfroze the Troll who looked stupidly up at his club and that was when Ron cancelled the charm and the club hit the Troll with a thud in the head and the knocked out Troll swayed and landed with a great thud at Harry and Ron's feet.

The girls slowly got up and made their way over to the boys when they heard footsteps running toward them down the hall. Professor McGonagall entered first with Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore close behind her. Harry was surprised to see the Headmaster who was smiling at Harry with the twinkle in his eye.

"What are you four doing here you should be in your dormitory" screamed McGonagall at her students.

"Well Professor" Harry began "Hermione was insulted before we could make it to the feast by Draco Malfoy, she ran here in tears and Ginny went after her to calm her down. Me and Ron were about to go after them when Professor Snape stopped us and forced us into the Great Hall with threatening to take points from the two of us." Harry added glancing at the fuming Snape "when we heard Professor Quirrell announce there was a Troll loose in the school we headed here to warn them" Harry finished looking at the smiling Dumbledore who spoke before she could.

"Well it seems you and Mr. Weasley has saved these two young ladies from a terrible death. Don't you say Severus?" he asked looking at Snape who just nodded then glared at Harry "and since Mr. Malfoy is the cause for this I believe he should be punished don't' you" Snape looked shocked at Dumbledore then again nodded in defeat "Well Minerva we will leave you to escort these four to your house so you can inform them all is taken care of. And I believe we will award these two" indicating Ron and Harry with his hand "twenty points each for defending their friends in the face of danger and I believe Ms. Weasley deserves five points for checking up on her friend" and with that the three Professors left the bathroom with a nod from Dumbledore as he left.

McGonagall turned to the four first years and said "Well you four are very lucky not many first years can face a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale" and they all looked up at her and she gave a small smile at them then ushered them out of the bathroom and up to their dormitory.

As soon as they entered they were bombarded with questions first from the twins and Percy seeing how three out of the four were their siblings and then everyone else was questioning them. Professor McGonagall explained to the whole story to the Gryffindors. Once she finished they all looked shocked at the four first years that were standing huddled together. They all cheered for them and after a while they all calmed down and let them be. Since it was a pretty exhausting few minutes all four decided to go to bed early so they all sneaked off to their dorm rooms.

The boys discussed what happened and how it differed from the last time. Harry was about to fall asleep when he was alerted by the identification spell telling him that "Albus Dumbledore" touched the door. Harry expected the headmaster was checking up on the security of the stone and Harry just smiled and laid his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**No I am not a British mum with more money than I know what to do with so I don't own HP **

**Chapter 22:**

The next week went by with only two significant things happening first there was the letter from Sirius that Harry received the Wednesday morning before classes that read:

Harry,  
I received your letter mate. So how's the old castle she probably is just as I remembered. Glad to hear you made Gryffindor, I would have had to think about disowning you if you would have gotten into Slytherin. Just kiddin' Prongslet. Oh and Remus says hey. Delly has been taking very good care of us and wishes me to inform her Master that she is doing as he commanded. The best news is that I was placed back on active duty about two weeks ago and am now back to doing what I do best. I have had the pleasure of running into and reacquainting myself with some of our "Friends" of a certain "Dark Lord". I am just waiting for your letter so I can get you that book you were wanting for Christmas. Also I have had the honor of being involved in the preliminary investigation into the Ministry and if you have read any of the recent issues you will see our favorite Madam is in the front running as Minister and I have been told it will be announced soon who is to be in that post. Also since she is running for that position it means that the post she once held will be coming open and I am not one for that line of work but your other guardian I have been told is and you will have to look at Friday's Prophet to see what I mean. I am happy to hear you have the means for our summer project and am glad they will be coming to an end. We will be looking forward to seeing you for Christmas mate and we have spoken to Molly and we will be having the entire break at the Burrow. All of us. Will see you at the platform.

You're Godfather  
Padfoot.

Harry read over the letter three times with his smile only growing larger each time. He handed the letter to Ginny who read it over and wore a puzzled look at Harry about most of it but by the time she got to the end she was wearing a huge smile as well, she pointed the part at the end out to Ron who looked at Harry for acknowledgement and smiled at Harry silently telling him that it was true. Harry was on an emotional high for the rest of the week that only got higher on Friday morning with the arrival of the Prophet.

Harry had taken out a subscription to the periodical and was one of the first to receive it on Friday morning. It didn't take long to find what Sirius meant. Right on the front page was the headline "Madam Bones made Minister of Magic". Harry read on in the article it also said that her replacement as the head of the DLME was none other than Arthur Weasley. Harry was so happy for his guardians. He handed the paper over to Ron and Ginny pointing out the part about their father.

"I can't believe it dad is now the chief of the DLME" Ron said in an ecstatic voice.

"I know that means he will be getting a pay raise" said Fred that earning him a smack on the back of his head from Ginny.

"That is not the point Fred" said Ginny glaring at her older brother

"Yeah the point is that dad will be just as able to keep our world safe and he is a good man for the job" said Harry in a proud voice.

"I know it's just now with this position mum and dad will be happier in more ways than one" said Fred trying to make up for his first comment.

Harry and the others were turned into celebrities in the school seeing as their father and adoptive father was now a high ranking Ministry official. They all were asked questions throughout the day and none of them really tired of it because of the reason for why they were now so popular. The rest of the day went easily for the group even having potions did not even spoil the day for them.

Saturday was the day the whole school was looking forward to the first Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Wood decided that since it was such a major match the team would meet in the Great Hall at 8:00 three hours before the match. Harry set his magic to wake him so he would wake up at 7:30. He woke up and took a quick shower to help wake him completely then he dressed in his Quidditch robes and removed his Nimbus 2000 from his secure compartment of his trunk where he kept it. He took to keeping it in his secure trunk at the command of Wood so no one would be able to tamper with it.

Harry was ready and made his way down to the hall where he found the others of the team. He sat down next to Fred who gave him a tired smile and handed him a platter of bacon. Harry piled his plate with food and unlike this time was able to eat it. He did not worry too much about nerves this time since he had done this before. Wood was giving them an early pep talk and was going over strategy with his chasers.

Harry smiled and said good morning to the three chasers; Angelina Johnson, a pretty black girl who was very athletically built. Katie Bell who was a year older than Harry and a little taller than him she was a slim girl with a kind face. And Alicia Spinnet who was the same year as Wood and was tall and athletic like Angelina. All three girls smiled at Harry and wished him a good morning.

About 9 that morning the rest of the school began filling the Hall for some breakfast before the game at 11. Wood allowed his team to join their friends for the rest of the breakfast. Harry made his way over to his friends and settled down next to Ginny who gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Morning to you to Gin" said Harry returning her kiss on her cheek and smiling at her.

"You ready for the game Harry" asked Hermione meaning more than what she was asking.

Harry had told them about how the match went in the other time with Professor Quirrell jinxing his broom and nearly ending in him falling to the ground. Ginny did not take this news very well and almost forbid Harry from playing until he explained to her his plan to keep what happened last time from repeating. Harry told them he knew how to perform the counter jinx using wand less magic and allowing it to go back to normal.

"So mate you think you will win again?" asked Ron in a low voice

"I plan to Ron I also plan on being the winner of many more" said Harry back to him in as low a voice so no one else could hear.

Not too long after this interaction did Wood call his team together to head down to the changing rooms and his official pre-match speech. The team entered the changing rooms at 10:45 and could hear the sound of the rest of the school and others filling the stands above them. Harry was actually beginning to feel the old feeling he got when he was participating in a match.

Wood stood in front of them and began his speech. "Okay men" he began.

"And women" Angelina interjected.

"And women" Wood conceded "This is it"

"The big one" Fred cut in

"The one we've all been waiting for" said George

"We know Wood's speech by heart we were on the team last year" Fred told Harry with a grin

"Shut up you two" said Wood and then he returned to authoritative voice "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We're going to win I know it" Wood said glaring at his team "OR ELSE" he shouted and they all jumped at his voice.

"Wood we will win I guarantee it" said Harry and Wood smiled maniacally at him.

"That is the spirit Harry. Now it is time for us to get out there" said Wood leading the group out of the changing room.

"And kick some Snake butt" said George which was followed by a round of "Here, Here's" from the others.

They all stepped out to find the stands packed with fans wearing either red and gold or silver and green. Harry let out a loud huff which got Wood to look at him.

"Okay there Harry?" he asked looking at the younger boy

"I am great Wood can't wait to get into the sky" said Harry in a strong voice.

"Good well here we go"

Then Harry heard Lee begin his commentary. "Now fans your Gryffindor Lions: Weasley, Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Potter and Wood" and at that Harry and the others took to the sky and did a lap before lining up on their end of the pitch.

_Good luck Harry_

_Thanks Gin you know what to do when I give you the signal right?_

_Yes Harry and don't worry me and Hermione will take care of it._

_I know and I trust you both _

_Good cause you should_

_Love you Gin_

_Love you Harry good luck and be safe please_

_As you wish my dear_

Harry just turned back to what was going on around him when Madam Hooch made her way to the center of the pitch and asked for the captains to meet her on the ground of the pitch. Wood landed near her and walked over and extended his hand to the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint; a large Slytherin boy who Harry had always swore had some Troll in him with how he looked. They shook hands and even from where Harry was in his place in the team line he could tell Flint was trying to crush Wood's hand. Wood shook his hand with just as tight a grip and let go wincing a little.

After the exchange Wood returned to the center of his team line and Madam Hooch instructed both teams she expected a clean game before she released the bludgers which took off at a frantic pace wildly into the air followed by the snitch that flew first around Harry and the other Seekers head and disappeared to somewhere on or around the pitch. Then Harry heard the shrill sound of Madam Hooch's whistle indicating the start of the match.

Harry flew higher and began searching the field for the snitch. He was closely followed by the Slytherin Seeker who was apparently marking him as his strategy for the match. Harry smiled this was exactly what they wanted him to do. Harry just circled the pitch scanning it for the little golden ball, dodging bludgers aimed at him by the burly Slytherin Beaters. Harry was picking up only bits and pieces of the commentary from Lee.

"…Johnson with control of the quaffle and she shoots for the rings and…Scores. Gryffindor extended their lead of 30-0 with that score from the lovely Ms. Johnson" "Jordan" "Sorry Professor" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall and the apologetic voice of Lee Jordan.

Harry tuned out much of the following commentary because he happened to see the snitch near the Slytherin end of the pitch. He just turned his broom to tear off in the direction of his target when it bucked once under him. _"Wondered when he would jinx it"_ Harry thought to himself he then opened his link with Ginny.

_Gin you and Hermione are on_

_Ok Harry will get to him and Snape_

The night before after Harry explained that Quirrell had jinxed his broom the last time and they thought it was Snape Hermione and he came up with a plan where they would do pretty much the same as she did the last time setting his robes on fire but only with Ginny there to make sure Quirrell was unable to repeat his jinx on Harry.

Harry waved his hand over the broom handle and it gave him back his control. He could hear from the staff and V.I.P. stands a shocked yell and then a scream. The scream worried him so as he turned he linked with Ginny to find out what happened.

_Gin what was that scream_

_I screamed because Snape caught me under the stands before I could get away he and Professor Quirrell are asking me what I am doing under here. And if I was the one to set the fire to Snape's robes._

_Oh well be careful and let me know if they harm you cause if they do I will be there_

_I almost have the snitch love_

_Good Harry hurry they are being very aggressive with their questioning especially Snape_

_Just…about…got it! _

_Good I am at the foot of the stairs leading to the staff stands_

_Will be there in a sec_

_Hurry Harry_

Harry rounded the stands with the snitch in his hand just in time to see Snape grab hold of Ginny by both her arms. Harry landed and rushed over to the three followed by the rest of the crowd in attendance including Dumbledore.

"What are you doing to her sir?" asked Harry placing a hand on Snape's arm

"That is none of your business Potter"

"Actually it is Professor and if you don't let go of her this instant I will make you" said Harry with venom lacing each word

"Really Potter and what will you do to me"

"Actually Severus Mr. Potter will not have to do anything I will terminate your employment if you do not release Ms. Weasley this instant" came the authoritative voice of Dumbledore. Snape turned with a shocked look on his face and at once let go of Ginny who was embraced by Harry leading her away from Snape before turning back to the greasy Professor.

"Headmaster I was just questioning Ms. Weasley on her involvement in the incident that happened in the staff stands" said Snape

"Well there are other ways than physically with restraining a student Severus" said Dumbledore with an angry look on his face.

"Yes sir" said Snape much like other students would when getting in trouble with the great wizard. The Professor then left making his way back to the castle.

Dumbledore turned to the pair who was embracing one another "I am sorry Ms. Weasley for what has transpired. And Mr. Potter congratulations on the win and shut-out. If you will excuse me I believe I have an issue to take care of with a member of my staff" he said with one last grin at the pair and headed off to the castle.

Harry looked down at Ginny who was shaking with fear of having the two Professors having cornered her and question her. Harry pulled her away and smiled at her.

"Well Gin what say we go on the victory lap together?" Harry asked her and she just nodded. Harry walked over to his broom and with Ginny behind him holding tightly to his waist took to the air for his victory lap. He was joined by the rest of the Gryffindor team that was cheering and high-fiving each other.

Harry landed and helped Ginny from the broom near the changing rooms where the rest of the team met him.

"What happened Harry all we saw was you catch the snitch then fly off towards the back of the staff stands?" asked Angelina

"I saw Professors Snape and Quirrell cornering Ginny just before I caught the snitch and once I had it I wanted to be sure she was ok. I found Snape holding her by both arms very aggressively and stepped in to get him to release her"

"He what!" shouted the twins turning to go after the greasy Professor. Angelina and Alicia grabbed them so they could not get away and into trouble.

"Don't worry guys Professor Dumbledore is taking care him as we speak and if I know him Snape will be severely reprimanded for his idiotic actions" then in a lower voice only the two could hear "besides we will get him properly back later" he finished with a wink. The twins smiled at him and shook their heads.

"You sure you are not a Weasley?" Fred asked smiling at his adoptive little brother

"Yeah do you actually dye your hair black to cover the red" said George ruffling his hair.

Harry just shook his head at the two of them and headed into the changing room where he quickly changed and came back out to find Ginny waiting for him. He smiled at her and took her hand and the two headed for the castle. Harry wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. The pair made their way up to the Gryffindor common room that was filled with celebrating students. Harry was drug into the room by Ron and Neville and congratulated on catching he snitch. Harry never let go of Ginny and went from person to person congratulating him on his performance in the match.

It took a while before Harry could get away from the mob of adoring fans he took Ginny up to his dorm room and sat her down on his bed and sat next to her. He looked at her and began talking to her.

"Gin are you ok?" Harry asked and she looked up at him and smiled

"Yeah Harry I was scared until I saw you coming and then I was fine"

"Well it is my entire fault you were in that position in the first place. I should never have had you and Hermione do that in the first place" Harry said placing his face in his hands. Ginny pulled his face up to look at her and kissed him on the lips.

"No it is not your fault Hermione and me knew we could possibly get caught and we agreed to do this to help you" she said looking meaningfully at him in the eyes

"Still I am not happy you were in that position. I almost hexed Snape into oblivion and would have if Dumbledore had not shown up"

"I could tell you were getting very upset and I knew you were doing everything you could to keep from hexing him" she said with a giggle. That softened Harry's mood and he smiled at her.

"So what do you say we get your brothers and plan out how we are going to get him back" Harry said and Ginny smiled and nodded at him.

The two went down the stairs to the common room and found the twins near the food they had smuggled up. Harry motioned them to follow him and Ginny and they were soon in Harry's dorm room sitting around the writing desk near Harry's bed. Harry pulled out the letter that was included in his prank potion kit from Sirius that he was given for his birthday. The four looked at what the potions inside did and the suggestions that were also included.

The four came back down to the celebration after an hour of planning their pay-back on Snape and joined the others in the celebration like nothing was going to happen in two days' time. Harry found Ron and Hermione on the couch near the fire and sat down with them with Ginny and filled them in on what was going to happen to the greasy professor. Ron looked thrilled that Snape was going to get some punishment from them but Hermione looked worried.

"Harry are you sure this is the right thing to do. If you four are caught you will be in serious trouble" she pleaded with worry in her voice.

"I am sure Hermione and no one will be the wiser the only ones who know about what we are doing are the four of us that are pulling it off and you two. So if anyone finds out we will have a short list of who ratted us out" said Harry pointedly looking at her

"I will not tell on you Harry but don't think I am condoning what you are planning on doing"

"I understand and don't worry Hermione we know and have a good plan on what we are going to do"

"Fine Harry, by the way congratulations on the match" she said smiling at him

"Thanks"

"Yeah mate you were brilliant and a shut-out is awesome" said Ron in awe

"That is a first for me" Harry said

The rest of the evening was filled with more celebrating and Ginny not leaving Harry's side. The four decided to go to bed around 3 in the morning and each retreated to their respective beds and slept very soundly that night. Harry and Ginny fell asleep talking to one another through their bond.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters only the things I came up with in my own mind.**

**A/N This is a story that has been inspired by many good fics to see what ones they are in my favs. The biggest inspiration has come from Vance McGill and his Bonds of Time series, very good read I suggest you give it a look. **

**Chapter 23:**

_The castle was wrecked debris laying everywhere and the flagstone floor was stained here and there with the blood of those who were either dead or injured. Harry strode down the staircase after leaving the Head's office on the seventh floor. He looked around and noticed just how much damage had been done to the castle he felt so safe within. Harry knew this was his typical nightmare and he knew where he was heading he just couldn't make himself stop. He came to the Entrance Hall and that was where he noticed something new with the dream. The doors to the Great Hall were wide open. They had never been this way before so he looked inside. He wished he hadn't once he did, lying on the floor of the Hall were the bodies of those who had lost their lives in the battle. Harry could see Tonks and Remus with their hands still clutched within one another, and then further down he could see the body of Collin Creevey and others he recognized. Then near the end of the Hall he saw a group of red haired people grouped around the still form of Fred Harry just turned his head when the fiery red haired girl noticed him and sprinted in his direction wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. _This immediately shook Harry from his dream.

Ginny didn't do that in the other time so what was that all about then he noticed in his mind he could still hear the sobbing girl.

_Gin?_

_Harry what was that?_

_What do you mean?_

_That dream it felt so real and Fre…Fred was dead_

_Gin what did you see?_

_I was having a dream I normally have and enjoy when all of a sudden I was in the Great Hall and it was filled with injured or dead students and others. I was walking down the row of people looking for those I recognized when I saw mum and dad and George around a body. I walked up to them and saw Fred lying on the floor dead. Harry what is going on? What was that?_

_Gin I think you shared a dream with me that is what that was. _

_Ok_

_What you saw was the aftermath of the first part of the last battle just before I went and faced Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. The deceased and injured were brought to the Great Hall and I was making my way to face Tom at this point. I now know we shared it because in the other time you never saw me leaving and didn't come and hug me like you did._

_Oh_

_Yeah so this must be a new thing with our Bond we can share dreams with one another._

_Oh well that sounds ok as long as you don't have this one again. _

_Can't guarantee that Gin but I will try, maybe I will get to see that dream you were having before coming into mine._

_Oh…well…ummm…it is a little embarrassing Harry._

_Oh well that may make it even more interesting to see what it is. _

_Any way how about we get dressed and meet in the common room and that way you are not so worried and I will explain the dream to you_

_That sounds good Harry and besides we still have to clarify our plans for Snape_

_Right see you in a bit love_

_K see you soon Harry_

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to the window after placing his glasses on his face and noticed that it was still early morning. He got up off his bed and took a jumper and jeans out of his trunk and dressed in them and put on his trainers. He then looked to see if any of the other four were up yet and was happy to see they were all still sound asleep and would probably be so for the next couple of hours.

Harry descended the stairs to the common room and found Ginny just sitting down on the couch where they normally sat together in the room. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny still had tears in her eyes and Harry wiped them away with his thumb then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Sorry you had to see that I know hearing about it is one thing but having to see it is totally different" he said looking down into her face.

"Your right and I know you told us about what happened this summer but seeing Fred like that and Remus…" she trailed off shaking her head. Harry just pulled her closer hugging her and rubbing small circles on her back with his hand.

"That has not and will not happen this time you have my word on that so don't worry about it Gin" Harry said trying to reassure her.

"I know Harry it's just I don't know what I would do if it was you there in Fred's place or Remus'" tears began to well up and spill down her cheeks and Harry wiped them away and looked her in the eyes

"That will never happen I promise you that. I know what I am doing and I am better prepared this time. I will stop him and he cannot do a thing about it this time. I have more power than he does and by the time I do have to face him he will not be prepared for what I have in store for him. No matter how great he thinks he is Gin I know how he thinks and what his plans are so I am ready for him. Believe me when I say he will never hurt those I love ever again"

Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes and buried her head into his chest. "I believe you Harry but it won't stop me from worrying about you and what might happen to you"

"I know love but I won't leave you ever ok" and he looked down at her and she nodded into his chest. The two spent the next hour like this Harry holding her and her just letting him comfort her in his arms. She felt safe whenever he held her like that and she felt right in his embrace.

The two were still on the couch when Ron came down and joined them. The three spoke for a few minutes and then decided once Hermione arrived in the common room to head down for some breakfast. The four were in their usual spot near the middle of the table when they heard Dean talking to Seamus.

"Hey did you hear what punishment Snape received for what he did to Ginny at the match yesterday?"

"Nah what did the greasy git get?"

"Professor Dumbledore took his privileges away from him" Dean said

"What do you mean "privileges"?" Harry asked overhearing the two talking.

Dean looked at Harry not realizing he heard him talking.

"Professor Dumbledore has taken away his ability to take or give house points and he can only hand out detentions if it is approved by either Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. He also is not allowed to attend any more Quidditch matches for the rest of the year." Dean said to a shocked group around him.

"Well the git deserves more than that for what he did to my sister" Fred said glaring at the man in question who was seated at the Staff table.

"Oh apparently the fifth years that heard the argument from the Head's office said Dumbledore was quite irate at Snape since they could hear the argument from the corridor" said Dean with a smile.

"Well he deserves whatever he gets it was not right for him to do what he did to Gin at the match and he is lucky Dumbledore intervened because I was ready to hex him into oblivion" said Harry in a growl.

The rest of breakfast went with more discussion about Snape's punishment at the hands of Professor Dumbledore. The twins made plans with Harry and Ginny to discuss the plans they were making to pay-back the Potions Master. Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the common room where Harry decided he would work on the anonymous letter to the Auror department to get the diary from Malfoy Manor.

Harry retrieved his parchment, quill and ink and sat down at the table with his friends. He began to write the letter in a nondescript handwriting.

Ministry of Magic Auror Department,

I am writing you to inform you that I have information regarding a cache of dark artifacts. The cache in question is at the Malfoy Manor in the drawing room under a rug. There you will find a trapdoor that leads to a room hidden below. Inside you will find artifacts of a dark nature that includes some belongings of the "Dark Lord". I am giving this information to help the wizarding world and not for my own gain.

A friend

Once Harry was finished he had Hermione and the others look it over and give their opinion on if it would work for giving them the information enough to act on it. They agreed that it was enough to at least get them interested. Harry sealed the envelope and went and sent it off to Sirius with Hedwig. He knew sending it to Sirius was the safest instead of just sending it to the Auror Department where anyone would receive it.

When Harry returned to the common room he found the twins setting with Ginny at the table and in a deep discussion. Harry walked over to them and sat down.

"So what are you guys doin'?"

"We were getting some of details ironed out for our plans for tomorrow" said Fred

"Good well we know we have to get in to his office tonight to set everything up so we will use the map and my cloak to do that. You two need to get the potions to the house-elves and get them to agree to place them in the food and drink for lunch tomorrow" Harry said

"We know Harry and we have told you they will do it we have had them help us do this before and have no problem helping us with something like this. We are more worried about getting into Snape's office and not getting caught setting up the prank in there." Said George

"Don't worry about getting into his office I will handle that. I just need you two to keep focused on setting this prank up. It has to go off without a hitch or we will be in some extreme trouble" said Harry with a smirk for the two prank princes.

"Harry, Fred and George are very good at these types of situations. They have done this for years even before coming to school they were doing this kind of thing at home" said Ginny receiving a proud smile from the twins.

"I know Gin believe me, but I just want that git to know he cannot put his hands on you and get away with it" said Harry smiling at her and then the twins.

The rest of the day found the four of them at the table in deep conversation. The four were sure they had everything planned without a single flaw. They retired to their dorm rooms and met an hour after everyone else in the dorms had fallen asleep. Once they were all in the common room Harry pulled out his map and cloak. He activated the map and placed an "Engorgio" charm on the cloak so all four would be able to maneuver under it. After checking the map to determine where Snape was they headed off to set up the first part of their prank.

Harry woke up the next morning looking forward to what was going to happen during breakfast and lunch. Harry made his way to the bathroom and took a shower and then dressed in his school robes and accompanied by Ron went down to the common room. Fred and George were already there and Harry smiled at them and the two smiled back at him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You will just have to wait and see mate" said Harry with a mischievous grin on his face. Ron just shook his head at Harry and sat down at the table piling his plate with food.

Harry kept his eye on the Staff table and made eye contact with Professor Dumbledore who smiled down at Harry. The twins arrived later and nodded to Harry indicating that they had taken care of the second part of the prank that would be at lunch. Ginny arrived shortly and sat down next to Harry and smiled at him.

The Hall was full of students and everyone was having whispered conversations when all of a sudden there was an almighty bang that came from the direction of the dungeons. Everyone looked shocked at the noise and Snape was the first to react as he rushed from the hall toward the dungeons followed closely by most of the staff and the student body.

They all arrived in the dungeons and saw smoke billowing from under the door of Snape's office. The students were whispering to one another wondering what happened in the room. Snape opened the door and filled with anger when he noticed his room was transformed into a swamp. There were many students laughing or sniggering at the reaction Snape had at the sight of his office. Harry just stood in the crowd smiling at the reaction he was getting from everyone around him.

Snape turned from his office and scanned the crowd around his door way. He spotted Harry and made a beeline for him grabbing him by the front of his robes and pulling him to within an inch of his face.

"I know you did this Potter it is so like your father and his "Friends". Spat Snape

Harry just glared at him as he glared up into the eyes of his Potions Professor. "Yes I am James Potter's son, but I am also Lily Potter's son and you remember her right the woman you claim to love. Yes Professor I know you are the one who informed Voldemort that there was a prophecy that resulted in my parent's death. You are no better than the rat traitor and I will never forgive you for what you did" Harry said in a low voice that only Snape could hear.

The greasy Professor let go of Harry as though he had been burnt. He glared at Harry and looked around realizing they had an audience and turned to the Headmaster who was looking at Snape with a disappointed look on his face. Snape realized he had just done something that he had already been punished for just two days ago. The Headmaster addressed the group and told them they needed to head to their first class of the day. The crowd thinned and the only ones left in the corridor were Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and asked her to escort Harry to his office while he had a discussion with the Professor. Harry followed his head of house to the office on the seventh floor. Harry entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall took the other and they waited in silence until Dumbledore entered the office.

"Thank you Minerva you can leave us I expect you have a class to get to" said Dumbledore dismissing his Deputy Head

"That I do Albus, Mr. Potter" and with that she left the office and headed to her classroom

"Now Harry what can you tell me about what the school just witnessed"

"Well sir it seems Professor Snape's office is now a swamp and he has some anger issues" said Harry without a hint of a smile on his face.

"I agree with that I was just wondering if you knew how it got that way."

"No sir I have no idea how it ended up like that I was in the Great Hall when it happened as you well know and I have not had the time or ability to gain entry to the Professor's office" said Harry with a calm look at his mentor.

"I believe you Harry and Professor Snape will not be having any contact with you for the rest of the term. I will be taking over his class that you are a part of for that time and he is not to go near you till I determine otherwise" said Dumbledore with a pained look on his face.

Harry was dismissed shortly after and he returned to his first class of the day. The rest of the morning was filled with chatter from the school discussing how cool the prank that was pulled on the least favorite Professor. Everyone was wondering just who pulled the prank on him. The most popular choice was naturally the Weasley twins but some others were wondering if Harry actually did have something to do with it. The whole school was in a twitter when lunch came around. Harry was wondering how the next prank would go off and what reaction everyone would have with it.

The school was all in the Great Hall having lunch chatting about what happened at breakfast. The staff was discussing about how good the magic was that was used in the prank that morning. Everyone was enjoying their lunch when a series of loud pops began filling the hall and was quickly followed by screams and shocked yells.

The students were all either laughing at one another or gaping at their neighbor. Even the staff was having shocked reactions at the newest prank. The student's hair color had changed to represent their house colors. The Slytherins were all sporting silver hair with green highlights, the Hufflepuffs all had black hair with blonde highlights, Ravenclaws had bronze colored hair with blue highlights, and the Gryffindors were sporting fiery red hair with golden blonde highlights. Even the members of the staff had received the same treatment depending on what house they were in while they were students at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was sporting a red hair and beard with golden blonde highlights that made him look younger, McGonagall had the same fiery red hair with highlights that matched her house students. The other heads of house were wearing the same hair styles as their students. Everyone began to laugh at the new prank and many were admiring themselves in the silver goblets and plates on the table.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled at the way he looked with hair that matched hers with golden highlights. The twins smiled at him and said "You are now a true Weasley Harry mate" and Harry just laughed and smiled at the pair of them. Ron looked at Harry and was trying his best not to laugh. Then he looked over at Hermione and to his amazement she looked pretty good with red hair.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the students sporting their new looks until dinner time when they all went back to their natural hair colors. All anybody could talk about for the next few days was how cool the pranks were and wondering just who had pulled them. That finally settled down as the month of November ended and December began to come in.


	24. Chapter 24

**I still don't own the HP series that belongs to JKR I do own the plot **

**Chapter 24:**

With the coming of the Christmas break also came the snow that was normal for Hogwarts this time of year. Harry was still busy with practice and school work and he was finding this time around to be more fun since he was not having to worry too much about studying and he was able to do his homework with little trouble. He received a letter from Sirius that said the letter he sent was well received and he was now in possession of the diary that he placed in the vault in the Manor.

Harry was happy that he was one step closer to getting rid of the Horcruxes once and for all and was getting closer to achieving his plans to thwart Voldemort and keep his family and loved ones safe. Harry received few alerts to his identification spell on the third floor door leading to the stone. He was happy he would not have to worry too much about it over the coming break and he turned his attention to the end of term exams.

The exams went well for Harry and the others. Harry and Hermione received the top marks for all the exams. Ron and Ginny were just behind them in how they did on the exams. They were all looking forward to going home and spending the Christmas hols with their family. The morning of their return home was a busy one the five of the children heading to the Burrow were scrambling to get everything around to leave for home. Harry was the first to have his trunk packed and was waiting for the rest to make their way down to head to the carriages that would take them to the train station in Hogsmeade. Ginny was the first of the Weasley children to make their way to the common room. The twins and Ron was a little behind and were rushing to meet the pair. Harry had taken both trunks and began heading for the portrait whole when the three boys joined him in the seventh floor corridor.

The group made their way down and placed their trunks in a carriage that Hermione had been saving for the group. The carriage ride was passed with talk about how they were planning on spending their Christmas break. The Weasleys and Harry said they were looking forward to the break and seeing Bill and Charlie who were going to be home for the entire break as they had been able to get that time off for the duration of their siblings Christmas break.

They boarded the train and parted ways with the twins and headed off to their usual compartment. The ride was very pleasant and they spent most of the time playing wizard's chess and exploding snap. Harry and Ginny took a nap part way through the ride. The pair was snuggled up together and the others in the compartment just let them be and covered them with a blanket that was in the compartment's overhead. They arrived at Kings Cross and departed from the train collecting their trunks and then searched for their families.

Hermione found her parents first and introduced her friends to them. About that time Sirius, Molly, Arthur and Remus came over to where they were at.

"Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus I would like for you to meet Hermione Granger" Harry said smiling at his family

"It is nice to meet you Hermione" said Molly giving her a hug

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Weasley I have heard a lot about you from Ron, Harry and Ginny" she said with a smile

"Well all good I hope" said Molly with a smile for her three children

"Yes mam"

"Well Hermione it is finally nice to meet the witch that Harry has been writing me about all this time" said Sirius with a wink

Hermione blushed at him and said "It is nice to meet you to Mr. Black"

"Mr. Black was my father and a real piece of work darlin, please call me Sirius" he said with a smile

"Oh, Ok Sirius" she said

The other adults were getting to know each other and the twins finally showed up and they were introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The two families said their goodbyes and before they left the Grangers were invited to the New Year's party at the Burrow which they agreed and said they would be delighted to attend.

The Weasleys, Harry, Remus and Sirius all made their way out to the car park where they had a Ministry car waiting for them. The driver assisted Arthur with the luggage and they all piled into the magically enlarged car and headed off to the Burrow. When they arrived home they unloaded the car and took their belongings up to their respective rooms. Harry and the twins with Ginny informed Sirius about the pranks they pulled on Snape to get him back for what he did Ginny.

Sirius was very proud of the four of them and said they would make great Marauders. The group was swarmed by Mrs. Weasley and she wanted to know all about how their first term went. She was happy to hear how they were doing in their classes but was upset when she heard about the incidents with Snape.

"I cannot believe that Dumbledore would keep a man like that and keep his post in the school after treating his students like that" said a fuming Mrs. Weasley

"He did punish him mum and I don't doubt he will be more closely watched when it comes to me and Ginny next term" said Harry trying to reassure and calm his adoptive mother.

"Well Harry dear I still don't like hear that someone would treat my children that way" at hearing her refer to him as her child Harry just beamed

"I know mum but you have to put it behind you and not let it ruin our Christmas" said Harry gaining a smile from her in reply

"He's right Molly now let's all go and have a bite for supper and then get to bed we have a big day of shopping tomorrow you know" Mrs. Weasley just nodded at her husband and ushered them all into the kitchen where they ate their dinner of onion soup and French bread.

After everyone had eaten their fill they all headed upstairs to bed. Harry wished Ron a good night from the first floor landing with Ginny by his side as Ron made his way to the top floor where his room was. Once they heard Ron's door shut Harry turned to Ginny and wished her a goodnight and kissed her on the cheek she did the same and retreated into her room while Harry walked the short distance to his own room. Once Harry had changed into his night clothes he crawled into his four-poster and was asleep in no time.

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny setting on the side of his bed fully clothed and smiling down at him.

"Umm…Morning Gin" said Harry stretching and groaning awake.

"Morning" she said smiling and handing him his glasses

"Mum said you need to get ready and get dressed then head down to breakfast we will be leaving for Diagon Alley in a while"

"K I will be down in a few" he said with a smile as he kissed her cheek and began to get up.

Ginny blushed as she noticed he was only wearing his pajama bottoms and no shirt. Harry noticed she was staring at his exposed torso. He looked down and for the first time noticed he was actually pretty toned and muscular more than he was the first time around anyway. He smiled at her and with a raised eyebrow smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a chuckle. Ginny blushed even more and nodded at him.

"Yeah I didn't realize you were so muscular. Those exercise sessions have really worked" she said smiling at him. He just shook his head and kissed her briefly on the lips and headed for his bathroom.

Ginny watched his retreating form and smiled at him and then tearing her eyes away from him left to go and join her mother and anyone else awake in the kitchen. Harry showered and dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where he found a smiling Ginny and a beaming Mrs. Weasley and a Mr. Weasley reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat and came over and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Harry dear" she said releasing him from her arms

"Morning Mum, dad, Gin" Harry said

"Morning Harry" Mr. Weasley said setting down his paper

Harry took the seat between Ginny and her father and began speaking to his guardian about how he liked his new job. Mr. Weasley informed him he truly enjoyed his new position but at times he really did miss his old job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Though he did keep up with his old partner Perkins and Simpkins his replacement. He also told Harry about how the Ministry investigation was going on and some of the things they had found out including the fact that there had been many resignations as of late and members leaving their positions with no notice.

Harry was still deep in conversation with Mr. Weasley when Ron, Sirius and the twins came down shortly followed by Percy. Sirius joined in the conversation with Arthur and Harry after taking the seat directly across the table from Harry and informed them on what he had come up with during his time working on the investigation. They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley informing them it was time to leave for Diagon Alley. The group crowded around the fireplace and prepared to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley went first followed by Ginny then Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy Sirius, and then Mr. Weasley who went last so he could secure the wards.

Harry came stumbling out of the fireplace and brushed himself down and found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley smiling at him. He was then run into by Ron who came crashing out of the fireplace knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry mate" Ron said climbing off Harry and giving him a hand up

"No harm" Harry said taking his hand and with Ron's help stood up he noticed Ginny was trying to hide her laugh behind her hand.

"And what are you laughing at Ms. Weasley" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" said Ginny giggling at him

"Uh huh" said Harry grabbing her and tickling her causing her to laugh out loud and smacking him playfully on the arm.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and the pair looked around and blushed realizing they were the center of attention. "Sorry Mum" the pair chimed and they walked over hand in hand to her and waited as the rest arrived. Once they were all present and accounted for they split up in groups. Harry, Ron, Sirius and the twins went together while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Percy and Ginny to do their shopping. They all first went together to Gringotts and after filling their bags with money split up and did their Christmas shopping.

Harry and his group went to the Quality Quidditch Supply shop with Ron, as the twins and Sirius headed for Gambol & Japes the joke shop located right next to the second hand robes shop. Harry and Ron looked around and decided they would separate within the store so they could get each other their Christmas gift if they were wanting to. Harry looked around and found a Chudley Cannons sleep set which he bought. He met Ron outside the shop and the pair decided to meet back up with Sirius and the twins so they headed for the other end of the Alley. The two made a quick stop in at Flourish and Blott's where Harry bought a book for Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Ron made some purchases here as well and they then left the store meeting Sirius and the twins outside.

Harry then made his way to the jewelry store to get Ginny's gift. Once he was happy with the item he chose the group met up with the rest for lunch at the Leaky before they all headed home via the floo network. Harry made his way up to his room with his purchases and wrapped them on his writing desk, he sent Neville and Hermione's presents via Hedwig and brought the rest of them down and placed them around the tree as did the others. The rest of the day they spent watching Christmas programs on the telly in the sitting room or reading in the comfortable armchairs. Or in the case of the twins and Ron playing exploding snap on the floor. Harry was snuggled up on the couch with Ginny reading a book from the Manor library.

The dinner that night was very good Mrs. Weasley had prepared some roast beef with potatoes and carrots. Everyone was filled with Christmas cheer seeing as an hour before dinner Bill and Charlie arrived and after greeting everyone they settled into dinner and informed them all on the goings on in their jobs. Bill was telling them about the newest job he had been on, and some of the interesting jobs he had been on since joining the elite curse breaker team. Charlie was explaining about how the new dragons were adapting to the colony and how a couple of the females had a few babies not too long ago. Ginny was very interested in the baby dragons.

Once everyone was full and tired they made their way to their own bed rooms and went to sleep ready for tomorrow morning and the presents they would be opening from one another. Harry fell asleep after having a conversation with Ginny through their link.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Harry or any of his friends or aquaintences I just own the plot JKR owns the good stuff. Lucky duck.**

**Chapter 25:**

_Harry woke up in his bed and looked around. He then realized he was not in his bed per say, he was actually in his bed at Hogwarts in the dormitory. 'This can't be right' he thought as he looked around. He looked to Ron's bed and saw him stirring and he sat up smiling at Harry._

_"Merry Christmas" said Ron sleepily_

_"You too" said Harry puzzled then looked at the foot of his bed at the large pile of presents there. "I have presents?" _

_"What did you think no one would give you anything?" asked Ron in a disbelieving voice_

_He just smiled at his friend as he took the present off the top of the pile and looked at it. The present was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across the top read: _**_To Harry From Hagrid_**_, Harry smiled as he unwrapped the handmade flute and he blew it and then placed it on the bed. He picked up the next present it was very small and the note taped to the top read: We received your message and enclose is your Christmas Present. From Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon__**.**_ _Harry unwrapped the small present and out fell a fifty-pence piece. Harry just laughed and said "Well that was nice" Ron looked intrigued by the metal coin in Harry's hand._

_"Weird!" He said "What a funny shape "This is money?" he asked as he examined the coin in his hand turning it over and over. _

_"You can keep it" Harry said smiling at Ron_

_"Really?" Ron asked _

_"Sure I don't need it" Harry said then looked from his open gifts to the unopened one at the foot of his bed "Well those are from Hagrid and My Aunt and Uncle. Who could have sent this?" He said staring at the last parcel._

_"I think I know who that one is from" Ron said his cheeks glowing pink "Mum, I told her you didn't expect anything for Christmas mate… and … oh no she's made you a Weasley jumper" he said as Harry opened the present and pulled out an emerald green jumper. Also there was a box of homemade fudge. Harry then noticed another red head in the room as Ginny came and sat on the bed next to him._

_"That's nice if we wake up soon you can unwrap it for real" she said smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek._

_"Nice to see you too love" Harry said returning the favor. _

_"Well what you say we wake up and go down to breakfast" she said with a grin_

_"Sounds great to me"_

Harry woke to hear Ginny getting out of her bed in the room next door and then entered his room. Harry had sat up and gotten his glasses on when he felt the springs of the bed move and found Ginny setting next to him smiling at him. She gave him a peck on the cheeks and back away.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" she said and he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Gin"

The pair got up and made their way down to the kitchen in their night clothes and bath robes. They entered the kitchen to find most of the Weasleys and Sirius and Remus seated at the table the only person missing was Ron who sleepily came down the stairs behind them rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, Ginny" he said then yawned

"Happy Christmas Ron" the pair said together

They went over to the table and sat down wishing everyone there a "Merry Christmas" and began piling their plates with the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared for breakfast. Once they were finished with breakfast they all made their way into the sitting room and as Ron had volunteered to play "Father Christmas" he passed out everyone's gifts.

Ginny who was setting on one of the two three seated couches with Harry and Charlie was first to open her gifts: from her parents she received a set of new robes and other clothes, from Bill she was given a bracelet with runes on it that he said was from Germany where he was recently working, Charlie gave her another plushy dragon that would fly around and growl, Percy gave her a new fancy quill and lavender ink set, the twins gave her a hand bag that they asked Harry to place an undetectable extension charm on for them, Ron gave her a Harpies poster and other Harpies memorabilia, and Sirius gave her a book on the Harpies that was signed by the team, Remus gave her a book on defending against the darkest arts. Last present she opened was from Harry and when she opened it she gasped at the necklace that was in the black velvet box. It was a short chained necklace that was her name in script writing with the i in Ginny dotted with a ruby. She looked over at Harry and hugged him before asking him to put it on her. He clasped the necklace that hung just above the phoenix necklace and she was beaming up at him.

"Thank you every one I am soo lucky to have received such great presents" she said leaning into Harry.

Harry was next: from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he too was given new robes and clothes, From Bill he was given a book on wards and curse breaking, Charlie gave him a dragon hide pair of gloves that could be used for Quidditch, Percy gave him a stationary set, the twins gave him a bunch of joke items, Ron gave him a broomstick polishing and care kit, Sirius and Remus gave him a set of books on Aurors and the history of the profession. Harry opened Ginny's gift last and found a picture of the two of them at Hogwarts and new snitch that was engraved with the initials HJP on it. Harry smiled at this because he knew his mother had given his father a similar Christmas present when they were together with his initials engraved on his own personal snitch.

"Thank you, all of you this is the best Christmas I can remember" Harry said smiling at everyone and hugging Ginny. Everyone smiled back at him and the opened their presents.

Ron had received a ring from Bill with protective runes on it, Charlie gave him a dragon tooth pendant, Percy gave him a day planner and eagle quill with navy ink, the twins gave him an assortment of trick candies and items, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a set of Quidditch gear, Sirius gave him a Chudley Cannons jersey with the name of the teams Keeper on it, Remus gave him a defense book and another on healing spells, Harry gave him an assortment of Cannons memorabilia and the book "Flying with the Cannons", Ginny gave him an assortment from the sweet shop in Diagon Alley that contained an number of chocolate frogs, his favorite.

Everyone of course received a Weasley jumper with their initials in their normal color. Once all the presents were unwrapped everyone took their items to their rooms then returned to the sitting room where they enjoyed their day together. Delrina was summoned by Harry and agreed to stay and help Mrs. Weasley with Christmas dinner and was happy when harry gave her a new uniform with the Potter family crest, not accepting them as clothes she was still bound to Harry which she was happy about.

The kids spent the rest of the time till dinner either watching the telly with Mr. Weasley, Remus and Sirius or playing either exploding snap or wizard's chess. Harry spent most of the time reading on the couch with Ginny who was reading her new book from Remus and absentmindedly playing with her new necklace. Harry noticed this and smiled at the sight and the sight around him. He truly was where he belonged and loved every minute of it.

The night ended with everyone wishing one another a goodnight and heading to their respective beds. Harry left Ginny at her door after giving her a brief kiss and wishing her a good night made his way to his own room. He was just getting ready to crawl into bed when a there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Prongslet" Sirius said quietly entering the room and smiling at his godson

"What's up Sirius?" Harry asked looking puzzled at the reason his godfather was in his room

"I figured we could talk about riding our world of the small parts of old Voldie" He said setting in the chair at Harry's writing desk

"Well I was planning on taking care of all of them in a couple of days before I head back to school" Harry said. Sirius looked at him and quirked his eyebrow.

"So you found the one at school I take it" Harry nodded

"Yup I retrieved the diadem from the Room of Requirement a couple days before I left for break"

"Good so we will go to the Manor in two days and take care of this and him"

"Well it won't necessarily take care of him he will be able to come back in about three years' time"

"I know you have mentioned this but how is it possible that he can?"

"He uses a ritual with his father's bones and my blood to bring himself to his full body"

"That sounds great and all but what if we got rid of Riddle Sr.'s bones then he would not be able to do the ritual right" Harry looked at his godfather and shook his head

"He has to perform the ritual Sirius he cannot think something is up"

"Well I can't stand aside and let that snake come back and try and kill you mate"

"My plan is to have backup there that night to keep just that from happening" Harry said looking sternly at Sirius

"Good I will be one of the backup I take it" Sirius said smirking at his godson.

"You will be and other order members" Sirius perked up at the mention of the order

"You know about the Order"

"Yup I met them in the other time at least those who were willing to join and some new ones"

"New Ones?" Sirius asked

"Yup, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and some others" Harry said smiling at the look on his godfathers face.

"Tonks?" Sirius asked in a surprised voice

"Yeah she is a great Auror and Remus really is happy she is in the Order as well" Harry said smirking at the look on his godfathers face.

"So ole Moony and my cousin" Sirius laughed

"Yup" Harry said a little more dejected looking then before

"What's with the look Prongslet?"

"Just old memories coming back" Harry said with a sad smile

"I understand Harry you have a lot to take in with all you know and had to go through. You know we are all here if you ever need us for anything" Sirius said placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Sirius and I promise I will if I have any issues with what is going on with me or around me" He said smiling up at his godfather.

"Good now I will leave to bed and we will take care of the project in two days"

"K Padfoot Goodnight"

"Night Harry" Sirius said hugging his godson and leaving his room

Harry crawled into bed with a new idea fresh in his head_ "when I get back to school I am going to get Dumbledore to re-organize the Order soon and I will give him a list of those who would be best suited to join"_. This was the thought running through Harry's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day found Harry and Ginny spending a lot of time together and this was at the approval of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The pair was snuggled up together on the couch reading or watching the telly most of the day under the watchful eye of the older Weasley brothers. Harry didn't mind this and was used to it seeing as he had been through it before. The day went well with everyone reminiscing about old times. The Marauders were telling stories about past times with James and Lily and their friends. The Weasleys told their own stories about the brief times that they had met James or Lily. Harry appreciated this and told them so and he even gave them some stories about his other time experiences with them and others.

The next day Harry was to head with Sirius to Potter Manor to take care of the Horcruxes and discuss some of his plans. Harry woke that morning as he usually did to the smiling face of the one person he cared most about, Ginny. Ginny shook him awake and he smiled at her once he was fully awake and had his glasses on his face.

"Morning love" Harry said kissing her on the lips. She returned his kiss and backed up

"Morning Harry" she said as her cheeks blushed rosy.

"Mum send you" Harry asked and she smiled and nodded at him

"She said you need to get up and ready since you and Sirius are to head to Potter Manor soon" she said and Harry could hear the disappointment begin to find its way into her voice.

"Gin I will not be gone long and you have my word I will spend the rest of the day with you once I return" at this Ginny's face broke into a huge smile and she kissed him softly and passionately on the lips.

"Good I will look forward to when you get back but until then you are mine"

"Yes mam" Harry said receiving a chuckle from Ginny who rose and left the room smiling at him.

Harry showered and got dressed for the day. He made his way down to the kitchen and after receiving his usual morning greeting from Mrs. Weasley he sat down next to Ginny and after fixing a plate for himself dug into his breakfast. Sirius made his appearance shortly after Harry and after fixing himself a plate began vanishing his food. Ron and the other Weasleys were sleepily entering the kitchen as Harry and Sirius were taking their leave. They were given goodbyes from them and they left the house and made their way to the apparation point.

Harry was apparating by himself, seeing as he was able to and did not want to go by side-along. The two soft pops were heard by the group in the kitchen telling them that Harry and Sirius had left. The two wizards found themselves at the apparation point near the backdoor of the Manor that had been indicated as the point of apparation into and out of the property by Harry during the summer. The two men made their way into the house and straight to the basement not wanting to put this off any longer.

Harry went to the vault and opened it and retrieved the other Horcruxes from the lock box and then returned to the room adjacent to the vault where Sirius was. Harry looked at his godfather with expectant eyes.

"You ready to do this" he asked with a little worry in his voice

"Do I have a choice, we need to do this mate" Sirius said with a small smile.

Harry sat the first Horcrux, the locket, down on the floor and retrieved the sword from his knapsack which he had brought with him containing the diadem and the Basilisk fangs. He looked at Sirius who gave him a reassuring smile and then quickly rose and brought the sword down on the necklace. There was a deafening scream that came from the Horcrux and then a visage of Voldemort appeared from the remains that were currently smoking on the floor then with a "Poof" it disappeared.

"That was new" said Harry with a chuckle looking at his shell-shocked godfather

"What you mean that is not how it happened last time?"

"Nope" said Harry as he placed the diary on the floor removing the locket and placing it in another box which would be place in the lock box with the vanquished Horcruxes.

"Next" Harry said before removing a fang and looking at Sirius who just laughed and shook his head at his godson. Sirius could not help but think how much Harry reminded him of James and it made his heart swell at the thought.

Harry then stabbed the diary with the fang and again a scream was heard only this time a younger Tom Riddle was the ghost to be seen from the destroyed object and again vanished soon after appearing leaving behind a smoking and inky diary, which Harry placed in the box with the locket. Sirius looked at Harry his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why are you keeping them in the box mate?" He asked

"I want to be able to show Tom his plans for immortality are scupper and he can do nothing about it" he finished with a smile.

He then placed the diadem on the stone floor and with an almighty swing down of the sword again the Horcrux was destroyed with the same effect of the other two. Once it quit smoking Harry picked it up and placed it in the box. He then turned to Sirius and offered him the sword. Sirius looked at him questioningly and Harry just smiled at him.

"Your turn I have done three the next two are yours" Harry said smiling at his godfather

"You sure Prongslet this is your show, as they say"

"Yeah Padfoot I am sure I can't have all the fun can I?" said Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sirius just smiled at him and took the sword and stabbed the cup with it and quickly retreated from the object as it began the awful noise they had come to expect from their destruction. Harry then looked to Sirius who nodded acknowledging he was ready to continue. Harry then placed the ring on the floor and instructed Sirius to avoid hitting the stone and focus on the band of the ring instead. Sirius nodded at him and swung the sword down on the ring bringing the blade down onto the gold band and the same reaction followed the blow as did the others. After the commotion ended Harry picked up the ring inspecting the stone and removing it magically from the band. Sirius just quirked his eyebrow in a questioning fashion at Harry.

"The stone is special and let's leave it at that" Sirius looked at him thinking about asking to elaborate and then thought better of it and just nodded. Harry placed the remains of the ring in the box with the locket, diary, diadem, and cup. Harry then placed the box into the lock box in the vault and placed the stone in a drawstring velvet bag and placed it next to the box containing the destroyed Horcruxes and locked the box and left the vault.

"So that is it" said Sirius smiling at Harry

"Yup he only has one left the snake and if I can't take care of that in the graveyard like I plan I need you to promise me now Padfoot that you will destroy her" Harry said. Sirius nodded at Harry.

"You have my word Prongslet that the bloody snake will not leave that graveyard alive" Harry smiled at his godfather who returned and the two made their way to the kitchen for a bite and discussion of Harry's other plans.

When the two returned to the main floor of the Manor they were joking with each other over the others reaction to the destruction of the Horcruxes. The two entered the kitchen and froze in the doorway. They were just staring at the form of Remus Lupin who was setting at the table smiling at the two who entered the kitchen.

"What's up mates" said Lupin with a smirk forming across his face.

"Moony I thought you were at the Burrow with the Weasleys" Sirius asked slapping his friend on the back. Remus smiled at him and Harry.

"I was but I decided to come home and let them spend the time you two were gone as a family" Harry smiled at the fact that Remus referred to the Manor as "Home".

"Well cheers to that Moony you are a prince among men" said Sirius slouching into the seat next to Remus.

Delrina appeared next to the table with a soft pop and smiled at Harry. "Would Master and Sirs like some lunch?" she asked the three wizards.

"Delly, I thought you were still at the Burrow?" Harry said smiling at the little elf.

"No Master I sensed you were here at Masters Home and I was compelled to return and see if Master wanted anything" she said bowing and smiling up at Harry.

"Well I guess if you are up to it we could do with some lunch but nothing too extravagant though" Harry said smiling at her. The elf smiled at Harry and nodded then made her way over to the stove and began fixing some soup for the men.

The conversation between the three was just idle chit-chat until the real issue was brought up by Sirius.

"Well Harry you said you were going to divulge your plans to me after destroying those horrible pieces of ole' Voldie" Remus almost choked on his tea he had been sipping and looked at the two at the table.

"So you destroyed them then" and the two smiled and nodded at him.

"Yup and it was a bit of a task if you ask me" said Sirius looking at his friend

"You can say that again" said Harry letting out a long breath

"That bad eh" said Remus and the two nodded at him

"So what about these plans Harry" asked Remus returning the discussion to the main direction it began

"Well first I plan on encouraging Dumbledore to reestablish the Order as soon as he can" Harry said noticing the shocked look on Remus' face at his knowing about the Order.

"Then I plan on setting this right with other issues that I had less control over last time" at this he glanced from Remus to Sirius with a wink and after a while Sirius understood he meant the relationship between Remus and Tonks.

"I also have to deal with the attempted theft of the stone here in the next few months"

"Well Harry you are going to be busy soon and after that what do you have in mind" asked Remus totally ignoring the looks between the other two.

"Well I have until the last part of my fourth year until Tom comes back and then we will be shot of him, hopefully" Harry added

"Well we will do all we can to help you won't we Padfoot" said Lupin and Sirius just nodded at him.

Delrina then placed a pot of potato soup on the table with a loaf of French bread that the three dug into. They kept the discussion focused on the plans Harry had when Harry then decided to ask Sirius how his brother was.

"So hey Sirius how is Regulus doing?" Harry asked and Remus again choked on his tea

"REGULUS IS ALIVE!" Remus shouted making Sirius start at his exclamation.

"You mean to tell me you never told Remus" Harry asked glaring at his godfather

Sirius shrunk in the chair he was setting. He never knew just how scared he could be of an eleven year old or how much that same eleven year old could make him feel so little.

"I just never thought to, Sorry Moony mate" Sirius said with a pleading look at the other two who were still looking angrily at him.

"Well so how is Reg these days" said Remus with some heat in his voice.

"He is good. He has been a huge help when it comes to the Death Eaters out there" said Sirius

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah and Harry he was wanting me to let you know that whatever he can do to help you he will and he was wondering how you were going to help clear his name"

"About that I was thinking he would make a great addition to the Order and once a member Dumbledore could help me clear his name with the wizarding world. You know two famous wizards backing him and his loyalty to the light and all" said Harry

"That could work but how do you suggest we get the Order to believe he is on our side" asked Sirius

"Well that will be easy and you will have to wait for that to happen. First I wonder if you and he would agree to using the Black Manor as our HQ for the Order seeing as the original Order Head Quarters is no longer viable"

Sirius thought about that for a moment and then looked at Harry and smiled "I believe that could be arranged. Let me talk to Reg and see what he says about the issue"

"That sounds good now we really need to get back before Gin starts worrying" Harry said as he rose from his seat and began to leave. The other two just remained in their seats and Harry turned and looked at them.

"Aren't you two coming back to the Burrow?"

"Not right now Harry we were thinking about letting you guys spend some time as a family and have your space for a while" Remus said

"Wow that's nice of you two" the two smiled and wished him luck with Ginny. Harry just laughed and made his way out back to aparate back to the Burrow.

Harry arrived at the apparation point in the backyard of the Burrow and made his way inside. He was immediately barraged by a small red headed blur. Harry was knocked bodily to the floor with Ginny atop of him hugging him fiercely.

"Nice to see you too Gin" Harry said chuckling at the look on the girl's face as she removed herself from atop of him blushing

"Sorry Harry I was just soo happy to have you home" she said receiving a kiss from Harry which was interrupted by a cough from behind her where Ron was smirking at the pair.

"Welcome back mate, all go well" Ron asked slapping Harry on the back and smiling at him.

"Yup me and Sirius took care of the items"

"Good to hear mate so what is next in your plans" Ron asked

"Well I could tell you mate but then I would have to kill you" Harry said and gained a shocked look from Ginny and Ron

"Wow it is only an expression used by muggles" Harry said and the two let out a conservative breath

"Thought you were being honest there mate" said Ron still a little worried

"Nah mate I would never hurt you or anyone else" Harry said with worry on his face too

"I know mate and never think more on it" said Ron with a smile for his best mate.

"Let's go into the sitting room and join the others" said Ginny bringing the two out of their funk

"Yeah Harry let's see what everyone else is up to" and Ron and Ginny led Harry out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

The group walked in to find the rest of the family watching the telly. Mrs. Weasley got up and came over to Harry and embraced him in a bone cracking hug. Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and asked him if everything went well. Harry just nodded at him but added nothing more. The eldest two Weasley boys were engaged in an intense game of wizard's chess. Ron walked over to them and sat down next to Bill and watched the two do combat with their chess pieces. Harry was led to the couch by Ginny. Harry sat down and Ginny sat with him and snuggled up to him in a position they could normally be found in and watched the telly with the others.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own HP or his universe JkR has that privilage (or in the case of the last two and a half books, displeasure) I own the characters you have not heard of beginning in this chapter. **

**Chapter 26:**

The rest of the day found the house full of joy and discussion with each discussing what they had been up to. Most of the conversation was done by Mr. Weasley who was telling his sons what he had been doing since taking his new position. Telling them about the anonymous type to Malfoy's hidden room and the Death Eater arrests that have been going on as well as the on-going investigation at the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley was asking Harry, Ron and Ginny about how their classes were going though they already had told her multiple times. The day went with a lot of laughs and cheerful discussion within the Burrow. Remus and Sirius returned shortly before dinner which found them all surrounded around the table in the remodeled kitchen enjoying each other's company.

After dinner Harry was reading his newest magical tome with Ginny on the other end of the couch when Charlie broke through to him.

"What are you reading Harry?"

"A book from the Manor library that belonged to my grandfather" Harry said

"What is in it?"

"Some spells and charms that I never got to learn in the other time" Harry said smiling at Charlie who was smirking at him

"That sounds interesting so how much of the library did you go through the last time"

"I was able to get through a good deal of it and so did Gin" Harry said noticing the shocked look on Ginny's face

"I did?" She said in a small voice

"The other you had gone through many of the books in the library by the time I was sent back and she was very magically talented in many ways" Harry said with a wink at her

She blushed at the comment and smiled at him "Well I guess I have some work to do then" Harry just smiled at her

"Gin you don't have to worry about what the other you did, I love you either way" Harry said bringing her into a warm embrace and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Well Harry you are a remarkable young man and I sometimes forget just where you have come from" Charlie said shaking his head at the pair.

"Thanks Charlie, I think" Harry said grinning at his friend and brother

It was a little later that a tired Harry and Ron made their way up to their rooms with Ginny in tow. Harry wished his best mate goodnight and after wishing his sister and him goodnight he trudged up to his room leaving the pair at their rooms. Harry then wished Ginny a goodnight and gave her a kiss and made his way to his room. Harry changed into his night clothes and climbed into his four-poster and drifted off to sleep.

The next few days went by as a blur to Harry a happy and welcoming one but a blur none the less. Harry woke on the morning of New Year's Eve with an excited feeling in his stomach. Today was the day that Hermione and her parents would be coming to the Burrow to spend New Year's and ring in the New Year with Harry and his family. Harry dressed after Ginny left and he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen who sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him with buttered toast. Harry was happy to discuss the news that was reported in the paper with Mr. Weasley who was reading the periodical with great concentration. He ended the meal discussing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny who were in a heated conversation about how well each other's team was doing.

Harry after helping Ginny win the bought of words between the two siblings decided to go out to the backyard that was covered in snow and take a walk around the property. He was accompanied by Ginny who was holding his hand and enjoying the alone time with him. The pair had just made it near the edge of the orchard when Ron joined them and told them that he wondered if they would like to join him against the twins, Bill and Charlie in a snowball fight. Harry and Ginny gladly agreed and the three made their way to the group who were behind a snow barrier. Percy had bowed out stating he had homework and studying to do and Harry silently sent to Ginny he was probably writing to his girlfriend at which she giggled and sent back he was probably right. They had seen Percy and Penelope in the corridors on the map every once in a while during their rounds and they had been reported to have been seen holding hand during said rounds. The pair walked back to the battle field with Ron to help him with their other siblings.

Once they were within range Harry was struck by a snowball thrown by Fred. Harry then levitated and sent three at him and his other brothers who were taken by surprise by the three balls of snow hurtling toward them at a fierce pace. They just ducked out of the way when Ron and Ginny unleashed their barrage upon their brothers. This went on with a lot of laughing and a lot of shouting until Mrs. Weasley called them all into lunch and told them to get ready to receive their guests who would be arriving with Mr. Weasley who was going to collect Hermione and her parents.

At about six that evening the guests arrived when Mr. Weasley pulled his Ford Anglia into the backyard and the Grangers all piled out to the greeting of Mrs. Weasley. She ushered the new arrivals in through the backdoor and through the kitchen into the sitting room. Hermione was the first one through the sitting room door and she hugged first Harry then Ginny and last Ron who was blushing by the time the pair broke apart.

"Harry it is great to see you" exclaimed Hermione

"It's great to see you too Hermione did you have a good trip" Harry asked smiling at his guardian who walked in deep in discussion with Mr. Granger

"Yeah Mr. Weasley made the trip very enjoyable. He and daddy was discussing muggle technology the whole trip" Hermione said with a giggle

"That I do not doubt" said Harry with a small chuckle

"Mum you remember Harry and Ginny" Hermione said to her mother who had made her way over to the group

"Why yes Harry it is nice to see you again" Mrs. Granger said shaking Harry's hand

"It is nice to see you again Mrs. Granger" said Harry

"Hermione has told us soo much about you all and she tells us you and Ginny are together. That is soo sweet" said Mrs. Granger with a smile for the pair

"Thank you" said Ginny blushing and burying her head in Harry's shoulder

"Mrs. Granger so how are you and Mr. Granger adjusting to having a witch for a daughter?" asked Harry with a grin at his friend

"Well at first we were very surprised and very confused, but as you know, Harry it is a bit of a change for all involved" she said smiling at her daughter who looked embarrassed

"That I do Mrs. Granger and I also know there is no smarter a witch in the wizarding world than your daughter" Harry said smiling at his friend who was blushing madly

"That is very nice of you Harry" said Mrs. Granger with a smile. She took her leave of the kids and made her way over to her husband and Mr. Weasley.

They all went to doing other things. The kids were all discussing how they had come along with their homework that was assigned before break. The adults had all been in deep conversation regarding the wizarding and muggle worlds. Mr. Weasley kept asking how different things worked like toasters and plugs. He informed Mr. Granger that he had a large collection of plugs in his garage. They all settled in to dinner where the Grangers had become intrigued with Sirius and Remus. They were very interested in learning about Harry's parents and what had happened to them.

Once Sirius and Remus finished their tale the two muggle parents had exchanged sad looks with Harry and his parent's friends. The dinner was very good just like always and once it was done everyone made their way back into the sitting room after a cup of tea and settled into watching the ball drop. The countdown began and everyone joined in with it.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Happy New Year" everyone shouted and Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed as well as Harry and Ginny. Ron looked at Hermione with a strange look and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. The mood stayed just as upbeat even through the wee hours of the morning. It was nearly five in the morning when everyone bid each other goodnight and retired to their rooms.

Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny and the Grangers were staying in one of the guest rooms. The four friends made their way to their rooms stopping at the first floor landing where Harry and Ron bid the girls a good night and then Ron made his way upstairs to his room and Harry went to his next to Ginny's. Harry fell asleep having spent a very enjoyable day with his friends and family and it turned out very well.

_The door to the Chamber opened in front of Harry. Harry then entered the Chamber worried about what he would find. Harry walked down the path that ran down the Chamber he looked around him and saw that he was walking down a dark stone floored path with snake statues on either side. Harry knew immediately where he was and hoped this was not a dream Ginny was sharing with him. He continued down the path and lying at the end he could see the form of a non-moving body there. Harry rushed to the body and kneeled next to it._

_"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny wakeup please" Harry pleaded _

_"Ginny will not wake"_

That was when Harry woke with a start. He had roused himself from his own dream not wanting it to go on. He knew this was never going to happen since he destroyed the object that did that to her in the first place. Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his face with his hands. He summoned his glasses and put them on. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and got out of bed. He decided to take a warm shower to wake himself the rest of the way up and then dressed and made his way down to the Burrow's kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and found it was empty. Harry decided to brew a pot of coffee to keep him up. He finished the coffee and poured himself a cup. After fixing it the way he wanted Harry decided to make his way into the sitting room where he turned on the telly and watched a program with the sound down low. He was not really watching the program but was startled when he heard a voice from the stairs.

"So you couldn't sleep either" came the voice of his godfather

"No I had a dream that I did not particularly enjoy and I don't wish to return to it" Harry said looking up at his godfather with a sad look on his face.

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius asked setting down next to Harry

"Not particularly" said Harry but he decided it was better if he did "I was dreaming about the Chamber of Secrets" he said looking up at his godfather who was looking at him with a sympathetic look

"I was dreaming of entering the Chamber and walking down the path to where Ginny was lying near death and then I heard Tom's voice telling me she would not wake and I pulled myself quickly out of the dream" Harry said placing his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead

"I understand now why you would not want to continue that dream. I know if it was me I would not either" Sirius said placing an arm around the shoulders of his godson.

"I know it can never happen since we destroyed the diary but I still have the worry of possibly losing her or having to see her in a position like that and it worries me Sirius. I don't know how I could ever go through that again. I never want to have to go through anything like that again" Harry said silently sobbing over his memories.

"Harry look at me" Sirius said lifting Harry's face to look at him in the eyes. He wiped the tears from the boy's eyes with his thumbs "You are stronger and wiser this time. I know why you are so worried I have been there myself" Sirius said bowing his head.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked looking at the haggard look his godfather now wore.

"I too loved someone that was put in danger and unfortunately she did not survive" Sirius said in a small voice "Marlene did not make it and I was not there to protect her"

"Sirius I never knew. I mean I knew of Marlene McKinnon but I never knew you and she were together" Harry said patting his godfather on the back

"Not something I like to talk about Harry. You see me and Marlene were on again off again in our relationship and it was something I am not very proud of. If I had been smarter I would have done the right thing and Marly might still be here" he said in a defeated voice

"Sirius you cannot beat yourself up about this it was something out of your control just as my fear of Ginny getting hurt" Harry said embracing his godfather.

"You are too wise for your own good Prongslet much like Lily was" he said smiling at Harry

"I know and I am always here for you Padfoot whenever you need me" Sirius smiled at Harry and nodded at him

"I know Harry and as I have said many times the same goes for me and everyone else around you"

The two sat in silence for a while and then were joined by Mrs. Weasley who had woken up to begin breakfast for everyone. Harry offered his assistance and she gratefully accepted it. Molly could see Harry needed a distraction from whatever had him up this early the evidence was plain on his face in the form of his red puffy eyes but she was not going to push him to talk about it instead decided to let him help. The pair fixed a grand breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and toast. They placed pitchers of pumpkin and orange juice on the table and by the time they were finished everyone in the house had made their way down to the kitchen. Harry smiled at Ginny who entered and led him to a seat next to her and everyone began eating and having normal morning conversations. The only break in the meal was when the morning Prophet arrived by owl.

The discussion then turned to the details within the pages of the periodical. They all discussed the issues that were within. The trials of those who had been recently captured and found to be Death Eaters or those who have taken bribes and gratitude's from such wizards. Harry listened to the information that was being discussed and recognized many of the names of those who were reported in the paper. Harry then decided to join in the conversation with his friends and they all decided to finish their assigned homework together that afternoon before Hermione's parents were taken back home where Mr. Weasley would return with her and her school trunk. It was decided that Hermione would arrive at Kings Cross accompanied by Harry and the Weasley's to return to Hogwarts.

The four left for Harry's room to do their homework. Harry and Hermione finished theirs in record time and spent a short time helping Ron and Ginny finish theirs. Harry after helping Ginny finish her paper for Potions decided he needed to come up with the list he would propose to Dumbledore with names of the Order members the Professor should approach about joining.

He sat and with parchment wrote out the list:

Order of the Phoenix:  
Sirius Black  
Regulus Black  
Remus Lupin  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Bill Weasley  
Charlie Weasley  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody  
Minerva McGonagall  
Filius Flitwick  
Pamona Sprout  
Horace Slughorn  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Dedalus Diggle  
Elphias Doge  
Arabella Figg  
Hestia Jones  
Emmeline Vance  
Sturgis Podmore  
Severus Snape(on a conditional basis)  
Mundungus Fletcher(needs to be watched closely)  
Augusta Longbottom  
Andromeda Tonks  
Ted Tonks  
Xenophilius Lovegood  
Jordan Poundton  
Annabelle Dracon  
Gabriel Evans  
John Dawlish  
Any other suggestions that I have not made would be appreciated

Harry sat his quill down looking at the list he had produced he knew with almost certainty if asked every name on it would be more than happy to join the Order. Harry folded up the parchment and placed it within the secure section of his trunk. He returned to the sitting room with his friends where they were wishing Mr. and Mrs. Granger goodbye. Harry wished them goodbye and with the others saw them off. It was a while longer before Mr. Weasley with Hermione and her school trunk returned from dropping off her parents. The rest of the evening found everyone in the favorite room of the house, the sitting room, entertaining themselves anyway they could. Harry and Ginny were in their normal spot reading on the couch while Hermione was at the other end reading a book she borrowed from Harry.

Remus and Sirius had decided to return to the Manor and left the extended Weasley family to themselves. Once everyone began to tire they all left for their rooms and were all shortly asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nope still don't own HP JkR does though**

**Chapter 27:**

The last few days of break were spent enjoying time with each other. The twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny would spend most of the day outside playing in the snow. Making snow wizards and having snowball fights. Most of the time they would be called into lunch by Mrs. Weasley cold and wet. The rest of the time they were spending in the sitting room either reading, playing wizard chess or snap or watching the telly. Harry could be found most of the time snuggled on the couch with Ginny reading a magic book from the Manor library.

The morning of their return was a hectic one. Harry was shook awake by Ginny who informed him they would be leaving in a little over an hour and he was to get ready and bring his trunk down with him. After a quick kiss she left and he got himself out of bed and showered then changed into his clothes he wheeled his trunk down and placed it next to the backdoor alongside Ginny and Hermione's. Harry then sat after the normal morning greeting from everyone to a large breakfast that would help tide him over during the trip back to Hogwarts.

Ron and the rest soon joined the others and after a quick bite they left only to have to return so Fred could retrieve his broomstick and then they had to make another return trip since Ron had forgotten his wand of all things. After this Mrs. Weasley told them all to make sure they had everything since they would not under any circumstance be coming back for anything else. They arrived at Kings Cross and on the platform with ten minutes to spare.

Mr. Weasley helped them load their things onto the train and then they said their teary, in the case of Mrs. Weasley, goodbyes. After a Mrs. Weasley hug and a promise to be good and stay safe Harry accompanied his friends onto the train and made their way to the compartment where they had placed their belongings. The four spent most of their time talking about what was going to happen the rest of the year when Neville showed up and then the conversation moved to how their Christmases went. Neville thanked Harry and the others for the Christmas presents and told them that his gran was surprised at how many friends he had made over the first term.

The voice of the conductor was heard throughout the train informing the students that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes. Harry, Ron and Neville stepped outside of the compartment to allow Hermione and Ginny to change into their robes. Once the two girls were changed they traded places with the boys who changed into theirs. They arrived at the station and departed the train. The five made their way to an open carriage and piled in and it was a very short trip up to the castle. They continued their conversations they had begun on the train to pass the time to the castle as the carriage swayed and bounced up the lane.

They exited the carriage, Harry offering a hand down to Ginny and Hermione who both blushed and gave Harry a whispered 'thank you' once they were safely on the ground. The group trouped up the steps and through the maid doors to the Entrance Hall. Harry led his friends into the Great Hall were they joined the rest of the school for the "Welcome Back" feast that accompanied the return of the students from Christmas break. Harry was enjoying himself immensely he was conversing with his fellow Gryffindors about how his break went when Professor Dumbledore rose from his position at the Staff Table and addressed the Hall before him.

"Welcome back those who had left to partake in the holidays with family and friends. We are happy you all have returned to us healthy and happy" he said glancing in Harry's direction with a smile "Tomorrow you will return to your normal routine or at least as normal as can be expected" after which a wave of laughter was heard throughout the hall and Dumbledore lifted his hand to quiet the students "I will leave you all with this I am glad you are back and goodnight."

And with that the Hall emptied as the students made their way to their respective common rooms and dorms for the night. Harry and Ginny walked to Gryffindor Tower hand in hand with Hermione, Ron and Neville and when they entered the common room they sat in their normal place on the couch and armchairs nearest the fire. Harry was explaining some of the things he had read in the books from the Manor with Ginny tucked up alongside him holding his on hand while the other was draped over her shoulders. Ron was sitting in the armchair nearest the couch and was asking Harry if they were going to learn any of the magic he had found in the books. Harry told him that he hadn't even tried them and some seemed a little advanced even for his liking. Hermione was fascinated with the amount of knowledge that Harry had at his disposal and Harry told her she was welcome to come over when he was at the Manor with Ron and Ginny during the summer if she liked and he extended the invite to Neville as well.

The group decided to retire for the evening earlier than normal seeing as the next day they were going to be returning to classes. So after Harry wished Hermione a goodnight and gave Ginny a kiss goodnight Ron, Neville and himself made their way to their dorm room. The boys changed into their sleepwear and climbed into their respective beds. Harry was out before his head even hit the pillow and he enjoyed a restful and calm sleep.

The next morning Harry was up and dressed and met his friends in the common room and the group made their way down to their breakfast. Harry sat with his friends and began filling his plate. Once he finished with his breakfast he was conversing with Ginny about what they were going to do during classes and the day when the morning owls began to enter the Hall. Harry looked up and noticed Hedwig was soaring down toward him and he smiled hugely at her and when she landed in front of him he stroked her head and relived her of her burden. He looked at the letter and noticed that it was from Sirius and he fed her a piece of bacon from his plate and with a loving peck on his finger she took off for the Owlery. Harry opened the letter and read what his godfather wrote.

Prongslet,

I have spoken to Reg about what we discussed over the break. He agrees with me that the use of the house for the reasons we discussed would be a good idea and you have our permission to offer it to Dumbledore with your idea. I think you have a good idea and will be backing you up 100%. Remus said he would be willing to help any way he can so we are beginning to start preparing the house for when it is needed. We have some other leads when it comes to the goon squad of Riddle. I have a few leads from Reg and am running them down currently. I have some good news I have been given a partner a very attractive witch whom I went to school with and fellow Gryffindor by the name of Annabelle Dracon. She is very good and very talented. I am looking forward to getting a reply and hearing from you. Me and Remus miss you and hope to hear from you soon.

Padfoot

P.S. I am planning on doing some more digging on the "RAT" issue you have discussed with me and Remus in a couple of years.

Harry smiled and pocketed the letter after he was finished reading it. He then got up and made his way up to the Staff table. Dumbledore motioned for him to approach and Harry walked up and spoke to the Headmaster.

"Sir, if you have some time later I would like to discuss something I believe is of great importance with the future of our world" Harry said in a low voice that only Dumbledore could hear.

"I have some time free after dinner if you would like to meet me in my office then, Harry" the Headmaster said with a nod.

"That sounds very good, sir. I will meet you then" Harry said and he took his leave of the Professor and joined his friends and headed for his first class of the day.

The rest of the day went smoothly as they all readjusted back into classes and that routine. The first class was DADA. The class went just as most before Quirrell stammering through giving them little information and focusing on the mundane. The last class of the day was potions and Harry was treated just as before by Snape only he let him have a little more space than usual. When they were excused Harry was asked to stay behind so the Professor could 'talk' with him.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are the one who pulled those pranks against me before Christmas" Snape said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Professor" Harry said with a smirk

"Soo much like your father he too was very uncooperative when he was accused of pulling pranks"

"My father is dead thanks to you as is my mother and I would appreciate it if you would not speak of either of them ever again, Professor"

Snape looked at him shocked and was unable to speak.

"Yes I know you are the one who informed Voldemort of the prophecy that lead to their death so as far as I am concerned you are not any better than Wormtail when it comes to the reason I am without my birth parents. As I believe I had said the last time you made this same accusation." Harry said glaring at the greasy Potions Master.

"Potter" Snape began but Harry stopped him

"Don't you have nothing that you can say to make me understand or feel sorry for you about anything. My godfather and Remus have told me a lot about what went on between them and you during your time here at school and I know that my father is the only reason you can still breathe. I am also aware that you insulted my mother by calling her the most fowl word ever invented in the wizarding world and she never forgave you for that. I also know you loved her dearly, but I will tell you this my father loved her more than you ever could so if you are still holding a candle for her you might as well get over it. My mother chose my father and she loved him dearly. They would and did die for those they loved most in the world and you were never a thought in her mind. So you need to get over your childish grudge and look past it and see me as Harry and not James' doppelganger." Harry glared at the man who was shocked and was trying to find his voice.

"I see you have a strong opinion Potter and I will take it into account for the future. You are dismissed" Snape said with curt nod. Harry didn't return it and just left in a hurry from the room and made his way to the common room where he met up with his friends.

"So mate what did the git want" said Ron

"He tried to blame me for the prank that was pulled on him and then he tried to have a go at my father and I set him straight and let him know just how I felt"

His friends just looked at him in awe as he described just exactly what he said to Snape and they said he did what was best and the Professor deserved what he got. The group finally made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner and after a filling meal they made their way back to the common room. Harry took his leave of his friends at the portrait whole and then made his way to the Headmasters office. He arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance and gave the password that Dumbledore gave him at breakfast. The guard moved aside and the stairwell behind opened to allow Harry up.

Harry mounted the revolving staircase and once to the top stepped off onto the landing and knocked on the door. He heard the voice of the mentor bid him enter and he pushed open the door and walked inside. He made his way to the Headmaster's desk and sat in the seat indicated for him to set in. Once the pleasantries were finished between the two Harry removed the list he had made from a pocket of his robes and began to discuss his plans with the wise wizard across from him.

"Professor I have something I would like you to consider" Harry began

"What would that be Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"Sir I was wondering if you would consider re-organizing the Order of the Phoenix"

"You know about the Order" Dumbledore said more of a statement than a question

"I do sir and I have taken the liberty to come up with a list of witches and wizards that I think would make very good members to fill its ranks" Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore looked at him with the twinkle in his eye as he spoke "Well Harry seeing as you have met and witnessed the worth of these folks I would be glad to look over your list" with that Harry passed the list to Dumbledore who read it over and he didn't make it far when he paused.

"Regulus Black?" he said with a shocked look on his face "Harry Regulus is no longer living" he said looking at the grin on the boy's face seated across from him.

"No sir Regulus is alive and very well. He is living in the Black Manor in London. The news of his demise was greatly exaggerated for Riddle's benefit" Harry said noticing the smile on Dumbledore's face at the use of the wizard's true surname.

"Well Harry how did you figure this out?" He asked

"Sirius and I this summer visited the Black Manor and we found him there in the care of their family's house-elf. He told Sirius and me what he was put through and the reason he was sentenced to death by Riddle"

"And what was that my dear boy?"

"He double-crossed the 'Dark Lord'" Harry said with a grimace at using the Death Eater term for their master.

"I see so how was he spared?" the white haired wizard asked with a gleam in his eye.

"That would be due to the fact that Riddle sent Snape to do his bidding and the Professor spared Regulus and told him to hide out at the Manor"

"I always wondered if the story was true about Regulus and I have to say Harry this list is full of some very talented people. Do you believe they will be acceptable to what we are trying to do and trustworthy?"

"I do sir, most of them were loyal the last time and I believe that they feel the same again even now. Some were colleagues of mine in the other time and I know they were supportive of our ideas but were never approached" Harry said indicating some of the names on the list.

"Well Harry I will get on this promptly but we still need to figure out where we will meet to discuss necessary issues" Harry smiled at the man and began.

"I have that taken care of too sir, Sirius and Regulus have been gracious enough to allow us use of Black Manor for Order HQ." Harry said and smiled at the Headmaster who too was wearing a huge grin.

"That is very good Harry but I am not sure how those who join will take to Regulus joining the Order. He has a reputation as a Death Eater and he does wear the mark. It will be difficult to get the rest to accept him." Dumbledore said with a sad look at Harry

"I have a plan for that as well sir" said Harry and he explained how he planned on clearing Regulus in front of the Order. When he finished the Headmaster was smiling broadly and nodded at Harry.

"I think that would be a very good idea for clearing any misconceptions when it comes to where Regulus' loyalties are" said Dumbledore with a smile. The pair spoke some more about what they could do with the Order and some possible other members that Dumbledore was thinking of. It was near ten o'clock by the time Harry returned to the common room and he found his friends waiting for him in their normal spot. Harry sat down with Ginny and began telling them what he discussed with his mentor and the others three were surprised with what they had planned and were even more surprised to find Sirius' brother was alive. After he explained everything he and Sirius learnt from Regulus it was time for bed. They all turned in for the night and slept soundly.


	28. Chapter 28

**I still hold no claims to HP or JKR's writings I am just playing in her world.**

**Chapter 28:**

The next few weeks went by in a blur and January gave way to February. The weeks that preceded left Harry with little free time what with the homework assigned by his Professors and then his tri-weekly Quidditch practices he was very busy. Any free time he had was spent with his friends and Ginny. He was very shocked to hear from Professor Dumbledore and learn that most of his suggestions for Order members had agreed to join. He was also advised that they would be holding their first meeting shortly after the next Quidditch match and Harry was requested to attend.

The week prior to the match Harry learned that again Snape would be refereeing the match seeing as Dumbledore revoked his ban from attending Quidditch matches and Madam Hooch was down with the flu. And again Ron spoke up to his disappointment and apprehension at this fact.

"I cannot believe that git is refereeing he will not be impartial. If we win we gain a great advantage for the cup over Slytherin and he will not be happy about that"

"I know mate but he cannot do much to me seeing as one he is on probation still and two he will be under the watchful eye of Dumbledore during the entire match" Harry said trying to placate his friends. Ginny just snuggled closer to Harry worrying about his safety in the upcoming match.

The morning of the match dawned with the weather taking an unexpected turn for the worse. Harry woke early since per his usual Wood wanted his team down in the Great Hall early for a pre-match pep talk and strategy session. Harry dressed in his Quidditch robes made his way down and joined the twins at the Gryffindor table. He was listening to Wood discuss the strategy they had come up with in the previous weeks. Hufflepuff was no push over and they had a very good seeker in Cedric Diggory. Harry knew Cedric was talented but he also knew how to beat him seeing as he had done so in the past or other time as it was only losing to him one time and that was because of the Dementors coming onto the grounds during that match.

"We will need to get the snitch as soon as possible Harry" Wood said looking over at his Seeker "with the weather as it is we will need to get it over with quickly so as soon as you can catch it do so"

"I will try Oliver but have you seen it out there it is a late season blizzard and it will be hard enough with the wind but the blinding snow will make it that much harder" Harry said with a strained look on his face.

"I understand Harry but however I have all the faith in the world in you and your skills as Seeker" Oliver said with a huge grin and his comment was echoed by the rest of the team.

Breakfast ended and the two teams made their ways down to their changing rooms where Wood gave a typical pre-match speech. Harry was just happy to be out of the cold and snow so he was actually paying attention for once.

"Today we can take a step closer to obtaining the cup. We only have to get past the Hufflepuff team. We know that the weather will not be in our favor but we can do this" the twins were goofing off and Harry was right there with them.

"We get it Ollie but we are not looking forward to that blizzard out there and I for one like my toes on my body and not frostbitten" said Fred and the others laughed

"Would you get serious" Wood said with a glare at Fred

"I would but I don't think he is here Wood" Harry said with a chuckle that the twins joined in with.

"Ha Ha" Wood said "Now can we get down to business" Oliver continued and the rest nodded

"We know what we need to do so let's get out there and do our best" with that they all got up and made their way toward the pitch. Harry took the time to place a charm on his flying goggles to repel the snow and a warming charm on his robes to keep himself warm.

The game started with a rush for the quaffle and that was saying something with the visibility as low as it was. Harry took his normal position high above the pitch and was not even able to see Cedric who was setting less than five feet off to his right. Harry decided that the snitch would probably be low and near the ground so he pointed his broom in that direction and began his circuit of the pitch near ground level. He was not aware of where Cedric was and he was not that worried about it, he was more bothered by trying finding the elusive golden ball. He thought he saw it at one point but he found it was not the snitch. Harry decided to regroup and returned to the sky high above the game.

He hovered over the game and he heard Wood scream at him from the goalposts to find the snitch. Harry had an idea and he began to feel out with his magic looking for a trace of the snitch. He was rewarded by feeling a strange sensation near the stands at the Gryffindor end of the pitch. He aimed his broom in the direction he was sensing and tore off toward, hopefully, the snitch. He was about where he sensed the little ball when it sensed him and took off in the other direction. Harry turned his broom and in an instance was on the elusive objects tail he kept his senses open and was matching move for move the winged ball was making.

He was having trouble seeing anything around him and with the sound of the air passing his ears he could hear even less. He barely missed being struck by a bludger by doing a barrel roll over it; he was still after the snitch when he realized he was not the only one. Cedric came up on his left and was just near his rear of his broom. He pushed his Nimbus to the brink and was streaking after the snitch. Harry was pulling up on it and had his hand nearly around the snitch when it took off back the way it came. Harry pushed the nose of his broom down and wrenched it to the left making a hard one-eighty facing the other direction. Cedric flying at top speed was unable to take the turn as hard and soared off into the blizzard.

Harry took off at top speed in the direction he just came from. He was sensing it was just ahead of him but what he didn't realize was how close to the ground he was. He was right with the snitch and lunged at it with a great effort and with the lunge he drove the broom handle down and into the cold ground of the pitch sending him over the front with the snitch in his hand. He flipped many times head over foot and came to thud smashing into the stands and falling back on the ground. Harry was looking up at the snowy sky above until he was engulfed by darkness.

Harry awoke and immediately realized he was not on the pitch. He was looking blurrily up at a white ceiling and he could hear murmurs around him. Once Ginny realized he was awake she rushed to his side.

"Harry?"

"Hmm"

"Harry are you awake"

"Yes Gin. What happened?" Harry asked feeling the pain begin to set in to his body and realizing that something must have happened.

"Harry you were flying near the ground after the snitch. We could barely see you through the blizzard. You came near the stands and when you lunged for the snitch you drove the front of your broom into the pitch and it sent you tumbling you ended up slamming into the stands and you were knocked out" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry felt around for his glasses and felt Ginny place them on his face and it brought her and his surroundings into clearer view. The entire team was standing at the foot of his bed and his broom was sat across the foot. Ron and Hermione were standing next to Ginny and she was standing holding his hand tightly in both of hers. Harry smiled at her.

"Sounds about right so what was the damage? Did we win?"

"Yeah mate the score was 190-20. No one was really able to score very well" said Ron

"Oh, well that's good so what did Madam Pomfrey say I gained from the match" he said with a smirk.

Ginny sniffled a sob and explained what she was told "Harry you have a mild concussion and you broke two ribs when you struck the stands. You also have many contusions and bruising to most of your upper body" she said in a strained voice

"Oh okay so how long will I be here?"

"At least a few days I would say" came the voice of the nurse

"Madam Pomfrey" Harry said and the pleasant witch smiled at her charge "I have an important matter to attend soon will I be able to attend" He said looking at her knowing she knew what he meant.

"I believe you will be healed by then Mr. Potter" she said with a smile

"Now we need to let Mr. Potter rest. You three may stay but the rest need to give him some time to rest you may come back tomorrow and see him then" she said ushering Harry's teammates out of the ward leaving Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"So did anyone see Snape after the match?" Harry asked

"Yeah he was quite upset with the fact you caught the snitch. He stormed off the pitch after having to whistle the end" Ron said with a grin

"He did look quite upset" said Hermione with a small smile

"Cool" Harry said as he settled back against his pillows and pulling Ginny onto the bed to set next to him.

"Harry you scared me when I saw you lying there unconscious" said Ginny in a meek voice

"Sorry love I tried to not get hurt but you know Quidditch is a tough sport" Harry said rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"I know but I still was very worried about you. And then when they brought you in to the Hospital Wing I was not allowed to come in with you" she said burying her head in his shoulder and crying

"Shh Gin I am okay you have nothing to worry about love" Harry said rubbing small circles on her back. He looked up at Ron and saw him looking at him in admiration. Harry just smiled at him.

"Did anyone tell mum what happened at the match" he asked and the look on Ron's face answered his question.

"I floo called her from McGonagall's office and it took some quick talking to keep her from coming directly here. Dad told her with the weather being like it is here it was not a good idea and she decided he was right"

"That's good she would have just been worrying herself to death sitting vigil by me" Harry said

"I will see if I can floo call her tomorrow with Madam Pomfrey's approval" Harry said with a smile

"Sounds good mate" Ron said and the two noticed at that moment that Ginny had fallen asleep curled up next to Harry.

"She was beside herself with worry over you mate" said Ron smiling down at his little sister

"I can imagine" Harry said stroking the fiery red hair from her face

"We will let you two get some rest" said Hermione leading Ron away from the bed and out of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on Harry and found the two young pair asleep and she just smiled down at them and decided to let them sleep in peace so she placed privacy curtains around the bed and left to inform Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall about where Ginny would be and how Harry was doing.

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing the following Wednesday. Ginny had been his most common visitor coming to see him every morning before breakfast, then again at lunch and any other free period she had. Ron and Hermione would accompany her every so often but Ginny was a constant in the Wing with him. The morning Harry was released he received a message from Dumbledore informing him that the Order meeting was set up for the upcoming Saturday and he was to accompany him to Black Manor.

The rest of the week was a busy one for Harry since he missed three days of classes he was working hard to get caught back up and he also had Quidditch practice three nights a week.

Saturday arrived and Harry met Professor Dumbledore in his office at ten o'clock just as he was supposed to. When he entered the office the Headmaster informed him the two of them would travel by floo to the Black Manor. He also told Harry that Professor McGonagall would not be attending the meeting since she was needed at the school to keep an eye on things while he would be gone. He reassured Harry he would brief her on what went on in the meeting and the things she needed to know.

The two walked over to the fireplace in the office and each took a handful of floo powder and after Harry went first stepping into the green flames and saying clearly 'Black Manor' he felt the common sensation with traveling this way by spinning wildly and seeing through grate after grate until his feet contacted solid ground. Harry stepped aside so Dumbledore would be able to arrive and began brushing the soot from his robes and hair. A few seconds after he arrived Dumbledore strode gracefully out of the fireplace and with a quick wave of his wand was clean of any soot.

Harry entered the dining room that was to be where the meeting was to take place and he smiled when he saw Sirius, Remus and his adoptive parents sitting chatting amongst themselves. Harry ran to his 'mum' and gave her a big hug then did the same with the three men. Molly was shocked to see Harry there with Dumbledore.

"Harry dear what are you doing here?" she asked looking first at her 'son' and then to the old wizard standing in the doorway.

"Molly Harry is a big reason why we are meeting here today for more than one I assure you" he said with a twinkle in his eye

"Yes I know part of why but I still think an eleven year old boy has no place in this meeting" she said with a stern look for her former Headmaster.

"I understand your concern for Harry, Molly, and I think he will be just fine being here for the meeting this time but in the future he will not be privy to all the meetings" Harry glanced at his mentor at this and looked dejected. Molly just nodded and sat with Harry still clutched to her side sitting next to her.

"Yes Harry you have brought the Order back and I think that was a very wise idea but you are still too young in the eyes of others to be a major part of the group" Harry realizing he was right just nodded and sat up straight in his chair.

About this time others began arriving for the meeting. First to enter the room was Moody followed by Kingsley and Tonks with Sturgis Podmore. Then the others on Harry's list arrived; Bill and Charlie Weasley who sat next to Tonks, Poppy Pomfrey who was sat next to Molly and smiled at Harry, Professors Flitwick and Sprout sat next to Remus, with Slughorn and the enormous figure of Hagrid who was sitting in a special chair for him in the corner of the room, then came Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother who sat next to Moody. Then a large group entered including; Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mrs. Figg, Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance who all settled into seats at the table. A few minutes passed and more people showed up this time being; Augusta Longbottom, Neville's gran, Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted and Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father. Then four Aurors Harry knew from when he was in the department in the other time; Jordan Poundton a tall muscular young man with a square jaw and long sandy blond hair, Annabelle Dracon a very beautiful tall witch with dark brown hair that came down to her bottom and a slender build she smiled at Sirius who smiled back and sat down next to Tonks and the two began giggling and glancing at the two Marauders. The other two were Gabriel Evans though with the same last name as Harry's mother was no relation. He was of average height but very broad and muscled he carried himself with a very confident air. Last of the Aurors was John Dawlish a very competent Auror who was tall and very sturdily built wizard.

The group was settling in and discussing things amongst themselves or glancing now and again at the eleven year old boy seated amongst the others when the door opened and in strode Severus Snape. The man gained may glares from the people in the room as he took his seat at the table near the head where Dumbledore was seated.

"Well I guess we should begin shall we" Dumbledore began the meeting and everyone fell silent focusing on the man at the head of the table.

"I have asked you all to join me here today to reform the Order of the Phoenix" the group looked at one another and then at Harry "Yes Mr. Potter is here because he was the one to suggest the reformation of the Order" this was followed by hushed whispers by those who were not aware of the truth of where Harry was from.

"How did he even know of the Order in the first place" said Moody in a gruff voice

"We told him about it" said Sirius with a grin as Remus nodded

"Yes he asked about what we did about Voldemort last time when we told him about what happened to Lily and James" said Remus with a sad expression

"Yes and Harry asked me if it would be wise to reform the group since he shares my opinion that Voldemort will return and we need to be ready for him. I know we have seen the capture of many of his followers in the recent months" he said nodding towards Sirius who smiled with pride "but he will still come back and we need to be prepared for that day" he finished and smiled at Harry

"Now we have one other member to introduce" he indicated to Sirius who rose and left the room "I ask you all not to react immediately to who is going to join us as we will give him a chance to explain himself" at this Sirius returned with Regulus behind him.

The room gasped at the sight of the thought to be deceased Death Eater. Moody and Podmore rose and pointed their wands at Regulus and Sirius stood between his fellow Aurors and his brother. Regulus looked worriedly between his brother and the two wizards and Dumbledore spoke to the two men.

"Alastor, Sturgis please lower your wands. Regulus is here as an ally to the Order and not our enemy" he said in a commanding voice.

"Albus you must be kidding" said Moody everyone else was still in shock at seeing the brothers Black.

"No I am not and you can question him in a minute"

"What do you mean Albus?"

"You will see in a minute so please gentlemen set down and put away your wands please" the two did as he asked and Regulus and Sirius sat down together at the table. Regulus looked at Harry and he smiled at him and Regulus returned it.

"Now to assure you he is an ally and not our enemy we will each place a drop of Veritaserum in this goblet" and he raised a goblet that was setting on the table of water "and then we will each ask one question of him if you wish to determine his allegiance" and with that Dumbledore pulled a vial from his robes and after uncorking the vial placed a drop of the potion into the goblet and passed it to his right.


	29. Chapter 29

**Nope still American and still male so can't be JKR**

**A/N I know Reg was a Death Eater and killed in canon I just had the opinion maybe if the right Death Eater was chosen to put him down that he may have lived and the reason why Snivellus still has his mark and not a scar is he is still a spy. I should not have said that. I... should...not ... have said that. **

**Chapter 29:**

Each person around the table did the same and the goblet made its way around to Regulus who took the goblet in his hands and drank the entire thing in one go. He sat for a minute as the others watched him. Dumbledore went first to determine if the serum worked.

"Is your name Regulus Arcturus Black?"

"Yes" came the reply from Regulus

"Now we can ask any questions if you like if not please listen to those who do" Dumbledore said and Moody then spoke.

"Did you serve the Dark Lord?"

"Yes"

"Are you still a Death Eater?" asked Snape

"No" and there were murmurs around the table

"Do you wear the Dark Mark" asked Annabelle Dracon

"Yes" said Regulus bowing his head

"Did you double cross the Dark Lord?" asked Harry and everyone looked at him

Regulus raised his head and smiled at Harry "Yes"

More murmurs went around the table "Have you been giving information to help with the capture of other Death Eaters" asked Sirius

"Yes" said Reg

"Do you have any wish to return to the ranks of the Death Eaters" asked Tonks

"NO" said Regulus in a shout

"How are you still alive?" asked Molly

"I was spared" he replied glancing at Snape. The group looked shocked at the Potions Professor who just glared at Regulus.

"Do you intend to follow the light and leave the Dark Arts behind?" asked Andromeda looking hopefully at her cousin.

"Yes, Andy I do" he said smiling at his cousin who returned it.

"Can we trust you?" asked Poundton

"Yes you can" said Regulus in a strong voice.

"Does Voldemort know of this place?" Asked Remus and a few gasps and shudders went around the room at the mention of the name. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"No he does not" said Regulus glancing at Snape again who shook his head no.

"Is that enough for you all" Dumbledore asked and everyone including Regulus, who was still feeling the effects of the serum, said 'yes'.

"Good now that is settled we can take care of a matter. Regulus if you could please come here" Dumbledore said and Regulus got up and made his way to the wizard.

Dumbledore asked for his left arm and after Regulus obliged he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark tattoo on his forearm. Many gasped at the sight but most just looked gob smacked at the two.

"Now I will remove this mark from you and it will be replaced with another symbol to show you have changed" he said and taking his wand from his robes and waving it over the mark and muttering incantations over and over.

The mark on his arm began to fade and change and in no time the tattoo was replaced by a scar in the shape of a phoenix. Many looked even more shocked and in the case of Snape envious. Regulus looked down at his arm and smiled at his former Headmaster.

"Thank you sir" he said with a grin on his face

"You earned it Regulus. This mark shows you have decided to leave your past behind and start again on the right side" he said clapping the man on the shoulder. Regulus returned to his seat next to Sirius and continued to stare in awe at his forearm.

"Now we have that taken care of let's get on to the main reason we are all here" Dumbledore said to the rest of the table "We need to get organized and ready for his return. We are taking the first step towards this by re-organizing the Order and gaining strength in our membership with those in this room" he said nodding to everyone including Harry.

"But you cannot mean to include Harry in that group Professor" said Tonks with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes but not for a few more years" he said glancing at Harry who nodded that he understood.

"Then why is he here now?" asked Mrs. Figg

"Because it was Harry's idea to reform the Order and I believed it was best he be here for it" said Dumbledore

The rest of the meeting was just discussing what they were to be doing to get better organized and prepared for anything that may come up in the future. Mrs. Weasley kept a hold on Harry in one way or another throughout the meeting. Once Dumbledore was finished they all rose and then began conversing with each other. Many were introducing themselves to Harry. Harry was happy to see them all since he had not seen many of them in a while but he did not show it outwardly. One introduction was made by Sirius who guided Harry over to the beautiful brunette witch who was talking with Tonks.

"Dora…Annie this is my privilege to introduce the two of you to my godson Harry Potter" Sirius said with a proud look on his face. The two witches looked at Harry and both blushed and smiled at the handsome young man.

"Wotcher Harry, names Tonks and I am glad to meet you" Said Tonks shaking Harry's hand. Harry tried hard not to cry or hug the witch and it was a real struggle to do either. His attention was brought back around by the soft hand that took his and shook it and the melodic voice that was speaking to him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Annabelle or you can call me Annie, Sirius likes to" said Annie blushing and smiling at Sirius who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Nice to meet the two of you Annie and Tonks, your name isn't Nymphadora is it" said Harry winking at his godfather who glared at him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU TOLD HIM MY NAME" shouted Tonks gaining the attention of the room as Sirius rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Nym now don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry asked for some names to put down for the order and I may have mentioned your birth name when suggesting you cuz"

"Tonks don't blame Sirius I knew you didn't like being called by your first name and am just trying to get my godfather in trouble. Please don't be cross with him if anybody be cross with me I am the one who called you that" said Harry knowing she would never hold it against him.

"I forgive you Harry and I understand wanting to get one over on Siri here he has been a real berk in the past and mum never let me do that when I was young and he was around so I won't blame you and he is not in my bad books" said Tonks with a smile

"Thanks" Harry said hugging the witch and surprising her when he did.

"Now Sirius that is something you can learn from Harry. Harry, that was very smooth of you to get Dora to forgive you like that, reminds me a lot of James back in school with how he was with Lily when they fought" said Annie smiling at Harry

"Thanks Ann" said Harry slipping the name he used to use with her in the past she looked at him with a shocked look.

"No one has ever called me Ann before"

"Sorry is that not polite I think it would suit you better than Annie" Harry said with a smirk at his godfather who gave him a look.

"That's fine Harry and I hope only you call me Ann that would be fine with me" the witch said smiling at Harry who smiled back at her.

It was a short while later that Harry and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and Harry made his way to the common room where he found his friends. He told them about the meeting and what happened with Regulus. Ron was shocked and Hermione and Ginny were happy for him. Neville showed up shortly after Harry told the three about the meeting and he asked if they were going to go down to dinner soon. They all decided to head for the Great Hall and have dinner. Once they arrived Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Professor McGonagall and Harry saw here glance down at him every so often.

The dinner went by and the four friends with Neville made their way back up to the common room and enjoyed the rest of the evening until they all decided to retire for the evening. Harry and the other two boys made their way into their dorm room and changed out of their robes and into their sleepwear and each crawled into their beds and closed their curtains around them. Harry lay in bed speaking with Ginny telepathically until they both fell asleep.

The next few weeks found the four spending most of their time in the common room doing homework or with Harry down at the pitch for his practices. Wood was really pushing them to do well in this last match seeing as all they had to do was win the game and they would win the cup. So he was very strict during practices telling off the twins multiple times for goofing off during their practices. Harry was still getting alerts to his identity spell but none of them were anyone he was worried about getting the stone. He was setting in the library with Hermione, Ron and Ginny looking up some information for a paper they were writing for Professor Sprout due the next day.

Harry was looking up "Dittany" in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and was not paying much attention until Ron shouted "Hagrid what are you doing here?" Harry looked up and saw the unmistakable form of Hagrid who was looking very much out of place in his moleskin coat.

"Jus' lookin'" he said shifting nervously and placing something behind his back that he was holding in his hands "An' what are you lot up to. Not still looking for anything to do with what was stolen from Gringotts are yeh'"

"No we already know about the stone" Harry said and the oversized man looked shocked at the four first years. Harry just smiled at him.

"You shouldn' be sayin' things li' tha' Harry" Hagrid said

"We were just wondering more about what types of security is in placed to protect the stone" Harry said smiling at the shocked look on Hagrid's face.

"Look if ya' all come down to my place in a bi' I will tell ya' more buh not here k" he said and after the four nodded he walked away from them and left the library.

"Well that was very strange" said Ginny and Ron and Hermione nodded that they agreed.

"I wonder what he was hiding behind his back" Hermione said looking at Harry but he was too interested in finishing his paper to pay her any attention.

"I will find out what he was looking for" said Ron who took off down the aisle Hagrid had come from with a stack of books in his hands. "Dragons!" Ron exclaimed slamming the books on the table bringing Harry back to their discussion.

"Dragons?" Hermione asked "But there are not any Dragons in Britain are there?"

"Sure there are" Ron said "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry has to spend a lot of time keeping them under wraps and secret" he said and Hermione had a shocked look on her face. "What?" Ron asked with a questioning look at her.

"I didn't know you knew so much about dragons Ron" she said blushing at him

"Charlie has told me a lot about them and at one point I wanted to be a dragon trainer so I read a lot about them" he said with a smile

"Wow Ron I never knew you were that into dragons" said Hermione with a grin her cheeks turning red

The four spent a few more hours in the library working on home work and then after depositing their books in their rooms made their way to Hagrid's. They were at the door and Harry knocked on the large wooden door when they heard a loud bark from behind. They could hear the muffled voice of Hagrid telling Fang to back away from the door when he opened it and peered out at the four young first years standing on his stoop.

"You made did ya'" Hagrid said smiling at the four Gryffindors

"Hey Hagrid" they chimed

"Well don' jus' stand there get in here" Hagrid said smiling even broader.

The four took seats at the scrubbed wooden table and Hagrid poured them some tea and sat in his comfy chair near the table.

"So what do ya want to know?" he asked the group Harry spoke first

"We know about the stone and that that three headed dog is guarding the entrance to where it is being kept" Harry said looking pointedly at Hagrid who just began to turn red behind his scraggly black beard.

"So ya' all have met Fluffy"

"That thing has a name" said Ron incredulously

"O' course he's got a name" Hagrid said

"Hagrid where did you get him?" Harry asked

"A feller at the pub sold him to me a while back and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the stone"

"What else is guarding the stone Hagrid?" asked Ginny

"Well all the Professors has placed their own protections in place for the protection of it; McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Quirrell, and Snape" and at the mention of the last two Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped.

"You mean Snape has put protections up to guard the stone?" asked Ron with a disbelieving look

"Oh you still don' think Snape would be tryin' to steal the stone now do ya" he asked looking at Ron and the others

"But he did try and jinx Harry's broom at the first match and he is not a kind Professor at all" said Hermione

"Well Professor Dumbledore trust em' so you all should to" said Hagrid and then he glanced at the fire

The others followed his gaze and found a large egg-shaped item gleaming in the fire.

"Hagrid what is that?" asked Harry

"That Harry is a dragon egg" said Hagrid with another huge grin on his face

"Hagrid how did you get that they are supposed to be illegal to poses?" asked Ron looking up at the half giant.

"I won it of a bloke at the pub the other day. Seemed very interested in getting rid of it now I think abou' it" he said scratching his head of long wild hair

"Hagrid you didn't tell this bloke anything about Fluffy did you" said Harry

"Nah Harry I just told him after Fluffy a dragon would be no problem takin' care of you just need to know how to calm em'" He said then looked scared

"Hagrid you didn't tell him how to calm Fluffy did you?" asked Harry already knowing the answer. The look on the man's face gave them the answer to their question and it worried the other three immensely.

"Don't worry Hagrid you didn't do anything you thought was wrong and I will make sure… we will make sure no one knows you told him" said Harry reassuring his large friend

"Thanks you lot you are very kind" Hagrid said with a grin

The four left to head up for dinner discussing how they would help Hagrid to keep the dragon and his slip up secret. They decided to go in pairs to help with the dragon. Harry with Ron and Ginny with Hermione, Harry figured the two friends needed to spend time with each other without him being there. And him and Ron could spend the time together since they hadn't really done too much of that without Ginny for a while. They made their way up to the Great Hall and let the latest events fall behind them and enjoyed their meal together. Once they had eaten their fill they made their way up to the common room where they relaxed before turning in for the evening.

The next couple of days were very interesting the pairs were going down to Hagrid's to help him deal with the egg and it was beginning to move more and more. They were doing well in all their classes so that was not a problem. They were setting at the fire in the common room late on Wednesday night when a peck was heard from the window. Harry got up and opened it and a large brown school owl flew in and dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped back out. Harry closed the window and made his way over to the letter and opened it and read what it said,

**Harry,**

**It is happening the egg is hatching. Come quick!**

**Hagrid **

Harry showed the letter to the other three and they decided to go down to Hagrid's even though it was very near curfew. They all were huddled under Harry's cloak and they arrived at Hagrid's unseen though they were almost caught by Filch on the stairs. Harry was looking around for Malfoy knowing he had somehow seen them leave the castle. Harry reached up and knocked on the door and Hagrid looked out not seeing anyone standing there.

"Who's there?" He asked holding his crossbow in his hand

"It's us Hagrid" said Harry removing the cloak from the four of them.

"Oh goo' well come in, come in" he said ushering the four into the sweltering hut

"Your jus' in time I think it is close" Hagrid said placing the crossbow near the door and going over to the fire where the egg was rattling in the cauldron Hagrid had placed it in over the fire.

Hagrid grabbed a pair of tongs and removed the egg and sat the shaking object in the middle of his scrubbed wooden table the four first years were watching it with expectation when they began to hear a cracking sound come from it. Then there was a small piece that broke loose from the shell and a little head of a baby dragon peeked out of the hole. Hagrid gushed at the little beast and then the egg shattered and the baby dragon was free from his captive shell. He looked at the others and when he saw Hagrid he let loose a small shrill screech. The four youngsters jumped in shock and Hagrid just sobbed.

"Look there he knows his mummy. Hello there Norbert" Hagrid said stroking the head of the baby dragon who coughed a small flame and then made to bite Hagrid's massive hand and began growling.

"Norbert?" Ron asked

"Yeah Ron he needs a name don' ee'?" Hagrid asked a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hagrid how are you even sure it is a boy?" asked Harry knowing that the dragon was in fact a girl

"Well nah' so sure Harry jus' goin' on what I believe"

"Well I spoke with Charlie a lot over the summer and he said an easy way to tell a baby dragon's gender is by how aggressive they are and this one is very aggressive" while he was explaining the baby dragon was growling at all of them and trying to tear apart the mitten Hagrid had used to hold the hot tongs with earlier.

"I would say Hagrid this is a girl dragon so Norberta would fit instead of Norbert" Hagrid just shrugged and went along with it.

The four were talking with Hagrid about how he was going to care for the dragon and how long he thought he could keep it before things would get out of hand when Harry looked up at one of the windows and saw a pointy faced blonde head looking in on the group. His eyes went wide when he saw the dragon on the table. Harry swore under his breath and the others looked in the direction where he had been staring and saw Malfoy who smirked at them and took off from his vantage point.

"Great now Malfoy knows" said Harry upset he hadn't sensed him in the area.

"Is that bad?" asked Hermione as they were making their way into the entrance of the castle.

"That it is you guys" said Ginny pointing to the stairs where their Head of House stood with a stern look on her face her lips pressed in a very thin line. She instructed them to follow her and she led them to her office where a smirking Draco stood near her desk.

"I do not know what gives you four the right to think you can just wander the grounds after curfew but I am here to inform you that is not permitted" she said with a glare at her students who were all looking worried

"Well Professor we were invited by Hagrid to see him and the birth of his new baby dragon" Harry said thinking it best to provide that information as much for Hagrid's safety and hopefully to give them some reprieve from punishment.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter you were in violation of curfew with your friends and that will not be tolerated so I have no choice but to dock forty points from each of you and give the five of you detention" she said

"Excuse me Professor but did you just say the "five" of us?" asked Malfoy expecting to be thanked for tattling on his fellow students

"That I did Mr. Malfoy. Though informing on your fellow classmates you too were out of bed after hours so you will be joining Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. and Ms. Weasley in detention" she finished and Draco gave her a shocked and disgusted look and she just smiled at him. Harry was smiling also loving the look on Draco's face.

"Now to bed with all of you before I deduct more points" with that the four Gryffindors and one Slytherin took their leave of her and made for their common rooms

"Thought you would get out of any trouble by whining to our Head of House did you Draco" said Harry with a crooked smile at the look on Malfoy's face. He didn't say a word in response and made his was in a huff toward the dungeons. The four Gryffindors made their way into their tower and after a short discussion on what might happen for their detention they went to bed for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved they are the property of JKR. I do own the plot an any OCs in this story. **

**Chapter 30:**

They didn't have to wait very long during lunch on Friday they received a letter from Professor McGonagall informing them that they would be serving their detention with Hagrid that evening following dinner. They finished their Herbology and Charms classes and did their homework for their other classes once they made their way down to the Great Hall for their dinner. During which the four were receiving very harsh glances from the other Gryffindors around the table. Not very many were happy about the loss of 80 points in one night. Once they finished their dinner they made their way to the Entrance Hall where Filch was waiting for them. He led them down to meet Hagrid at his hut.

"Oh how I miss the old punishments. That is one of the decisions I believe Dumbledore was wrong in making. How I miss the screaming" He said and Ron and Draco gulped.

They made their way near Hagrid's to find their friend outside with his crossbow and a lantern and Fang by his side.

"Abou' time what were you doin' Filch lecturin' them? That ain' your place to do that you ole' squib. I can take it from here you may go now" Hagrid said glaring at the caretaker who just gave a huff and left.

"Hagrid what are we going to be doing for our detention?" asked Ginny looking up at him questioningly.

"We are to go inter' the forest and find an injured unicorn tha' is wha' we are doin' tonigh'" Hagrid said with a slight frown.

"Hagrid what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nuttin' Professor Dumbledore jus' decided to send Norberta off to live in a colony in Romania"

"Well isn't that a good thing?" asked Ron "At least she will be with other dragons and Charlie will be able to keep an eye on her"

"I know I just miss er' is all" said Hagrid suppressing a sob

"Whatever, we should not be doing this and my mother will hear about this. This is servants work" said Malfoy

"I think yeh' will do what yer' told or you will be expelled and yer' mum won' like that now will she" Hagrid said glaring down at the blonde wizard who just glared back at the large man.

"Now les' get goin' and get this over with. Yeh' all stay with me now yeh' hear"

They all nodded and followed Hagrid into the forest. They were walking down the path further and further into the forest when they came to a fork in the path Hagrid looked at the five around him.

"Ron, you Hermione and Mr. Malfoy take that right fork and Harry, you and Ginny follow me down the left on'" They nodded but Ron and Hermione did not look happy to be going with Malfoy "If'n you get inter any trouble send up red sparks"

With that said the two groups made their way down their respective paths and Harry and Ginny were following Hagrid with Ginny holding onto Harry and cuddling very close to his side. They were a good ways down the path when they heard a scream coming from the other direction in which Ron, Hermione and Draco had gone. Not wasting any time Hagrid grabbed up Harry and Ginny and with them in his arms began tearing through the forest in the direction of the red sparks that were produced by one of the three.

When they arrived they found an irate Ron standing over a bleeding Malfoy with a cowering but equally upset Hermione behind Ron.

"Wha' happened here?" asked Hagrid

"That moron went ahead of us and thought it would be funny to jump out from behind that tree" he pointed to the tree directly behind the whimpering Malfoy "Hermione reacted by punching him and screamed then I sent the sparks for you to find us" Ron finished glaring down at Draco.

"He did wha'!" said Hagrid getting very upset and glaring down at the bleeding young man who was beginning to get up and wipe the blood from his nose.

"You aren't going to do anything to her" he said pointing at Hermione with venom in his voice

Hagrid harrumphed and looked at Malfoy disbelieving "For defendin' herself, nah' all I am gonna do is rearrange the groups. Ron and Hermione are goin' with me and sorry Harry but I will need to send you and Ginny with Malfoy" he said then whispered to Harry "Sorry abou' this Harry but I trust he will not be as willin' to do anythin' like tha' to yeh'"

Harry smiled up at him "don't worry about it Hagrid I can take care of ole' Draco if he thinks he needs to do anything stupid"

Draco just glared at the three and smiled "fine then I want Fang" he said with a superior look.

"Fine with me but I mus' warn ya' he is a bloody coward"

Draco had a worried look on his face but the three with the boarhound made their way down the path any way. They were walking along with Draco whining the whole time. They had been a while walking down the path when they came upon the scene Harry was dreading seeing again. Ahead of them was a dead unicorn with a hooded figure feeding from the dead helpless creature.

Harry grabbed Ginny and moved her behind him so he was shielding her. The hooded figure realized the three young children were before him and he rose from his prey and began closing the gap between them. Draco, unable to control his fear, ran screaming with Fang and the lantern.

_That prat!_ Ginny shouted in Harry's head

_Don't worry Gin he did that last time as well now we have to focus on him_ he nodded his head minutely toward the hooded figure

_Harry is that who I think it is _

_If you think it is Quirrell with Voldemort on the back of his head then yes Ginny that is who you think it is_

_Harry he is looking right at us_

_I know Gin don't worry he won't hurt us I will make sure he doesn't_

_Harry!_

_I got it Gin _Harry began to twist his wrist to unholster his wand and protect them from the figure approaching them with unicorn blood dripping from his mouth.

The figure stalked toward the pair and was growling at them when there was a thunder of hooves coming from behind Harry and Ginny. The next minute the hooded figure was retreating from the Centaur who had placed himself in the path between the pair and the hooded figure. The Centaur was pretty tall and he had a Palomino body and with white-blonde hair. He looked down at Harry and Ginny.

"Are you two younglings alright?" he asked in a deep but kind voice his sapphire blue eyes searching the pair before him.

"Yes thank you for coming to our rescue" said Harry as more hoof beats were heard and two other Centaurs joined the three.

"What is going on here Firenze?" asked the one Harry recognize as Bane asked with tension in his voice.

"I had witnessed the evil-one attempting to attack these two younglings and intervened on their behalf" said Firenze with a hard look at his fellow heard mates.

"But you know it is not our place to interfere in human matters" said the Centaur Harry recognized as Ronan.

"You know who this youngling is Bane, Ronan" Firenze asked looking at the two

"Yes we do and we are aware of his future" said Ronan with some heat in his voice

"What have we go' here?" asked Hagrid who showed up with Ron and Hermione in tow with Fang and a scared Malfoy.

"Alrigh' there Harry, Ginny" Hagrid asked the pair

"Yeah Hagrid Firenze here helped us, we were about attacked by a hooded figure that was feeding on that unicorn over there" Harry said pointing to the carcass "he scared it away and then they showed up and then you did"

"Well thank you Firenze for helping our young Mr. Potter here" the Centaur bowed to Hagrid and with the other two he took off into the forest.

Hagrid went over to the body of the slain unicorn and looked it over then he picked it up to properly dispose of it. He led the group of first years out of the forest and after placing the deceased unicorn near his hut escorted them to the castle. The four Gryffindors wished Hagrid goodbye and then made their way up to the common room. Harry and his friends discussed what actually happened in the forest then later that evening they went to bed exhausted from the events that happened. The other three worried about how Harry was taking nearly being attacked by Voldemort again. He assured them that he was fine and not to worry about him.

The next week found all the students taking their exams. Harry went through them very easily having taken before. The exams were given in two parts in the morning they took a theoretical version then the afternoon was the practical except for Astronomy that would be taken on Wednesday night at midnight. The first practical was Charms and Professor Flitwick asked each student one at a time to do what charms he asked them to perform. In DADA they were asked to pick out the dark creatures for their practical. Transfiguration where the students were asked in the morning to give basics on what they learned in the theoretical portion and then they had to turn a mouse into a snuffbox in the practical portion. Harry changed his on his first try. Then Herbology which Harry was enjoying more this time than last where they were asked to identify certain parts of magical plants and their uses. Next was Potions where Snape had them brew a Forgetfulness potion for their practical exam he would go from student to student looking over their shoulder and making them more nervous.

The Astronomy final was held on the Astronomy tower where they were asked to chart the constellations and certain star positions. Harry did very well on this exam and was the first to finish followed closely by Ginny then Hermione. The last final on Thursday was History of Magic which was a boring one where they were asked questions about this wizard or that witch, Harry felt he did well in it. The rest of the week was given over to decompressing from the exams and normally it would find many of the students lounging on the grounds.

The four friends were doing so but with less enthusiasm and you would normally expect. They were wondering when the stone would be gone after by Quirrell and when Harry would have to face him. As happened last time Harry knew Dumbledore would be called away to the Ministry to get him out of the way. Harry and the group made their way on that Thursday afternoon to Professor McGonagall's office to see if he was out this time. They arrived at her door and knocked and were commanded to enter.

"What are the four of you doing inside, I would have thought you would be outside celebrating the end of your exams with the other students" she said with a questioning look.

"We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore" Harry said

"Why ever would you need to do that?" asked Professor McGonagall

"It has to do with the Philosophers Stone" said Ginny which gained a shocked look from the Deputy Head.

"I… don't know what you think you know" she began looking at the four

"We know what it is what it does and where it is hidden" said Harry

"We also know who is going after it" said Ron

"Well be that as it may it is none of the concern of you four now as for the Professor he was owled to the Ministry urgently" said McGonagall confirming what Harry knew already.

"Oh well when is he to be back" asked Harry

"It is not known when he will be back" said McGonagall "but I believe you four should go outside and enjoy the day. Now good day you four" and with that they made their way out to the grounds.

"We know who is going after it and when now we just have to wait" said Harry and the other three froze and looked over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon" came the drawl of Severus Snape

"What are four Gryffindors doing inside on a day such as this" he said as Harry just glared at him.

"People would think you are up… to… something" he said and then with a nodded sauntered off as his robes billowed out behind him.

The four did make their way out onto the grounds but they were distracted by what was undoubtedly going to happen that night. Harry knew that with the knowledge Dumbledore had he would place more powerful charms on the door to lock it and delay at the least anyone who would be trying to enter the room. Harry wondered how long it would take after he touched the door and alerted him to his intentions. The rest of the day Harry and the others went about their day. They ate their dinner and were in the common room when Harry got a hit on his identification spell _"Quirinus Quirrell"_.

When Harry was informed of the name in his mind he informed his friends and told them what he needed them to do.

"Quirrell is going for the stone" Harry exclaimed to Ron, Hermione and Ginny "I need the three of you to head down to Professor McGonagall's office and inform her we know someone has gone after the stone and I went to head them off. Tell her she needs to get Professor Dumbledore back here immediately." Harry said looking each in the eye with determination.

"Harry" Ginny began but he place a finger on her lips

"Please Ginny promise me that you do what I ask. And I will promise to you that nothing will happen to me and I will come back to you" He said holding on to her and she nodded her head.

"Now do not leave her office until he comes no matter what understand now go" and with that the three rushed out of the common room leaving Harry to go after Voldemort and the stone.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own the characters or world JKR created I just have the privilage of playing in it.**

**A/N Here is the first encounter of Harry and Riddle hope you like how I did it. **

**Chapter 31:**

Harry made his way to the third floor where the door to the room where Fluffy was held was hanging ajar. Harry crept quietly to the door and listened there was harp music playing in the room and Harry edged past the door and into the room. He saw the form of Quirrell heading for the trapdoor in the floor of the room and searching the room saw the harp in the corner playing on its own. Harry thought quickly and with a wave of his wand the harp stopped playing immediately causing two things to happen. First Quirrell looked around the room to see why the harp stopped playing noticing Harry, and the Second being Fluffy slowly waking up.

There was a low growling that began to fill the room and Quirrell looked up and noticed there were three heads glaring down at him. He panicked and sent a stupefy spell at the beast that did not do much at first but anger the beast and he lashed out with one of the heads knocking the wizard against the wall where he crumpled to the ground in a heap and then slowly rose. Harry then turned to the door and closed it and sealed it taking away that escape route. Quirrell glared at the young wizard and was momentarily distracted which was a bad thing for him.

Fluffy made his next attack this time with his teeth lunging at Quirrell who again sent a stupefy spell at him but this time putting more power behind it. The beast fell unconscious to the floor with an almighty thud. He then turned his attention on Harry.

"Potter so you figured it out" Quirrell said glaring at Harry

"More than you know Professor" said Harry with a smile that unsettled Quirrell

"Is that so Potter"

"Yup I know it was you that tried and failed to jinx my broom at the Slytherin match. And I also know we are not alone in this room. Are we Tom" Harry said shocking the DADA Professor.

"Let me speak to the boy" said a cold voice Harry hadn't heard in a long time but immediately recognized.

"But Master you are not strong enough" Quirrell said with a frightened look on his face.

"I have strength enough for this" came the voice of Riddle

Quirrell just began removing his turban from his head and turned so the form of Riddle that was attached to the back of his head could confront Harry.

"Harry Potter, you are very brave much like your blood-traitor father and mudblood mother" said the cold voice of Tom Riddle causing Harry's blood to boil at the slight against his parents.

"Well Tom then that is one of the many things we have in common don't we having a 'mudblood' for a parent now don't we" said Harry with a smirk

"Master what is he talking about?" asked Quirrell

"Don't listen to him Quirinus he lies" said Riddle in a not so believable voice

"What Tom you have not told your followers who your parents are. Yes you have a pureblood mother that was a descendent of Slytherin but you also had a muggle father making you a half blood much like myself and many others" said Harry which gained him a glare from Riddle and a shocked look from Quirrell.

"Is this true Master?" asked Quirrell

"No he is lying I am and always will be a pure wizard" Harry laughed at that

"Really you are still claiming that are you Tom?" asked Harry

"You will refer to me as Lord Voldemort you insolent brat" spat Riddle

"No I have been taught to refer to those I know by their proper name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. That is the name you were given at birth by your mother is it not?" Harry asked enjoying the look he was getting from the form of Riddle

"My filthy muggle father's name is not mine, I fashioned my own name. One that would be feared by many to even speak"

"Yes you fashioned it at school but that does not mean I have to honor it Tom. Besides you still used your 'muggle' fathers name to create your false one just by scrambling the letters doesn't make it better" Harry said gaining another glare from the visage of Riddle from the back of Quirrell's skull.

"I tire of this tedium. Quirinus fetch me the boy" and with the order given Quirrell turned to come after Harry.

Harry not wanting to be taken or killed thought quickly about what he should do. He turned to Fluffy's prone form and whispered "Ennervate". This allowed the dog to become aware of what was going on and very angry at the wizard that stupefied him. He lunged at the un-expectant wizard and with a hard grip on his robes flung him hard against the opposite wall. Harry heard the thud and crunch that indicated that the man's spine was broken along with his neck and other bones. The form of Quirinus Quirrell lay motionless on the floor and the three headed monster turned his attention to Harry who thinking quickly had the harp continue playing and lulled the great three headed dog back to a sound slumber.

That was when Harry noticed the specter of the once great dark wizard. He swept toward Harry who dodged his attempt at harming him. About that time the form of Albus Dumbledore entered the chamber and was able to glimpse the retreating spectral form of his former enemy. He looked at Harry who was lying on his back smiling up at his mentor.

"Hello Professor nice of you to join us" said Harry with a chuckle

"Yes Harry I see you have taken care of our concern just as you said you would" said Dumbledore with a smile then it slipped from his face when he saw the form Quirrell deceased on the floor.

"That was not by my doing sir, you can thank Fluffy for that" Harry said noticing the look on the old wizards face.

"Ah I see well he will have to be rewarded for this as will you Harry. I believe we should make our way to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can look you over" He said helping Harry up off the floor and then turning and levitating the body of Quirrell onto the stretcher he had conjured.

"Yes sir" Harry said and preceded the Professor and the prone form from the chamber and to the Hospital Wing.

The walk was a short one and the communication between the two wizards mainly consisted of Harry telling the Headmaster exactly what had transpired in the chamber between himself and Riddle/Quirrell. The two entered the ward and Harry was immediately taken to a bed to be examined by Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore was by Harry's side while she did her evaluation of him and looked him over for any sign of injury. Harry looked up at the old wizard and a thought crossed his mind.

"Sir has anyone informed my m…Mrs. Weasley about what has happened" Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded.

"Molly and Arthur have been notified of the incident by Professor McGonagall though I reassure you they were asked to not worry about coming to check on you unless further notified" he said with a twinkle in his electric blue eyes.

Harry gulped then looked up at the man he was beginning to think of as a grandfather "Thank you sir I appreciate that, though I am in no way unaware that I will be in deep trouble when I get home for the summer" Harry said causing the man to chuckle at him

"That I do not doubt my boy"

They were met at the ward very soon by Professor McGonagall with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The last running to Harry and wrapping herself in a tight hug and kissing him on the lips. Professor McGonagall came over and cleared her throat to get the pair to come back to reality.

"Ah young love" Dumbledore sighed quietly from beside Harry's bed

"Albus do you care to fill us in on why Mr. Potter is here in the Hospital Wing and Professor Quirrell is now lying dead just over there" she asked pointing to the bed at the opposite end of the ward where the deceased professor lie.

"Minerva I will inform you of all that transpired between Mr. Potter, Professor Quirrell and Voldemort in my office" and at the mention of the 'Dark Lord' there was a gasp from Ron and Hermione and a shocked look from McGonagall.

"As you wish Albus" she said looking with awe at Harry

"Now let us leave Mr. Potter with his friends I do believe he is in better hands with them then we ever could be" said Dumbledore with a smile at the group of young students.

The Headmaster and his Deputy Head left the four and went to his office where he informed her of the incident between Harry and Voldemort and the role Quirrell played and what he was trying to accomplish. While this was going on Harry was being questioned by his two friends and his girlfriend as Madam Pomfrey looked him over determining he was just fine all things considered and released him with the orders to come see her immediately if he felt any changes. After he and Ginny assured her that they would do just that she released him and allowed his friends to escort him to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry entered the tower to a packed common room. The sound of Fluffy succumbing to having suffered the powerful "Stupefy" spell must have gained some attention. He was bombarded immediately by questions from his housemates the most of which came from the Weasley twins.

_Will have to speak to Dumbledore about placing an age line around the door way to Fluffy's chamber to keep those two out_ Harry said to Ginny who giggled and nodded at him.

Harry was led by his red headed girlfriend to the couch in front of the fire. It felt good to Harry to be taken care of like this. He missed Ginny taking care of him and was happy to have her doing so. The night passed with Harry being asked the same questions over and over and it didn't stop until Professor McGonagall came up to the common room and informed them of what happened per Dumbledore's orders.

Harry went to bed after receiving multiple pats on the back and many congratulations. Once he was free from the well-wishers he made his way up to his dorm and his four-poster where he changed out of his dirty robes and into his sleepwear. He was asleep in no time being totally spent from the altercation between himself and Riddle.

The next morning Harry woke later than anyone else in his dorm room. He dressed in his jeans and Harpies jersey smiling when he saw the name and number on the back. He made his way down to the Great Hall were breakfast had already began and he was welcomed by a raucous applause from all the House Tables excluding Slytherin. Harry just blushed and quietly made his way to his friends at their normal place at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ginny who was blushing when she noticed the jersey he was wearing. He had told her many times that she was a Chaser for the Harpies in his other time and whenever he wore the jersey with her old number on it that made her realize how proud Harry was of the other Ginny, her.

Harry sat down and after giving Ginny a good morning kiss began filling his plate with breakfast. He had taken two bites of his eggs when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of his Quidditch captain Wood who was looking at Harry with a hard expression on his face until it broke into a soft smile.

"You gave us quite a scare for a bit there Harry" Wood said gripping Harry's shoulder "we were worried you would have got hurt and made us down our Seeker for the match tomorrow"

"Now Oliver would I do a thing like that to you mate?" asked Harry with a cherubic look for his captain. Wood just laughed and shook his head and told Harry to take it easy today in which Harry mock saluted him with a "Yes Sir" in reply that got a laugh from the older boy.

Most of the day Harry spent with Ginny and the others by the lake lounging under the huge oak tree, Harry sat back against the trunk with Ginny curled up beside him. Ron and Hermione were set near them discussing how well Harry handled Riddle and Quirrell. Harry was growing tired of this subject so he began talking to Ron about Quidditch, which was always a sure fire way of changing the subject with his best friend.

The four were heading back to the castle for lunch when they were stopped by Malfoy and his goons.

"Think your pretty special now don't you Potter" he said looking down his nose at Harry

"Not really Malfoy why you sorry I kicked daddy's boss's arse?" Harry asked smiling crookedly at Malfoy who was glaring at him and Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles.

"You better watch yourself Potter not everyone around here thinks you are a hero" he spat glaring at Ginny and then at Ron and Hermione

"Well Draco you better watch who you are threatening cause no one is here to protect your sorry behind and these two dunderheads" he said indicating the two brawny boys to either side of Malfoy "aren't smart enough to blow their own noses let alone hex me" at that the two lunged at Harry who after moving Ginny out of harm's way side stepped their attack and placed a well thought out kick to the stomach of each leaving them with the wind knocked out of them on the ground writhing in pain.

Harry smiled at Draco who looked scared at the fact that Harry single handedly and with minimal effort took care of both his bodyguards.

"See Malfoy I am not only not afraid of you and your goon squad but I invite you to try and do better in the future" and with that the four made their way into the castle Harry getting a lecture about fighting from Hermione.

The news of the altercation between Harry and the two burly Slytherins had spread through the house tables and many were whispering how easily Harry had done so and how stupid he made not only Crabbe and Goyle look but also Draco. It was a consensus throughout that Harry was not someone to mess with or take lightly. Harry looked around and found more than one set of eyes on him during lunch. Most of which were glares from multiple members of Slytherin. Harry just smiled at the table of the House of Snakes and waved giving them a large friendly smile.

Harry looked to his friends who were smiling at him and he just shrugged at them and asked "What". The three shook their heads at him and continued eating their lunch not wanting to tell him that the whole school was going on about his fight with the two "dunderheads", though Harry being the very perceptive wizard he was and the years of Auror training already was aware of the gossip running rampant through the Hall at the time. He was not prepared for the lecture he was about to get from his Head of House though when she asked him to see her in her office.

"Potter I am upset to hear that you were fighting with Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle prior to lunch today" she began setting behind her desk with her hands clutched before her on the worktop. Harry sat in the high back armchair immediately across from her looking at the ground.

No matter how old he felt in his mind she always was able to make him feel like a little kid.

"Professor they attacked me I was only defending myself" explained Harry

"That does not mean you should react to their idiotic actions Potter" she said though she had a look of pride on her face.

"Now since I was not present at the time of the incident I cannot punish you for it or dock you points but what I can do is advise you against such actions in the future" she said with that stern look she always wore on her face.

Harry just nodded and meekly said "Yes mam" and she dismissed him and he left her office and made his way out to the grounds to find his friends and try and enjoy the rest of the day and relax like Wood advised him to.

He found his friends setting in what they now consider and was in the other time their usual place under the large oak tree near the lake. Ginny was the first to notice Harry approaching and she looked up at him and smiled. Harry sat down next to her and Hermione was the first of the three to speak to him.

"So what was it that the Professor wanted Harry?"

"She wanted to advise me against fighting with Malfoy and his goons"

"So did she punish you for your fighting?"

"Nope she said since she was not present at the time she could not punish me but she could only advise against such actions in the future" Harry said with a grin. Ginny just leaned into his shoulder and Harry slung his arm over her shoulders and hugged her closer.

They spent much of their time out on the grounds until dinner time they did make a stopover at Hagrid's where they discussed Harry's encounter with the Slytherins and other topics. Hagrid was interested in hearing how Harry had taken on Quirrell and Voldemort in the chamber with Fluffy. When this issue was discussed Harry asked how the beast was doing and Hagrid said he was settling into a nice part of the forest. Harry was happy to hear this and asked if sometime Hagrid would take him to see him and introduce them since he had helped Harry so much. The four wished Hagrid a good day and headed up to the castle for dinner.

Dinner was an enjoyable one and Harry was only harassed by a few of the other students many of which were only wishing to congratulate him on his thumping of the two notoriously nasty Slytherin goons. Harry just took the congratulations in his usual nonchalant manner. His friends were upset by the way he shrugged off the congratulations from others playing down how much he deserved them. Harry was oblivious to much of this and went about in his normal way.

The group made their way up to the common room and after a while of setting up and talking Harry made his way to bed early seeing as he was going to need to wake early to be ready for his match the next morning. Harry changed into his night clothes and then crawled under the covers of his four-poster and closed the curtains and then fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own HP that belongs to JKR. **

**A/N I know this is a little shorter than normal but I really wanted to start the summer in another chapter and end where I did. It just feels right.**

**Chapter 32:**

Harry woke the next morning and dressed in his Quidditch robes and made his way down to the Great Hall where as was usual he met his fellow teammates sitting in their usual spot. Harry sat down next to his 'brothers'.

"So what is up with Oliver" Harry asked noticing the dower faced captain sitting at the other end of the group with his head on the table.

"He believes we will have a rough go of it against Ravenclaw" George said to Harry

"They have a new seeker this year a second year by the name of Cho Chang she had some issues with injury for most of the year but she has been on the mend" Fred said

"Oliver has seen her during practice and he says she is quite good" chimed in Angelina leaning across the table to Harry.

"She sounds good but we are better and can overcome even a Seeker" Harry said then he looked down the table to see Oliver was listening in on their conversation. He gained a little bit of hope in his eyes and began to eat his breakfast.

Harry fixed himself a plate of food and began eating it with vigor. He finished and was joined by his friends just before he had to make his way to the pitch with the rest of the team. He was wished good luck by Ron and Hermione. Ginny gave him a kiss for good luck and Harry joined the twins and the rest of the team down to the changing rooms for the pre-match speech. The teams marched on to the pitch shortly after and with a blow of Madam Hooch's whistle they took to the sky and the start of the match.

Harry took his usual position hovering high above the pitch where he was soon accompanied by the Ravenclaw Seeker. Cho Chang was a pretty girl with long black hair and a dazzling smile.

"Hi Harry" she said smiling at him he smiled back and made sure he kept his focus on the match. He could have sworn he heard a growling in his mind and looked down to see Ginny glaring up at the Ravenclaw second year. Harry just smiled and began taking swooping laps around the pitch the whole time searching for the snitch.

_Easy love_

_Don't "Easy love" me Mr. Potter she was flirting with you I could see it from down here and you were smiling at her._

_I'm sorry Gin I didn't do it to get you upset and you know I love you and would never do anything to hurt or upset you._

_I know Harry but I still don't have to like it or her_

_I know love now can I get back to the match and searching for the snitch_

_I guess, love you Harry_

_I love you too Ginny and will always_

Harry then returned his whole focus on looking for the snitch with every lap around the pitch. He had Cho marking his every move. When he would dive faking seeing the snitch she would follow. The game below was going very well for the Gryffindor Chasers and they had a very commanding lead at 120 to 50. Harry began taking slow circles over the play and was looking very intently for the snitch. He was searching the area near the goalpost at the Gryffindor end when he caught a glimpse of gold.

He turned his Nimbus toward the little winged ball and pushed his broom to its limit. He was streaking toward the ball when he felt Cho off to his left and just slightly back of him. He chanced a glance at her and she smiled at him. He turned back to the target he had been after and with a new determination and focus pushed his broom harder. He was just a foot from the little gold ball when it veered off in the opposite direction from where it was headed. Harry took a tight turn in the same direction and passing a skidding Cho and took off at breakneck speed after the snitch. He was tailing the ball when he felt the presence of the other Seeker nearing him. He was nearly touching the snitch when a bludger flew towards him and after barrel rolling over the metal ball to miss it he had lost the advantage on the little ball.

Harry was getting very frustrated with the way things were going so once he was back on the trail of the snitch he was not going to be shaken this time no matter what the little nimble ball changed direction going vertical toward the sky. Harry was following nearly turning his broom into a completely vertical flight path. He was just about to close in on the ball when it turned and went for the ground. Harry more going on instinct than any other sense turned his broom into a direct dive that resembled more of a free fall then a dive was closing the gap on the little golden ball and was only focused on catching the snitch and ending the game.

"Time to end this" Harry gritted out as he reached out and with only twenty feet from the pitch he pulled up his broom and held high for all to see. He could hear Madam Hooch's whistle indicating the Gryffindor win and with that the win of the cup. The Gryffindor end of the stadium was filled with explosive applause and cheers. Harry and his teammates were mobbed before they could get off the pitch by the scarlet crush of the Gryffindor faithful.

Harry was grabbed by Ginny who he grabbed up into a huge hug and kissed her passionately. There were many catcalls and cheers at the pairs embrace and when they broke apart many seconds later they were both blushing madly. The throng of fans ushered the team up to the castle and into the common room where the celebration continued well into the early morning hours.

Harry spent the whole time holding the snitch in one hand and Ginny with the other. The pair were setting together on the couch in their normal position with her snuggled up to his side and loving his secure embrace. Harry was on an emotional high that he never seemed to come down. First he had stopped Riddle from getting the stone, then he had thwarted Malfoy and his goons and then he wins the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and with Ginny being there for all of it that was the icing on the cake. He was so happy he thought his face was going to hurt for days due to the permanent smile he was wearing.

Harry was asleep in that state of euphoria and his dreams were very pleasant and predominantly encompassed a certain red head currently sleeping in the girl's dorm.

The next two days went by very quickly with the four friends with Neville spending most of their time out on the grounds enjoying the late spring air. The major discussion was how they would be spending their summer break. Harry was as planned spending it at the Burrow with frequent visits to Potter Manor with Ron and Ginny. They had planned to spend the week of Harry's birthday there with everyone in attendance and have the party there. Harry extended the invitation to visit with them to Hermione and Neville both said they would see what they could work out.

Hermione was very thrilled that her friends were going to be keeping in contact with her and she was already trying to figure out how they could get her to and from the Burrow on a regular basis. Neville on the other hand knew his 'gran' was going to be a different subject all together but Harry assured him he would speak to her and clear it all up. Harry knew her being a member of the Order he would have many opportunities to discuss the summer and further holidays with Neville and them getting together and though Augusta Longbottom did scare him a bit he knew she was a kind witch once you got to know her.

That Monday was the End of Year Feast and the awarding of the House Cup. Nobody knew for sure who was going to win the cup but most was sure it was not going to be Slytherin. The "Snake House" as many called it was not faring very well in the wake of Harry's altercation with Malfoy and his goon squad. The teachers were recognizing the bullying and were taking offence to how Malfoy and his "friends" were treating the other students resulting in many house points being taken from them, even from Snape who was not happy with the reputation his house was gaining through the school.

The five first year Gryffindors settled into their seats and waited for the feast to begin. Harry looked around and had to smile at the fact that he was back in this situation again. He had nearly forgotten that he was a 24 almost 25 year old minded wizard and that he had gone through this once before only in a different fashion. Last time Gryffindor was decidedly in last place for the Cup and it took some last minute points for them to win. This time he was sure they were not going to need such help. Professor Dumbledore stood before the Hall at his podium and called for the attention of the students before him.

"Ah, alas we have come to the end of another year. And with it the enjoyable summer holidays in which you all with have the time to clear your heads in which we will fill again next year" he said with a smile as a muttering of laughter was heard through the Hall "now we have but to take care of the business of awarding the House Cup. This year has been very eventful with most of the houses gaining some substantial totals" he said glancing to the Slytherins who were all sullen looking "in last place with 212 points Slytherin House" a small amount of applause went through the hall very uncomfortably "in third place with 352 points Hufflepuff" the applause was more genuine and a little louder than before "in second place Gryffindor with 403 points" the applause was loud but with everyone wearing a shocked look most at the Gryffindor table " and in first place Ravenclaw with 426" the applause from the Ravenclaw table was almost deafening until Dumbledore shot red sparks from his wand to gain their attention "Yes congratulations Ravenclaw but however I believe recent events dictate some special points be awarded" with this murmurs filled the Hall and the Heads and other staff were looking at each other and Dumbledore with a questioning look "first… to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Ginny Weasley I award five points each. For informing those who needed informed of a great danger within the school" this gave some to murmur and the three in question blushed and looked sheepishly at those looking at them "and last I wish to award Mr. Harry Potter twenty points for his courage and bravery in the face of real evil" and with that the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and shouts as did the rest of the Hall except for the Slytherins who many glared at Harry from the other side of the room "I believe a change of decorations are needed" and with a clap of his hands the banners hung from the ceiling that were depicting the Ravenclaw crest and colors were replaced with Gryffindor scarlet and gold.

Gryffindor had won the cup with a total of 438 points along with the Quidditch Cup something that had not been done in a long time, seeing as Slytherin had dominated both for a while. The celebration in the common room was very similar to that of the one they had experienced on Saturday with there being food smuggled up from the kitchens by the twins and Lee Jordan along with a case or two of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks courtesy of Madam Rosemerta. Harry sat with his friends enjoying the night and receiving thanks and "well done" for gaining the necessary points to clinch the cup.

The next few days went normally and the time they had at school was quickly evaporating. On Thursday they were given their exam results and as figured Harry was top or second in every class with Hermione taking top in what classes Harry didn't, Ginny was next in the class with the award of grades and to his surprise Ron finished just behind them. The rest of their time at the school was spent finding their belongings and packing for their trip home. Harry and Ron who were the least organized of the group were searching every part of the castle to find their belongings. Harry had even taken to casting the "Accio" charm to find the last of his processions.

The final day found them all boarding the Hogwarts Express for the trip back to London where they were to be met by their parents or in the case of Neville and Harry their guardians. The friends spent the time in their compartment playing various games or in the case of Harry and Ginny snuggled up reading. The train chugged into King's Cross and came to a halt at the platform. Harry led the group out of their carriage with their trunks in tow Harry carrying his and Ginny's. The boy who arrived at the Burrow skinny and knobby kneed had turned out, thanks to the exercise and muggle fighting regimen, to be a muscular young man that had a very attractive stature to him. He was a good six inches taller than he was in September and he filled out to compliment his slightly above average frame. Ron too was very muscular and he was looking more like a teen then the pre-teen he was. His height was close to his older brothers and he was filling out more with more muscle thanks to Harry and his exercise program. Even Ginny had benefited from the healthy practice. The three walked up to their mum who was beaming down at them and pulled them all into a tight embrace.

"It is good to see you dears" Mrs. Weasley said with misty eyes

"It is great to see you mum" said Harry and the other two nodded in agreement

"And Hermione and Neville" Molly said smiling at the pair

"It is good to see you again Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione who gained a hug from the Weasley family matriarch

Neville could only smile and nod being the shy young man he was but was not excused from receiving the customary Molly Weasley hug. He just blushed after she released him. He looked around and saw his grandmother a ways away.

"I see my Gran so I better go meet her, see you all later" he said and waved goodbye to his friends who said goodbye to him and Harry added that he would be in touch. This brought a smile to the round face.

"I see my parents also I better get going as well. Harry, Ron, Ginny don't forget to write and I will be in touch about the summer" Hermione said hugging each in turn leaving Harry for last.

"You bet Hermione keep in touch ya hear" Harry said releasing her and taking Ginny's hand in his. Hermione smiled at the pair and nodded and left to join her parents who smiled and waved at the group once they noticed them standing there.

About this time the twins had joined the group and Mrs. Weasley ushered out her children to the car park where Mr. Weasley was waiting beside the Anglia. He placed their trunks in the magically extended back with help from Harry and they all piled into the car. Again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the front with Percy and Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins in the back. Harry looked out the window with Ginny snuggled into his side and thought _"This time I don't have to bother with the Dursley's I am actually going "HOME"_ this was the one thing he was happiest about and it showed with the contented grin on his face. He would always be going "home" never again would he have to visit Number 4 Privet Drive.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nope still don't own HP wish I did would have ended the story differently and not with that dumb epilogue.**

**Chapter 33:**

The summer for Harry began very well he was having a blast being a kid again. He spent all day with Ron and Ginny either flying in the paddock playing catch or chasers versus keeper Quidditch or swimming in the pond. They even would go and visit the Manor for the full day swimming in the pool or flying on the pitch there or reading in the library, much to Ron's chagrin. Harry loved how he was able to unwind and let the world seemingly pass him by. He was soo enjoying himself this time around.

There were Order meetings here and there and during these times Ron, Ginny, the twins, Percy and himself would go with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to Number 12 Grimauld Place and entertain themselves while the adults would be in meetings. Harry was asked to sit in on very few and only when Dumbledore believed it was necessary, but he was kept in the loop by Sirius who would give Harry a run-down of what was discussed after each meeting, much to the dislike of Mrs. Weasley.

The next weeks found Harry spending time just being a kid for the first time in his life. He and Ron were goofing off outside climbing trees in the orchard or playing games of wizard chess out in the backyard. They would exercise in the morning wanting to keep up with how they were doing at school. Ron was planning on trying to get on the Quidditch team as a reserve along with Ginny. She would join the boys in their day's events. Harry was teaching them some new spells and charms. The first week they took care of the over break homework with Harry helping the two with theirs. That way they could enjoy the break without having to worry about their homework much to the pleasure of Mrs. Weasley.

She was very happy to see the grades her children had gained in their first year and they celebrated on their first night back with a big dinner. The three youngest would spend as much of the day as they could out in the sun having as much fun as they could or visiting Sirius and Remus at the Manor on the weekends. Mrs. Weasley was very happy to have her home full again and with the extra room thanks to Harry it was more comfortable for all of them.

Harry was taking the things he learned from his other time to make sure his 'mum' was happy he would never ask if he was a burden and he truly never felt as he was to them this time. His insecurities that he learned to overcome with the help of Ginny and even Fleur in the other time. It took a while for Harry to realize that people did things for him especially his family because they wanted to not because they felt obligated to do so. He finally was able to accept this and knew it made his 'mum' happy to take care of him and fuss over him. He knew he would take that in mind this time around.

The weeks led to Harry's birthday and the week of it found the Weasley family and Harry spending their time at Potter Manor. They had decided the party would be better suited for there instead of at the Burrow and it was Harry's wish to have his entire family there in one place. They were enjoying themselves being in the Manor again. The twins were normally found in Lily's old potion lab working on something new for their pranks. Harry and Ron were found with Ginny either outside somewhere or exploring the house.

Harry and his friends found many new places and things that Harry didn't even know were in the house. There were many passage ways that led to many rooms of the Manor and there were some hidden rooms and rooms Harry had never been in before. He found another library that was smaller than the main one and contained many old tomes of magic in there. Harry also found a room much like a gallery that contained many portraits of Harry's relatives going back generations, many of which were magical and were able to speak to him.

Harry was intrigued by this room and was found spending hours learning more about his family from those best to inform him. If he wasn't in the portrait room he was usually either on the pitch playing a pick-up game with Ron, Ginny and the twins or in the training room working on spells he found in the tomes. Harry was getting very good at many of them and was impressed with which most were described as doing. One he became very good at was a full body shield. The shield was able to cover the caster from head to foot and it was powerful enough to protect against multiple different hexes and jinxes.

Harry's birthday was planned by Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and they were keeping the details a secret from him and that was fine with Harry. He was enjoying his days of being a kid again and was just having fun hanging out with Ron and Ginny, especially Ginny. The pair was even more infatuated with each other than last year. The pair could normally be found after dinner curled up on the sofa in the living room watching the telly or just setting together in a quiet corner with their heads close together talking and smiling at each other. Ron would just shake his head at the pair when they were like this and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found it very cute that their little girl had found her soul-mate.

The morning of Harry's birthday arrived with him being awakened by the best gift he could ask for. Ginny woke him by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Mmm" Harry moaned opening his eyes to see the smiling face of Ginny lying next to him dressed for the day "Now that is what I call a wakeup call for my birthday" Ginny just giggled and Harry pulled her closer and kissed her back "Morning love" he said and Ginny blushed and kissed him again

"Morning Harry Happy Birthday" she said smiling at him

"So is mum getting breakfast ready, is that why you were sent to get me up?"

"No I wanted to be the first to wish you Happy Birthday so I woke up and came to wake you. I was going to just shake you awake but you were soo cute I couldn't do it any other way" she said with a grin. Harry returned it and kissed her again making her giggle.

"Well then if you stay right there I will go get washed and ready and we can go down to breakfast together what do you sat to that my dear" said Harry wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny just giggled at him again.

"That sounds wonderful" and she lay back on the bed while Harry went to his closet and grabbed his clothes and entered the en-suite. Harry showered and when he got out he heard a shocked raised voice from his room.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing on Harry's bed Ginny" came the agitated voice of Ron

"I woke Harry up this morning and he is getting ready so we can go down to breakfast" said Ginny in a shocked and little agitated voice.

"Well how long have you been in his bed?" Ron asked and Harry knew Ginny would hex him if he implied much more.

Harry hurriedly dried off and pulled his clothes on and rushed into his room to try and head off a huge row between the two Weasleys.

"Hey mate" Harry said setting on the edge of his bed beside Ginny and putting on his trainers.

"Don't 'hey mate' me Potter" Ron growled glaring at his best mate

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Harry getting a little annoyed at Ron

"Why is my baby sister in your bed?" Ron asked as heatedly

"I am not a baby" Ginny growled her face turning red not out of embarrassment but anger

Harry placed a hand on her leg calming her a bit and whispered in her ear "Easy love".

"She came to wake me up and wish me Happy Birthday. Then I asked her to wait here till I was ready so we could go down to breakfast together" Harry explained and the anger in Ron's eyes dissipated

"Oh well…I…sorry guys I was just being a prat I guess" Ron said turning red with embarrassment at his outburst.

Ginny was not as forgiving and she jumped up from Harry's side and approached her brother.

"Listen here Ronald Bilius Weasley that over there is my boyfriend and if I want to wish him happy birthday and snuggle with him in the morning, fully clothed I might add, then that is what I will do and you nor any of the others can do a thing about it" she threatened and Harry was strongly reminded of a similar conversation the two shared in his other time and she sounded exactly the same then as she did now and all Harry could do was smile at the woman he loved the most in the world.

Ron just looked at his little sister in shock and nodded that he understood and looked over her head at the smirk his best mate was giving him as Harry just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "Sorry your problem". Ron looked back at the glaring face of his sister and gave in.

"I know Gin and I trust you both. I guess I am just in big brother mode after seeing you in Harry's bed and I over reacted 'k"

"'K" Ginny said hugging Ron who looked over at Harry who smiled and mouthed "Well done" Ron smiled at his friend and the three made their way down for breakfast laughing and chatting about things from the past year.

The trio walked into the kitchen to find the table surrounded by people. Setting enjoying a cup of tea was Remus, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Tonks. The last being a complete surprise to Harry stood up and smiled at him.

"Wotcher Harry, Happy Birthday" said the witch with bubblegum pink hair smiling at him.

Harry just beamed at the woman he felt was somewhat like a big sister and he rushed over to her and gave her a big hug which gained a confused look from most present.

"Oh sorry Tonks just got caught up in the moment" Harry said but she just smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry I understand it will take some getting used to but no need to apologize to me" she said smiling at him then returned to her seat between Sirius and Remus.

The Marauders smiled at Harry and stood up to give him each a hug.

"Happy Birthday Prongslet" said Sirius after giving his godson a hug Harry then turned to Remus who gave him a tight embrace.

"Happy Birthday Harry I know James and Lily would be very proud of you"

"Thanks Remus I know they are" Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Mrs. Weasley came over to him and pulled him to her and kissed the top of his head after she let him go.

"Happy Birthday Harry, dear"

"Thanks mum breakfast smells great by the way" he said and Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday Harry mate" said the twins in unison

"Yes son Happy Birthday" said Mr. Weasley smiling at him

"Thanks Guys. Thanks dad" he said to the twins and Mr. Weasley

Bill and Charlie also gave Harry their birthday wishes and ruffled their 'little brother's' hair as he took a seat with Ginny and Ron at the table and began filling his plate with food. As was the usual case for a birthday party held by Mrs. Weasley they would have a large meal that evening meaning lunch would be a minimal fare.

The younger kids with Bill and Charlie spent most of the day out on the pitch playing Quidditch when a certain bushy haired witch showed up and was seen walking toward the pitch. Harry saw her first and landed in a rush and after dismounting in midflight rushed her and picked her up in a huge hug spinning her around.

"HERMIONE" he shouted as he sat her on the ground and kissed her cheek. The young witch blushed clear to the brown roots of her hair and giggled at the reception from Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry" she said while still giggling. Harry just grabbed her in another hug which made her turn even redder.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it" he said smiling at his best friend

"Of course I would. You don't think I would miss your Birthday now did you?" she asked with a mock shocked look on her face.

Harry smiled and just gave her another hug as the others made their way over to the two friends.

"Hermione it is great you made it" Ginny squealed hugging her best friend.

"Yeah it is great to see you Hermione" said Ron blushing making his face nearly the same shade as his hair. Hermione blushed as well and began to get a bashful look on her face.

The rest welcomed her as well and they all decided to go inside to the living room so she could tell them about her holiday and where her parents had taken her this year. The group entered the living room and after Hermione told them of the time she spent with her folks in the south of France they began telling her what they had been up to since school ended. They took her around to the new rooms they had stumbled across and Hermione was impressed thoroughly by the portrait room, as they had taken to calling it. She was impressed and very intrigued by the knowledge available to gleam from the witches and wizards in the room. She was very interested in the tomes in the smaller library room.

The party guest began to arrive at four that evening Delly was greeting the guests that came to the door and led them to the dining room where they would be having dinner. Most of the Order was invited and quite a few showed up. Mrs. Longbottom was the first with Neville who immediately joined his friends and told them what he had been up to since they last saw him. Then came most of the others Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle showed up together. Annabelle Dracon arrived and immediately was engaged in conversation by Sirius. Mad-Eye showed up shortly before dinner began followed by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Tonks' parents arrived and were talking with Remus who was being watched by Tonks who was talking with Ginny and Hermione. The last guest to arrive was Hagrid who showed up having ridden the flying motorcycle that belonged to Sirius. He said he brought it to return the contraption to its rightful owner.

The dinner was a very well received fair with Mrs. Weasley pulling out all the stops. She had prepared roast beef and chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, roasted potatoes with carrots and many other mouthwatering foods. Everyone dug in with vigor and was carrying on conversations that covered many topics. Many of the Aurors seated was discussing current goings on at the Ministry with Mr. Weasley and Sirius. Harry noticed Sirius was very friendly with his partner Annie who was leaning into him and laughing at his jokes.

Harry was watching the pair when Sirius looked over at him with raised eyebrows and Harry just smiled at him then looked over at Annabelle and wiggled his eyebrows back at him. Sirius just grinned at his godson and shrugged his shoulders. Harry smiled broader back at him and nodded then went back to his conversation with Ginny and his friends.

Once everyone was filled to nearly full Mrs. Weasley excused herself from the table and came back with a gigantic cake floating in front of her in the shape of a large golden snitch. Harry was amazed at how she could make such a masterpiece. He blew out the candles that were arranged across the top. He took the proffered knife from her and cut a piece of the cake and sat it in front of Ginny as he did last year. After that everyone was given a piece of cake and they sat down and enjoyed the delicious treat Mrs. Weasley prepared for the occasion. Once the cake was finished it was time for presents.

Harry was given a new leather school bag with his initials on it from Remus and Sirius. From the Weasleys he was given a new set of Quidditch gear that he could use at home. From the Order he was given many books on Defensive spells and charms. From Ginny he was given a broomstick servicing kit that had a polishing cloth and other items to take care of his Nimbus. The rest of the evening went with everyone enjoying conversation with one another.

When the time came for everyone to leave the Order members left wishing Harry a "Happy Birthday" which he thanked them for and escorted them out. The last to leave was Annabelle Dracon who was escorted home by Sirius and Tonks who at the insistence of Sirius was escorted home by Remus. The others had retired to the living room where Harry sat on the sofa with one of his new books with Ginny and Hermione who was sitting on the other end of the sofa reading another of Harry's books.

It was around midnight when Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to their rooms to get some rest since they would be all going back to the Burrow in the next two days, even Hermione who would be staying with them until they were to return to Hogwarts. Harry made his way to his bedroom and wished Ron and Hermione goodnight at their rooms and walked Ginny to hers wishing her a goodnight and gave her a kiss before she left him to go to bed. Harry went next door and after changing into his sleepwear he crawled into his bed and was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow having had one of the best days of his life.


	34. Chapter 34

**Well I am not British and not female so nope not JKR so I only own the plot and my OCs**

**A/N sorry for the brevity of this chapter but this is all I have for now and will be trying to work on it in the very near future. Sorry but life gets in the way some times. I am not abandoning this story and will get back to it soon.**

**Chapter 34:**

The next two days Harry spent with his godfather as much as he could which was not as much as he wished he could seeing as he had Auror duties to take care of. The first day back at the Burrow Harry was happy to be back in his room and after he put his things away he decided to set down on his bed and began reading one of the defense books he got for Christmas. The time had gone by and Harry heard a knock on the door and Ginny poked her head around the door and smiled at him. The pair sat on Harry's bed looking through the book when they heard someone approaching the door. Ginny rolled off the bed and hid on the far side away from the door. He was trying to look like he was part way into the book when he heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the room and smiled at him. Harry smiled back to her and waved her into the room.

"Hey mum what's up?" Harry asked as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Harry dear I thought we should have a talk about you and Ginny" Harry looked shocked at her as she just smiled back at him

"Okay mum what do you want to talk about?"

"Well dear Arthur and I have noticed the fact that you two have gotten very close these past few months"

"Yeah I guess we have mum"

"We just want you to know that we are not going to try and keep you two apart because we both can see that would be in no one's best interest" she said with a smile

"Yeah that is true. Mum you know I love Ginny and would never do anything or let anything hurt her ever. I would give my life for your daughter, and I know I am young and we are probably too young to be feeling this way but we do and I have no intentions of pushing the issue. I know if I ever did anything to harm her that her brothers would kill me bring me back from the dead and let you kill me all over again" Harry finished with a smirk. Mrs. Weasley giggled and smiled at Harry.

"We know that dear and that is not what I was going to say we know how you are we trust how you feel for our Ginny and we know you would never hurt her and would protect her with your life and have done so in the other time. We also know how she feels about you and that she is very protective of you" Harry blushed and she smiled at him

"Okay so what is it you wanted to talk about pertaining to me and Ginny?" Harry glanced unconsciously to the area where said red head was hiding unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley.

"We wanted you to be aware that we have noticed the two of you becoming more… for lack of a better term intimate" Harry blushed even redder and looked up at her "we are just wondering if the two of you are not moving a little fast" at this Harry about shot off the bed in shock.

"Mum… we are not moving that way any time soon and I have not begun anything the only things we have done is hug and kiss every once in a while we are not going off and snogging on the property" Harry said with a snigger.

"I thought as much dear and we just wanted you to know we have noticed but we trust you and Ginny to know what is right and what is wrong. We have no issue with how the two of you have acted in our presence and we just wanted you to know we have noticed the pair of you getting closer" she said with a smile.

After that she left kissing Harry on the head and telling him that lunch would be done soon. Harry told her he would be down soon and watched her leave. After the door shut he leaned over the side of the bed and said to the room.

"You can come out now Gin" and his red headed girlfriend peeked up from the other side of the bed with a sheepish look.

"I cannot believe mum just did that she is soo embarrassing sometimes" she said as she crawled back onto the bed and into Harry's arms.

"She was just letting me know that your parents have noticed us getting close nothing that terrible" Harry said kissing her briefly.

"Yes but she did not have to do it the way she did it was just…ugh… embarrassing" she said with a humph and looked up at Harry who was smiling down at her.

"You know you are cute when you get flustered and worried" Harry said and kissed her on the nose.

The pair sat there for a few more minutes until they heard their names being called for lunch. They got up off the bed and made their way down to the kitchen and found a smiling Mrs. Weasley who was just placing a tureen of onion soup on the table with a plate of French bread. The lunch was great and the dinner later was pure Mrs. Weasley. Once everyone was fed to burst they made their way to their beds for an early night.

Harry woke early on the morning of August the 11th before anyone else he made his way down to Ginny's room. Today was his turn to wake her up for once. He entered the room and found the most beautiful sight before him. He always did love to watch Ginny sleep; she always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Ginny smiled and moaned a little before her eyes snapped open.

"Harry what are you doing in my room?" she asked sitting up and staring at her smiling boyfriend.

"I figured I would wake you up for a change" he said giving her another kiss and then backing up "Happy Birthday love" and then gave her another kiss.

"Thank you Harry but if mum catches you in here she will skin you alive" Ginny said with a giggle

"Nah I cleared it with her last night and she was more than happy with me waking you up though I might have forgotten to mention just how I was going about doing so" Harry said with a lopsided grin.

The pair was another half an hour before they walked into the kitchen hand in hand. They were greeted with hugs and "morning" from both Weasley parents. They sat down to enjoy breakfast when the twins, Ron and Percy joined in with Bill and Charlie. The group of youngsters made their way out to the paddock and flew the rest of the morning. Mrs. Weasley called them in for a light lunch of sandwiches and chips and the rest of the day was spent in the sitting room watching the telly. Dinner was a normal birthday affair with a grand cake in the shape of a quaffle in honor of Ginny's eleventh birthday. The presents were to be opened when Harry remembered his was in his room.

He excused himself and ran up to his bedroom. When he entered he found a familiar little creature jumping up and down on his bed.

"Hello Dobby old friend what brings you here?" asked Harry to an amazed little house-elf

"Harry Potter knows my name, Harry Potter is indeed a great wizard" said the little elf with tennis ball sized eyes.

"Yes I know who you are but I don't know why you would be here, Lucius is in Azkaban and the book has been nullified"

"Harry Potter cannot return to Hogwarts, there is a plan to do Harry Potter harm sir" said the trembling little elf

"What do the Malfoy's have planned for me Dobby" said Harry to a shocked face on his little friend

"How does Harry Potter know I work for the dark wizards" Dobby said then began beating his head on the bedpost causing Harry to rush over to stop him. He sat the little elf down on the bed and began to reason with him.

"Dobby it is elf law that while you are in the house of another wizard you are to obey their rules correct" the elf nodded

"Well while at the Burrow you will not punish yourself unless told do you understand me?" he asked and the little elf nodded again.

"Good now what do they have planned to do to me and I order you to tell me everything"

"Well the other followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have decided to take revenge on Harry Potter for defeating their master and causing him not to return last year" said the trembling little elf

"Really well they can't harm me in Hogwarts Dumbledore would never let them into the castle so there is really not a problem…"

"Harry Potter doesn't understand they may not be able to harm you with whisker face there but their heirs can" Harry then realized that they were planning on attacking him with the Jr. Death Eaters doing the attacking.

"Dobby I thank you for warning me but I can take care of myself understand" the elf just shook his head and jumped off the bed.

"If Harry Potter doesn't listen then he leaves Dobby no choice" and with a crack the little elf disappeared.

Ginny asked Harry what that was all about over their bond and Harry told her he would tell her later and he returned with her present and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
